Game of Colts
by Hedush
Summary: Jaká by byla Hra o trůny, kdyby se odehrávala na divokém západě? Westernová fan fikce na archiveofourown proložená ilustracemi z mé ruky.
1. Chapter 1

Slunce bylo dávno nad obzorem, horký vítr z širých arizonských pustin přinášel prach, který nepříjemně bodal do očí. Malý mužík se špičatou bradkou, všemi přezdívaný Malíček, si před obličejem zamával hedvábným kapesníkem a přimhouřil oči. Na náměstí se již tvořila fronta, ale Malíček kolem všech čekajících procházel s úmyslem zařadit se na první místo. Byl majitelem místní nálevny a současně nevěstince s názvem „Červená krajka" a jako každé ráno přišel se svými děvčaty ke studni pro vodu. Malíček přicházel v hedvábné vestě s bohatým vzorováním a s prázdnýma rukama. Za ním v řadě pochodovaly čtyři z jeho děvčat, každá se dvěma vědry v rukou. Jedním v pravé, jedním v levé.

Již léta ve městě platilo nepsané pravidlo. Nezáleží na tom, jestli přišli jako první, Malíček a jeho holky mají vždycky přednost před ostatními obyvateli. Královo přístaviště bylo sice vyprahlé městečko uprostřed pouště, ale nevěstky z Červené krajky si každé ráno dopřávaly svou koupel. Děvčata si za své služby účtovala horečné sumy, a tak by bylo nanejvýš nevhodné, aby se před zákazníka dostavily s umaštěnými vlasy a celé lepkavé potem. Všichni muži v městečku tuhle skutečnost brali, a tak každé ráno u studny s uctivou poklonou ustupovali děvčatům z cesty. Jejich manželky se s tím ale nechtěly jen tak smířit, a tak, když si to Malíček opět vykračoval směrem ke studni, zatarasila mu cestu řezníkova žena a další nespokojené ženštiny.

„Do fronty! Jako ostatní!" založila ruce těžkopádná řeznice. Malíček se ale jen šibalsky usmál, tak jak to umí jenom on, a chtěl zamračenou ženu obejít. Do cesty mu ale skočila žena hokynáře a vrhla na něj pohled, před kterým se hokynář obvykle schovával pod postel.

„Co si to dovolujete?" jaly se bránit svého pána děvčata a Malíček se protáhl za ochranné hradby z jejich těl. „Ustupte nám z cesty, vy slepice!"

„Slepice?!" zalapala po dechu řezníkova žena. „Kdo je u vás slepice, vy hambářky!" strčila do jedné z nevěstek, a pak už to šlo ráz naráz. Obě skupiny ženštin začaly vřeštět jedna přes druhou a Malíček se snažil nepozorovaně dostat do bezpečí svého podniku. Už už byl skoro tam, když se z jeho dveří vyhrnul starosta, kalhoty napůl žerdi, v ruce láhev tequily.

„Co se to tady děje? Zastavte to šílenství!" zaburácel a ženské ztichly. Nevěstky vypnuly hruď a nasadily vítězoslavný výraz. Řeznice a její stoupenkyně znechuceně opustily náměstí. Věděly, že prohrály. Starosta byl u Červené krajky stálým zákazníkem, a tak jim bylo jasné, že u něj by zastání nenašly. Malíček se usmál a vzal starostu pod paží.

„Jsem vám moc vděčný, pane starosto." úlisně se usmíval a mnul si bradku, „Dovolte, abych vám na oplátku dopřál nějakou tu službičku. Na účet podniku samozřejmě." táhl starostu zpět do nevěstince. Ohlédl se na děvčata u studny a pokynul rukou k jedné z nich. „Ros!"

„To si nechám líbit." zachechtal se starosta, oblízl si rty a Malíček se jenom usmíval. Sledoval, jak jeho zachránce s rudovlasou Ros mizí ve dveřích do lokálu, a pak si spokojeně zamnul ruce. Od té doby už si nikdy ženské k Malíčkovi a děvčatům nic nedovolily a stejně jako muži, ustupovaly od studny, když se blížilo tohle významné procesí pod starostovou ochranou.

I přes hojné návštěvy v Červené krajce, se starosta těšil vysoké oblibě u všech obyvatel Králova přístaviště. Vysoký muž s havraními vlasy byl původem z Mexika, o čemž napovídalo už jeho jméno, Roberto Baratheonéz. Do městečka přišel, když mu bylo dvacet pět let.

Tehdy se Královu přístavišti nedařilo tak dobře jako dnes. Šílený starosta Aerys Targaryen zneužíval svých pravomocí a terorizoval veškeré obyvatelstvo. Mladý Mexičan se ale projevil jako hrdina a vyzval Aeryse na souboj muže proti muži v pravé poledne. Starý starosta byl sice psychicky narušený, ale byl také zázračný pistolník. Nebylo tak divu, že nově příchozího mladíka z Mexika považovali za blázna. V pravé poledne se ulice vylidnily a na prázdném náměstí zůstaly jenom dvě postavy.

„Uteč a zachraň si život, dokud je čas." usmíval se Aerys a dlouhým nestříhaným nehtem si shrábl z čela platinové vlasy. Neměl v úmyslu nechat mexického vetřelce odejít živého, ale také se mu nelíbilo to trapné ticho, které nastalo, a tak něco říct musel.

„Ty uteč a zachraň si život." odfrkl si Roberto sebevědomě. Šílený starosta se zasmál, v celé Arizoně nebylo pistolníka, který by se mu mohl rovnat, ale vtom se ozval výstřel a on se mrtvý skácel k zemi. Roberto Baratheonéz zmateně vytáhl svůj chladný kolt z pouzdra a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Střelce ale nikde neviděl.

„Kdo jsi? Kdo to vystřelil?" ptal se liduprázdné ulice.

„Já," vystoupil zpoza rohu blonďatý mladík a hravě otáčel svou zbraní v ruce. „Jaime Lannister." představil se, ačkoliv zbytečně. Roberto ho moc dobře znal. Tenkrát byl v městečku jen několik dní, ale pohledného blondýna musel znát každý.

Jaime Lannister přijel do Králova přístaviště pár dní před Robertem a příjezd to byl vskutku velkolepý. Když před radnicí zastavil kočár a z něj vystoupil uhlazený mladík v cylindru a vycházkovou holí v ruce doprovázený stejně uhlazeným sluhou, netrvalo dlouho a ulice se zaplnila zvědavci. Uprostřed pustiny v Arizoně nikdy neviděli pravého šviháka z velkých měst na východním pobřeží Spojených států. Dámy lapaly po dechu z té krásy a špinaví pistolníci se chechtali, když si Jaime krajkovaným kapesníčkem otíral prach z bot. Starosta Aerys se vykolébal z radnice a podezíravě si měšťáka měřil pohledem.

„Jsem Jaime Lannister a přijel jsem z New Yorku." oznámil ten okouzlující mladík a davem to zašumělo. Nikdo z nich nikdy v New Yorku nebyl a o luxusu tohoto velkoměsta se mohlo lidem v zapadlé pustině jen zdát.

„A co pro vás můžeme udělat, milostpane?" ptal se starosta a nasadil si klobouk, aby proti elegantnímu návštěvníkovi vypadal alespoň o něco méně otrhaně. Fungovalo by to, kdyby starostův klobouk nebyl špinavý a vzadu neměl propálenou díru.

„Přijel jsem jménem svého otce, Tywina Lannistera. Chtěl bych projednat nějaké záležitosti ohledně stavby železnice propojující jižní státy země." oznámil Jaime. Starosta se zašklebil. Bohatí páni z velkých měst se rozhodli v Americe vybudovat hustou železniční síť, k čemuž ale nutně potřebovali malá městečka jakožto stanice pro svoje vlaky. Toho mohli malí starostové využívat a diktovat si jednostranně výhodné podmínky, což měl Aerys Targaryen ihned také v plánu. Chytil mladíka za loket a odtáhl ho dovnitř. Od té chvíle Jaime Lannister a šílený starosta jednali o podmínkách stavby železnice ve dne v noci a Malíček jim na radnici nosil jednu lahev whisky za druhou. Zdálo se, že vyjednávání jde dobře, když se v noci z radnice ozýval zpěv a hlasitý smích. Po městečku se povídalo, že Královo přístaviště bude největší zastávkou na železnici Tywina Lannistera, a tak se obyvatelé těšili na zlaté časy. Malíček začal nakupovat drahé šaty a šperky pro svá děvčata a zavedl také každodenní koupele. Nevěstky u největšího nádraží na železnici spojující jeden konec země s druhým musejí přece nějak vypadat.

Po příjezdu Roberta Baratheonéze ale bylo jednáním konec. Jaime usoudil, že mladý Mexičan bude poddajnějším spolupracovníkem, a tak starosta Aerys rukou elegantního měšťáka padl a Roberto byl zvolen novým starostou.

„To byl hnus, v tomhle není špetka cti." odsuzovali násoskové u Červené krajky zákeřný čin Jaimeho Lannsitera. Upocení pistolníci ctili čestný souboj muže proti muži, ačkoliv přepadat dostavníky a střílet ženy a děti jim nevadilo. Pokaždé, když spatřili bohatého mladíka, jak si jde na poštu přečíst telegram od svého otce z New Yorku, odplivli si. Dámy už také nevzdychaly štěstím, když vysokého blondýna spatřily, přestože byl pořád stejně krásný. Roberto Baratheonéz se mu také snažil vyhýbat, ale i díky Malíčkovi, který musel splácet dluhy za drahé věci pro děvčata, věděl, že bez vlakové stanice Tywina Lannistera se městečko rozvoje nedočká. A tak si starosta mladého vyděděnce zavolal na radnici a jednání začalo nanovo.

Tywin Lannister měl s Královým přístavištěm zřejmě velké plány, a tak se nedlouho po Aerysově smrti konala svatba. Aby předešel problémům se strategicky umístěným městečkem, poslal do Králova přístaviště svou krásnou dceru Cersei jako nevěstu pro nového starostu. Dívka byla pohledná stejně jako Jamie, a když její kočár zastavil před radnicí, sešel se stejný dav zvědavců.

Cersei, oděná v sametových šatech a s elegantním kloboučkem zakrývajícím dlouhé, zlaté vlasy, si vyprahlou pustinu nespokojeně měřila pohledem. Usmála se jenom, když uviděla svého bratra. Vrhla se mu do náruče a dlouze ho políbila. Dav zvědavců se po sobě zaraženě díval. Takový polibek žena dává přece jenom svému muži nebo milenci, nikdy ne bratrovi. Nakonec se ale usoudilo, že to nejspíš bude zvyk z pokrokového New Yorku, a tak se bratrský polibek po Ceriseině vzoru uchytil i v arizonské pustině.

Přestože byla Cersei překrásná, manželství s Robertem nebylo šťastné. Chovala se k němu nanejvýš chladně a Roberto čím dál častěji navštěvoval Malíčkův nevěstinec, kde celé dny popíjel s upocenými pistolníky a noci trávil s děvčaty v jejich pokojích. Ze společného života manželů Baratheonézových vzešli tři potomci, ale ani jejich narození vztah dvou mladých lidí nezlepšil. Po narození prvního, blonďatého chlapečka se na radnici strhla mela kvůli jeho jménu. Roberto ho chtěl pojmenovat Pedro, ale to Cersei nehodlala dovolit.

„Špinavé mexické jméno! To není hodné Lannistera!" křičela, a když byl Roberto neústupný, zavolala si na pomoc svého bratra. A tak dva blonďatí Lannistři tři hodiny hučeli do novopečeného otce, že Pedro není vhodné jméno pro zlatovlasého chlapečka. Roberto nakonec zaklel, narazil si na hlavu sombrero a nasupeně vyrazil ze dveří směrem k Červené krajce, před kterou už s úsměvem čekal Malíček a s přehnanou zdvořilostí zdravil svého trvalého hosta. Cersei vyhrála a chlapec dostal jméno Joffrey.

Jména dalších dvou dětí se už obešla bez scén. Roberto se vzdal a nechal manželce volnou ruku. Dcerka Myrcella a chlapec Tommen se stejně jako Joffrito, jak mu Roberto alespoň po mexicku přezdíval, vyvedli spíš po matce, a tak se radnice stala útočištěm blonďatých Lannisterů, zatímco starosta se přestěhoval a začal úřadovat z Malíčkova nevěstince.

Jak děti rostly, rostlo i městečko. Tywin Lannister začal se stavbou železnice a pár dní po čtrnáctých narozeninách malého Joffrita se na nádraží v Králově přístavišti objevil první vlak. Sláva to byla veliká. Malíček vyvedl všechna svá děvčata na perón, ale čekalo ho veliké zklamání, když zjistil, že první vlak ještě žádné cestující, tedy potenciální zákazníky, nepřivezl. Ti začali jezdit až po týdnu a Červená krajka ihned hlásila rekordní tržby.

Z jednoho z prvních vlaků vystoupili i starostovi dva mladší bratři. Když se to Malíček doslechl, zaradoval se. Tři zákazníci jako je Roberto by dokázali sami uživit celý podnik. Vybral dvě ze svých nejkrásnějších dívek a poslal je za nimi. Nevěstky se ale vrátily s neúspěchem. Ani jeden z bratrů o ně neprojevil sebemenší zájem. Nejmladší z bratrů Baratheonézových Renlito se sice u Červené krajky párkrát zastavil na panáka tequily, ale děvčat si nevšímal. To prostřední Stannito byl ještě horší. Byl jedním z prvních vyznavačů nové církve jménem Adventisté sedmého dne. Místo neděle světil sobotu, a tak hned den po příjezdu přišel na faru za reverendem Pycellem s žádostí o přesunutí bohoslužeb z neděle na sobotu. To reverend rázně odmítl, a přestože Stannito prohlásil, že ten, kdo světí špatný den, skončí v pekle, v neděli již seděl v kostele v první lavici. Odmítal tequilu i nevěstky, a to mu je Malíček nabízel se slevou, později dokonce na účet podniku. Stannito si ale malého, podlézavého mužíčka s bradkou prohlížel chladnýma očima, a nakonec se odebral k železnici, kde dělníci Tywina Lannistera dodělávali poslední úpravy. Starostův bratr chodil od dělníka k dělníkovi a radil, co a jak. O polední pauze kontroloval placatky pracujících. Když v nějaké objevil alkohol, vykázal jejího majitele ze stavby a večer telegramem posílal stížnost do New Yorku samotnému Tywinu Lannisterovi. Boháč buďto Stannitovy zprávy nedostával, nebo se o ně pranic nestaral, protože dělníci-alkoholici nikdy potrestáni nebyli a Stannito se tak brzy stal terčem jejich posměšků.

S rostoucím městečkem, přibývalo starostí, což Roberto Baratheonéz nesl jen velmi těžce. Byl zvyklý všechny záležitosti dávat na starost starému šerifovi Jonu Arrynovi, ale tomu byl konec, když šerif náhle onemocněl a druhý den zemřel. Prvními adepty na post nového šerifa byli starostovi bratři, ale ani jeden se tuhle funkci nehodil. Cersei navrhovala svého bratra, ale nad tím si Roberto jenom odplivl. Měl dost namyšlených Lannisterů i s jejich železnicí. Naštěstí si vzpomněl na svého starého přítele ze severu.

Eddard Starkson byl synem přistěhovalců ze Švédska. Vážný a hrdý muž. S Robertem se seznámili chvíli po skončení Občanské války, kde oba bojovali. Přestože každý z nich bojoval za opačnou stranu než ten druhý, okamžitě se spřátelili, a když se pak Eddard vrátil domů do Wisconsinu, Roberto dlouho posílal na sever telegramy, aby neztratil kontakt se svým přítelem.

Jakmile dostal tenhle nápad, vyskočil starosta z barové židličky u Červené krajky a spěchal na poštu. Hlava se mu motala, ale přesto dokázal telegram správně nadiktovat. Byl na sebe a svůj nápad pyšný. Eddard je schopný a všechno zařídí. To se musí oslavit.

Oslava na počest nového šerifa se táhla až do rána, a když se pak Roberto odpotácel na radnici ke své ženě, litoval, že nezůstal u Malíčka.

„Cože? Chceš dát místo šerifa divochovi ze severu?" začala křičet Cersei, když se dozvěděla o starostově rozhodnutí.

„Sklapni ženo." brblal Roberto nevrle. Měl kocovinu a byl unavený z celonočního popíjení. Ale Cersei začala bědovat:

„Jsem tu zahrabaná uprostřed pustiny. Kolem sebe mám jen opilce a hrubiány. Viděl jsi, s čím se to Joffrey tahá po nocích? Co z mého chlapečka takhle vyroste?"

„O Joffrita jde taky. Domluvil jsem mu svatbu." lehl si do postele starosta „Eddard má dvě dcerky. Ta starší si toho našeho holomka vezme." usmál se, ale pak se zamyslel. Nápad o svatbě ho napadl až na poště. Bylo to ještě před odesláním telegramu nebo až potom? Byl moc opilý na to, aby si to pamatoval. Cersei zrudla, ale pak se jí vrátila normální barva.

„Možná by mu dívka prospěla. Alespoň se už nebude tolik stýkat s tím barbarem."

Tím barbarem myslela jednoho z těch špinavých pistolníků, se kterými Roberto tak rád popíjel u Červené krajky, Sandora McClegana. McClegane byl jedním z nejlepších pistolníků, ale zároveň jedním z největších opilců v Arizoně. Vysoký, svalnatý muž byl stejně jako starosta pravidelným zákazníkem v Malíčkově podniku. Jeho zjev budil strach. Polovinu obličeje hyzdila strašlivá popálenina. Nikdo nevěděl, jak se mu to stalo, a nikdo se ho na to nikdy neodvážil zeptat. Když byl McClegane z doslechu, kolovalo o jeho tváři několik teorií. Nejoblíbenější byla, že se pistolník jednoho dne opil tak, že když se pak zvedal od stolu, upadl hlavou přímo na petrolejovou lampičku. Tato teorie vyvolávala pobavené úšklebky, hlavně ve chvílích, když nad ránem McClegane vrávoravě opouštěl Červenou krajku. Právě v nevěstinci se obrovitý pistolník seznámil s malým Joffritem. Zlatovlasý hoch šel za svým otcem-starostou. Vstoupil do podniku zrovna ve chvíli, kdy McClegane vyprovokoval bitku s dalším z pistolníků. To dělal vždycky, když neměl peníze na zaplacení útraty. Obral poraženého protivníka, odseděl si pár dní v městské věznici za vyprovokování rvačky, po propuštění shrábl ukradené peníze a znovu se objevil u Červené krajky.

Pistolníci se do sebe pustili a McClegane se brzy tyčil nad mrtvým tělem svého protivníka. V Králově přístavišti nebylo muže, který by se mu silou vyrovnal, a tak se k potyčce s ním nechali vyprovokovat jen ti nejopilejší štamgasti. Joffrey to ohromeně sledoval. Když pak do nálevny vstoupil šerif Arryn a automaticky zamířil ke známému recidivistovi, chlapec mu skočil do cesty.

„Tamten si začal." zakníkal a ukázal na mrtvolu, „On se jen bránil."

„Opravdu?" divil se šerif. Znal McClegana moc dobře. Rváč a opilec. Když ho zavře na pár dní do vězení, bude těch pár dní klid. Žádné rvačky, žádné výtržnosti. „Myslím, že se mýlíš, chlapče." usmál se a přistoupil k opilému výtržníkovi.

„No jo, už jdu." zavrčel McClegane a do kapsy si strkal peníze, za které ještě před chvílí chtěl pít druhý pistolník.

„Ne!" vykřikl Joffrito, „Já jsem syn starosty!" vztekal se. Jon Arryn se chtěl zeptat dalších svědků, ale málokterý z opilců v lokále byl schopen slova.

„Dobrá tedy." pokrčil rameny šerif. Za pár dní sem stejně opět půjde, až McClegane propije nakradené peníze a vyvolá další rvačku. Nejradši by vůbec nezasahoval a nechal tu opilou sebranku, ať se navzájem povraždí. Staral se o město místo starosty a ještě by se měl zabývat neshodami téhle chátry? Opustil lokál a McClegane se otočil k chlapci.

„Ušetřils mě pár dní v chládku. Máš to u mě." otočil se a hodil pár mincí na bar. „Další whiskey!"

Od té doby se malý Joffrey Baratheonéz McClegana držel jako klíště. Pistolníkovi to nejdřív vadilo a snažil se ho odehnat, ale potom zjistil, že to má i své výhody, být zadobře se starostovým synem. Dostával pár drobných, za které se mohl napít, výměnou za to, že mu malý Joffrito mohl nadávat a křičet na něj. Dostal přezdívku „Pes" a stejně jako pes plnil všechno, co mu chlapec rozkázal.

„Ten opilec na něj má špatný vliv." kroutila nyní hlavou Cersei, zatímco Roberto upadl do hlubokého spánku. Nelíbilo se jí kolik času její syn se svým „psem" tráví, ale na druhou stranu, těšilo ji, že za pár mincí na whiskey a děvky může získat cenného spojence.


	2. Chapter 2

V den, kdy měl vlakem přijet nový šerif, bylo u Červené krajky prázdno. Všichni potenciální zákazníci se spolu s ostatními obyvateli Králova přístaviště tísnili na nádraží a oči upírali na koleje, nad kterými se tetelil dopolední a přesto už tak horký vzduch. Malíček poručil děvčatům, aby se podívala pod stoly, jestli tam nezůstal nějaký host ze včerejšího večera, a když se přesvědčil, že jsou v lokále sami, přikývl a společně s dívkami se také vydal na nádraží.

Procesí z Červené krajky přišlo poslední, a tak přes dav zvědavců vůbec nic neviděli. Děvčata se ihned začala usmívat a mrkat na pány vpředu. Ti jim úsměvy opláceli a ochotně je pouštěli před sebe, aby lépe viděla. A tak se stalo, že se nevěstky dostaly až na čestná místa přímo u kolejí hned vedle starostovy rodiny a Sandora McClegana, který tam byl jako doprovod malého Joffreyho. Jenom Malíček zůstal vzadu. Stoupl si na špičky a natahoval krk, ale ani tak nic neviděl.

„Už jedou!" vykřikla jedna z nevěstek a ukázala směrem do dálky, kde se objevil sloupec páry stoupající z komínu lokomotivy. Cersei vypnula hruď a nasadila kouzelný úsměv. Ať už si o Starkssonových myslela cokoliv, nemohla dovolit, aby před nimi nevypadala jako dáma. Její děti a bratr ji napodobili. Roberto se také pokusil narovnat a zatáhnout břicho, které mu po těch letech starostování značně narostlo, ale po pár vteřinách to vzdal. Bylo moc horko a on i s nezataženým břichem jen tak tak popadal dech. Upravil si tedy alespoň sombrero. To ho nijak nevysilovalo.

Vlak konečně přijel k perónu a s hlasitým skřípěním brzd zastavil. Několik dam v davu a malý Tommen si přikryli uši. Dveře vagónů se otevřely a začali vystupovat první cestující. Většina se zaraženě dívala na seskupený dav, ale pak se k přihlížejícím přidali a upřeli své pohledy na dveře z vagónů v očekávání, co se bude dít dál. Konečně vystoupili Starkssonové. Hlava rodiny Eddard, vysoký muž v černém kabátu s kožešinovým límcem, nesl v každé ruce jedno zavazadlo. Stejně tak jeho dcery. Vyšší a starší Sansa byla krásná dívka prostých šatech a s plachým pohledem na tváři. Její kaštanové, vykartáčované vlasy se při dopadu pichlavých paprsků leskly jako bronz. Mladší Arya byla jejím pravým opakem. Malá, na kost hubená, tmavovlasá v ušmudlaných kalhotách. Hodila svá zavazadla na perón a vyskočila z vlaku. S úšklebkem se rozhlédla kolem. Eddard položil věci opatrně na zem a přitáhl si své dcery k sobě. Pohlédl na Roberta a chvíli se zdálo, že svého mexického přítele ani nepoznal. Dav s napětím pozoroval, co se bude dít dál.

„Amigo!" rozpřáhl ruce starosta a přitiskl si Eddarda vší silou k hrudi. „Rád tě zase vidím, Nede, chyběls mi."

„Ty mě taky, už je to patnáct let." usmál se nový šerif a snažil se vyprostit z Robertova silného objetí.

„A přivezl jsi sebou dceru a syna." poznamenal starosta, když svého přítele pustil.

„Já jsem holka!" vykřikla ta menší a davem se ozvalo zachechtání.

„Tohle je Arya," představil ji Eddard „a tady Sansa." položil ruku na rameno té krásné. Sansa se usmála a podívala se za starostu, kde stála jeho rodina. Její pohled ihned spočinul na blonďatém chlapci jejího věku. Byl tak krásný.

„Tohle je můj syn Joffrito,.." slyšela hlas toho otylého muže, co si spletl její sestru s chlapcem. Představoval i další, ale ona to nevnímala. Soustředila se jen na Joffrita. Stál tam v kožené vestě s bohatým vyšíváním a saku ozdobeném cvočky. Jeho kalhoty byly pošité třásněmi a z nohavic vykukoval pár špičatých bot s ostruhy. Jeho vlasy byly jako ze zlata. Byl tak nádherný. Krásnějšího chlapce ještě neviděla. Přesto se ale nemohla ubránit pocitu, že se jí to tak zdá jenom proto, že muž vedle Joffrita byl tak ošklivý. Podívala se na něj a celá se otřásla. Ten muž byl o hlavu vyšší než její otec. Měl široká ramena a svalnaté paže, ale jeho obličej byl hrozivý. Polovinu tváře měl zjizvenou a očima plnýma nezájmu přejížděl po nových obyvatelích města. I jeho oblečení bylo ošklivé. Špinavá plátěná košile jen z poloviny zastrkaná do hnědých kalhot s dírami na kolenou nachmoustaných v kožených popraskaných holínkách, kožená, odřená vesta bez jakéhokoli zdobení a ušpiněný, děravý šátek kolem krku. Jediné plus bylo, že černý klobouk zakrýval část jeho hrozivé tváře. Plaše se na něj dívala, a když se jejich pohledy setkaly, vyděšeně sebou cukla a raději se přitiskla blíž ke svému otci.

„Nede, chci si s tebou promluvit o samotě." řekl starosta a popadl Eddarda za loket. „Doprovoďte děvčata do jejich nového domova." usmál se na dívky, a pak se otočil ke svému synovi. „Postarej se o to, Joffrito." Sansa se neubránila radostnému vypísknutí. Stráví několik chvilek s tím krásným chlapcem. Rukou si uhladila vlasy. Musí na něj přeci udělat dojem a nesmí mít žádnou vadu na kráse. Chtěla, aby se do ní Joffrito zamiloval, tak jako se ona na první pohled zamilovala do něj. Jenom se bála se, aby to její nevychovaná sestra nějak nepokazila. Sansa si na rtech vykouzlila nejsladší úsměv, jaký uměla a pomněnkové oči upřela na svého vyvoleného. Ten se na ni ale ani nepodíval. Svůj pohled radši věnoval ošklivému muži vedle sebe.

„Slyšels mého otce? Postarej se o to, pse!" mávl rukou směrem k Sanse s Aryou a otočil se k odchodu. Sanse to vehnalo slzy do očí, zatímco Arya situaci nevěnovala pozornost a špičkou boty vykopávala důlek do zprahlé země. Ošklivý muž udělal krok směrem k dívkám, ale vtom se z davu vymotal malý mužíček s bradkou a zastoupil špinavému hromotlukovi cestu.

„Já dívenky rád odvedu." usmál se na Sansu a prsty jí přejel po vlasech. Z úlisného pohledu muže s bradkou jí naskočila husí kůže, ale i tak byl mnohokrát lepší než ten ošklivý. Přitiskla se tedy blíž k němu a zavolala na svou sestru.

„Aryo, jdeme!"

Velký muž se zjizvenou polovinou obličeje otevřel ústa a Sansa se zhrozila, že bude trvat na tom, aby je odvedl on.

„Máš otevřeno, Malíčku?" vypadlo z něj.

„Už jsem poslal děvčata zpátky do lokálu, ale ty...Máš na zaplacení?" svraštil obočí mužík s bradkou. Když ten ošklivý přikývl, usmál se, vzal Sansu za paži a odváděl jí dál od toho pobudy. Arya je následovala.

„Jsem ti moc vděčná, pane." zamrkala starší z dívek a na chvíli položila svá zavazadla na zem. Věci byly těžké a ji už bolely ruce. Její společník se dál usmíval. Zjevně ho nenapadlo, aby dívkám pomohl.

„Ještě jsem se nepředstavil. Jmenuji se Petyr, ale všichni mi říkají Malíček. Mám tady ve městě takový...ehm...zábavní podnik."

„Opravdu? Určitě ho někdy ráda navštívím." usmála se Sansa. Malíček se k ní naklonil.

„Bylo by mi potěšením, ale obávám se, že Červená krajka není vhodným místem pro slečnu, jakou jste vy."

Nový šerif se ještě jednou ohlédl za svými odcházejícími dcerami, a pak následoval starostu. Jak opouštěli nádraží, i shromážděný dav se začínal pomalu rozcházet. Na náměstí se Robertovy kroky stočily k budově s nápisem „Červená krajka" nade dveřmi.

„Já myslel...Není radnice tamhle?" divil se Eddard, ale jeho starý přítel si jen odfrkl.

„V Červené krajce budeme mít větší klid." a hned mu to i vysvětlil. „Ta moje semetrika by zase do všeho strkala nos. A vůbec, nad flaškou tequily se to hned líp přemýšlí." strčil do něj spiklenecky loktem. Eddard se zdvořile usmál, ale moc se mu to nezdálo. Nebyli jediní, kdo měl namířeno do toho podniku se zvláštním jménem. Před nimi si to vykračoval vysoký muž s popáleným obličejem, který na tři Starkssony čekal na perónu společně se starostovou rodinou, za nimi dalších asi deset mužů, co se oddělili z rozcházejícího se davu.

Když se před Eddardem otevřely dveře, bylo mu hned jasné, o jaký druh lokálu se jedná. Silně nalíčené dívky v bohatě zdobených šatech se laškovně opíraly o zábradlí schodiště vedoucího do druhého patra, kde byly podle všeho volné pokoje. Jedna hrála na piano píseň tak typickou pro tuhle oblast Spojených států, další stála u baru a zrovna nalévala whiskey tomu vysokému muži, co šel před nimi.

„Tak odtud ty úřaduješ, Roberto?" zeptal se nový šerif a v duchu doufal, že odpověď bude znít ne. Doufal, že se získáním tak významné funkce jako je funkce starosty městečka u železnice Roberto Baratheonéz alespoň trochu dospěl.

„Mám tu všechno, co potřebuju!" rozhodil pobaveně rukama starosta a usadil se k jednomu ze stolů. Eddard se také posadil. Trvalo to jen pár chvil, než se u nich objevila jedna z nevěstek.

„Tequilu jako obvykle, pane starosto?" zeptala se a hravě čechrala Robertovy vlasy. Když přikývl, podívala se na seveřana. „A pro pana šerifa?"

„Nic nebo jenom vodu. Alkohol nepiji." řekl Ned a najednou celý lokál, který se už značně zaplnil, ztichl. Hosté se zaraženě dívali jeden po druhém a pak všichni vyprskli smíchy. Starosta si křikem vyžádal ticho a pro přítele ze severu poručil lahev whiskey.

„Můžeme ti to říznout javorovým sirupem, nebo co to tam vy severáci pijete" smál se, když společně se všemi štamgasty pozoroval Eddarda, jak pomalu usrkává ze své skleničky.

„Proč chceš zrovna mě jako svého šerifa?" snažil se změnit téma abstinent.

„Dokážeš udržet pořádek. A pořádek je to, co tohle zatracený město potřebuje!" praštil Roberto pěstí do stolu a očima přejel po všech hostech v podniku. Jeho oči se zastavily na McCleganovi, který seděl u baru. Lahev whisky před ním, před chvíli ještě plná, byla nyní z poloviny prázdná. „Město je plný ožralů a starosta jim vévodí." zasmál se Roberto a přihnul si z lahve tequily.

„Chápu," přikývl Eddard a jemně ukazováčkem poklepal na prázdnou skleničku. „Mluvil jsem o tom s Catelyn. Ona si myslí, že je to dobrá příležitost, ale mě se to moc nezdá. Já patřím na sever."

„Zatraceně, Nede." Opřel se ve své židli Roberto a se svraštělým obočím pozoroval muže naproti němu. „Chceš mi dát košem? Přijels takovou dálku jen proto, abys odmítl?"

„Ne tak úplně." Opáčil Eddard. „Jsi můj nejlepší přítel, Roberto. Nenechám tě ve štychu. Domluvili jsme se s Cat, že tady zůstanu půl roku. Pomůžu ti s městem, najdu nového šerifa,…"

„Na půl roku? Ale no tak, Nede. Tady ti nic chybět nebude. Zůstaň." Jal se svého přítele přemlouvat Mexičan.

„I o tom jsme s Catelyn mluvili. Kdyby se mi tady zalíbilo, prodá náš domek a přijede i s hochy za námi. Ale to si nemyslím, můj domov je Wisconsin."

„Hombre Nede, zalíbí se ti tady, to ti slibuju." Vyskočil nadšeně ze židle Roberto. „Slunce, chlast a pěkný señority. To všechno máš tady, tady v Králově přístavišti."

Eddard se musel pousmát nad životními prioritami svého přítele. Vždycky byl takový. Samá zábava a žádná zodpovědnost. Ale proklatě, to byl možná ten důvod, proč ho měl tak rád. Potom ale zase zvážněl:

„A co moje dcery? V telegramu stálo: ,Tvoje dcery, ten zpropadenej holomek, vezme. Další runda je na mě!' Tomu jsem nerozuměl. Co to má znamenat? Vzal jsem je obě radši s sebou do Králova přístaviště a doufám, že mi to vysvětlíš." upřel na něj přísný pohled. Roberto se musel začít řehtat. Vzpomněl si, jak byl opilý, když telegram diktoval. Potom zase zvážněl a položil Eddardovi ruku na rameno.

„Chci, aby si tvoje Sansa vzala mýho Joffrita." řekl s kamennou tváří. Eddard se zamračil.

„Já nevím, vždycky jsem chtěl, aby si vzala někoho tam od nás." podrbal se ve vousech.

„Proč by si měla brát nějakého sněhuláka z Wisconsinu, když ty zůstaneš tady se mnou?" zeptal se se smíchem starosta, ale šerif se nesmál.

„Měl jsem dojem, že jí Joffrey docela padl do oka." Řekl zamyšleně a napil se whisky. „Zeptám se jí a uvidíme." To byla odpověď, která Robertovi stačila. Nadšením rozhodil rukama a vykřikl na celý podnik:

„Starksson a Baratheonéz pospolu! Budeme jedna velká rodina, amigo!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa si už čtvrt hodiny prohlížela svůj odraz v zrcadle. Musí vypadat dokonale. Byla neděle ráno, čas jít do kostela, a starší dcera šerifa města věděla, že tam uvidí svého snoubence. Snoubence, kterého tolik miluje. Znala ho teprve dva dny, jeden den byli zasnoubeni a ani jednou spolu nemluvili, ale i tak to věděla. Věděla, že je láskou jejího života a že ho bude milovat do konce svých dnů. A stejně tak on ji. Vstala od zrcadla a radostně se zatočila dokola.

„Vypadá jako oholená veverka." ušklíbla se její sestra a Sansa se přestala točit. Věděla přesně, o kom mluví. Arye se Joffrito nelíbil. Říkala, že vypadá namyšleně a zle, ale Sansa věděla, že takový není. Joffrito je galantní, laskavý a hlavně krásný.

„To není pravda!" vykřikla na svou mladší sestru.

„A je!" smála se Arya a hodila po Sanse polštář.

„Pozor!" vyjekla zasažená „Zničíš mi vlasy, dalo mi to takovou práci!" měla slzy v očích. Tolik se chtěla Joffritovi líbit. A také jeho matce. Cersei Baratheonézová byla elegantní dáma z New Yorku. Sansa vždycky chtěla vidět New York. Dámy v krásných šatech, pánové v cylindru, opery, koncerty, plesy. O tom všem si ve srubu na severu Wisconsinu mohla nechat jenom zdát, ale teď svítalo na lepší časy. Královo přístaviště sice nebylo New York, ale nebyla to ani dřevěná chatka v horách. Zasněženou samotu na severu a čtyři barbarské bratry nechala za sebou a vůbec se jí nestýskalo. Své bratry sice milovala, ale oni ji nikdy nerozuměli. Z jejích snů a tužeb si pouze tropili posměšky a Arya byla nejhorší. Proč otec nenechal na severu i ji? Jediný kdo ji doma rozuměl, byla její matka. Jak jí jen chyběla. Teď má ale nový domov, lásku a šanci na splnění svých snů. Nenechá si to nikým zkazit. Hodila po Arye polštář zpátky, ale ta se mu snadno vyhnula a vrhla se do protiútoku. Povalila Sansu na zem a ta vykřikla.

„Pozor na šaty! Pozor na ty šaty!" pištěla pořád dokola. Vzala si na sebe nejhezčí šaty, co měla, ale i tak věděla, že nebudou ani z poloviny tak krásné jako šaty starostovy ženy a ostatních dam v kostele. Prosila otce, aby jí pořídil nové, ale ten ji akorát pokáral, že na světě existují důležitější věci než hezké oblečení a ona by se měla odnaučit být tak povrchní. Ale nic nebylo důležitější než hezké šaty. Ne když chtěla zapůsobit na Joffrita.

„Co se to tady děje?" vtrhl do pokoje novopečený šerif. „Sanso, Aryo, dost!"

„To všechno ona!" vřeštěla Sansa a Arya jenom protáčela oči. Eddard svoje dcery znal a dokázal si představit, jak to asi bylo.

„To stačí, budete se chovat slušně. Slyšíš, Aryo?" zdůraznil. „A vůbec, už je čas jít." vypochodoval ze dveří a Arya s ním. Sansa se otočila k zrcadlu a zakvílela. Byla celá rozcuchaná. Popadla kartáč a snažila se zachránit, co se dá, ale to už na ni její otec volal. Sešla schody z patra do přízemí a ocitla se v úřadovně šerifa a zároveň městské věznici. Bylo to strašidelné. Obytné prostory pro šerifa a jeho rodinu byly přímo nad těmi hroznými celami. Naštěstí v žaláři zrovna nikdo vězněn nebyl. Sansa si nedokázala přestavit, že by byla pod jednou střechou s trestancem, ale věděla, že dřív nebo později to přijde. Otec se probíral spisy předešlého šerifa Jona Arryna a nestačil se divit, kolik takových zločinců celami prošlo, a kolikrát se tam po propuštění opět vrátili. Opilci, rváči a výtržníci. Tihle lidé se nikdy nepoučí.

„Vypadáš nádherně." usmál se na svou starší dceru Eddard, když vyšla před dům. Věděl, jak moc se snažila, být dnes dokonalá. Usmála se na něj a zároveň věnovala nenávistný pohled Arye. Rodina Starksonova mohla vyrazit.

V kostele už bylo skoro plno, když se šerif s dcerami objevil.

„Kvůli tobě jdeme pozdě." strčila Sansa do své mladší sestry. Co si o ní teď Joffrito pomyslí? Pozdě příchozí spěchali dovnitř, aby si zabrali zbývajících pár místeček k sezení. Jen Sandor McClegane stál venku, zády opřený o zeď a špinavým kapesníkem leštil svůj kolt.

„Vykázali tě snad z kostela, McClegane?" zeptal se ho šerif.

„Vykázal jsem se sám." odplivl si pistolník. Sansa do svého otce nenápadně strčila loktem. Už teď jdou pozdě, nemají čas na to se vybavovat. Navíc s mužem, který ji tak děsí. Chtěla už do kostela, pryč od toho špinavého pobudy ke krásnému Joffritovi.

„Nechodíš na bohoslužby?" založil ruce Eddard Starkson. McClegane přimhouřil oči a naklonil se blíž k šerifovi.

„Seru na bohoslužby!" zavrčel. Seveřan zakroutil hlavou a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Taky bych tam nejraději nešla." ozvala se Arya.

„Aryo!" okřikl ji otec a celá rodina vstoupila dovnitř. Všichni přítomní si je zvědavě prohlíželi. Šerif byl v městečku teprve dva dny, a tak byl pořád středem pozornosti obyvatel Králova přístaviště. Z první lavice na ně zamával Roberto Baratheonéz. Mezi ním a jeho nejstarším synem byla na lavici mezera přesně pro tři lidi. Eddard se posadil vedle starosty a Sansa hrubě odstrčila Aryu, aby si mohla sednout vedle svého snoubence. A to i přesto, že Arya o místo vedle Joffreyho pranic nestála.

Reverend Pycelle začal bohoslužbu. Starý kněz s bílým plnovousem vykoktal úvodní modlitbu. Kostelem se rozezněly varhany a všichni začali listovat zpěvníky. Sansa knížečku otevřela na náhodné straně. Nemohla se soustředit na modlitby, když vedle ní seděl Joffrito. Měl sněhobílé sako, sněhobílé kalhoty, černou vestu a černé boty. Byl jednoduše bezchybný. Všichni začali zpívat a Sansa upřela pohled na svého souseda. První sloku Joffrito odzpíval s ostatními, ale potom se jeho oči setkaly s jejími. Usmál se a Sansa málem vyletěla z kůže štěstím.

„Zpívání v kostele je tak nudné." naklonil se k ní její snoubenec.

„Ano," vydechla štěstím.

„Raději bych se jel projet na koni, nebo šel střílet na plechovky." ležérně se opřel o opěradlo a hodil nohu přes nohu.

„Ano," přikývla Sansa. Nevěděla co dál na to říct. Joffrito se na ni pátravě podíval. Musí ještě něco dodat. To je tak trapné! Nikdy ji nebude milovat, když bude taková. „Vsadím se, že jsi nejlepším střelcem ve městě." vypadlo z ní. Joffrito si pohrdavě odfrkl.

„Ve městě? Já jsem nejlepší střelec v Arizoně a možná i ve Spojených státech." ušklíbl se, „Někdo říká, že nejlepším střelcem v Arizoně je můj pes, nebo možná jeho bratr, ale těm já říkám: To jste ještě neviděli mě. Jednou se o mě budou psát romány."

„Ano!" vypadlo ze Sansy. Věřila mu každé slovo. Joffrito by nikdy nelhal. Je tak úžasný!

„Cvičím střelbu se svým psem skoro každý den. Otec říká, že mě alespoň něco naučí, ale mezi námi." naklonil se přímo k ní a ona měla srdce až v krku. „To spíš já učím psa než on mě."

„O tom nepochybuji" zářila Sansa „Ale kdo...kdo je Pes?" nechápala to.

„Jmenuje se Sandor McClegane," zasmál se Joffrito. Se Sansou to škublo. McClegane? Tak říkal otec tomu hroznému, ošklivému muži před kostelem. Přeběhl jí mráz po zádech, ale její krásný snoubenec pokračoval. „Je to nejlepší pistolník...chci říct, druhý nejlepší pistolník. První-"

„První jsi ty!" dokončila to za něj Sansa a on spokojeně přikývl.

„Samozřejmě. Kdybych nebyl, poslouchal by mě Sandor McClegane na slovo a nechal si říkat ,Pse'?"

„Pšt!" ozvalo se za nimi ještě předtím, než stihla odpovědět. Oba snoubenci se otočili za zvukem. Proplešatělý muž v ponču si je vyčítavě měřil pohledem.

„Můj strýc Stannito." oznámil Joffrito pohrdavým tónem. Pak se otočil na svého strýce. „Slyšel jsem, že vyznáváš jakési pochybné náboženství, strýče."

„Adventismus je jedinou správnou formou náboženství, přesto by bylo dobré, kdyby ses naučil dodržování pravidel a v kostele byl potichu, synovče." mračil se Stannito. Káraný synovec se zamračil také. Chtěl odpovědět, ale to už si reverend Pycelle všiml nepokoje v první lavici.

„Děje se něco?" ptal se roztřeseným hlasem. Joffrito se otočil zpátky od svého strýce a od té chvíle mlčel. Mlčel už po zbytek bohoslužby, a tak se Sansa musela spokojit s pouhým pohledem na jeho krásu. Už se nedozvěděla, v čem dalším její láska vyniká.


	4. Chapter 4

Od chvíle, kdy vystoupil na nádraží v Králově přístavišti, staral se Eddard Starksson o všechny záležitosti ve městě. S nelibostí řešil drobné potyčky opilých hostů u Červené krajky, kterých ale naštěstí nebylo mnoho a nebyly nijak vážné. Pár modřin a občas nějaká ta zlomenina. A tak je Eddard mohl řešit pouze domluvou a cely v městské věznici zůstávaly prázdné. Od doby co byl Sandor McClegane jedna ruka se starostovým synem a dostával pravidelně zaplaceno, počet rvaček klesl na minimum.

Daleko víc času šerifovi zabrali železničáři Tywina Lannistera.

Jménem newyorského boháče v městečku vyjednával jeho nejstarší potomek, elegantní Jaime. Bydlel na radnici se svou sestrou a jejími dětmi. Každý týden zašel na poštu, kde telegraficky udržoval kontakt se svým otcem. Dohlížel na chod nádraží a kontroloval údržbu kolejí. Když se starosta objevil doma, předložil mu Jaime několik smluv k podepsání. Roberto sice někdy dělal problémy, ale nakonec vždy smlouvy podepsal, jen aby už ti zpropadení Lannisteři, jak jim obvykle říkal, mlčeli a on měl klid.

Dohoda mezi Tywinem Lannisterem a Královým přístavištěm se pro městečko stávala čím dál méně výhodnou. Eddard si pročítal smlouvy a nestačil se divit. Město hradilo skoro všechny výdaje spojené s provozem nádraží, výdělky ale šly do kapes newyorského zbohatlíka. Šerif se rozhodl situaci řešit a nechal svolat všechny významné obyvatele města, aby s nimi špatný stav městské pokladny prokonzultoval.

Sešli se všichni ctihodní pánové a Malíček, ale nevyřešilo se nic. Majitel nevěstince nadhodil, že by byl ochoten hradit výdaje na údržbu nádražní budovy pod podmínkou, že by tam získal prostory pro rozšíření svého podniku. Starostův bratr Stannito byl ostře proti. Pro spořádaného adventistu sedmého dne bylo nepřípustné, aby byl takový hanebný lokál jako ten Malíčkův to první, co návštěvníci z Králova přístaviště uvidí. Reverend Pycelle prohlásil, že všichni adventisté shoří v pekle, ale jinak se Stannitem souhlasil. Na to Malíček namítl, že reverend je u Červené krajky častým zákazníkem. Pycelle se sice bránil, že do podniku chodí pouze proto, aby hříšnicím odhalil boží pravdu, ale všichni přítomní věděli, že děvčatům odhaluje všechno možné, ale boží pravdu zrovna ne. Eddard se Stannitem souhlasil také, a tak byl Malíčkův návrh zamítnut. Nikdo jiný se o financování provozu nádraží zasadit nechtěl, a tak byla schůze rozpuštěna bez jakéhokoliv výsledku.

Starosta se problémem nezabýval. Starosta se totiž nezabýval žádnými problémy. Jediné o čem v poslední době rozhodl, bylo uspořádání rodea na počest nového šerifa. Mělo se jednat o velkolepou akci a přijet měli nejlepší kovbojové z celé Arizony.

„Taková sračka!" vyjadřoval u Červené krajky svůj názor na rodeo Sandor McClegane, „Ten, kdo se na tohle přihlásí, zasluhuje kulku mezi oči! Radši bych si uříznul koule a tancoval v kabaretu, než se tohohle zúčastnil!" Když ale druhý den Joffrey Baratheonéz prohlásil, že by chtěl vidět svého psa při jízdě na býkovi a své přání stvrdil desetidolarovou bankovkou položenou na stůl, McClegane svůj názor přehodnotil a ještě to odpoledne se s deseti dolary v kapse vydal na poštu, kde telegrafista Varys zapisoval zájemce o účast. A když Malíček vyhlásil, že vítěz rodea může jeden večer v Červené krajce pít na účet podniku ve společnosti nejkrásnějších z jeho děvčat, neváhal McClegane tvrdit, že muž, co se akce nezúčastní, pravým mužem není a nezasluhuje nosit kalhoty.

Eddardovi rodeo přidělalo jen další starosti. Městský rozpočet byl už tak nedostatečný a tahle akce byla zbytečným vyhazováním peněz. Jeho dcery to viděly jinak.

Arya se těšila na trochu vzrušení. Doma na severu se ráda proháněla po zasněžených kopcích, pozorovala lesní zvěř, a když se naučila střílet z pušky, sestřelovala šišky ze stromů. Vyprahlé město jí připadalo nudné.

Sansa byla rodeem nadšena. Těšila se, že se sejdou všichni významní lidé z města, o ona bude středem pozornosti. Je přece snoubenkou starostova syna. Všichni jí budou gratulovat a přát páru hodně štěstí. Navíc bude tak krásná. Otec jí slíbil, že pro ni nechá ušít nové šaty, a ona se těšila, jak si je na rodeo vezme. Zrovna se chystala ke krejčímu, když se otec vrátil ze schůze s důležitými pány z města. Unaveně si sedl ke stolu a rozevřel nějaká lejstra.

„Děje se něco?" zeptala se a urovnala si klobouk.

„Nejradši bych odjel zpátky na sever. Všechno je tu tak v nepořádku." brblal Eddard a prohlížel si papíry.

„Ne!" vykřikla Sansa. Oči se jí zalily slzami. Nemohla odjet. Ne teď, když potkala lásku svého života. Eddard jí nevěnoval pozornost. Brečela pořád.

„Kde je tvá sestra?" zeptal se.

„Nevím, šla ven. Nejspíš s tím řezníkem." nakrčila nos Sansa. Její sestra se skamarádila se synem zdejšího řezníka. Bylo to ponižující. Sansa nechápala, proč se s ním Arya zahazuje. Je přece dcerou šerifa. Proč se podle toho nechová? Celé dny se s tím ošklivým pihovatým klukem potulovala venku a večer se vracela celá špinavá. Jednou se vrátila dokonce s odřeným kolenem. Otec se jen usmál a ani ji nepotrestal.

„Dobrá." usmál se i teď, „A co ty? Našla sis zde nějakou kamarádku?"

„Nepotřebuji kamarádku, mám Joffrita!" odsekla Sansa a vyrazila ze dveří.

Když vyšla ven, slunce nepříjemně pražilo. Vrátila se tedy dovnitř pro krajkový slunečník, který dostala darem od budoucí tchyně.

Cersei Baratheonézová byla tak okouzlující dáma. Kouzelně se na šerifovu dceru usmívala a říkala jí „Holubičko". Sanse se to oslovení moc líbilo. Malí ptáčci byli roztomilí a ona si vždycky přála, aby ji někdo přezdíval podle něčeho sladkého. Rozevřela slunečník a vydala se na cestu.

U studny viděla jakési shromáždění. Zamířila tím směrem. Zajímalo ji, co se děje. Přes všechny ty lidi nic neviděla, a tak se zeptala manželky řezníka, vysoké ženy korpulentní postavy.

„Co se tam děje?" zakníkala Sansa.

„Meryn O'Trant a Boros Blount jsou v sobě." odpověděla řeznice vzrušeným hlasem, ale Sansa byla zklamaná. Myslela, že se děje něco hezkého, že přijeli komedianti nebo tak něco. Rvačka dvou opilých pistolníků ji nezajímala. Otočila se tedy k odchodu a vykřikla hrůzou.

Před ní stál další z těch pistolníků, kteří chodívali do Malíčkova podniku. Byl tak hrozivý. Nebyl sice nijak vysoký, ale ten jeho zjev! Po straně hlavy měl dlouhé, řídké vlasy, ale temeno měl úplně holé. Klobouk nesl v ruce a na pleši se mu odlupovala od slunce spálená kůže. Obličej měl zjizvený od neštovic. Pohlédl na Sansu svýma bledýma očima a jí to vehnalo slzy do očí. Udělala krok dozadu, ale do někoho narazila. Otočila se a znovu vykřikla. Sandor McClegane jí položil ruku na rameno.

„Vyděsil jsem tě, děvče?"

„Já, já..." koktala Sansa a srdce měla až v krku.

„Nebo se bojíš jeho?" kývl hlavou směrem k tomu bez klobouku. „Ani bych se ti nedivil. Taky mě děsí. Podívej se na ten obličej." ušklíbl se a jeho popálený obličej, přestože byl zčásti zakrytý kloboukem, vypadal na slunci děsivě. Vyděšená dívka se nezmohla na slovo a po tváři jí začaly stékat slzy.

„Nechte ji být." ozval se znenadání hlas jejího snoubence. Oba ti strašliví muži ustoupili dál od Sansy a Joffrito se zjevil přímo před ní jako hrdina v románech, které Sansa s oblibou četla.

„Vypadni, pse, děsíš mojí snoubenku!" poručil a McClegane se vzdálil. Když se Sansa rozhlédla kolem sebe, ani ten druhý nebyl nikde v dohledu. Joffrito si elegantně smekl klobouk vyšívaný zlatou nití a vysekl své snoubence poklonu.

„Vypadáš dnes nádherně, má drahá."

„Děkuji ti, Joffrito." sklopila plaše oči a chtělo se jí zpívat.

„Říkej mi Joffrey," zamračil se on. „Joffrito mi říká otec, ale já to nemám rád. Je to jako pro mimino."

„Omlouvám se." špitla Sansa. Cítila se trapně. Nevěděla, že jméno jejího vyvoleného není Joffrito, ale Joffrey. Vzhlédla k němu a plaše se usmála. Věděla, že se na ni nebude zlobit. Miloval ji tak jako ona jeho a byl tak krásný. A Joffrey zní lépe než Joffrito.

„Je tak krásný den. Nepůjdeme se projít?" navrhl.

„Ano, to by bylo skvělé!" zatleskala Sansa nadšením. Joffrey ji nabídl rámě a ona se do něj ochotně zavěsila. Měla by sice jít ke krejčímu, ale to teď nebylo vůbec důležité. Jde se projít s nejkrásnějším chlapcem na světě!

Procházeli se vyprahlými ulicemi Králova přístaviště a povídali si o všem možném. Joffrey ji vyprávěl o tom, jak jednou ranou pěstí skolil bizona. Nakonec se sice ukázalo, že to byl pouze jeho bratříček Tommen oděný v kabátě s kožešinovým límcem, ale i tak se jednalo o hrdinský čin.

Došli až k masnému krámku, kde uviděli dvě postavy. Když přišli blíž, Sansa rozpoznala svou sestru Aryu a toho hrozného syna řezníka se zrzavými vlasy.

„Pojďme jinam!" zatahala svého snoubence za rukáv, nechtěla, aby Arya jejich vycházku nějak pokazila, ale Joffrey na to nedbal a zamířil si to k nim.

Arya a ten chlapec trénovali střelbu. Ze země sbírali kamínky a pak je z praku stříleli na plechovky vyložené v řadě na ohradě. Arye to šlo a vždycky plechovku srazila na zem, zato syn řezníka se ne a ne strefit.

„A ty bys chtěl být pistolníkem?" zachechtal se Joffrey a vytáhl svůj kolt.

„Ne, já jen…" koktal chlapec, položil prak na zem a dal ruce nad hlavu. Joffrey přistoupil blíž k němu a hlaveň jeho zbraně se dotkla pihovaté tváře.

„Nech ho být!" vykřikla Arya.

„Neublížím mu," usmál se Joffrey a kolt namířil na chodidla řezníkova syna, „ne, moc." vystřelil a kulka se zaryla do země a jen těsně minula odřenou botu zrzavého chlapce. Ten vykřikl a vyskočil do vzduchu. Joffrey se začal smát, ale vtom ho něco zasáhlo do hlavy. Z rány na čele mu začala téct krev a on se otočil směrem, odkud útok přišel. Arya už zvedala ze země další kámen a chystala se znovu zaútočit, ale starostův syn na ni namířil svou zbraň. Sansa vykřikla a zakryla si oči.

Znovu se ozval výstřel.

Přestože byl ani ne tři metry od ní, „nejlepší pistolník v Arizoně a možná i ve Spojených státech" Aryu netrefil. Přiletěl další kámen a tentokrát byl cíl zasažen. Joffrey vykřikl bolestí a klesl na kolena.

„Už ne! Nech mě být!" sepjal ruce a v očích měl slzy. Arya svraštila obočí a sebrala další kámen, ale pak si to rozmyslela a společně se svým zrzavým přítelem utekla.

„Můj ubohý Joffrito." poklekla vedle raněného Sansa.

„Nech mě být! Vypadni!" zavrčel Joffrey a dívka ho s brekotem poslechla.


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa s Aryou už dva dny nemluvila. Joffrey nemluvil se Sansou, a ta se kvůli tomu moc trápila. Celé dny plakala do polštáře. Když se s ním potkala na ulici, její milovaný ji ani nepozdravil. Určitě už ji nemiluje. A to jen kvůli Arye.

Týden po tom, kdy k nešťastné události došlo, zavolal si starosta všechny zúčastněné na radnici. Původně se sice měli dostavit k Červené krajce, ale Cersei Baratheonézová byla striktně proti, a tak se schůze konala v budově oficiálního sídla hlavy města.

Když rodina Starkssonů vstoupila do starostovy pracovny, Roberto je srdečně přivítal. Objal svého přítele Eddarda a nabídl mu sklenku tequilly. Zato blonďatí Lannisterové pro ně měli pouze pohrdavé pohledy. Joffrey s obvazem kolem hlavy ohrnoval nos, a když se ho jeho otec zeptal na to, co se stalo, začal křičet, že ho Arya a řezníkův syn bezdůvodně napadli. Cersei spínala ruce, že taková opovážlivost nemůže zůstat bez trestu. Jaime Lannister podotkl, že je to drzost a pohrdavě od seveřanů odvrátil zrak.

Arya popřela všechno, co Joffrey řekl a nazvala ho lhářem. Ten si to nenechal líbit. Trval na tom, že je syn starosty a ne lhář. Už už to vypadalo, že dojde k další rvačce, když Roberto Baratheonéz zaburácel „Dost!" a ti dva zůstali stát na místě jako přikovaní.

„Pověz nám ty, jak to bylo, Sáro." vyzval starší z dívek starosta a nalil si sklenku tequilly.

„Sanso." Opravil ho Eddard a starosta omluvně zagestikuloval rukama. Dívka ale mlčela, oči přilepené na podlaze.

„Sanso," usmál se na ni povzbudivě Roberto. „řekni nám, co se stalo, chica."

Sansa nevěděla, co má dělat. Bude ji Joffrey zase milovat, když zalže a potvrdí jeho slova? Určitě ano, ale Arya už s ní nadosmrti nepromluví.

„Já nevím." rozbrečela se. „Nepamatuji si to!"

„Je to tvrzení proti tvrzení. Hombre, kdo se v tom má vyznat?" zabručel Roberto a bezradně se otočil na svého přítele.

„Kéž by se k tomu mohl vyjádřit i ten řezníkův chlapec." Povzdechl si Eddard a ochranitelsky si své dcery přitiskl blíž k sobě.

Mycahovo svědectví by do věci jistě vneslo určitou jistotu, jenže nebylo možné. Řezníkova syna od události nikdo neviděl. Zoufalí rodiče prohledali celé město, ale chlapce nenašli. Pomocník šerifa Barristan Selmy, ale i šerif sám, prohledávali širé pláně v okolí městečka, ale též bezvýsledně.

Toho dne co Mycah, ztratil se také Sandor McClegane. Když se pak příštího večera vrátil od hlavy až k patě zaprášený, Malíček se mu klaněl a děvčata u Červené krajky se od něj nemohla odtrhnout, zatímco on tahal z kapsy jednu bankovku za druhou. Po městečku se hned začalo šuškat, že má se zmizením zrzavého chlapce co dočinění, ale jednalo se o pouhé dohady.

Podobné fámy kolovaly i ohledně zdravotního stavu Joffreyho Baratheonéze. Meryn O'Trant u Červené krajky tvrdil, že starostův syn v lítém souboji přišel o obě uši. To Boros Blount šel ještě dál, když přísahal, že viděl, jak rakev s mladíkovým mrtvým tělem odjela ranním vlakem v šest, aby byla pohřbena v rodinné hrobce Lannisterů v New Yorku. Pravdou ale bylo, že k přípravám na pohřeb nebylo daleko.

Cersei Baratheonézová se se zraněním svého syna vyrovnávala jen těžko. Když Joffrey přišel domů s tržnou ránou na hlavě a slzami stékajícími po tvářích, zburcovala skoro celé město. Mladšího synka Tommena poslala ihned pro reverenda Pycelleho, který byl zároveň i místním zdravotníkem. Pycelle ránu vyčistil, obvázal a usoudil, že za pár dní po zranění nezůstane ani stopa, ale Cersei tím neuklidnil. Vsugerovala si, že se jedná o smrtelné zranění, a tak Tommen běhal za reverendem každou hodinu s tím, že se bratrovi přitížilo. Pycelle vždy celý udýchaný přiběhl na radnici, kde našel spokojeného Joffrita ležícího v posteli a vychutnávajícího si medový koláč.

„Jak se daří mladému pánovi?" vykoktal ze sebe Pycelle a kapesníkem si utíral pot z čela.

„Ten koláč je suchý." poznamenal raněný, a tak mu Cersei dolila kakao. Reverend pacienta znovu vyšetřil, ujistil matku, že je její syn v dobrém stavu, a odešel zpět na faru jen proto, aby za ním Tommen za pár minut zase přiběhl. Takhle to šlo čtyři dny. I přes hororové scénáře kolující po městě, se rána zacelila a na čele starostova syna nezůstala po zásahu kamenem ani stopa. Cersei byla šťastná, že je její syn opět zdravý, zato reverend Pycelle ochořel.

Bolelo ho celé tělo a nemohl dýchat z toho věčného běhání sem a tam. Vařil si čaje, zalehl do postele a odmítal opustit faru. Několika nevěstkám u Červené krajky bylo divné, že se stálý zákazník tak dlouho neukázal, a tak, když to Malíček dovolil, jedna z nich faru navštívila, aby se ujistila, zda je reverend v pořádku. Vrátila se s výstřihem napěchovaným bankovkami, a tak i další z děvčat projevila strach o starého muže. Netrvalo dlouho a fara byla plná Malíčkových nevěstek. Vypočítavý mužíček s bradkou chtěl ze situace vytěžit co nejvíc, a tak zavedl speciální poplatek za poskytnutí služeb jeho děvčat mimo budovu podniku. To Pycelleho postavilo na nohy a začal do Červené krajky opět pravidelně docházet.

Jakmile se rozšířila zpráva o reverendově uzdravení, netrvalo dlouho a malý Tommen opět klepal na farní dveře.

„Nechci něco podcenit. Prevence je přece důležitá, všichni lékaři to takhle říkají." vysvětlovala Cersei, když Pycelle stetoskopem poslouchal dech mladého Joffreyho Beratheonéze.

„Jistě, jistě." Přikyvoval hlavou svatý muž, přestože nemohl popadnout dech. „Váš syn je zcela v pořádku, jsem si jist, že si na rodeu povede velice dobře." Uklidňoval starostlivou matku, zatímco si její syn oblékal košili.

„Můj syn se té frašky nezúčastní." odsekla starostova žena.

„Ale kdybych se chtěl zúčastnit, vyhrál bych!" dodal Joffrey.

„Samozřejmě, že bys vyhrál, drahoušku." vzala ho za ruku Cersei a otočila se zpět k reverendovi. „Joffrey se přirozeně nebude účastnit rodea na počest muže, jehož dcera ho tak zákeřně napadla."

„Jistě, jistě." Kýval hlavou Pycelle. Cersei se usmála, ale projela jí vlna hněvu. Hned jak Joffrey přišel raněn, chtěla, aby Roberto rodeo zrušil, ale ten ji neposlechl. Nehodlal akci, a už vůbec ne svatbu jejího chlapce s tou severskou holkou, rušit kvůli hloupé dětské šarvátce. Cersei se bránila, že Joffrey mohl přijít o život, ale na to starosta pouze odvětil, že na škrábanec nikdy nikdo neumřel. Dokonce i její bratr Jaime se jen smál, že dělá z mravence bizona, a dokonce se ještě ten den zapsal na list účastníků rodea.

„Všichni děláme chyby," řekl ten večer, kdy Starkssonové přišli na radnici. „myslím, že bychom tu událost mohli přejít. Když nám šerif slíbí, že se to již nestane." soucitně se usmál na Sansu, která stále s uplakanýma očima opakovala, že si nic nepamatuje.

„Ne," zavrčela Cersei zlostí jak na ty divoké seveřany, tak i na svého bratra, který se teď obrátil proti ní. Otočila se se ke svému manželovi a pevně stiskla jeho předloktí. „náš syn mohl přijít o život. Copak to nechápeš? Ta dívka musí být potrestána."

„Nic mu není!" vykřikla Arya. „A navíc, to on si začal!"

„Vidíš," sykla starostova žena. „je divoká jako kojot."

„A co chceš, abych s ní udělal?" přimhouřil oči starosta. „Mám jí nechat zavřít do cely? Nebo jí mám na krk navléct oprátku?"

„Měla by mít zákaz vycházení z domu." Odpověděla Cersei. „Ona je nebezpečná."

„Nebezpečná?" zařehtal se Roberto. „Podívej se na ní. Vždyť je malá jako krysa."

„Házela po Joffreym kameny." Nedala se Newyorčanka a ještě pevněji stiskla předloktí svého muže. „Měla by dostat domácí vězení."

„Kdybych já měl mít domácí vězení pokaždé, když jsem jako malý kluk po Stannitovi něco hodil, ještě teď bych seděl doma v las Tierras de Tormentas." setřásl její ruku Roberto. „Jaime má pravdu. Nede, hlídej si tu svojí divošku a ať už o tom neslyším."

„Ale ona mě napadla!" ozval se ještě Joffrey. To už bylo na Roberta moc. Vztekle se na svého nejstaršího syna obořil:

„Ty ses nechal přeprat malou holkou a ještě budeš něco namítat? Ty snad ani nejsi můj syn!" Znechuceně si odplivl a vyšel ze dveří. Když šerif Starksson zamířil za ním, Cersei mu ještě věnovala nesouhlasný pohled.

„Můj otec to takhle nenechá." Stiskla zuby k sobě v nenávistném zasyčení, ale sama věděla, že to je jen planá výhružka. Věděla, že byla poražena, ale rozhodně to na sobě nehodlala nechat znát.

Bylo to už přes patnáct let, co žila v zapadákově uprostřed ničeho s opilcem z Mexika. Každý den tady pro ni byl ponížením. Skoro každou noc snila o New Yorku a o honosné vile v Casterlyově ulici, kde vyrůstala. Snila o životě velkoměsta, ale její otec jí přichystal jiný osud, když jí našel manžela ve špinavé díře v poušti. Tuhle křivdu pociťovala každou minutu každého dne, ale přesto byla odhodlaná se tím nenechat zlomit. Byla dcerou jednoho z nejbohatších lidí ve Spojených státech. Nehodlala projevit slabost a ztratit noblesu.

Tímto předsevzetím se řídila i ráno před rodeem, kdy sáhla do skříně pro ty nejkrásnější šaty, jaké měla, a pečlivě si upravila vlasy. Když si pak prohlížela svůj odraz v zrcadle, neubránila se spokojenému úsměvu. Dohlédla i na své děti, aby byly perfektní. Myrcelle půjčila svůj zlatý náhrdelník s rubíny, který dostala svatebním darem od svého otce, a Tommenovi oblékla roztomilý námořnický obleček. I Joffrey s Jaimem vypadali elegantně se zlatými vlasy vyčuhujícími zpod klobouků.

Dokonale krásnou rodinu kazil pouze její otylý, mexický manžel ve špinavém ponču a se sombrerem na hlavě. Cersei ho pozorovala, jak si v kuchyni leje tequillu do placatky, kterou nosíval pod pončem v kapsičce na prsou. Myslel si, že jí tím obelstí. Tvrdil jí, že v placatce nosívá vodu, a věřil, že ona je tak hloupá a věří mu to.

 _Ty chlastem nasáklý blázne, nejradši bych ti do té tequilly nalila jed._ Pomyslela si, když Roberto zandal placatku na své místo, ale nahlas řekla něco jiného:

„Můžeme vyrazit, drahý? Ať nenecháme tvého váženého přítele čekat."


	6. Chapter 6

Kolem plácku, kde se mělo rodeo konat, byly vybudované dřevěné tribuny. Cersei si je s nezájmem prohlížela a vzpomínala na honosné divadelní sály jejího rodného velkoměsta. Roberto se usadil na lavici, špatně opracovaného prkna, které představovalo takzvaná čestná místa pro nejvyšší představitele města. Jeho rodina jej následovala.

Když přišel šerif a jeho dvě dcery, Cersei Baratheonézová významně kývla na své děti. Ještě když byli doma, nakázala jim, aby se se Starkssonovými děvčaty nebavily a teď doufala, že ji všichni poslechnou. Bohužel, nestalo se tak.

Jakmile Tommen tu severskou chátru uviděl, rozběhl se k nim. Mladší chlapec si obě dívky velmi oblíbil a vůbec mu nevadilo, co ta malá nevychovaná provedla jeho bratrovi. I Myrcella všechny s úsměvem pozdravila. Jediný Joffrey si opovržlivě odfrkl a odvrátil od nich zrak.

„Nede!" vykřikl Roberto a vyskočil z lavice. Objal se se svým šerifem, a pak vedle sebe usedli na lavici. „Konečně uvidíš pravou jižanskou zábavu!" ukazoval směrem na plácek před nimi. „Dáš si?" zeptal se, když zpod ponča vytáhl placatku s tequillou. „Je to jenom voda." Řekl tak, aby to jeho žena slyšela, ale svému příteli věnoval spiklenecké mrknutí. Eddard zakroutil hlavou, a tak se Roberto napil sám.

Sansa se musela trochu naklonit dopředu, aby přes starostovo objemné břicho viděla svého vyvoleného. Joffrey tam znuděně seděl, klobouk naražený skoro do očí, a vůbec se na ni nepodíval. Pořád se na ni zlobí. Hloupá Arya. Loktem strčila do své sestry.

„Au, co je?" vykřikla Arya.

„Nic, ty huso." zabručela Sansa, ale to už rodeo začalo.

„Vždy budou proti sobě dva jezdci na býkovi. Ten, který se na hřbetě udrží delší dobu, postoupí do dalšího kola." vysvětloval Eddard děvčatům princip soutěže.

„Já vím." zahučely obě najednou a jaly se sledovat, co se bude dít dál.

„Meryn O'Trant a jeho protivník Lothor Brune!" křičel jména prvních dvou jezdců muž na vyvýšeném sedátku přímo u plácku posypaného pískem, kde se měla veškerá akce odehrávat. Dva soutěžící pokynem ruky pozdravili publikum a odebrali se připravit na souboj. Meryn O'Trant byl jedním z těch špinavých pistolníků, kteří trávili celé dny i noci u Červené krajky a střízliví byli jen příležitostně. Lothor Brune byl stejný, ne-li horší. Sansa nevěděla, kterému fandit, oba byli takoví oškliví a hrubí.

Za povzbudivých výkřiků z tribun, které byly plně obsazené, otevřela se dvířka boxů a dva zuřiví býci s jezdci na zádech vrazili na plácek. Oba býci skákali jako pominutí a oba jezdci brzy spadli do písku jako hrušky. Rozhodčí se dlouho radili, který z pistolníků se v sedle udržel delší dobu a nakonec bylo rozhodnuto ve prospěch Meryna O'Tranta. Vítěz se přišel poklonit, ale sklidil jen velmi vlažný potlesk. Diváci dokázali ocenit dobrou jízdu a tu O'Trant nepředvedl.

Další souboj už byl zajímavější. Pohledný mladík Beric Dondarrion se utkal s Gregorem McCleganem.

Gregor McClegene přezdívaný Hora byl obrovský muž se strašnou pověstí. Když on a jeho banda přijel pár dní před rodeem do města, vyzval na souboj muže proti muži starého hodináře jenom proto, že měl údajně stejný klobouk. Když pak ležela mrtvola starého muže uprostřed vyprahlé ulice, odebral se Gregor do nejbližší nálevny, což byla shodou okolností Červená krajka. Šerif Starksson se dvouapůlmetrového výtržníka chystal zatknout, ale sám starosta mu to rozmluvil. Přestože byl na Horu a jeho muže vypsán zatykač v pěti státech, žádný z šerifů se nikdy nepokusil je zadržet. Nejen, že bandu tvořilo dvacet urostlých pistolníků s výbornou muškou a šerif měl k dispozici pouhé tři pomocníky, ale Gregor McClegane se též těšil z ochrany vlivného muže z New Yorku, Tywina Lannistera. Železničář přirozeně nikdy nepřiznal, že má s banditou něco společného, ale bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že nad ním drží ochrannou ruku. Šerifové, kteří chtěli učinit McCleganovým zločinům přítrž, náhle bohatli a pro samé peníze zapomínali na spravedlnost, zatímco obávaný zločinec si pro své další řádění vybíral pozemky mužů, jež dělali problémy Lannisterovým obchodům. Starostovi městečka Kastameru, který nesouhlasil se smlouvou o zavedení železnice kolem jeho města, Gregor McClegane a jeho muži vypálili dům a vyvraždili rodinu.

V Králově přístavišti Tywin Lannister žádné nepřátele neměl, a tak se banditi chovali relativně „slušně". Obsadili Červenou krajku a Malíčkovi rapidně poklesly tržby. Ne, že by jim alkohol nechutnal a děvčata se nelíbila, ale do placení se nijak nehrnuli a Malíček, přestože si obvykle dovoloval víc než dost, nesebral odvahu, aby po nich peníze chtěl. Sandor McClegane, o kterém bylo všeobecně známo, že staršího bratra Gregora nemá příliš v lásce, se z podniku vystěhoval a novou střechu nad hlavou našel na radnici. A tak se všichni obyvatelé Králova přístaviště modlili, aby už rodeo začalo. Nejen, že mělo jít o největší společenskou událost roku, ale také o den, po němž Hora snad navždy město opustí.

„Beric Dondarrion" hlásil muž na vyvýšeném sedátku silným hlasem a mladík s rezavými vlasy s úsměvem zamával obecenstvu. Zvedla se vlna povzbudivého jásotu, která rázem opadla, když byl představen i druhý jezdec. „a jeho protivník Gregor McClegane!" bandita se zamračil a společně s Bericem odešel k přípravě.

„Beric Dondarrion vyhraje. Je moc hezký." vydechla Sansa a ovívala se vějířem z barevných pírek. Slunce se pomalu posouvalo na obloze a začínalo být opravdu horko.

„Já bych si vsadila na tu obludu." založila ruce Arya. Sansa obrátila oči v sloup, ale to už byli vypuštěni býci. Beric Dondarrion se držel, seč mu síly stačily a vedl si opravdu dobře, jenže druhý býk se pod vahou obrovitého Gregora McClegana skoro nemohl hýbat, a tak byl jeho pohyb pomalý a zuřivost z něj zakrátko vyprchala. Pohledný mladík po dlouhém boji spadl na zem a bandita v klidu sesedl z unaveného zvířete. Obecenstvo rozpačitě zatleskalo a doufalo, že v příštím kole McClegane vyfasuje většího býka.

Diváci se ještě ani nestačili vzpamatovat z jednoho McClegana, když byl na řadě druhý. Sandor McClegane se měl utkat o postup se starostovým mladším bratrem Renlitem. Usměvavý Renlito vstoupil na plácek, smekl drobným květinovým vzorem zdobené sombrero, uklonil se a dav začal jásat. Renlito byl v Králově přístavišti velmi oblíbený. Pohledný Mexičan byl vždy perfektně upravený a rád si s každým popovídal. Nejvíc času ale trávil se synem místního obchodníka s ovocem, květinami a ozdobnými věcmi do domu Maceho Tyrella, Lorasem. Renlito a Loras spolu chodili všude. Trénovali střelbu na plechovky, projížděli se spolu na koni. Oba se velmi zajímali o módu, a tak byli častými návštěvníky v krejčovství, kde si prohlíželi pestrobarevné látky a radili přítomným dámám, jaký materiál si vybrat. Společně přišli i na poštu, kde se zapsali k účasti na rodeu. Báli se, že los dopadne tak, že budou muset bojovat proti sobě, ale první kolo jim přálo. Loras měl nastoupit v příštím souboji proti Borosovi Blountovi, a tak se připravoval na svůj výstup, zatímco Renlito za potlesku obecenstva přátelsky zdravil svého soupeře. Sandor McClegane se na něj akorát zamračil, a když muž na vyvýšeném sedátku hlásil jeho jméno, potlesk utichl.

„Do toho, Pse!" vykřikl do ticha Joffrey a vyskočil z lavice. Zuřivě pistolníka podporoval, a tak Sansa, aby na něj udělala dojem, začala také tleskat. Přidaly se i nevěstky od Červené krajky, doufaly, že McClegane ještě neutratil všechny ty bankovky, co se u něj objevily po záhadném zmizení řezníkova syna. Malíček se na svá děvčata spokojeně usmál a povzbudil je, aby pravidelného zákazníka podpořila hlasitěji. Oba soutěžící se odebrali k přípravě a Joffrey se posadil.

„Pes vyhraje!" podíval se na Sansu. Musel se hodně vyklonit dopředu, aby byl vidět přes břicho svého otce.

„O tom nepochybuji." zčervenala dívka. V duchu se vznášela, její krásný snoubenec s ní zase mluví. Už ji dozajista zase miluje.

S hlasitým skřípotem se otevřela dvířka boxů a býci vyběhli na plácek. Sandor McClegane byl sice obrovský muž, ale ne tak obrovský jako jeho starší bratr Gregor, a tak se býk pod ním pohyboval zcela bez obtíží. I tak se ale McClegane dokázal v sedle držet s překvapujícím přehledem, rozhodně s větším, než s jakým se držel na nohou, když po ránu opouštěl Červenou krajku. Stejně dobře si vedl i jeho soupeř. Renlito Baratheonéz sebou kymácel z jedné strany na druhou, ale ne a ne spadnout. Dav z toho šílel nadšením. Všichni skandovali Mexičanovo jméno, dokonce i Malíčkova děvčata zapomněla na svého zákazníka a přidala se k podpoře toho hezkého mladíka. Jen Joffrey křičel „To zvládneš, Pse!" a zuřivě tleskal a Sansa se přistihla, že křičí „Renlito!" a ihned si zakryla rukou ústa. Nechtěla, aby se na ni Joffrey zase zlobil, ale nechtěla ani podporovat toho děsivého muže a tak jenom tleskala. Jediný, kdo se vzrušujícím soubojem nenechal strhnout, byl druhý starostův bratr Stannito, který jen seděl a vážnýma očima pozoroval dění kolem.

A pak se to stalo.

Býk se nečekaně zvrátil na zadní a Renlito dopadl do písku. Dav zklamaně zahučel a Renlita do písku následoval i jeho soupeř. Mexičan oprášil písek z bílých kalhot, sebral sombrero ze země a zamířil ke svému soupeři, který už se mezitím také postavil na nohy.

„Skvělý souboj." podal mu ruku. McClegane nabízenou ruku krátce stiskl, a pak si odplivl.

„Nejradši bych se na to vysral." Zavrčel znechuceně. Renlito se zasmál, přeskočil ochrannou bariéru před tribunami a zamířil do druhé řady na místo vedle svého bratra Stannita. McClegane se k divákům nepřipojil a radši zamířil někam, kde se bude moci v klidu posílit ze své placatky.

„Jel jste opravdu skvěle. Je mi moc líto, že jste nepostoupil do dalšího kola." otočila se Sansa na Renlita, když se posadil přímo za ní.

„To je od vás milé, děkuji." odpověděl, ale jako by ji vůbec neviděl. Své zraky upíral na plácek před nimi. „Teď pojede Loras!" řekl nedočkavě. Sansa se otočila zpět zrovna ve chvíli, kdy Loras přicházel. Vydechla vzrušením. Byl tak krásný! Krásnějšího chlapce nikdy neviděla. Měl na sobě bílý klobouk pošitý růžičkami z hedvábí. Květiny z látky lemovaly i jeho sako a kalhoty. Zlatá vesta házela oslnivé odlesky a stejně tak i zlaté boty. Podobně se leskly i jeho hnědé kadeře splývající až na ramena, ve kterých měl propletené pestrobarevné stužky. Elegantním pohybem si sundal z hlavy klobouk a uklonil se. Všechny dámy v publiku a také starostův bratr Renlito začaly jásat. Jeho soupeře, otylého a upoceného pistolníka Borose Blounta si nikdo nevšímal.

„Loras Tyrell a jeho protivník Boros Blount!" hlásil muž na vyvýšeném sedátku, ale jméno krasavcova soupeře úplně zaniklo v nadšeném pískotu všech dam. Oba jezdci už se měli odebrat k přípravě, když se Loras nečekaně opřel o ochrannou bariéru, zpoza opasku vytáhl růži a podal ji Sanse v první řadě.

„Žádné vítězství není nic ve srovnání s vaší krásou." řekl, ale jeho oči směřovaly někam za ní. To ale Sanse nevadilo. Vydechla slova díků a ohromeně sledovala, jak krásný mladík následuje Borose Blounta.

„Doufám, že ta neopeřená nádhera prohraje!" vykřikl Roberto Baratheonéz a dal se do smíchu. Cersei obrátila oči v sloup a pošoupla se dál od svého manžela.

Dveře boxů se otevřely, ale býci ještě ani nestačili vyběhnout ven a Boros Blount už ležel na zemi. Loras Tyrell si toho sice všiml, ale rozhodl se divákům předvést, co dokáže. A dokázal toho dost. Držel se na hřbetě ještě déle než Renlito, a když spadl do písku, i starosta musel pln uznání zatleskat. Sansa si přivoněla k růži a byla její vůní, a hlavně Lorasovou krásou, omámena tak, že vůbec nevnímala další jízdu, kde Jaime Lannister vyřadil pomocníka jejího otce Barristana Selmyho.

Barristan Selmy byl pomocníkem šerifa již dvacet let a byl v městečku velmi uznávaným občanem. Když byl ještě mladý, byl považován za nejlepšího pistolníka v Arizoně. Se svou ctí a smyslem pro spravedlnost se stal postrachem pro všechny bandity ve Státech, a když jeho vlasy začaly měnit barvu ve stříbrnou, zakotvil v Králově přístavišti a stal se pravou rukou šerifa Jona Arryna. I přes svůj věk patřil stále k nejlepším pistolníkům i jezdcům na býkovi ve městě, a tak bylo velkou senzací, že Newyorčan v sedle vydržel déle.

Rodeo pokračovalo i přes odpoledne. Když začalo zapadat slunce, zbývali už jen čtyři nejlepší: monstrózní Gregor McClegane a jeho mladší bratr Sandor, který byl při posledních jízdách už značně opilý a do dalšího kola se štěstím postoupil vždy jen o vlásek. Dále to byl elegantní měšťák Jaime Lannister, obrovské překvapení rodea, a ještě elegantnější Loras Tyrell, jehož nádherné oblečení bylo mnohem špinavější než při první jízdě, ale i přesto mu na kráse nic neubralo.

„Ty tři jízdy necháme na zítra." rozhodl starosta, když už se stmívalo. „Nede, zvu tě na večeři." otočil se k šerifovi a zvedl se z lavice. „Je vše připraveno?" podíval se na svou ženu.

„Mělo by být, poručila jsem kuchařce, aby uvařila k západu slunce." odpověděla Cersei. Přestože Roberto moc nevydělával a to, co vydělal, utratil u Červené krajky, mohli si Baratheonézovi dovolit najmout dva kuchaře a tři služebné. V arizonské pustině nebyl takový luxus obvyklý, ale newyorský boháč Tywin Lannister nehodlal dopustit, aby jeho dcera musela vařit a obstarávat všechny domácí práce.

„Hombre, mám doma soudek nejlepší tequilly, cos kdy pil." vzal Roberto Eddarda za loket.

„Víš, že nepiji." poznamenal seveřan.

„Pořád? To ses tady za těch pár týdnů nic nenaučil? Neboj, já tě naučím, jak se pije tady u nás na jihu!" smál se starosta a Eddard se jen rezignovaně usmál. Věděl, že Robertovi nemá cenu cokoliv vymlouvat.

Roberto pozval na večeři všechny významné obyvatele města, a tak od místa konání rodea k radnici vyšlo celé procesí hladovců.

Na plácku za radnicí je čekala velkolepá hostina. Pod dřevěným altánem byl velký stůl a další čtyři byly pod širou oblohou, na které se začínaly objevovat první hvězdy. Místo bylo osvětlené desítkami lampionů a u zdi stáli čtyři hudebníci se sombrery na hlavách. Starostova a šerifova rodina se usadila ke stolu pod střechou a ostatní hosté obsadili stoly zbývající. Hudebníci začali hrát mexické písně. Sansa se posadila, co nejdál od své sestry a doufala, že se Arya bude alespoň jeden večer chovat slušně.

„Líbilo se ti rodeo, drahá?" usmál se Joffrey a posadil se vedle své snoubenky. Sansa se štěstím rozzářila. Stráví celý večer se svou životní láskou.

„Ach ano, bylo to tak vzrušující." odpověděla.

„To jsem rád." kývl hlavou zlatovlasý chlapec a vzal do ruky růži od Lorase Tyrella, která ležela na stole před Sansou hned vedle jejího vějíře z barevných pírek. „Loras je ňouma, ale s tou růží udělal dobře. Žádná z dívek na rodeu nebyla krásnější než ty." políbil své snoubence ruku a Sanse se z toho zatočila hlava. Cítila se jako ve snu. Byla tak šťastná.

Roberto Baratheonéz pronesl přípitek na zdraví svého přítele Eddarda Starkssona a všichni pozvedli své skleničky. To ale Sansa nevnímala, byla příliš okouzlena svým milovaným.

Joffrey jí vyprávěl, jak se jednou na jiném rodeu udržel na býkovi celých patnáct minut, ale pak už musel slézt dolů, protože zvíře bylo moc unavené a on ho nechtěl trápit. Vyprávěl také, jak se chtěl zúčastnit dnešní soutěže, ale na poslední chvíli si to rozmyslel, protože chtěl dát šanci ostatním. Sansa byla nadšena. Její snoubenec je tak dokonalý. Je nejlepším pistolníkem a zároveň i jezdcem na býkovi v celých Spojených státech a navíc tak krásný. Večer s Joffritem byl nádherný, ale příliš krátký.

Starosta se zpil do němoty a Eddard Starksson s Jaimem Lannisterem se ho společně snažili odtáhnout do postele. Cersei Baratheonézová poručila sklidit vše ze stolu a zamířila dovnitř za svým chrápajícím mužem. Hlavou kývla na své děti, aby ji následovaly.

„Je příliš pozdě." otočil se na Sansu Joffrey. „Šerifovna je daleko, neměla bys chodit sama." vzal její ruku do své. „Mohu ti poskytnout doprovod?"

„Ano!" zapištěla Sansa šťastně. Procházka nočním městem. To bude tak romantické!

„Pse!" zakřičel Joffrey a pustil ruku své snoubenky. Sandor McClegane se vynořil ze tmy a zavrávoral. „Odvedeš mou snoubenku domů." poručil mu blonďatý chlapec a mohutný pistolník přikývl. Vzal Sansu za paži a vytáhl ji na nohy. Dívka se zoufale rozhlížela kolem sebe. Hledala svou sestru Aryu, nechtěla být s tím mužem ani chvilku o samotě, ale nikde jí neviděla.

„Tak pojď, chci se vyspat. Moc jsem pil a zítra mě čeká zase ta maškaráda." zavrčel pistolník a vydal se směrem na ulici. Sansa vzala ze stolu růži a vějíř a poslušně šla za ním. McClegane popadl lucernu, která ležela na stole, aby jim posvítil na cestu, a neřekl ani slovo.

„Jel jste dnes velice dobře." pípla Sansa. Přestože byla vystrašená, bylo trapné nic neříct.

„Taková fraška!" vyštěkl on zhnuseně. „Dělám ze sebe šaška jízdou na splašený krávě."

„Já, já..." sklopila oči Sansa. „Omlouvám se, jestli..." nevěděla, co říct. „Jen jsem chtěla být zdvořilá." do očí se jí nahrnuly slzy.

„Zdvořilá," odplivl si McClegane. „zdvořilost je jen hezká slupka, lež, co nám brání říkat pravdu o tom, co si skutečně myslíme. Jako když máš krásnou pozlacenou klícku a v ní opelichanýho vrabčáka. Budeš toho chcípáka považovat za vzácného ptáčka z tropů jen kvůli té lesklé slupce, a až když se dostane ven, pak teprve uvidíš pravdu."

„Pravda nemusí být ošklivá." namítla Sansa.

„Nemusí, může to být malý, hezký ptáček s barevnými pírky." zasmál se McClegane a vytrhl dívce z ruky její vějíř. „Takový jako ten, kterého oškubali, abys ty mohla mít tuhle věcičku," hodil jí vějíř zpátky. „ale většinou se za klíckou zdvořilosti schovává sup, a když vyletí ven, rozcupuje všechny roztomilé ptáčky, kteří se nechali oklamat." chytil Sansu za zápěstí a přitáhl si ji k sobě. „Buď ostražitá, ptáčku. Ne všichni, kdo se k tobě chovají hezky, to myslí vážně."

„Joffrey nikdy nedovolí, aby mi někdo ublížil." snažila se mu vykroutit Sansa. McClegane ji pustil, začal se smát a stále se chechtající pokračoval dál v cestě. Vyděšená dívka šla pomalu za ním a on brzy upadl do zádumčivého ticha.

„Mám radši supy, co si na nic nehrajou." pokračoval zase po chvilce mlčení, Třeba můj bratr..." zasmál se, „Ne, že bych měl rád svého bratra." otočil se na Sansu. „Líbil se ti můj bratr?"

„Já, já..." koktala Sansa. Snažila se vymyslet něco zdvořilého a zároveň pravdivého, ale nedařilo se jí to. „Děsí mě." vypadlo z ní nakonec.

„Mě taky." zavrčel McClegane a následovalo dlouhé ticho. Pak se prudce otočil a Sansa leknutím vyjekla. Pistolník si ji chvíli mlčky prohlížel, a pak si před ní dřepl na bobek a chytil ji za bradu. „Bylo mi šest nebo sedm. Otec byl obchodník a často nebyl doma. Z každé cesty nám něco přivezl. Nevím už, co jsem dostal já, ale Gregor jednou dostal dřevěnou hračku pistolníka. Hrozně moc se mi líbila, a tak jsem si s ní občas hrával. Gregor byl o pět let starší než já a hračky ho už nezajímaly, ale jednou mě s ní přistihl. Na ohništi se zrovna vařila večeře. Neřekl ani slovo, popadl mě za límec a hlavu mi strčil přímo do ohně. Křičel jsem a snažil se mu vytrhnout, ale viděla jsi jaký je. Už tenkrát byl stejně vysoký jako náš otec a stejně tak silný. Museli ho ode mě odtrhnout tři muži. Ano ptáčku, Gregor by tě měl děsit." pustil vyděšenou dívku a znovu se vydal na cestu. Sansa se rozbrečela a zůstala stát na místě. Bylo jí ho líto. Utřela si slzy a cupitala za ním, protože světlo z jeho lucerny se pomalu vzdalovalo. Zbytek cesty nepromluvil ani slovo, ale když došli až ke dveřím úřadovny šerifa, chytil Sansu pod krkem.

„Ty věci co jsem ti povídal. Jestli to někomu řekneš..."

„Neřeknu. Přísahám." zakvílela,

„Jestli to někomu řekneš, zabiju tě!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ráno po hostině se Robertovi vstávalo jen velmi těžko. Hlava ho bolela a v ústech měl tak sucho, že vypil i vodu z kropáče na květiny, který stál na okně. Nic jiného nebylo po ruce a ta žízeň byla nesnesitelná. Znal tu žízeň moc dobře, ale většinou přespával u Červené krajky, kde byl vždycky nablízku Malíček s lahví whiskey, tequilly či ginu, ale v ložnici nenašel nic než tu vodu na kytky. Cersei sice potom bědovala, že ve vodě bylo speciální hnojivo, které koupila v obchodě u Tyrellů za dva dolary, ale Roberto jí nevěnoval pozornost a radši si ještě na chvíli lehl. Když se znovu probudil, odpotácel se do kuchyně a nalil si trochu tequilly. Ta mu udělala dobře, a tak se rozhodl posadit v jídelně a po dlouhé době posnídat s rodinou. Všichni blonďatí Lannisterové už byli u stolu. Cersei se hihňala něčemu, co jí Jaime šeptal do ucha, Joffrey podezřívavě čichal k vepřové klobáse na talířku před ním, Myrcella si nalévala do šálku čaj a Tommen hladil na stole usazené kotě.

„Hombre, co si to zvíře nedovolí!" odstrčil zvíře ze stolu Roberto, když začalo okusovat pro starostu připravenou vepřovou klobásu.

„Chtěl jsem tu potvoru stáhnout z kůže, ale matka mi to nedovolila." Ozval se Joffrey.

„Pan Dráp nikomu neubližuje, má jenom hlad." začal vzlykat Tommen, vzal kotě ochranitelsky do náručí a rozdělil se s ním o svůj kousek klobásy.

„Tommene, ke stolu zvířata nepatří." napomenula ho Cersei, když odtrhla oči od svého bratra, a malý chlapec s fňukáním položil kotě na zem. Pan Dráp se rozběhl směrem pryč z jídelny, ale ve dveřích ho málem zašlápl Sandor McClegane, který zrovna vcházel dovnitř. Pistolník se posadil vedle nejstaršího ze starostových dětí a ten se na něj s úsměvem podíval.

„Možná řeknu Psovi, aby tu kočku zabil." zavrtěl se na židli Joffrey, ale to už mu přilétl pohlavek od jeho otce. Chlapec málem spadl ze židle a chytil se za tvář. Cersei vyskočila od stolu a přiběhla mu na pomoc.

„To už nikdy nedělej!" varovala svého mexického manžela a hladila vlasy svého syna, kterému začaly po tvářích stékat slzy.

„Takhle už nikdy nemluv, Joffrito!" zakřičel Roberto a své ženě nevěnoval ani kapku pozornosti. „Ostras! Tady se nedá ani v klidu najíst, jdu k Malíčkovi." vstal znechuceně od stolu a zamířil si to ke dveřím. „A ty odsud co nejdřív vypadneš!" otočil se ještě na McClegana, který si zrovna ukrajoval velký kus klobásy, jako by se nic nestalo. McClegane něco zamumlal a Roberto s klením vyrazil ze dveří. Měl jich všech plné zuby. Ukňouraný Tommen, semetrika Cersei a Joffrey...Co z toho kluka jednou vyroste?

„To jsou k nám hosté, vítejte, pane starosto." vyběhl mu Malíček naproti, hned jak ho oknem uviděl. Klaněl se a byl samá lichotka. „Jak vám to pončo sluší. Určitě jste zhubl."

„Potřebuju se napít." odbyl ho starosta a zašel do podniku. Jakmile ho nevěstky uviděly, už nalévaly tequillu. Otylý Mexičan se usadil přímo k baru a vyklopil do sebe první sklenku.

„Rády vás zase vidíme, pane starosto." lísala se děvčata s úsměvem, ale přesto se Roberto necítil příjemně. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a bylo mu hned jasné proč. V lokále byli jenom banditi Gregora McClegana a nikdo jiný. Věděl, že děvčata už pár dní neviděla nějakou tu minci, což je jistě velice rmoutí a navíc z jejich nových zákazníků šel opravdu strach. McCleganovi muži byli věčně opilí, upocení pistolníci, kterým nečinilo potíže páchat ty nejodpornější zločiny, a to i pro pár mincí. Starosta se zvedl od baru a zamířil si to ke stolu, kde seděl Gregor McClegane a svým koltem mířil někam před sebe. Vystřelil a tabulka okna se rozletěla na kousky. Malíček, který stál ve dveřích, to jenom smutně pozoroval a neodvážil se nic namítnout, ba dokonce požadovat náhradu.

Podnik se za pár dní pobytu McCleganovy bandy proměnil k nepoznání. Většina oken byla vysklená a z hedvábných závěsů kolem nich zbyly jen cáry. Stěny byly špinavé a zábradlí u schodiště bylo vyvrácené.

„Jak dlouho se tu hodláte zdržet?" posadil se Roberto na židli vedle McClegana. Bandita si stáhl klobouk do očí a zamručel.

„Hned po rodeu zmizíme. Máme ještě práci kolem železnice." zasmál se jeden z jeho mužů od vedlejšího stolu. Gregor McClegane kývl hlavou na souhlas.

„Výborně," usmál se starosta a nalil sobě i banditovi skleničku tequilly. „už mi ten tvůj bratr pod mojí střechou leze na nervy." zachechtal se a hodil do sebe tequillu. Gregor McClegane ho napodobil. Dali si spolu další sklenku a pak ještě jednu, to už je ale vyrušil Malíček.

„Rodeo by mělo každou chvíli začít. Vaše žena se po Vás už shání, pane starosto." sklonil se k Robertovi muž s bradkou. Starosta i monstrózní bandita se zvedli od stolu a spěchali ke dveřím.

Roberto měl rodeo zahajovat a McClegane měl soutěžit.

Když spěchali přes náměstí, nepotkali ani živáčka. Všichni už byli na rodeu. Vzali to zkratkou kolem ohrad, kde místní kovbojská rodina Casselů připravovala býky na rodeo. Cestou potkali Lorase Tyrella. Mladík se sebevědomě usmíval a v rukou držel nůž s malovanou střenkou. Jakmile dva opozdilce uviděl, smekl klobouk a jeho hnědé kadeře se zaleskly pod dopadem slunečních paprsků.

„Pane starosto, doufám, že se dnešní rodeo vydaří tak, jako to včerejší." uklonil se. Pak se otočil k McCleganovi. „My se brzy uvidíme. Byli jsme vylosováni proti sobě." sladce se usmál a zastrčil si nůž za opasek. Bandita na něj zavrčel a odešel. Starosta se za mladíkem podezřívavě otočil. Něco se mu nezdálo. Na to, že mu byl vylosován jako protivník muž, který zasedne býka, je nějak moc veselý. Přemýšlení ale bylo pro Roberta namáhavé, a tak se jím neobtěžoval a zamířil si to k tribunám, kde už na něj všichni čekali. Cersei mu věnovala zlostný pohled a Joffrey si mnul tvář, na které se mu objevil červený flek od facky, jež mu Roberto ráno uštědřil.

Starosta pronesl krátký projev na počest nového šerifa Starkssona. Byla to sice ta samá slova, která říkal i předchozího dne, ale i tak Eddard vypadal velmi dojatě. Všichni ve stoje zatleskali oběma mužům a rodeo mohlo začít.

První ze čtyř nejlepších byli na řadě Sandor McClegane a Jaime Lannister. Všechny dámy v publiku podporovaly elegantního Newyorčana, ale muži radši podpořili jeho ošklivého soupeře. Nejen, že měli městského hezouna plné zuby, ale navíc jím stále pohrdali za to, jak nečestně zabil předchozího starostu Aeryse Targaryana. Joffrey vykřikoval „Pse!", ale Cersei ho napomenula, a tak začal podporovat svého strýce. Soupeři se odebrali k přípravě a Malíček, který celý udýchaný zrovna dorazil, vykřikl na starostova bratra Renlita:

„Pět dolarů na měšťáka!"

„Platí, sázím na McClegana. Vypadá dneska hladově!" přijal sázku Renlito.

„Ani hladový pes nekouše do ruky, která ho krmí." usmál se šibalsky Malíček a podíval se na blonďaté Lannistery v první řadě.

„Hladový? Dneska u nás sežral celou klobásu!" zachechtal se Roberto. „Malíčku, myslím, že jsi tentokrát prohrál."

„Mlč a nedělej ostudu!" zavrčela na něj Cersei. Roberto ji chtěl okřiknout, ale to už na plácek posypaný pískem vtrhli dva býci. Oba jezdci se drželi velmi dobře, vtom ale býk Sandora McClegana prudce vyhodil zadní nohy a už už se zdálo, že pistolník spadne.

„Přemýšlím, za co utratím tvé peníze, Renlito!" vykřikl Malíček, ale McClegane silnými pažemi objal býka kolem krku a jednou nohou se udržel na jeho hřbetě. Jaime Lannister takové štěstí neměl a při býkově prudkém výkopu spadl jako hruška. McClegane se také pustil a oba jezdci leželi v písku, zatímco Rodrik Cassel a jeho synovec Jory zaháněli zvířata zpátky do boxů.

„Já věděla, že vyhraje!" vyskočila vzrušeně Sansa Starkssonová a začala i s ostatními tleskat ošklivému prvnímu finalistovi.

„Tak to mi příště musíš říct před jízdou, jinak mě Renlito oškube." zvolal na ni Malíček a neochotně podával pět dolarových bankovek starostovu bratrovi.

„Snad budeš mít příště víc štěstí." usmál se Renlito a zastrčil si peníze pod vyšívané pončo.

Před diváky už nastoupila další dvojice. Loras Tyrell v růžové košili, květinové věstě a bílých kalhotách jen zářil. Gregor McClegane celý v černém zamračeně pozoroval publikum.

„Drahá Sanso, kdo myslíš, že vyhraje?" usmál se úlisně Malíček.

„Loras, je tak krásný." vydechla dívka a přičichla k růži, kterou jí mladík předchozího dne dal a ona si ji nezapomněla vzít dnes sebou. Muž s bradkou se zasmál.

„Poučil jsem se, Renlito. Proti McCleganovi už si nevsadím. Deset dolarů na Horu!"

„Platí, Loras vyhraje!" usmál se Renlito a všichni napjatě sledovali dvířka do boxů.

Když se dvířka otevřela, diváci začali skandovat „Loras!" a dva býci vyběhli ven. Gregor McClegane vyfasoval největšího býka v Králově přístavišti, ale přesto mělo zvíře s jeho tíhou co dělat a pohybovalo se značně pomaleji než Lorasovo. I proto bylo pro všechny velkým překvapením, když McClegane po chvilce spadl na zem. Bandita se vzteklým řevem z pod sebe vytáhl jednoduché sedlo, které mělo jezdcům pomoci udržet se na zvířeti déle, ale tohle muselo být nějak poničené, a tak zavinilo McCleganův rychlý pád.

Loras Tyrell mrštně seskočil z býka a věnoval svému soupeři úšklebek. Uklonil se jásajícím divákům, ale to už Gregor McClegane zuřivě vstal z písku a řítil se na něj. Mladík se udiveně otočil a do tváře ho zasáhla banditova pěst. Publikum vykřiklo hrůzou a Loras se skácel k zemi. Z nosu se mu spustil pramínek krve. Gregor McClegane sáhl rukou ke svému opasku, aby vytáhl kolt, ale soutěžící své zbraně odkládali při přípravě na jízdu, a tak nebožák na zemi schytal „jenom" kopanec do břicha. Útočník se ohnul ke své botě a najednou se mu v ruce zaleskla čepel loveckého nože. Loras Tyrell vykřikl a rukama si zakryl obličej. Rozzuřený bandita už se chystal zasadit smrtící ránu, když vtom jeho zápěstí uchopila jiná ruka a on překvapením nůž upustil. Otočil se a jeho bratr ho udeřil přímo mezi oči.

„Nech ho být!" zavrčel Sandor McClegane a znovu svého bratra udeřil. Ten se ale brzy vzpamatoval a s hrozivým řevem se na něj vrhl. Loras Tyrel se zvedl ze země, přeskočil ochrannou bariéru a z bezpečí spolu s ostatními zděšeně sledoval hrozivý boj dvou bratrů.

„Zastavte to šílenství!" zaburácel Roberto. Sandor McClegane se vyhnul poslední ráně svého bratra a zůstal nehybně stát na místě. Starší McClegane pln vzteku pohlédl na starostu a pak na svého bratra, prudce se otočil a zamířil k odchodu. Barristan Selmy vyndal svůj kolt z krytu a byl připraven banditu zadržet. „Nechte ho jít!" poručil starosta a toho dne a ani další dny potom Gregora McClegana a jeho bandu nikdo v Králově přístavišti nespatřil.

„Dlužím vám svůj život." přeskočil znovu bariéru Loras Tyrell, když bylo po boji a nebezpečný zločinec z dohledu. Vděčný mladík stiskl ruku svému zachránci. Ten si ale jen odplivl. „Den patří tobě. Zasloužíš si být vítězem rodea." usmál se Loras a na důkaz vítězství zvedl ruku Sandora McClegana nad hlavu. Lidé začali zuřivě jásat. Sansa vyskočila na nohy a tleskala nejzuřivěji ze všech. Sama nevěděla, komu její aplaus patří. McCleganovi, který byl tak odvážný, nebo Lorasovi, který byl tak krásný a zachoval se tak hezky?


	8. Chapter 8

Když rodeo skončilo a Gregor McClegane i jeho banda opustili město, v Králově přístavišti opět zavládl mír. Ženy se hned cítily na ulicích bezpečněji a muži mohli opět bezstarostně navštěvovat Malíčkův podnik. Nevěstinec znovu začal vydělávat a Malíček se pustil do jeho oprav. Bedlivě sledoval, jak jím najatí muži zasklívají rozbitá okna, tapetují špinavé stěny nebo opravují vyvrácené zábradlí. Původně chtěl tyto práce dát na starost děvčatům, ale ta měla moc své práce s hosty, kteří se po dlouhé pauze přihrnuli jako lavina, a tak musel zaměstnat někoho jiného. Většinou to byli stálí štamgasti, kteří se práce ujali za příslib pár panáků zdarma.

Bohužel, špinaví pistolníci, co byli zvyklí se celé dny válet po hospodách a pít jednu whiskey za druhou, se neprokázali jako dobří zaměstnanci a často napáchali víc škody než užitku. Meryn O'Trant dostal na starost přenést tabulky skla z povozu do podniku, ale byl tak opilý, že zakopl o schod a drahocenné sklo dovezené až z Iowy rozbil. Malíček ho poslal tapetovat stěny v domnění, že tam nic nepokazí, ale mýlil se.

O'Trant se domníval, že by nevěstinec vypadal hezky se žlutými stěnami posetými modrými květy, ale Boros Blount, který byl také v tapetářské četě, preferoval červenobílé proužky. Ani jeden z pistolníků nehodlal ustoupit, a tak začali tapety lepit každý z jedné strany stěny. Když se pak květiny s proužky střetly na půlce, rozpoutala se bitka, která přilákala Malíčka, jež zrovna dohlížel na vykládání hedvábných závěsů od Maceho Tyrella. Malíček oba pistolníky uklidnil a očima přelétl po stěně polepené dvěma druhy tapet, které byly občas nalepené nakřivo nebo dokonce vzhůru nohama. Po chvilce přemýšlení stěnu prohlásil za stěnu pojatou v duchu abstraktního umění, jelikož už neměl peníze na další role tapet a už vůbec ne energii na další předělávání. Nevěstkám se ale abstraktní stěna nelíbila. Muž s bradkou jim tvrdil, že v New Yorku by byla považována za umění, a to i přesto, že to Jaime Lannister popřel, ale děvčata mu nevěřila a dožadovala se předělání. Hučela do Malíčka tak dlouho až nakonec svolil.

Ale stejně jako předtím mezi O'Trantem a Blountem, došlo i mezi děvčaty k neshodě, jak by měl vzor na tapetách vypadat. Podlézavý Malíček tak přišel s jednoduchým řešením: Rozhodl se nechat tapety vybrat nejlepšímu zákazníkovi, Sandoru McCleganovi.

McClegane se stal vítězem rodea, a tak vyhrál nejen jeden večer v nevěstinci zdarma, ale i hlavní cenu od starosty Baratheonéze, sto dolarů z městské pokladny. To ho jmenovalo dočasným pánem Červené krajky. Malíček ho oslovoval „Ctihodný pane" či „Vaše blahorodí" a osobně mu naléval nejlepší whiskey, co ve sklepě našel. Děvčata byla samý úsměv a lichotka, zatímco on tahal z kapsy jednu bankovku za druhou. Když mu pak Malíček s úklonami přinesl vzorník tapet a chtěl po něm radu, McClegane pouze zabručel, že je mu to jedno a že se na tapety může vysrat. Malíček s úsměvem zatleskal:

„Slyšely jste pána? Žádné tapety!" křikl na děvčata, a tak stěny v Červené krajce dostaly obyčejný nátěr bílým vápnem, a to po dobu dvou týdnů, než McCleganovi došly peníze a na místě nejlepšího zákazníka ho vystřídal starosta Roberto Baratheonéz.

„Vypadá to tu tak nějak prázdně." poznamenal Roberto, když se jednoho rána probouzel s kocovinou na podlaze. Malíček hned svolal děvčata a hádky začaly nanovo. Mužík s bradkou předpokládal, že kdyby žádal o radu starostu, dostalo by se mu podobné odpovědi jako od McClegana, a tak poslal rudovlasou Ros za Lorasem Tyrellem, jenž byl po celém městě známý pro svou eleganci a dobrý vkus. Mladík přišel i s Renlitem Baratheonézem a s přimhouřenýma očima a zadumaným výrazem si stoupl doprostřed lokálu.

„Růžová s červenými růžičkami." zněl nakonec znalecký posudek. Nevěstky začaly souhlasně štěbetat a Malíček oba mladíky na oplátku pozval na skleničku tequilly. Když pak stěny zdobily růžové tapety s červenými růžemi, Boros Blount poznamenal, že květinový vzor je poněkud zženštilý, s čímž zásadně nesouhlasil Meryn O'Trant. To mělo za následek bitku. Nikdo jiný ale námitky neměl, a tak stěna zůstala.

Zatímco Červená krajka opět prosperovala, městská pokladna na tom byla hůř a hůř. Eddard Starksson se nad účetními knihami a všemožným papírováním skláněl celé hodiny, ale ne a ne přijít na to, jak situaci vyřešit. Barristan Selmy se mu snažil pomoci, ale papíry nebyly bandité, a tak si ani tento legendární pistolník nevěděl rady. Problémy městečka zajímaly i starostova bratra Stannita, ale jeho návrhy nijak nepřispěly k jejich řešení. Eddard neviděl žádný užitek ve zrušení Malíčkova podniku nebo přestavbě presbyteriánského kostela na adventistický.

Alespoň že ve městě panoval klid, žádné rvačky, žádné vandalství. Cely v městské věznici zely prázdnotou a šerif se mohl plně soustředit na práci, jež vykonával za starostu.

Deset dní po rodeu se to ale změnilo.

V Králově přístavišti se objevil otrhaný, zraněný muž, který tvrdil, že cestoval v dostavníku z Bostonu, ale cestou je přepadli bandité. Na náměstí před radnicí se kolem něj seskupil dav lidí, když vyprávěl, jak desperáti povraždili všechny cestující a jemu se podařilo utéct jen tak, že jednomu z nich ukradl koně a nezpozorován ujel. Eddard jej vyslechl a zeptal se, zda by dokázal bandity popsat.

„Aby ne, ten jejich šéf byl ten největší chlap, co jsem kdy viděl. Měl nejmíň dva a půl metru a byl celý v černém. Obluda už od pohledu, to vám povídám." řekl přeživší a všem hned bylo jasné, o koho se jedná.

„Gregor McClegane!" vydechl někdo v davu to, co si všichni mysleli.

„O tom není pochyb." prohrábl si vousy šerif. „S tím se musí něco udělat."

„Nechte mě jít a skončit to s ním jednou provždy." vystoupil z davu Loras Tyrell a dámy zalapaly po dechu. V kadeřích měl zapletené živé květiny a bílou košili s fialovými puntíky měl ležérně nedopnutou. Eddard na něj pátravě pohlédl. Mladík jeho pohled zaregistroval. „Porazil jsem ho na rodeu, porazím ho i teď. Jsem stejně dobrý pistolník jako jezdec na býkovi." prohlásil sebevědomě, a aby svá slova potvrdil, elegantně vytáhl kolt a vystřelil na mouchu lezoucí po dveřích radnice. Kulka svůj cíl zasáhla a Sansa, která byla přítomna, vypískla nadšením. Šerif se zamračil na díru po kulce, jež ve dveřích zbyla, a pak se otočil k Lorasovi:

„Gregor McClegane musí zaplatit za své zločiny, ale nechci, aby se jednalo o pomstu. McClegane je nebezpečný muž a chladná hlava je někdy lepší než horká hlaveň."

„Já pojedu!" vystoupil z davu další mladík. Tentokrát to byl Beric Dondarrion. Dondarrion sice proti McCleganovi na rodeu také soutěžil, ale k žádnému dalšímu konfliktu mezi nimi nedošlo.

„Dobrá," kývl hlavou Eddard. „ale mělo by jet víc mužů. Nespoléhal bych se na to, že McClegane ctí souboj jednoho proti jednomu." podotkl s pohledem upřeným na Jaimeho Lannistera opírajícího se o stěnu radnice.

O výpravu na Gregora McClegana byl velký zájem, mladí pistolníci chtěli získat slávu zabitím jednoho z nejhorších banditů ve Spojených státech, a tak druhého dne Královo přístaviště opouštěla skupina více než dvaceti mužů spravedlnosti.

„Sandor McClegane vám nepoděkuje." vzal šerifa za loket Malíček, když se dav u radnice začínal rozcházet.

„Každý přece ví, že svého bratra nenávidí." namítl Eddard a snažil se mu vykroutit.

„Ano, ale to on ho chce zabít. Sní o tom, že jeho bratr zemře jeho vlastní rukou, ne rukou Berica Dondarriona." šeptal Malíček, aby to znělo ještě zlověstněji.

„Je to jeho bratr." zakroutil Eddard hlavou znechuceně, nechápal, jak by mohl někdo být taková zrůda a chtít zabít vlastního bratra, přestože by to byl Gregor McClegane. „Nehlásil se jako dobrovolník." řekl nakonec.

„Ach ano, není zrovna ve stavu, kdy by se někam mohl hlásit." ušklíbl se majitel nevěstince, „leží u mě v lokále pod stolem, zpitý do bezvědomí." vysvětlil, když se na něj šerif nechápavě podíval. „Ale až se probere, bude zuřit."

„Ať si zuří." mávl rukou Eddard Starksson. Malíček nasadil smutný výraz a lehce šerifa pohladil po rukávě.

„Obávám se o svůj krásný podnik, mám tam všechno nové..."

„Co po mě chceš?" vytrhl se mu ze sevření Eddard.

„Jedna noc v městské cele by ho určitě uklidnila." sklopil oči Malíček a špičkou boty vykopával do zprahlé země malý ďolík. Seveřan ho chytil za límec.

„Mám důležitější věci na práci než se starat o to, jestli moje rozhodnutí zkazí jednomu opilcovi den!" pustil ho a šel se opět věnovat účetním knihám. Malíček si upravil pomačkaný límec a se zklamanou tváří zamířil na druhou stranu, do svého podniku.

Druhý den se Sandor McClegane dozvěděl o výpravě Berica Dondarriona. Zuřil, ale nebylo třeba cely, aby ho uklidnila, stačila lahev whiskey na účet podniku.

Banditův bratr ale nebyl jediný, kdo byl nespokojen s šerifovým rozhodnutím. Když Eddard přišel do jídelny šerifovny na večeři, u stolu seděla Sansa se založenýma rukama a uraženým výrazem. Unavený šerif si začal nalévat polévku z hrnce do talíře, ale jeho dcera spustila:

„Jak jsi mohl odmítnout Lorase? To on měl jet potrestat toho banditu!"

„Sanso, nepleť se do věcí, o kterých nic nevíš." vydechl Eddard, ale dívka se nedala.

„Bylo by to jako v románech! Loras je tak krásný a Gregor McClegane je monstrum..."

„Dost!" vykřikl a bouchl pěstí do stolu seveřan. Sansa ztichla. Nalil si polévku, zatímco ho jeho dcera vyplašeně pozorovala. „Nechtěl jsem křičet." řekl, když ji viděl, jak na něj kouká s vytřeštěnýma očima a obličejem celým bílým. „Kde je vlastně Arya? Nebude jíst s námi?"

„Ne, má hodinu tance. Alespoň mi to tak řekla." odsekla Sansa, „Myslím si, že na hodiny tance vůbec nechodí a radši se někde fláká s někým, jako byl ten řeznický kluk. A přitom by se přece měla naučit tančit. Každá dáma musí umět tančit!"

„Hodina tance," musel se usmát Eddard. Věděl, o jaký „tanec" v hodinách jde.

Po příjezdu na jih se Arya chtěla naučit střílet z koltu. Trénovala nejdřív s prakem společně se synem řezníka Mycahem, ale ten byl od incidentu s Joffreym stále nezvěstný, a tak šerif své dceři našel učitele střelby jménem Syrio Forelli. Přestože byl pouze obchodníkem, uměl Forelli s koltem zacházet víc než dobře a mohl se rovnat i s těmi nejlepšími pistolníky v Králově přístavišti. Na rozdíl od nich ale netrávil celé dny u Malíčka v podniku, což bylo pro Eddarda při hledání vhodného učitele prioritou. Muž s hustými černými kudrnami původem z Itálie měl v městečku malý obchůdek s těstovinami. Těstoviny ale uprostřed arizonské pustiny nebyly příliš v oblibě, a tak Syrio Forelli rád přijal šerifovu nabídku, aby za pár centů na hodinu učil jeho dceru.

Jeho výuka ale nebyla taková, jak si Eddard původně představoval. Arya šplhala po střeše obchodu s těstovinami, zahrabávala se do pytlů s moukou nebo vydlabávala dužinu z kaktusů, protože Syrio věřil, že dobrý pistolník není jenom dobrá střelba, ale i schopnost lézt po výškách, dobře se schovat nebo přežít v pustině. Seveřan chtěl Itala propustit a začít s klasickou střelbou na plechovky, ale Arya si zvláštní výuku tak oblíbila, že o tom nechtěla ani slyšet. Chodila na hodiny „tance", jak tomu říkala před Sansou, aby nemusela poslouchat, že střelba není vhodná pro dámu, tak ráda, že i když zrovna nebyl čas výuky, běhala za svým učitelem a pomáhala mu v obchodě s těstovinami, zatímco on jí přednášel, co všechno by měl správný pistolník zvládat. Vracela se vždycky až večer celá špinavá, s odřenými koleny a lokty. Sansa lomila rukama, jak musí být neschopná a nabízela, že jí s tanečními kroky pomůže, ale Arya se jí jen vysmála a šla spát.

„Určitě na hodiny nechodí, jinak by se přece domů nevracela celá špinavá." kroutila hlavou Sansa a nalévala si polévku.

„Ta polévka je moc dobrá, tu jsi vařila sama?" změnil téma Eddard. Sansa přikývla. Jelikož šerifova žena Catelyn zůstala společně s jeho syny ve Wisconsinu, přešly všechny domácí práce na starší z dcer. Sansa vařila ráda, každá správná dáma přece musí umět dobře vařit, a navíc jí ochotně chodily pomáhat všechny ženy ze sousedství, a tak se šerif nemusel bát, že by někdy zůstal bez večeře.

„Ten recept mám od paní Tyrellové." usmála se dívka, ale úsměv se z její tváře vytratil, když do místnosti vstoupila její sestra. „Jak to zase vypadáš? Vždyť máš natržený rukáv!"

„Jaká byla hodina tance?" usmál se Eddard.

„Skvělá!" rozzářily se Arye oči. „Syrio mě naučil, jak..." podívala se na Sansu a na chvíli se odmlčela „...jak se tančí. Ale jsem z toho unavená, jdu spát."

„To se ani nenajíš?" vyskočila Sansa ze židle.

„Ne, měla jsem těstoviny." odpověděla Arya a zmizela v pokoji, o nějž se dívky dělily. Sansa nasupeně odnesla hrnec polévky a podávala druhý chod. Eddard byl vlastně rád, že se k nim Arya nepřipojila, jinak by se děvčata dozajista zase pohádala a on byl i tak dost unavený.

Přestože by šel nejraději spát, vrátil se po večeři opět k práci. Pročítal si smlouvy mezi městem a Tywinem Lannisterem. Všechny byly pro město tak nevýhodné a všechny nesly Robertův podpis.

„Takhle to dál nejde." vstal od stolu. Musí si s Robertem ihned promluvit. Nasadil si na hlavu klobouk, vyšel z úřadovny šerifa a zamířil si to k Červené krajce. Věděl, že na radnici by starostu nenašel.

„To jsou k nám hosté, vítejte, pane šerife,..." klaněl se Malíček hned, jak Eddard vešel. Seveřan ale neměl na podlézavého muže čas ani náladu, a tak ho odstrčil stranou a zamířil si to ke stolu, kde právě starosta vyprávěl vtip jedné z dívek a rukou jí prozkoumával obsah jejího výstřihu.

„Roberto, chci s tebou mluvit." řekl stroze šerif a nevěstka je nechala o samotě.

„Nede, napij se se mnou. Malíčku, láhev tequilly pro mě a mého amiga!" vykřikl Roberto.

„Ne, Roberto, chtěl jsem si s tebou promluvit o tomhle," zakroutil hlavou Eddard a hodil na stůl smlouvy.

„Sedni si přece a povídej, líbí se ti u nás na jihu?" usmíval se starosta. Šerif svraštil obočí, ale posadil se.

„Můžeš mi věnovat chvilku pozornost?" řekl vážným tónem.

„Jasně, povídej, Nede. Co rodeo, líbilo se ti? A tvoje dcerka? Sansa, je to tak? Krásné děvče. Líbí se jí můj Joffrito? Já vím je to holomek, ale určitě z toho vyroste..." pokračoval dál Roberto. Eddard chtěl něco namítnout, ale to mu už Malíček naléval tequillu. „Budeme jedna velká rodina, Nede. Na to se musíme napít!" zvedl skleničku a vyklopil do sebe její obsah.

„Roberto,..." zvýšil seveřan nepatrně hlas, ale nebylo mu to nic platné.

„On z toho vyroste, neboj se." vypil další sklenku, „Holka bude na jihu šťastná. Vypadala, že se jí rodeo líbilo. A co teprve až zažije pravou jižanskou tancovačku!" znovu se napil. „Tancovačku! Hombre, že mě to nenapadlo dřív. Uspořádáme tancovačku!" vyskočil od stolu a vykřikl na celý lokál: „Tancovačku na počest mého přítele ze severu!"

„Roberto, ne, já chtěl jen..." stáhl ho zpátky dolu na židli Eddard, ale starosta znovu vyskočil na nohy a trochu se zakymácel.

„Pozveme nejlepší hudebníky z Arizony a budeme tancovat a pít až do rána." křičel a ostatní opilci souhlasně vykřikovali, přestože většina z nich už nebyla ve stavu, aby věděli proč.

„Výborný nápad, pane starosto." usmíval se Malíček a znovu a znovu doléval Robertovu sklenku. „Kdyby se odsunuly stoly na stranu, mohlo by to být klidně tady. Je tu dost velká plocha pro taneční parket." rozhlížel se po svém lokále malý mužík a hladil si bradku. V hlavě už si představoval, jaké by to byly výdělky za jediný večer.

„Jasně!" vykřikl Mexičan, „Bude to tady u Malíčka, nebudeme muset chodit daleko!" zachechtal se, vypil další sklenku a sedl si znovu ke stolu. Pistolníci radostně vykřikli na souhlas a Roberto se podíval na svého přítele, který jenom rezignovaně kroutil hlavou. „Nede, bude to zábava. Budeme pít a pít a pít a pít..." jeho slova se ztišovala, až se nakonec proměnila v opilecké chrápání. Eddard si posbíral své smlouvy ze stolu a mlčky opustil Červenou krajku.


	9. Chapter 9

Zpráva o chystané tancovačce se brzy roznesla po celém městečku. Ctihodné dámy se sice zprvu ohrazovaly, že do tak hanebného podniku, jako je ten Malíčkův, nikdy nevkročí, ale když si jejich námitek nikdo nevšímal, jaly se připravovat na tu slávu. Krejčovství bylo od rána do večera plné. Každá žena z Králova přístaviště chtěla mít nové šaty a stát se hlavní hvězdou večera. Loras Tyrell a Renlito Baratheonéz běhali od jedné dámy k druhé a ochotně poskytovali své rady ohledně módy a dobrého vkusu. Starostova žena Cersei také zamířila do krejčovství, ale žádná z vystavených látek se jí nelíbila. Všechno bylo v arizonské pustině tak ubohé. Nechala tedy poslat pro svého krejčího až do New Yorku. Muž se ale do městečka nemohl dostat dříve než dva dny po tancovačce, a tak Cersei a její děti museli na akci ve starých šatech.

Sansa Starkssonová také toužila po nových šatech, krásných jižanských šatech s květinovým vzorem a krajkami na rukávech, ve kterých okouzlí svého snoubence Joffreyho. Poprosila svého otce, ale ten jen zakroutil hlavou, že jí koupil nové na rodeo. Sansa prosila a plakala, že na bál nemůže jít ve stejných šatech jako na rodeo, a její oblečení ze severu je tak ošklivé, ale Eddard se zdál neoblomným. Naopak Arye nové šaty sám nabízel, ale ta odmítla.

„To je tak nespravedlivé!" kvílela Sansa, když šerif domlouval své mladší dceři, že by se měla víc chovat jako dáma.

„Já žádný šaty nechci! Nechám je Sanse, když o ně tak stojí." založila ruce Arya.

„Dobrá tedy," pokrčil rameny Eddard, „Sanso, nezapomeň sestře poděkovat." otočil se ke starší z dívek. Ta vypískla nadšením a zahrnula svou sestru polibky a slovy díků.

„Nech mě!" vykroutila se jí Arya a zamířila si to ke dveřím.

„Kam jdeš?" zajímal se šerif.

„Na hodinu tance." odpověděla ona a rychle za sebou zavřela dveře, aby ji náhodou nestihli zastavit. Sansa se otočila ke svému otci.

„A nový klobouk, k novým šatům musím mít nový klobouk!"

„Dobrá," neprotestoval Eddard, vylovil ze šuplíku pár bankovek a podal je své dceři.

„Ale..." zakňourala Sansa a v očích měla opět slzy. Seveřan věděl, co mu tím chce říct, a tak jí podal další bankovky. „Jsi tak úžasný, tati! Děkuji!" políbila ho na tvář a šťastně vytančila ze dveří. Spěšným krokem se vydala směrem ke krejčovství, ale byla tak nedočkavá, že se brzy dala do běhu.

V krejčovství bylo plno. Sansa všechny s úsměvem zdravila a občas s dámami prohodila pár slov.

A pak ho uviděla.

Loras Tyrell tam stál a zrovna s něčím radil paní Rosbyové, manželce věčně kašlajícího bankéře Gylese Rosbyho. Vypadal tak nádherně. Husté hnědé vlasy měl spletené do volného copu a svázané modrofialovou mašlí perfektně ladící s fialovými kalhotami a modrými botami. Štíhlý hrudník mu obepínala úchvatná vesta sešitá z různobarevných korálků, která ještě vynikala díky sněhobílé košili pod ní. Sanse se z té krásy skoro zamotala hlava. Musí ho oslovit, ale jak? Všechny dámy se ho ptaly na radu, ona musí také. Když se od něj paní Rosbyová vzdálila, nastala vhodná příležitost. Sansa si rukou uhladila vlasy a vydala se k němu. V duchu si opakovala, co řekne. Usmála se, zamrkala a jemně ho poklepala na rameno. Loras se elegantním pohybem otočil a usmál se tak sladce, že Sansa v mžiku zapomněla, co chtěla říct.

„Já, já..." vydechla.

„Ano?" pobídl ji Loras a stále se tak krásně usmíval.

„Potřebovala bych poradit," vykoktala ze sebe Sansa, „nevím jakou barvu šatů zvolit, aby co nejlépe podtrhovala barvu mých vlasů." řekla teď už pevnějším hlasem, přestože moc dobře věděla, že nejkrásnější je v zelené. Loras si ji přejel očima od hlavy k patě.

„Opálově zelený popelín, smetanová španělská krajka." řekl a otočil se k další z dam, která žádala o radu. Sansa tam stála a snažila se vymyslet, na co dalšího by se mohla krásného mladíka zeptat, ale to už k ní přišla jedna z pomocnic krejčího a ukazovala jí kusy látek, které Loras doporučil. Látky byly opravdu nádherné, a tak Sansa na Lorase brzy zapomněla a její myšlenky se začaly točit kolem Joffreyho, jak bude okouzlen, až ji uvidí krásnější než kdy dřív. Její snoubenec ji bude milovat a nikdo už to nepokazí, ani Arya ne. Chodí teď na hodiny tance, třeba se začne chovat jako dáma.

S těmito myšlenkami odcházela Sansa po několika hodinách z krejčovství, a když se vrátila domů, její sestra byla stále na hodině tance.

„Takhle bude za chvíli tančit lépe než já." pomyslela si a musela se té myšlence zasmát. Na severu nebyla žádná dívka lepší v tanci než Sansa a jinak tomu určitě nebude ani tady. Dozajista se stane hlavní hvězdou večera, až ve svých krásných nových šatech a ruku v ruce s galantním Joffreym protančí celou noc.

Když přišel den, kdy se měl bál konat, byla většina obchodů v Králově přístavišti zavřená. Muži sice večerní akci nijak neprožívali, ale jejich manželky nehodlaly nic podcenit. Už od rána seděly před zrcadlem a zaplétaly si vlasy, pudrovaly tváře a snažily se utáhnout korzety nejvíc, jak to jen šlo.

U Červené krajky byl ráno pořádný randál. Nevěstky začaly odtahovat stoly na stranu, aby uprostřed lokálu mohl vzniknout taneční parket. Šlo jim to ale těžko, a tak Malíček nabídl sklenku whiskey zdarma za každý odtažený stůl svým zákazníkům. Pistolníci se i s kocovinou vrhli do práce a za chvíli bylo hotovo. Potom začala děvčata rozvěšovat výzdobu a zákazníci usazení na stolech u zdí jim ochotně radili. Každý měl plno nápadů, jak udělat výzdobu hezčí, a tak se kolem poledne strhla rvačka mezi Merynem O'Trantem a Borosem Blountem. K potyčce byl přivolán šerif Starksson, ale jelikož nedošlo k žádnému vážnému zranění, vyřešil to pouze domluvou a spěšně se vrátil zpět na úřadovnu. Jeho dcera Sansa se rozhodla, že rodina Starkssonova bude na bále vypadat dokonale, a tak již od rána dohlížela na to, aby otec i sestra byli řádně upraveni.

„Nemel sebou pořád!" okřikla Aryu, když jí pročesávala vlasy.

„Nech mě, já tam jít nechci!" založila ruce Arya.

„Půjdeš tam! Všichni tam půjdou, byla by ostuda tam nejít!" zatahala ji vzteky za vlasy Sansa a v očích měla slzy zoufalství. Její sestra chce zase všechno zničit.

„Také z toho nejsem nadšený, ale Sansa má pravdu. Bylo by nezdvořilé tam nejít. Roberto ten bál uspořádal na naši počest." řekl smutně Eddard. Tancovačka znamenala další zbytečné výdaje pro město, které i tak bylo v zoufalé finanční situaci. Další problémy, které bude muset šerif řešit.

„Proč nejste vůbec šťastní?" dupla frustrovaně Sansa, „Bude to tak kouzelné, hudba, tanec a hlavně Joffrey!"

„Joffrey je pitomeček!" ušklíbla se Arya a dostala od své sestry ránu hřebenem do hlavy.

„Sanso, Aryo, ihned toho nechte!" napomenul je šerif a dívky se zklidnily. Sansa mohla pokračovat v česání, a když pak rodina vycházela z domu, Arya vypadala jako skutečná dáma. Měla sice starší šaty, které si přivezla z Wisconsinu, ale elegantně propletené vlasy jí dodávaly noblesní vzhled. Eddard měl čistě bílou košili a k ní vyšívanou vestu, na které se leskla vyleštěná šerifská hvězda. Čerstvě vyprané tmavě hnědé kalhoty a vyleštěné černé holínky vypadaly jako nové, přestože už byly staré několik let. Sansa svému otci napomádovala vlasy a sčesala je dozadu tak, jako se to nosívalo ve velkých městech, ale Eddard si připadal hloupě, a tak si na hlavu narazil klobouk.

Eddard i Arya vypadali opravdu hezky, ale oba zacházeli v Sansině stínu. Dívka si oblékla nové zelené šaty, které podtrhovaly barvu jejích vlasů, a když se pak dívala na svůj odraz v zrcadle, musela si spokojeně povyskočit. Připadala si tak krásná, Joffrey ji nemůže nemilovat!

„Nehrb se!" připomněla Sansa své sestře ještě před tím než vešli do Červené krajky a rukama rozklepanýma vzrušením otevřela dveře.


	10. Chapter 10

Toho večera, kdy se v Králově přístavišti měla konat tancovačka na počest šerifa a jeho rodiny, dostala Červená krajka punc noblesy. Květinová výzdoba, vytřená podlaha a ubrusy na stolech udělaly ze zaplivaného lokálu taneční sál na úrovni. U baru sice seděli špinaví ochmelkové tak jako vždycky, ale po nově vzniklém parketě se pohybovaly samé ctihodné dámy v elegantních šatech a pánové v tom nejlepším, co ve skříni našli. Místnost byla bohatě osvětlená a hudebníci již hráli. Když rodina Starkssonových vstoupila do dveří, místností se rozlehl starostův veselý hlas:

„Nede, amigo mío!" rozběhl se hned k nim a pevně šerifa sevřel ve svém objetí. „A tvoje dcery, jedna krásnější než druhá." otočil se k dívkám a každou políbil na tvář. Arya se zašklebila a utřela si tvář hřbetem ruky, ale to už ji Sansa nenápadně kopla do nohy, aby jí připomněla, že se má chovat slušně.

„Předobrého večera přeji, velectěný pane starosto." vysekla hlubokou poklonu Arya, aby už byla Sansa konečně spokojená. Roberto Baratheonéz se rozchechtal a chtěl dívce poklonu oplatit. Jeho mohutné břicho mu to ale nedovolilo, a tak jí jen rukou pocuchal vlasy. Pracný účes na Aryině hlavě byl pryč a Sanse bylo do pláče. Večer teprve začal a její hloupá sestra už zase všechno kazí. Chtěla jí uštědřit pohlavek, ale to už před ní stál Joffrey, krásný a galantní.

„Vypadáš dnes tak půvabně, drahá." políbil své snoubence ruku.

„Děkuji," chtěla odpovědět Sansa, ale byla tak vzrušená, že se její hlas proměnil v těžko srozumitelný vzdech. „ty vypadáš také krásně." dodala už klidněji, ale stále cítila, jak rychle jí buší srdce.

Nelhala.

Joffrey byl opravdu okouzlující. Měl hnědý klobouk s bohatým vyšíváním zlatou nití a vestu stejné barvy i vzoru. S vestou kontrastovalo bílé sako s límcem pošitým pozlacenými rolničkami, které s každým jeho pohybem krásně zvonily. Přesto Sansu nejvíc zaujaly jeho kalhoty. Byly celé z norkové kožešiny a Sansa musela přemýšlet, kolik asi stály. Zpod huňatých nohavic vykukovaly pouze špičky Joffreyových bot, ale i tak si dívka byla jistá, že jsou krásné stejně jako celý její snoubenec.

„Zní to, jako když tahá kočku za ocas." podíval se Joffrey znechuceně směrem k hudebníkům, kteří zrovna začali hrát novou píseň. Sansa je nevnímala, měla oči jen pro blonďatého chlapce před sebou. „I Tommen by to zahrál líp." podíval se zpátky na Sansu, a když si všiml, jak na něj s otevřenými ústy civí, chtěl jí to vysvětlit. „Můj bratr hraje na housle, nebo se o to alespoň snaží."

„Ty také na něco hraješ?" zeptala se Sansa a už už ho viděla, jak pro ni ve svých norkových kalhotách a za svitu měsíce brnká na lyru milostné písně tak, jak o tom četla už v tolika románech.

„Ne, hudba je pro ženy, ale kdybych na něco hrál, určitě bych v tom byl dobrý." vypnul hruď Joffrey a rolničky zacinkaly.

„Nejlepší." vydechla Sansa.

„Určitě ano," souhlasil starostův syn, „ale já jsem muž. Nestarám se o zženštilé věci, jenom o ty mužné." poklepal si na vypnutou hruď a Sansa si všimla, že stojí na špičkách.

„A to jsou jaké?" zeptala se. Chtěla zjistit víc o zájmech svého vyvoleného. Joffreyho hruď splaskla a paty se znovu dotkly země.

„To jsou ty, co dělají opravdoví muži." řekl dotčeným hlasem a očima začal těkat po místnosti. Jeho pohled se zastavil na baru, kde jako slepice na bidýlku seděli všichni stálí štamgasti Červené krajky a se zacpanýma ušima do sebe obraceli jednu sklenku whisky za druhou. „Občas zajdu na láhev whisky." ušklíbl se Joffrey a ležérně si stáhl klobouk víc do očí. Sansu to zaskočilo. Otec ji vždy učil, že alkohol je špatný, ale na druhou stranu, ve všech románech o odvážných pistolnících, kteří potírají bezpráví a zlo, hrdinové vždy s banditou vypili sklenku whisky předtím, než došlo k závěrečnému duelu.

„Jsi tak mužný." vydechla nadšeně a Joffrey ji obdařil krásným úsměvem.

„Pojď, zvu tě na skleničku."

„Já," zrudla Sansa, „to nemůžu, otec mi zakazuje pít."

„Moje snoubenka může dělat, co chce." řekl pevně Joffrito, vzal dívku za ruku a odtáhl ji k baru. Sansa znepokojeně pozorovala pistolníky na barových židličkách. Ty muže znala jenom od pohledu, ale všichni ji děsili. Všimla si, že jí pozorují bledé oči Ilyna Payna. Spěšně odvrátila zrak, ale pouze ke spálené tváři Sandora McClegana, který seděl přímo vedle nich s poloprázdnou lahví whisky před sebou. Stiskla Joffreyho ruku a chtěla ho poprosit, aby šli pryč z dohledu těch hrozných mužů, ale to už ho slyšela říkat:

„Pse, pozvi mě a moji krásnou dámu na skleničku!"

„Nevěděl jsem, že piješ." podíval se na něj Sandor McClegane trochu překvapeně. „Pijete." opravil se, když jeho oči spočinuly na Sanse, která se schovávala za zády svého snoubence.

„Piji přece každý den tak, jak to všichni mužní muži dělají." procedil mezi zuby Joffrey a nenápadně do svého psa strčil loktem. „Neslyšel jsi mě? Pozvi nás na whisky, nemám u sebe peníze." poručil a významně pohlédl na dívku za ním. Sansa byla okouzlena. Někdo tak hrozivý jako Sandor McClegane poslouchá jejího miláčka na slovo.

„Ani náhodou..." odmítl ale McClegane a nalil si z lahve do sklenky další whisky. Joffrey svraštil obočí.

„Vrátím ti dvojnásobek." sykl blonďatý chlapec. Pistolník se na něj pátravě podíval a chvíli přemýšlel. Pak nepatrně zvedl ruku a zavolal na Malíčka u baru.

„Dvakrát whisky tady pro hrdličky." zavrčel a Joffrey se na Sansu vítězoslavně otočil.

„Pravý muž nemůže pít kakao." zasmál se pohrdavě, ale to už na baru před nimi stály dvě sklenky nahnědlé, průzračné tekutiny. Sansa si zvedla skleničku k ústům, ale když se tekutina dotkla jejích rtů, položila ji zpět na bar. Chutnalo to odporně a rty ji pálily. Její snoubenec se přes rameno podíval na McClegana, který do sebe právě naráz vyklopil další sklenku.

Joffrey ho přesně napodobil, ale jakmile whisky sklouzla do jeho krku, celý zčervenal. Začal chrčet a sípat. Opřel se o bar a nemohl popadnout dech. Když se mu zděšená Sansa podívala do tváře, viděla, jak mu z očí tečou slzy a na čele mu raší kapky potu.

„Jsi v pořádku?" strachovala se Sansa, zatímco její snoubenec plazil jazyk a funěl.

„Samozřejmě," zakašlal Joffrey, „Nejsem malá holka, aby mě rozhodila trocha whisky." odsekl, a když za sebou uslyšel McCleganův smích, vrhl na Sansu zlostný pohled a se vztyčenou hlavou a za cinkotu rolniček odešel. Dívka měla v očích slzy a také vykročila k odchodu, ale za zápěstí ji uchopila silná ruka.

„Ptáček nedopil svoji whisky." zaskřípal Sandor McClegane. Sansa vykroutila svou ruku z jeho sevření.

„Už nemám chuť, můžete si to vypít, jestli chcete." zafňukala a dala se na útěk. Když se pak ohlédla směrem k baru, její sklenka už byla prázdná. Posadila se ke stolu, kde seděl její otec a sestra. Eddard zrovna poslouchal nějakou historku, co mu vyprávěl starosta a Arya prstem dloubala do ubrusu.

„Kde máš toho svýho prince na bílým koni?" ušklíbla se Arya, když její sestra dosedla. Sansa se zoufale podívala k protějšímu stolu, kde Joffrey hltavě pil ze džbánku vodu a Cersei Baratheonézová mu starostlivě hladila vlasy. Sanse bylo do pláče, byla tu chvilku se svým snoubencem tak šťastná, než to ten hloupý opilec u baru pokazil. Kdyby jim neobjednal pití a nesmál se Joffreymu, nic by se nestalo. Dala Arye pohlavek. Její sestra sice tentokrát nic špatného neudělala, ale Sansa měla vztek a Sandora McClegana se příliš bála, než aby mu mohla něco vyčítat nebo ho dokonce udeřit. Arya už se napřahovala, že své sestře pohlavek oplatí, ale vtom se u jejich stolu objevil malý Tommen Baratheonéz a požádal Aryu o tanec.

„Neumím tancovat." odbyla ho Arya a Tommen chtěl s nepořízenou odejít.

„Neumíš tančit?" vložila se do toho Sansa, „Chodíš na hodiny tance každý den. Není možné, aby ses nic nenaučila." založila ruce. Nechtělo se jí věřit, že by její sestra byla tak neschopná. Tommen se rozpačitě podíval na Aryu, ale ta jenom zasyčela:

„Já tancovat nejdu!"

„Aryo, chováš se nezdvořile!" napomenula ji Sansa.

„Tak jdi tancovat ty." zabručela její sestra a Tommen se s úsměvem otočil na starší dívku.

„Taky že půjdu." zvedla se Sansa, vzala chlapce za ruku a společně vykročili směrem k parketu. Tommen byl malý, zavalitý chlapec, určitě ne tak hezký jako Joffrey, ale i tak si s ním Sansa šla ráda zatančit. Doufala, že až Joffrey uvidí její elegantní pohyby a její krásu, přestane se zlobit a sám ji vyzve k tanci.

Tommen byl velmi neobratný tanečník, a tak se dvojice pouze do rytmu pohupovala na místě a Sansa stále očima těkala ke stolu, kde seděl její snoubenec a přimhouřenýma očima je pozoroval. Dvojici sledovali také Eddard s Robertem.

„Vidíš toho mýho holomka? Sedí tam jak pecka a ani nevyzve svojí snoubenku k tanci." ukázal starosta na svého syna Joffreyho. „Asi mu budu muset domluvit." zvedl se a zamířil ke stolu, kde seděli všichni Lannisteři, vyjma malého Tommena na parketě. Roberto nebyl pryč ani pár vteřin a na jeho židli už dosedal Stannito Baratheonéz.

„Hrozné," kroutil hlavou starostův bratr, „šerife Starkssone, jste přece ctihodný muž, jak můžete dopustit něco takového?"

Eddard se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Nevěděl, co se Stannitovi nelíbí, všichni v podniku se bavili a nikdo nedělal nic nezákonného, snad jen Meryn O'Trant a Boros Blount vypadali, že se hádají. „Co přesně máte na mysli?" zeptal se.

„Tu nemravnost přeci." odpověděl Stannito a rukou ukázal někam za sebe, kde probíhala zábava.

„Na světě jsou horší hříchy než uspořádat bál." mávl rukou Eddard. Byl sice silně věřící, ale na tancovačce neviděl nic nemravného.

„Tanec a alkohol odrazuje lidské myšlenky od Boha, to jistě," podrbal si bradu Stannito. „ale tohle jsem na mysli neměl."

„A co tedy?" podivil se šerif a napil se ze skleničky vody, kterou si i přes posměchy pistolníků objednal u baru.

„Duše, jež poruší desatero přikázání, ať jest navždy zatracena." pohlédl Stannito k protějšímu stolu, od kterého zrovna vstával mladý Joffrito Baratheonéz a pod bedlivým pohledem svého otce požádal Sansu o tanec.

„To musím souhlasit," kývl hlavou šerif, „ale stále nechápu, o co vám jde."

Stannitovy oči se stočily k parketu, kde už Sansa zářící štěstím tančila se svým snoubencem, zatímco Tommen se zklamaně šoural zpátky ke stolu.

„Vaše dcera je nevinná dívka, neměl byste dovolit, aby se provdala za ztělesnění ďábla."

„Co tím chcete říct?" nechápal stále Eddard.

„Výsledkem krvesmilstva je vždycky něco prohnilého." zvedl se od stolu Stannito, „Starý Jon Arryn podcenil tuhle newyorskou chásku a stálo ho to život. Nechť je Bůh k jeho duši milostivý." pokřižoval se a opustil Malíčkův lokál, byl již v tomhle doupěti neřesti déle, než se mu líbilo.

Eddard byl zmatený. O čem to starostův bratr mluvil? Jaké krvesmilstvo, jaký ďábel? Co to říkal o Jonu Arrynovi? Podíval se na Aryu, která seděla naproti němu, ale zdálo se, že jeho rozhovor se Stannitem neposlouchala. Jezdila prstem po desce stolu a v duchu něco kreslila.

„Už půjdeme domů?" zakňučela znuděně, když postřehla otcův pohled. Šerif se otočil směrem k tanečnímu parketu, kde stále byla Sansa s Joffreym.

„Myslím, že ještě ne." odpověděl Eddard a chtěl se otočit zpátky na svou mladší dceru, ale nemohl odtrhnout oči z Robertova syna. „Ztělesnění ďábla, výsledek krvesmilstva." zamumlal Stannitova slova. Může to být pravda? To je přece šílené. Šerif sice s Joffreym nikdy nemluvil, ale zdál se to být milý hoch a Sansa z něj byla přímo nadšená. Výsledek krvesmilstva? To je hloupost. Cersei Baratheonézová se sice ke svému bratrovi chovala srdečněji, než bylo na sourozence obvyklé, ale krvesmilstvo? Stannito by neměl věřit pomluvám závistivých ženštin.

„Je to trouba, ten Joffrito." zachechtal se Roberto, když se zase usadil na židli u šerifova stolu. „Představ si, Nede, skoro jsem ho musel prosit, aby si šel skočit." zakroutil hlavou, „Hombre, jako by ani nebyl můj!"

„O-opravdu? Myslíš, že by tvá žena...?" začal koktat Eddard. Že by měl Stannito pravdu?

„Barristane, amigo, zvu tě na skleničku!" vykřikl ale Roberto, když uviděl Barristana Selmyho, který právě vstoupil do podniku. Spěchal za ním a Eddarda nechal sedět u stolu samotného a zmateného. Arya někam zmizela a Sansa stále tančila s Joffreym, a tak se Eddard rozhodl trochu si bál užít a poručil si u jedné z Malíčkových nevěstek skleničku jablečného moštu.


	11. Chapter 11

„Ty tak skvěle tančíš, Joffrey." usmála se Sansa na svého snoubence během tance.

Joffrey ji sice vyzval k tanci tak, jak chtěla, ale choval se odtažitě. Vůbec na ni nemluvil a ani jednou se neusmál. Dokonce i rolničky na jeho saku jakoby zvonily tišeji. Musí si ho nějak usmířit.

„S lepším tanečníkem jsem nikdy netančila." pokračovala a mluvila pravdu. Malý Tommen ani nikdo z barbarů z domova ze severu se nedokázal pohybovat s takovou ladností jako Joffrey. Krásný a úžasný Joffrey! Ale ať Sansa říkala, co chtěla, její snoubenec se stále choval tak chladně. „Tančíš tak mužně." vypadlo z ní, když už byla zoufalá, a překvapilo ji, když to zabralo. Joffrey se usmál a jeho hruď se dmula.

„Jako pravý muž." dodal.

„Ano!" vydechla Sansa nadšeně.

„Muž by měl umět tančit. Je známo, že ten, kdo umí tančit, je mnohem lepším pistolníkem než ten, kdo to neumí." pohodil hlavou starostův syn a Sansa přikývla. O ničem takovém sice nikdy neslyšela, ale musí to být pravda, když to říká Joffrey. „Můj pes tomu nevěří," pokračoval blonďatý chlapec a jeho oči se upíraly k baru. „ale on není tak dobrý pistolník jako já."

„Není." souhlasila dívka a také se podívala tím směrem. Na baru stála prázdná lahev od whisky a sklenka byla rozbitá na zemi. Sandor McClegane toho vypil příliš a během večera upadl do opileckého spánku. Bylo divem, že se vůbec udržel na barové stoličce. „On nemůže být lepším pistolníkem než ty." nakrčila znechuceně nos Sansa. McClegane byl tak děsivý a Joffrey tak krásný. Byli jako padouch a hrdina z románů a dívka románů přečetla dost na to, aby věděla, že hrdina je vždycky lepší pistolník než padouch. „Nikdo není lepší pistolník než ty." usmála se Sansa, ale Joffrey se ni pátravě podíval. Nebyl si jistý, zda to myslí vážně, nebo se mu vysmívá.

„Klidně se ho zeptej, jestli mi nevěříš." kroutil se a rolničky zvonily.

„Já, ne, chci říct ano..." zakoktala Sansa. Představa, že by se měla na něco ptát toho ošklivého muže, ji vyděsila. Ale její snoubenec se zdál s odpovědí nespokojen, svraštil obočí a nehledě na to, že tanec ještě neskončil, jal se táhnout dívku směrem k baru. Zastavili se hned vedle opilce, který nikým nerušen spal s hlavou položenou na baru. Sansa znepokojeně tiskla Joffreyho ruku. Její snoubenec je tak odvážný, ale ona má takový strach!

„Pse," založil ruce Joffrey, ale opilý pistolník spal klidně dál.

„Pojďme pryč, já ti přece věřím." prosila Sansa, ale starostův syn jako by ji neslyšel.

„Pse!" zopakoval hlasitěji, ale McClegane stále nic. Joffrey ho popadl za paži a začal jím lomcovat. McClegane sebou prudce trhl a málem spadl z barové stoličky. Na poslední chvíli se rukou zachytil o bar, a pak si s nespokojeným mručením urovnal klobouk, který měl nakřivo. Vystrašená Sansa se přitiskla blíž ke svému odvážnému snoubenci. Opilec zamžoural očima a vzal do ruky prázdnou lahev od whisky.

„Přišels na dalšího panáka?" uchechtl se McClegane a obracel prázdnou lahev, aby zjistil, jestli v ní přece jen něco nezbylo. Joffrey přimhouřil oči a kopl svého psa do nohy.

„Přišli jsme se tě zeptat, kdo je nejlepší pistolník v Arizoně." mrkl na něj spiklenecky, a pak se s úsměvem otočil na Sansu. McClegane položil prázdnou lahev zpátky na bar a podíval se na Joffreyho. Pak se ale otočil na druhou stranu směrem k dalšímu z ochmelků u baru, Dontosovi Hollardovi, vytrhl mu z ruky lahev, z níž se Hollard zrovna chtěl napít, a sám si z ní přihnul.

„To je moje!" ozval se zavalitý opilec s červeným nosem, načež se McClegane zvedl z barové stoličky.

„Řekni mi to venku, jestli si troufáš." zaskřípal a Dontos Hollard se skrčil blíž k baru.

„Omlouvám se, asi jsem se spletl." špitl a odvrátil spěšně oči.

„Spletl, tahle je tvoje." postavil McClegane před nebožáka svou prázdnou lahev a znovu se napil z té jeho. Pak se znovu otočil k Joffreymu a Sanse.

„Přišli jsme se tě zeptat, kdo je nejlepší pistolník v Arizoně." opakoval blonďatý chlapec a znovu mrkl. Když na něj McClegane nechápavě hleděl, mrkl znovu, a pak zase. Joffrey začal mrkat jako šílenec, ale jeho pes nic.

„Jsi v pořádku? Nevlétla ti do oka muška?" strachovala se ihned Sansa, ale Joffrey jen nasupeně mávl rukou.

„Žádná muška, jen si procvičuji oko. Daleko lépe se mi pak míří, když střílím. I nejlepší pistolník v Arizoně musí cvičit, aby jeho kulka pokaždé zasáhla svůj cíl." zavrtěl se a slova „nejlepší pistolník v Arizoně" řekl s mnohem větším důrazem než ta ostatní a díval se přitom na McClegana.

„Nejlepší pistolník v Arizoně?" uchechtl se mohutný opilec. „To jakože - ?„

„Však jsem tě to také učil, pse." skočil mu do řeči Joffrey a frustrovaně do něj dloubl loktem „Pamatuješ, jak ti potom šla střelba mnohem lépe?" zavrčel a pistolník konečně pochopil, co se mu chlapec snaží celou dobu naznačit.

„Aha, takhle..." podrbal se na hlavě McClegane. „Je to přesně tak, jak Joffrey říká." prohodil směrem k Sanse a napil se. Joffrey se otočil ke své snoubence a na tváři se mu rozjasnil spokojený úsměv. Sansa se sice v přítomnosti Sandora McClegana cítila velmi nepříjemně, ale musela se také usmát. Joffrey byl tak krásný, nebylo možné se na něj mračit.

„Já jsem ti to říkal, že to pes potvrdí." povyskočil radostně Joffrey a oči mu jen zářily.

„O tom jsem ani na chvíli nepochybovala!" zatleskala Sansa. Doufala, že teď už půjdou pryč od té opilé sebranky, ale Joffrey se otočil zpátky ke svému psovi.

„Musíš ještě hodně trénovat, abys byl tak dobrý jako já."

„Samozřejmě," ušklíbl se McClegane a napil se whisky. Joffrey se naklonil přímo k Sanse a zašeptal jí do ucha:

„Tak dobrý jako já nikdy nebude, ale nechci mu brát naděje." odtáhl se od ní a urovnal si klobouk.

„Jeho síla se nikdy nemůže rovnat s tvými střeleckými schopnostmi!" vydechla Sansa. Jejího krásného snoubence nemůže nikdo překonat, ani nikdo tak velký a obludný jako Sandor McClegane.

„To jakože já nejsem silný?" založil ruce Joffrey a uraženě se otočil k dívce zády.

„Ale ne, tak jsem to nemyslela." zděsila se Sansa. Jak mohla něco takového říct? Věděla, že je Joffrey silný, ale nebyla ani tak hloupá, aby si myslela, že je silnější než ta opilá hora masa.

„Já jsem silný!" bouchl pěstí do stolu Joffrey a ukázal na pistolníka před sebou. „Pse, dáme si spolu páku, ať moje dáma vidí, kdo je tu slabý."

„Chceš si dát páku?" zopakoval nevěřícně McClegane.

„Ať moje snoubenka vidí, kdo je tu slabý!" zaskřípal zuby starostův syn a znovu šťouchl loktem do svalnatého pistolníka. Tentokrát už opilec pochopil.

„Aha, chápu." přikývl, opřel se loktem o bar a rozevřel dlaň. Joffrey se přes rameno ohlédl na Sansu a napodobil svého soupeře. Jejich dlaně se zaklesly do sebe a začal souboj. Neuběhly ani dvě vteřiny a Joffrey Baratheonéz se vítězoslavně otočil na svou snoubenku, zatímco poražený pistolník si přihnul z lahve whisky.

„Tak, co na to říkáš, drahá? Pořád nejsem silný?" dmul se pýchou starostův syn, ale než Sansa, okouzlena svým dokonalým snoubencem, stačila odpovědět, Sandor McClegane ho uchopil za límec posetý rolničkami a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě.

„Za tohle u tebe mám aspoň 20 dolarů!" sykl tak, aby to Sansa neslyšela. Joffrey přikývl a s cinkotem se mu vyprostil ze sevření.

„Hej, McClegane," ozval se hlas odněkud ze skupinky opilců u baru. „To si říkáš muž?" Boros Blount vstal ze své stoličky a zamířil si to k poraženému. „Malíčku, nalij sklenici mléka pro naše slaboučké miminko. Mělo by zesílit." zasmál se otylý pistolník. Všichni u baru, kromě McClegana, se začali smát také.

„Jdi do prdele, Blounte." zavrčel McClegane a přiložil si lahev whisky k napůl spáleným rtům.

„Tohle bys pít neměl," vytrhl mu z ruky lahev Blount, „to je jenom pro chlapy, což ty nejsi."

„Varuju tě, drž hubu, nebo..." vstal výhružně McClegane, ale přestože byl o hlavu a půl vyšší, obtloustlý pistolník se ho pranic nezalekl.

„Co uděláš? Budeš mě lechtat tak dlouho, až se pochčiju?" smál se Boros Blount, ale to už ho k zemi srazila McCleganova pěst. Hudba utichla a všichni v podniku se zděšeně podívali směrem k baru. Sansa se chtěla přitisknout blíž k Joffreymu, aby se tak nebála, ale když se rozhlédla kolem sebe, její snoubenec byl ten tam. Boros Blount nevěřícně ležel na zemi a z úst si vyndal vyražený zub.

„Já, já jsem to tak nemyslel!" zakoktal, když ho McClegane hrubě vytáhl za límec na nohy. Ale svalnatý pistolník nechtěl nic slyšet. Mrštil jím proti baru a Boros Blount se překulil přes něj a zastavil se až o polici s lahvemi alkoholu. Police se pod nárazem zlomila a skleněné lahve zasypaly Borosovu hlavu. Alkohol vyteklý z rozbitých flašek byl cítit po celé místnosti.

„Pánové, uklidněte se!" vykřikl Malíček a v duchu už kalkuloval, kolik peněz mu to vyteklo na podlahu. McClegane ale jakoby ho neslyšel. Rudý vzteky se chtěl vrhnout přes bar za provokatérem, ale vtom zaregistroval pohled bledých očí Ilyna Payna.

„Co čumíš?!" vykřikl a věnoval ránu pěstí i přihlížejícímu pistolníkovi s pleší spálenou od sluníčka. Nebožák se mlčky skácel na podlahu a McCleganova pozornost se opět vrátila k Blountovi, který se těžce zvedal na nohy a olizoval si prsty od alkoholu.

„Nech ho být!" vrhl se na pomoc svému příteli Meryn O'Trant a v mžiku skončil se zlomeným nosem v náručí ležícího Ilyna Payna.

„To stačí, McClegane!" zaburácel silný hlas šerifa Strkssona. Výtržník se otočil tím směrem. Chtěl se s ním vypořádat tak, jako před chvílí s Merynem O'Trantem, ale ihned pochopil, že to by nebylo zrovna moudré. Šerif Starksson nebyl sám. Doprovázel ho Barristan Selmy, Loras Tyrell a starostův bratr Renlito. Dokonce i sám starosta se namáhavě zvedal od stolu, aby svému příteli pomohl, byl ale příliš opilý, a tak pokaždé sklouzl zpět na svou židli. Všichni drželi své kolty a mířili na rváče.

„Hrdinové," procedil pohrdavě mezi zuby McClegane, „Pět chlapů proti jednomu, pět bouchaček proti dvěma pěstem!"

„Zatýkám vás, McClegane!" řekl chladným hlasem Eddard Starksson, zastrčil kolt do pouzdra a z opasku si odepnul želízka. Většinou sice rvačkám u Červené krajky nevěnoval pozornost, ale věděl, co je McClegane zač. Barristan Selmy ho informoval, kolikrát byl vězněn za dob šerifování starého Jona Arryna. Od doby, co se držel s Robertovým synem Joffreym, sekal sice latinu, ale i tak byl nebezpečný a jeho uvěznění přinese městu jedině klid. Šerif přistoupil k McCleganovi a spoutal mu ruce před sebe. Výtržník se nebránil, znal tuhle situaci až příliš dobře.

„Takhle bych vás mohl klidně uškrtit. Jon Arryn mi je svazoval za zády." Podotkl, když se díval na své spoutané ruce. Eddard se zarazil. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli to nemá opravit, ale potom si uvědomil, že by ze sebe akorát udělal hlupáka. Sandor McClegane byl sice opilec a rváč, ale nebyl takový jako jeho bratr. A kdyby ho chtěl doopravdy uškrtit, neříkal by mu to předem.

„Jdeme!" rozkázal místo toho a zatčený vykročil směrem ke dveřím. Byl hodně opilý, a tak ho Eddard musel chvílemi podepírat. Těsně u dveří si šerif vzpomněl na své dvě dcery. Sansa stála u baru a s bílým obličejem pozorovala spoušť po rvačce a zakrváceného Borose Blounta, kterého už ošetřoval reverend Pycelle. „Sanso, jdeme domů. Bál už skončil." křikl na ni Eddard a měl pravdu. V podniku už zůstalo jen pár lidí. Většina se vyplížila ven během bitky a Malíček musel posílat své nevěstky za nimi, aby se nikdo nedostal ven, aniž by zaplatil útratu. Sansa poslušně pospíchala za svým otcem, ale zastavila se v bezpečné vzdálenosti od zatčeného opilce. Šerif se rozhlédl i po své druhé dceři, ale nikde ji neviděl. Vyšli tedy ven z lokálu.

Ve světle pronikajícím ven okny viděli obrysy dvou postav. Malá dívčí chodila po zábradlí a snažila se udržet balanci za pečlivého dohledu středně vysoké mužské. Šerifovi bylo hned jasné, o koho se jedná.

„Aryo, pojď sem! Jdeme!" křikl na menší z postav a ta seskočila ze zábradlí na zem. Obě postavy pak zamířily k nim.

„Sceriffo!" zvolal Syrio Forelli a objal svého severského zaměstnavatele. „My trénovala s vaší bambina, jak držet stabilita."

„Možná by se mi teď taky šikla trocha tréningu. Dneska jsem to s pitím přehnal." zachechtal se McClegane a držel se zábradlí.

„V cele budete mít času dost. Můžete si stabilitu trénovat třeba celý den." zavrčel Eddard. „A ty pojď, Aryo. Dobrou noc, pane Forelli." Nazdvihl si klobouk šerif a spolu se svými dcerami a svým vězněm vykročili směrem k městské věznici.

„Buona notte, amici!" mával na ně Ital.

„Stojí vám ten chlast za to?" zeptal se Eddard McClegana po pár metrech. „Nechávat se ponižovat, nechávat si říkat Pse."

„Chlapec by měl mít svoje zvířátko, ne?" otočil se na něj mohutný pistolník. „Zvlášť když je sám vořech, taková ta pouliční směska" zadíval se na oblohu. „pouliční směska z ulic New Yorku."

„Cože?" nechápal Eddard. Myslí tím snad, že by Joffrey byl směska Cersei a Jaimeho Lannistra? Chce mu říct to, co Stannito? Ale McClegane mu neodpověděl. Neřekl už nic. A to ani, když se za ním zamkly dveře do cely.

„Je příliš opilý," pomyslel si Eddard, „Zeptám se ho na to zítra."


	12. Chapter 12

Noc po tancovačce nespal Eddard Starksson ani trochu dobře. Trápily ho noční můry.

Viděl svou dceru Sansu, jak stojí před radnicí spolu se svým snoubencem. Joffrey se samolibě usmíval, ale Sansa plakala. Byla tam i Cersei Baratheonézová, Sandor McClegane, Ilyn Payne nebo Malíček, dokonce na chvíli zahlédl i Aryu. Stejně jako Sansa, i jeho mladší dcera plakala, ale nikdo z přítomných neudělal nic, aby je utěšil. Nikdo šerifovým dcerám nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost. Eddard jim chtěl jít na pomoc, ale najednou se nemohl pohnout. Výhled na dcery mu zakryly obláčky prachu z vysušené země Králova přístaviště a Eddardovi zazněl v uších přísný hlas Robertova bratra Stannita.

„Výsledkem krvesmilstva je vždycky něco prohnilého," říkal pořád dokola, ale jeho hlas pomalu zanikl ve zvuku Sansina a Aryina pláče. Eddard se zděšením probudil ve své posteli a celý zpocený vstal.

„Takový hloupý sen," ušklíbl se, když se oblékal. Nevěřil, že by se Cersei Baratheonézová snížila k tak hroznému hříchu, jako je krvesmilstvo. Nasadil si klobouk a vyšel směrem do kuchyně, kde už byla jeho starší dcera a na pánvičce smažila slaninu. Arya seděla u stolu a měnila gumičku na svém praku.

„Dobré ráno, otče," usmála se Sansa. Arya vzhlédla od své práce a také mu věnovala úsměv. Eddard se posadil vedle ní.

„Voní to nádherně," zamnul si rukama, když Sansa začala servírovat slaninu. Arya se na jídlo hned vrhla.

„Dneska přijdu až večer. Syriovi dovezou dodávku těstovin až Phoenixu," oznámila mladší z dívek, „Prý mě naučí, jak z Farfalle udělat náboje do pistole. Člověka to sice nezabije, ale bolí to." usmívala se a samým vzrušením prskala drobky chleba.

„Aryo, s plnou pusou se nemluví!" okřikla ji Sansa, „A vůbec, není ten Syrio náhodou učitel tance? Proč by tě měl učit, jak udělat z Farale náboje?"

„Farfalle!" opravila ji Arya, „Farale se žádné těstoviny nejmenují."

„To je přece jedno! Mě žádné hloupé těstoviny nezajímají!" vyjekla Sansa.

„Ale to by měly. Každá těstovina má totiž víc rozumu než ten tvůj Joffrey!" vyštěkla na ní Arya, ale to už jí od její sestry přilétl pohlavek. Dívka se chytila za tvář a chtěla to Sanse oplatit, ale Eddard její ruku zadržel.

„Aryo, Sanso, nechte toho obě dvě!" vykřikl a najednou bylo ticho. Arya ještě na Sansu vyplázla jazyk a pustila se znovu do jídla.

„Myslím, že bys s tím Italem měla trávit méně času, Aryo." zakousl se do chleba se slaninou šerif a jeho dcera ho obdařila vzpurným pohledem. „A ty Sanso, nezapomeň donést snídani i našemu vězni. Jenom chleba a vodu, slaninu si nezaslouží," otočil se ke starší dívce, ale ta při jeho slovech zbledla.

„Ne, to ne," zakňourala, „On je tak děsivý. Já se ho bojím. Pošli za ním Aryu."

„Přece by ses nebála jednoho opilce za mřížemi," zasmál se pobaveně Eddard, a pak se otočil na mladší dceru. „Aryo, budeš odvážnější než tvá sestra a zajdeš tam?"

„Ne," založila ruce Arya. „Nebudu mu nosit snídani, měl bys ho popravit!"

„Popravit?" nevěřil svým uším šerif.

„Zabil Mycaha, vražda se přece trestá oběšením!" bouchla do stolu dívka. Eddard věděl, že se to po městečku povídá. V den, kdy řezníkův chlapec zmizel, zmizel i McClegane, a když se pak vrátil, měl podezřele hodně peněz. Místní drbny toužící po senzaci, si to ihned vyložily tak, že se jedná o honorář od starostova syna Joffreyho za odstranění nepohodlného svědka, ale Eddard tomu pranic nevěřil. Joffrey přece vypadá jako milý hoch.

„To jsou jenom hloupé pomluvy, Aryo, není na to žádný důkaz. Takhle už nikdy nemluv!" napomenul ji šerif a Sansa se přidala:

„Joffrey by nikdy nic špatného neudělal, a to ty jsi hloupější než těstoviny, jestli tomu věříš!"

„To je tak nespravedlivé!" zakvílela Arya a vyskočila od stolu, „Já vím, že je to pravda! Nepotřebuju důkaz! Jdu za Syriem, ten mi věří!" vyběhla ze dveří a vší silou je zabouchla.

„Joffrey by nic špatného neudělal," zakňourala Sansa ještě jednou. „Je tak galantní a krásný," zasnila se. Eddard popadl zbytek chleba, který ležel na stole a také se vydal ke dveřím.

Sešel schody do přízemí, kde byla městská věznice, a zastavil se u cely, kde byl zavřený výtržník ze včerejšího večera.

„To tu máte takhle živo každý ráno?" ozval se z cely McCleganův hlas, „Vědět to, tak ani nemusím za zábavou chodit k Malíčkovi," zasmál se, „Ta vaše holka odtud vystřelila, jako kdyby za ní hořelo," najednou se objevil hned u mříží a Eddardovi se na chvíli zdálo, jako kdyby v jeho očích viděl strach. „Nehoří, že ne?"

„Proč by mělo hořet, McClegane? To jste přes noc nevystřízlivěl?" zabručel Eddard.

„Myslel jsem, že mi nese něco k pití, ale ona letěla rovnou ven," ušklíbl se pistolník, „Dal bych si whisky. Tamhletoho se ani nedotknu." zavrčel a ukázal do rohu cely, kde na stolečku stál džbán plný vody. Pak jeho oči sjely k šerifovým rukám, ve kterých držel půlku bochníku chleba. „Koukám, že vy mi taky whisky nenesete. Tak snad vaše starší dcera. Sansa se jmenuje, je to tak? Krásný děvče. Holky u Malíčka jsou taky pěkný, ale vaše dcera..." oblízl si rty, nebo alespoň tu část, kterou neměl spálenou. Eddard svraštil obočí a popadl McClegana za límec. Přitáhl si ho tak blízko k sobě, jak to jen mříže dovolovaly.

„Tak hele, ty špinavá bedno chlastu, nepřišel jsem poslouchat tvoje řeči!" zavrčel, ale McClegane se jenom usmál, dalo-li se zkřivení jeho obličeje úsměvem nazvat.

„Ano, přišel jste mi dát kus chleba."

„A také jsem chtěl..." zarazil se Eddard a pustil pistolníkův límec. Připadal si najednou jako hlupák. Hlavně si chtěl s McCleganem promluvit o tom, co ví o starostově ženě a jejím bratrovi, ale může se ho na něco zeptat teď, když mu právě řekl, že nestojí o jeho řeči?

„Chtěl jste mi přinést taky lahev whisky?" dokončil za něj větu vězeň s podivnou nadějí v hlase. Eddard si ho změřil pohledem a zakroutil hlavou.

„Včera jste měl whisky víc než dost, McClegane. Pár dní si odpočinout od toho svinstva vám jenom prospěje," založil ruce šerif. „Ale včera jste mi řekl něco, co mi vrtá v hlavě. Něco opravdu zajímavého."

„Co? Jak srát místo hoven pruty zlata?" odsekl McClegane, ale jeho sebedůvěra byla ta tam, když mu šerif prozradil, co to včera doopravdy řekl. Pistolník začal těkat očima ze strany na stranu a hledal slova, jak by odpověděl. Nakonec je nalezl a znovu pln sebedůvěry sáhl pro svůj klobouk, který ležel na zemi, a nasadil si ho na hlavu:

„Jste blázen, pokud věříte slovům opilce, šerife."

„Neřeknete mi tedy, co jste tím myslel?" svraštil obočí Eddard. Pistolník na něj místo odpovědi upřel své šedé oči, ale pak jimi sklouzl zase na kus chleba v šerifových rukou.

„Cítil jsem slaninu, ale hádám, že nebyla pro mě."

„Hádáte správně, McClegane. Pro lidi jako jste vy je i chleba s vodou víc, než zasloužíte," hodil mu skrz mříže chleba Eddard a nechal ho samotného. Věděl, že z pistolníka nic nedostane. Přestože na to nevypadá, Sandor McClegane je svému pánovi věrný jako správný pes. Musí po Cerseině tajemství pátrat jinde.

Ale kde?

Napadal ho Stannito Baratheonéz, jenže ten muž byl tak nesnesitelný a nudný. Eddard se proto raději rozhodl, že navštíví reverenda Pycelleho. Ctihodný muž byl v blízkosti starostovy ženy viděn velmi často, a tak by mohl něco vědět. Navíc je to kněz, a tak jistě nebude lhát a rád mu pomůže v pátrání po pravdě. Pravda, to je přece to, co si Bůh přeje. Eddard se pokřižoval a vydal se ke kostelu.

„Šerife! Šerife Starkssone!" uslyšel za sebou hlas, když přecházel náměstí. Otočil se a měl chuť pokrčovat v cestě, ale to už ho Malíček držel za rukáv. „Máme krásný den, že?" usmíval se.

„Nádherný." zabručel Eddard a podíval se na oblohu. Byla bez mráčku, ale to byla v Králově přístavišti každý den. Starkssonovi si z Wisconsinu přivezli plné kufry kožichů a pletených svetrů, ale tady bylo pořád horko. Sansa tím byla nadšená a Arya si také brzy zvykla, ale Eddardovi to vadilo. Pořád se jen potil a bez klobouku ani nemohl vyjít z domu. Chtěl by se vrátit domů na sever, ale nemohl přece opustit starého přítele Roberta. Obzvláště ne teď, když se tu objevilo to hrozné nařčení jeho ženy z hříchu krvesmilstva. „Nemám čas si povídat o tom, že na obloze svítí slunce." zamračil se na Malíčka a trhl rukou, aby svůj rukáv vyprostil z jeho sevření. Malíček však svůj stisk jenom zesílil:

„Ano, ano, svítí vskutku nádherně. Je jako zlato. Nebo jako vlasy ženy našeho velectěného pana starosty a jejího bratra." zamrkal šibalsky mužíček s bradkou.

„Chceš snad něco naznačit?" divil se Eddard.

„Ach, vůbec ne," prohrábl si pobaveně bradku Malíček a s lesknoucíma se očima pokračoval: „Jednou mi pan starosta vyprávěl takovou zábavnou příhodu. Renlito byl ještě malý chlapeček a on ho jakožto velký bratr vzal na výlet do vedlejší vesnice k příbuzným. Renlito si celý den hrál se svým stejně starým bratrancem, ale pak už byl čas jet domů. Chlapcovi se nechtělo, plakal, kopal. Však víte, co děti dělají..."

„Zkraťte to, Malíčku," popohnal ho Eddard.

„Samozřejmě, šerife, nechci vás přece zdržovat," uklonil se majitel nevěstince na omluvu, ale jeho hlas zněl pobaveně, „Vtip byl v tom, že až doma zjistili, že Roberto přivezl Renlitova bratrance a Renlita tam nechal. ,Postav vedle sebe dva Baratheonéze a budeš si myslet, že jsi se ožral. Pokud uvidíš čtyři, je to pravda!' smál se tehdy pan starosta. Prý jsou si všichni v rodině tak podobní," křenil se Malíček, hladil si při tom vousy a bedlivě pozoroval šerifovu tvář. „Ach, to bylo ještě předtím, než se narodil malý Joffrey," povzdechl si a otočil se na podpatku, aby se vrátil do svého podniku, ale to už ho Eddard chytil za vázanku.

„Ty něco víš!" zavrčel na něj. Úlisný mužíček se musel ušklíbnout nad seveřanovým pomalým chápáním. „Chci vědět co."

„Co bych mohl vědět? Já, pouhý majitel skromného podniku v malém městečku," kroutil se Malíček, a tak ho Eddard pustil.

„Roberto je u tebe víc než doma, určitě něco víš," nedal se šerif.

„Ano, zákazníci se mým děvčatům obvykle svěřují se svými trápeními. Je to lepší než zpověď v kostele," usmíval se hrdě Malíček a šerif už byl připraven mu ten úsměv z tváře vymazat svou pěstí. Nejen že provozuje tak hříšný lokál, ale navíc se bezostyšně rouhá. Tohle by Eddard jakožto správný křesťan přece neměl dopustit. „I reverend Pycelle se mým děvčatům chodí, jak to říct, vyzpovídat. Zrovna dneska za námi přišel," mrkal ten hříšník a Eddardova zlost vyprchala.

„Reverend Pycelle je v podniku?" zeptal se, a když Malíček přikývl, vykročil směrem k Červené krajce. Také chtěl Pycelleho vyzpovídat.

Od starého kněze se ale šerif nic nedozvěděl. Pycelle koktal, kašlal a občas odcitoval nějakou část Bible, ale nic důležitého z něj nevypadlo, a tak Eddard neměl už žádný důvod déle zůstávat v tom doupěti neřesti. Zvedl se k odchodu, ale to už na něj volal Roberto Baratheonéz, který zrovna vstoupil do dveří.

„Nede, amigo!" hnal se k němu zavalitý Mexičan a pevně ho objal.

„Roberto, jak ses včera dostal domů?" musel se zeptat Eddard, když si vzpomněl, jak opilý jeho přítel byl předešlého večera.

„Ta moje fúrie mě odtáhla do postele. Ona a ten její." smál se Roberto a už si sedal ke stolečku. Eddard se posadil vedle něj.

„Jaký její?" zeptal se Seveřan zmateně.

„Její bratr. Ta houžvička z velkoměsta, señor New York. Namohl si při tom záda a teď leží a skuhrá." chechtal se starosta a objednal dvakrát tequillu. „Řekni, Nede, nejsem přece ještě tak tlustej, aby si chlap namohl záda, když mi pomáhá do postele?" zeptal se a dlaněmi si plácal na mohutné břicho. Eddard se rozhlédl kolem sebe, nevěděl, jestli má být ke svému příteli upřímný nebo říci to, co chce slyšet. To už ale Roberto zvrátil hlavu a zachechtal se tak nahlas, že Malíček leknutím upustil tácek se dvěma panáky tequilly. „Já vím, Nede, už nejsem takový, jaký jsem býval," naklonil se k šerifovi starosta. „To je tim stresem. Není žádná legrace řídit rozvíjející se město. Královo přístaviště bylo jen pár chalup, když jsem sem přišel, ale já z něj udělal město! Hombre, za to přece ten pupek stojí," znovu si mohutné břicho poplácal.

„Dvě tequilly, jak jste si přál, pane starosto," postavil před ně nový tácek s panáky Malíček, zatímco jedna z nevěstek vytírala před chvílí rozlitou tequillu na podlaze.

„Přines rovnou celou lahev, Malíčku," pokynul rukou starosta a mužík s bradkou odcupital k baru. „Víš, Nede, to město je jako moje vlastní dítě, ale je s ním tolik práce, žádná zábava," hodil do sebe tequillu Roberto a pokračoval. „Měl bych si odpočinout, někam si vyjet...a ty se napij, hombre!" ukázal na panáka tequilly na stole.

„Víš, že nepiji, Roberto," řekl Eddard, přestože věděl, že to jeho přítel nebere jako odpověď.

„No tak, nebuď pořád takovej studenej čumák," poplácal ho po zádech Roberto, a tak se, aby mu udělal radost, Eddard napil. Tequilla byla silná a Seveřan nebyl zvyklý pít, a tak zakašlal. Mexičan se zasmál: „Co bys řekl na to, abychom si vyjeli na lov?"

„Na lov?" divil se Eddard.

„Na lov bizonů. Vyjedeme na pár dní za město, odpočineme si," chytil svého přítele za tváře Roberto a hurónsky se rozchechtal. Eddard se ale jen zamračil.

„Mám hodně práce, nemohu jen tak na pár dní odjet."

„Kašli na práci, Nede, kašli na Tywina Lannistra a tu jeho zpropadenou železnici! Pojedeme na lov. Vezmeme jen koně a nějaký to pití a vypadneme ven!" přemlouval ho starosta.

„Já nikam nepojedu, jeď si sám, Roberto, když si tak moc potřebuješ odpočinout," vstal ze židle zodpovědnější z mužů a v posledních jeho slovech zazněl sarkasmus, ale to už ho jeho přítel stáhl zpátky.

„Nebudu tě nutit, Nede, když nechceš. Vezmu místo tebe Joffrita. Ten kluk potřebuje dospět. Tvoje dcera si přece nevezme slečinku v botách na podpatku a kožešinových kalhotách. "


	13. Chapter 13

Sansa Starkssonová se na sebe dívala do zrcadla. Přejela po vyleštěné ploše hadrem a odstoupila stranou. Zrcadlo bylo čisté, stejně jako všechno ostatní v místnosti. Dívka byla zavřená doma už čtyři dny, a tak od rána do večera uklízela.

Venku bylo krásně, ale ona ven jít nechtěla. Bála se sejít do přízemí, kde byla městská věznice. Připadala si kvůli tomu hrozně hloupě, ale Sandor McClegane byl tak děsivý. Bála se ho, a tak raději zůstávala doma.

Podívala se na hodiny. Bylo jedenáct, pravý čas začít vařit oběd. Otevřela spíž, ale nic tam nebylo. V domácnosti vařila i nakupovala Sansa, ale teď, když byla doma, nestaral se o nákup nikdo. Dívka sice říkala otci, zda by nemohl zajít do hokynářství, ale ten jí jen odpověděl, že má příliš mnoho jiných starostí a na malichernosti nemá čas. Poslala i svou sestru, ale ta se večer vrátila pouze s pytlíkem plným těstovin a pěti rajčaty, prý na omáčku.

Sansa si povzdechla, bude muset na nákup dojít sama.

Byla oblečená do obyčejných modrých šatů s bílými puntíky, jež si přivezla ze severu. Neměla náladu se převlékat a vlastně to ani nebylo nutné. Její krásný snoubenec Joffrey odjel se svým otcem a mnoha dalšími významnými obyvateli města na lov. Nebylo třeba, aby vypadala dokonale. Spletla si vlasy do copu a vyrazila směrem ke schodišti. Na chvíli se u schodů zastavila a zaposlouchala se. Nic neslyšela, třeba vězeň spí. Seběhla ze schodů, jak nejrychleji mohla a hnala se ke dveřím.

„Ptáček vylétá z hnízda?" ozval se z cely drsný hlas. „Už jsem myslel, že hnízdo je zároveň klecí," opíral se bokem o mříže muž v klobouku a pozoroval šerifovu dceru. Sansa se zastavila a sklopila oči do země.

„Já," pípla potichu, „jen jsem šla do hokynářství," její oči na okamžik vzhlédly k vysokému muži, ale hned se zase zadívaly na zem. Sandor McClegane byl k dívce natočený popálenou stranou obličeje, která kvůli nasvícení pár slunečními paprsky z okna vypadala hrozivěji než obvykle. „Můžu vám také něco přinést, jestli chcete," řekla ze slušnosti.

„Já tu mám všechno, co potřebuju," zvedl levou ruku, v níž držel lahev whisky a napil se.

„Ale, ale…" byla zmatená Sansa. Šerif Starksson považoval alkohol za dílo ďáblovo, a proto jej hned po svém nástupu do funkce ve vězení zakázal. Vězňům podle něj jenom prospěje alespoň na chvíli vystřízlivět.

„Chlapec by se o svého psa měl starat. Joffrey mi to sem propašoval, ještě než odjel na lov," vysvětlil dívce McClegane a natáhl lahev blíž k ní, aby jí také nabídl. Sansa s očima upřenýma na podlahu zakroutila hlavou. Cítila se trochu dotčeně. Joffrey byl tady a ani ji nepřišel pozdravit? Váží si snad víc špinavého opilce než své vlastní snoubenky?

„To od něj bylo laskavé," zamrkala, když se jí do očí hrnuly slzy.

„A od ptáčka by bylo zase laskavé, kdyby o tom nepípal před šerifem," urovnal si klobouk vězeň a znovu se napil. Sansa přikývla. Neměla v úmyslu otci žalovat. Nechtěla, aby měl Joffrey problémy, přestože se jí nelíbilo to, co udělal, a byla i trochu nahněvaná, protože ji nenavštívil. Joffrey je ale tak krásný, jak by mohl něco takového udělat?

A najednou jí to došlo.

Dozajista na ni nezapomněl, řekla si, musel chvátat, aby nezmeškal odjezd na lov, určitě jí u svého přítele nechal nějaký vzkaz.

„Já,…" zamrkala a Sandor McClegane jí věnoval pátravý pohled, „nenechal mi Joffrey nějaký vzkaz nebo tak?" zeptala se nesměle. Vězeň se na ni ještě chvíli díval, a pak se začal smát. Jeho smích zněl tak hrozivě, že Sansa ustoupila o dva kroky dál.

„Co čekáš? Že teď odrecituju milostnou báseň, nebo zpod klobouku vytáhnu kytici růží? Asi tě zklamu, děvče," zavrčel na ni hrubě. Sansa začala vzlykat. Ten muž byl tak děsivý a Joffrey ji nenechal žádný vzkaz. Určitě ji už nemiluje. Vyběhla ze dveří a před domem se dala do pláče. Plakala až do doby, kdy uviděla, že se k ní blíží paní Tyrellová. Rychle si hřbetem ruky otřela slzy a snažila se vypadat vesele. Žena Maceho Tyrella byla největší drbna v Králově přístavišti a Sansa nechtěla, aby se o ní po městečku povídalo. Je nevěstou starostova syna, nemůže mu dělat ostudu.

„Dobré dopoledne, paní Tyrellová, moc vám to dnes sluší," usmála se dívka, ale žena se na ni zkoumavě podívala.

„Ty jsi plakala, děvče?" zeptala se a v očích se jí zalesklo. Tolik dychtila po nějaké senzaci. Sansa se kousla do rtu. Má oči celé zarudlé, není divu, že to na ní paní Tyrellová hned poznala.

„Já jen," zakníkala a zelinářova manželka se k ní naklonila blíž, aby náhodou nepřeslechla nějakou tu peprnost, „můj snoubenec Joffrey odjel se svým otcem starostou na lov a já ho tolik miluji." vydechla dívka. To je ono! Plakat steskem po svém milovaném tak jako hrdinky z románů přece není žádná ostuda.

„Ach tak," odtáhla se od ní drbna a v jejím hlase bylo slyšet zklamání. „chudinko malá, moc se ti stýská, že? Ale neboj se, on se ti brzy vrátí." zdálo se, že se chce otočit a jít si po svých, ale pak se zarazila. „Určitě k nám někdy zajdi na návštěvu. Moje dcera Margaery si o mladém Joffritovi určitě ráda popovídá." zahihňala se.

„Bude mi potěšením vás někdy navštívit," usmála se Sansa zdvořile, „ale teď mě omluvte, mám ještě mnoho práce," kývla hlavou na pozdrav a vydala se k odchodu. „To určitě," procedila mezi zuby, když byla paní Tyrellová z doslechu. Margaery byla krásná dívka zhruba Sansina věku, ale šerifova dcera neměla nejmenší zájem se s ní kamarádit. Zelinářova dcera si na bál oblékla pomněnkově modré šaty vyšívané pestrobarevnými nitěmi a ve vlasech měla zapletené živé květiny. Vypadala tak půvabně. Skoro tak půvabně jako její bratr Loras a půvabněji než Sansa! To dívka ze severu nemohla přenést přes srdce. Navíc si za celý večer nemohla nevšimnout pohledů, jež Margaery házela po Joffreym. Je hloupá, pokud si myslí, že by jí mohla starostova syna přebrat. Joffrey Sansu vroucně miluje, a to, že pro ni nenechal žádný vzkaz u svého opilého přítele, na tom nic nemění!

Celá rozzuřená kvůli Margaery Tyrellové přešla Sansa hokynářství a došla až k obchodu s těstovinami Syria Forelliho. Ital měl v obchodě jako vždycky prázdno, a tak na ulici před budovou učil šerifovu mladší dceru střelbě z praku.

„Buon giorno, bella!" zavolal na Sansu Syrio Forelli.

„Dobrý den," odpověděla dívka lhostejně. Neměla toho Itala příliš v lásce. Vůbec ho sice neznala, ale nemohla ho mít ráda už jen proto, že ho měla ráda Arya. „Aryo, kdyby ses místo těchto hloupostí radši učila tančit a vyšívat," dala ruce v bok, ale její sestra se jen zasmála.

„V nebezpečí by mi byl tanec a vyšívání na nic. Já se chci umět sama bránit, ne být jenom hloupá husa na ozdobu, co nemá v mozku nic jiného než nové šaty a hlupáky jako je Joffrey!" vystřelila kamínek z praku a zasáhla jednu z plechovek vyskládaných na terase před obchodem. Sansa zalapala po dechu.

„Co jsi to řekla? Hloupá husa? To jakože já jsem hloupá husa?"

„To jsem neřekla," usmála se Arya lhostejně a sebrala kamínek ze země a založila jej do praku. „Třeba minulý týden na bále, jak se strhla ta rvačka. Nebo kdyby se tu objevili banditi. V takových situacích se ti hodí umět střílet, ne tančit," pustila gumičku a další plechovka dopadla na vyprahlou zem.

„Pravé dámy se neperou, a pokud se k takové ošklivé situaci nedejbože dostanou, hrdinní pistolníci jako Joffrey je ochrání," byla přesvědčená Sansa, přestože na bále ji její snoubenec nechal napospas osudu.

„A co když tam ti tví pistolníci nebudou? Utancuješ bandity k smrti?" otočila se na ní Arya a Sansa nevěděla, co na to říct.

„Ale, ale…" zakoktala, ale potom svraštila obočí, „když chceš umět střílet, tak budiž, ale i k tomu je tanec důležitý!" vzpomněla si na to, co jí na bále říkal Joffrey. „Je známo, že ten, kdo umí tančit, je mnohem lepším pistolníkem než ten, kdo to neumí."

„Co to je za blbost?" zeptala se Arya nevěřícně.

„Je to pravda! Joffrey mi to říkal!" odsekla Sansa a otočila se ke své sestře zády. Starostův syn je nejen krásný, ale je i nejlepší pistolník ve Spojených státech, a tak by měl o střelbě vědět víc než její hloupá sestra.

„Una stupidità! To já níkdy neslyšet." ozval se Syrio Forelli a Arya se začala nahlas smát.

"Je to tak!" vykřikla Sansa a otočila se zpátky k Arye, "A teď pojď, půjdeme domů."

„Já nikam nejdu!" řekla tvrdohlavě mladší z dívek.

„Pomůžeš mi vařit oběd. Každá žena musí umět vařit," nedala se Sansa.

„Já vařit umím," bránila se Arya, „včera jsem vařila penne s bazalkou a Syrio říkal, že to bylo eccelente."

„Si," přitakal Ital, „vaše sestra vařit delizioso pasta!"

„Aryo,…" zavrčela Sansa a už už chtěla začít vyjmenovávat, jak by se měla chovat pravá dáma, ale vtom se v dálce ozval výstřel a po něm hned další. „Co to bylo?" zakvílela místo toho vyděšeně.

„Co by? Ožralci od Červený krajky se perou. Večer už budou sedět u nás v cele." mávla rukou Arya, ale Sansa měla slzy v očích.

„Mám strach, pojďme domů."

„No tak dobře," obrátila mladší dívka oči v sloup, „ale až se otec vrátí, uvidíš, že jsem měla pravdu," založila ruce a vydala se na cestu k úřadu šerifa. Sansa s očima vytřeštěnýma hrůzou cupitala za ní.

„Moci já vám nabídnout la scorta?" nabídl se ještě Syrio Forelli, ale Arya jen zakroutila hlavou a zamávala mu na rozloučenou.

„Neměl by jít přece jen s námi? Určitě jsme v nebezpečí. Je to sice jenom prodavač nudlí, ale i tak. Co když do města přijeli bandité?" cvakala zuby Sansa až do doby, než se obě zastavily před úřadovnou šerifa.

„Ty jsi teda hrdinka. Vidíš někde nějaký bandity?" zachechtala se Arya a rozhlédla se po prázdné a ulici, do níž pražilo polední slunce. Sansa musela uznat, že se chovala trochu hloupě. „Půjdeme radši vařit ten oběd," mrkla na ni její mladší sestra a zmizela ve dveřích. Sansa pospíchala za ní.

„Ptáček se z nákupu vrátil s prázdnýma rukama," zavrčel Sandor McClegane hned, jak dívky vešly dovnitř. „Hokynář by měl trávit míň času u Malíčka a víc ve svým obchodě," ležel na slamníku ve své cele a popíjel z lahve whisky. Arya si odfrkla a vyběhla schody nahoru. Tolik si přála, aby toho muže její otec pověsil. Nepochybovala, že právě on stojí za zmizením jejího přítele Mycaha, nic jiného než provaz si nezaslouží. Sansa se naopak zastavila. Přestože se vězně bála, dobré vychování jí nedovolovalo jen tak beze slova utéct.

„To ne, já jenom…" zafňukala celá rudá. Sandor McClegane se objevil hned u mříží s hrozivým úšklebkem na tváři. Dívčina nervozita ho zjevně bavila. Sansa těkala očima po podlaze a hledala odvahu pohlédnout mu přímo do obličeje. Z McCleganova pohledu jí naskakovala husí kůže. Snažila se přijít na něco, co by mu řekla, ale vtom se rozrazily dveře a v místnosti se objevili Gyles Rosby a telegrafista Varys.

Bankéř i telegrafista podepírali zraněného muže a pomáhali mu přes práh. Sansa vyjekla, když pohlédla do bolestí zkřivené tváře svého otce. „Co se stalo?" přiběhla k bankéři Rosbymu, ale ten se místo odpovědi jenom rozkašlal, a tak se zoufale otočila k Varysovi:

„Ach, náš ubohý šerif," řekl svým jemným hláskem otylý mužík s holou hlavou, „takhle jsme ho našli na ulici. Někdo ho postřelil!" pomohl šerifovi posadit se na zem. Eddard sykl bolestí. Kousek nad kolenem mu kalhoty zbarvovala rudá skvrna.

„Rychle, dojděte pro reverenda Pycelleho!" vykřikla Sansa a Arya, která zrovna seběhla schody do přízemí, se toho ujala.


	14. Chapter 14

Ráno se Eddard Starksson probudil ve své posteli. Noha ho pálila, ale on se přesto pokusil vstát. Vykřikl bolestí a svalil se zpátky do peřin. Reverend Pycelle mu sice předchozího dne kulku z nohy vyndal a ránu vyčistil, ale zranění bylo příliš hluboké, a tak měl šerif zakázáno alespoň týden nohou hýbat. Obvazy ho škrtily a navíc neměl čas celý týden polehávat, ne po tom, co se stalo, a tak se pokusil znovu vstát. Se stejným výsledkem.

„Co to děláš? Reverend Pycelle řekl, že se nesmíš namáhat!" ozvala se ode dveří Sansa, která zrovna přinášela tác se snídaní.

„Musím si něco vyřídit, nemůžu jen tak nečinně ležet v posteli," zabručel Eddard, ale přesto se znovu přikryl peřinou. Bylo mu jasné, že i kdyby dokázal vstát, jeho starostlivá dcera by ho nikam nepustila. Sansa položila tác se snídaní na noční stolek a přišoupla si židli k otcově posteli.

„Řekni mi, co se stalo," zakňourala a v očích měla slzy, „Kdo ti to udělal?"

„Netrap se tím, Sanso," pohladil ji po vlasech Eddard, „Rána se brzy zahojí a my se vrátíme zpátky na sever. Vrátíme se domů." vydechl. Tolik se mu po lesích Wisconsinu stýskalo. Mohutné stromy, jezera a chladný vzduch. To nebylo jako tady v Arizoně, celý den se potit v kožených holínkách uprostřed vyprahlé pustiny. Větve obalené sněhem a zvuky lesní zvěře, kdyby zavřel oči, zase by tu nádheru viděl, ale to už Sansa vykřikla:

„Zpátky na sever?!" třeštila na něj oči dívka. „Já nemůžu odjet zpátky na sever. Moje místo je tady, po boku mého snoubence!"

„Najdu ti lepšího muže. Na severu je hochů! Jen si vybrat. Třeba pan Bolton z vesnice Hrůzov má syna zhruba tvého věku, a kdyby se ti nelíbil, najde se jiný. Ty nikdy nebudeš mít o nápadníky nouzi," položil jí ruku na rameno, ale ona se mu vykroutila.

„Já miluji Joffreyho! Nikoho jiného nechci!"

„Joffrey není ten pravý muž pro tebe, věř mi," odporoval šerif. Snažil se svou dceru ušetřit nechutných detailů o původu jejího snoubence. Odjedou z Králova přístaviště a ta zamilovanost ji brzy přejde, tak to bude nejlepší. Netřeba ji cizími hříchy nijak zatěžovat.

„Já zpátky na sever nechci! Chci zůstat s Joffreym!" kvílela Sansa.

„Tak dost, Sanso, jsem tvůj otec a už jsem se rozhodl! Vrátíme se zpátky domů!" řekl nesmlouvavě Eddard a svá slova stvrdil bouchnutím pěstmi do peřiny. Sansa vyskočila ze židle a s pláčem odběhla z místnosti. Šerif se za ní smutně díval. Jeho ubohá dcerka, dnes si bude myslet, že je to konec světa, ale za pár let, až bude mít vlastní rodinu, dobrého severského manžela a kupu dětí, se tomu bude jenom smát. Bude ráda vzpomínat na svou první lásku z Arizony. Bude lepší, aby nevěděla, z jak hrozného hříchu se Joffrey narodil.

Eddard Starksson byl velmi zbožný člověk. Pořád nemohl uvěřit, že je to pravda.

„Joffrey, Tommen, Myrcella, všechny jsou moje," šklebil se Jaime Lannister, jako by na tom nebylo nic špatného. Šerif byl zrovna na cestě za starostovou ženou, když ho její bratr zastavil. Vyšel zpoza rohu ulice a ležérně se opřel o zeď jednoho z domů. „Slyšel jsem, že po tom pátráte, tak vám ušetřím čas, šerife." stáhl si klobouk do očí. Newyorčan žil uprostřed arizonské pustiny už mnoho let, a tak si přivykl na zdejší módu. Místo kašmírového žaketu a cylindru nosil bílé sako, bílé kalhoty a kovbojský klobouk prošitý zlatou nití. Podobně se oblékal i Joffrey. Byli si tak podobní. „Stannito vám řekl pravdu. Děti jsou moje."

„Ale, ale,…" zalapal po dechu Eddard, „...krvesmilstvo je hřích!"

„Neučí nás snad Bůh milovat?" usmál se Jaime, aniž by na šokovaného šerifa pohlédl. „Vždycky jsem Cersei miloval a ona mne,"

„Jste bratr a sestra!" namítl zhnuseně seveřan.

„Jsme dvojčata, jedno tělo a jedna duše. Nic nás nemůže rozdělit," odlepil se od zdi Jaime a udělal pár kroků blíž k šerifovi.

„I kdyby to nebyla vaše sestra, stále je vdanou ženou. Copak nemáte, trochu cti v těle?" odplivl si Eddard a pohledný měšťák si posunul klobouk trochu výš a jeho oči se zaleskly.

„Moje čest mi káže dělat všechno pro to, aby byla Cersei šťastná. Roberto je opilec a děvkař. Otec nikdy neměl tu svatbu dojednávat. To je moje čest, pomáhat své sestře, když je nešťastná."

„A jak pomohlo vaší sestře, když jste zákeřně zavraždil Aeryse Targaryena, Robertova předchůdce? Kde byla vaše čest tenkrát?" procedil mezi zuby šerif. Ruka Jaimeho Lannistera se rychlým pohybem přesunula ke koltu visícímu mu u pasu a šerifova ji následovala.

„Aerys byl blázen!" odfrkl si Newyorčan a jedním prstem odepnul přezku u krytu na zbraň. Eddard byl také připraven vystřelit.

„Byl blázen a zločinec, to ano. A proto jej Roberto vyzval na souboj muže proti muži!" křikl na elegantního muže před sebou plný pohrdání. „Říkal jste, že Roberto je opilec a děvkař, a přitom to byl on, kdo mě v sobě tolik hrdosti a postavil se Aerysovi tváří v tvář."

„Nebýt mě, ten váš Roberto by byl mrtvý. Aerys sice neměl všech pět pohromadě, ale mušku měl nejlepší ve městě," ušklíbl se Lannister a prsty mu kmitaly pár centimetrů od jeho koltu.

„Pravý muž radši zemře se ctí, než by žil jako podlá krysa," vypnul hruď šerif a blonďatý muž se zamračil:

„Mohu vám to přání splnit, šerife." jemně se zbraně dotkl.

„Vy byste se měl radši přiznat ke svým hříchům a prosit Boha za odpuštění. Ne přidávat další," nedal na sobě znát nervozitu Eddard, přestože cítil, jak mu na čele raší kapky potu. Slyšel, že Jaime Lannister to s koltem umí překvapivě dobře a on s touhle malou zbraní neměl příliš zkušeností. Na severu nebylo muže, jež by se mu ve střelbě vyrovnal, ale to byla střelba z pušky, kolt byl něco úplně jiného.

„Teď mluvíte jako ten blázen Stannito," zasmál se měšťák. „Měl bych podle vás běžet za reverendem Pycellem a vyzpovídat se?" jeho rty opustilo pohrdavé zachechtání a Eddard nechápal, co je na tom směšného. „To by stejně asi bylo zbytečné. Vyzpovídal jsem se přece vám, ctihodnému šerifovi Starkssonovi, co nikdy nezhřešil. Jsem si jistý, že byste byl lepším duchovním než ten chlívák Pycelle. Slyšel jsem, že děvčata u Malíčka mu říkají ,Pomazaný mazlík'."

„Vaši duši už nic nezachrání, dám vám alespoň šanci zachránit si ten svůj bídný život," řekl s kamennou tváří šerif a vůbec si nevšímal pobaveného výrazu muže naproti němu. „Nasedněte na první vlak a vraťte se do New Yorku za svým otcem. Vy, vaše sestra a vaše děti," poslední slovo zhnuseně vyplivl. „Roberto je horká krev, odejděte z města, než se vrátí."

„Roberto má ty děti rád. Tommen je tak milý chlapec a Myrcella je štědrost sama," pokrčil rameny Jaime a pohodil hlavou. „Starosta by byl velice smutný, kdyby odjely do New Yorku. To byste mu přece neudělal, šerife, nebo ano? Myslel jsem, že jste přátelé."

„Děláte si ze mě blázny?" zvýšil hlas Eddard, elegantní muž se mu vysmíval do tváře. „Roberto je můj přítel a já mu řeknu pravdu."

„Myslím, že ne," odpověděl klidně Jaime. Úsměv mu najednou úplně zmizel z pohledné tváře a jeho zelené oči se upřely na seveřana. Eddard cítil ten pohled, cítil to napětí. Stáli deset metrů od sebe uprostřed prázdné ulice a dívali se na sebe. Oba připraveni jednat, oba připraveni vystřelit.

A pak se to stalo.

Dva výstřely prořízly polední ticho v Králově přístavišti a šerif ucítil prudkou bolest. Klesl na kolena a věnoval pohled svému protivníkovi. Jaime Lannister zastrčil kolt zpět do pouzdra a přistoupil k němu.

„Vy odjeďte a zachraňte si život, šerife. Vraťte se do Wisconsinu, kam patříte," poplácal ho po rameni a otočil se k odchodu. Na malý okamžik se ještě otočil, „A šerifskou hvězdu nechte, komu chcete, třeba Malíčkovi." zasmál se a Eddard zavřel oči. Když je zase otevřel, Newyorčan byl už ten tam a místo něj se nad ním skláněl telegrafista Varys a bankéř Gyles Rosby.

„Božínku, to je nadělení, chudák náš šerif!" slyšel telegrafistu říkat. Rosby jen zakašlal, a pak už Eddardovi všechno připadalo jako ve snu. Viděl lidi vykukující z oken, když ho ti dva táhli přes ulici, viděl Sansu, celou vystrašenou a Aryu, jak pobíhá kolem. Dokonce si všiml i Sandora McClegana za mřížemi. I jindy tak suverénní pistolník vypadal zaskočeně.

„Rychle, dojděte pro reverenda Pycelleho!" slyšel Sansin hlas a to bylo všechno. Pak už se probudil ve své posteli a všechno ho bolelo. Podíval se na tác se snídaní, co mu tam nechala Sansa a otráveně zabručel. Nemůže jen tak ležet a debužírovat si.

Musí najít toho bídáka Jaimeho Lannistera a spravedlivě ho potrestat.


	15. Chapter 15

Byly to už tři dny, kdy telegrafista Varys a bankéř Rosby na ulici v prachu našli zraněného šerifa Starkssona. Už tři dny jenom ležel ve své posteli a myslel na to, jak svému příteli řekne krutou pravdu. Pravdu o jeho ženě a jejím bratrovi.

Už poněkolikáté toho rána se pokusil vstát, ale jako už tolikrát předtím znovu spadl do měkké náruče péřových peřin. Frustrovaně se natáhl pro krajíc chleba se sádlem na nočním stolku, který mu tam nechala Sansa k snídani, když vtom se otevřely dveře.

Eddard už už čekal, že to bude Sansa, že bude jako snad každých deset minut prosit, aby neodjížděli zpět na sever. Ve dveřích se ale objevila rozcuchaná hlava mladší z jeho dcer:

„Máš tady návštěvu," špitla Arya a její oči se stočily směrem ven ze dveří.

„Kdo je to?" trhl hlavou šerif a hodil chleba zpátky na tác. Že by Roberto konečně přijel z lovu? Nebo se snad vrátil mladý Beric Dondarrion z výpravy za banditou Gregorem McCleganem? Eddard se napřímil, jak jen mu to zranění dovolilo, a upřel na svou dceru tázavý pohled. Arya ale ani nestačila odpovědět a už si to do pokoje napochodoval Malíček. Šerifova hlava se zklamaně sesunula zpátky na polštář.

„Náš drahý šerife, doufám, že už se cítíte lépe. Slyšel jsem, co se vám stalo. Je to hrozné, moc mě to zarmoutilo, a všechna moje děvčata," kroutil hlavou muž s bradkou a po očku po zraněném házel úlisné pohledy.

„Co mi chcete?" zabručel Eddard a znovu natáhl ruku pro krajíc chleba.

„Ach, je to strašné!" zanaříkal Malíček, „Jde o našeho starostu, vrátil se z lovu."

„Roberto se vrátil? Musím s ním mluvit!" začal se vyhrabávat z postele seveřan a jeho snídaně skončila namazanou stranou na zemi. Hodlal svému příteli všechno co nejrychleji říct. Tu nechutnou věc o původu jeho dětí, ale i to, co mu provedl ten Newyorčan. „Pomozte mi vstát," křikl na Malíčka a ten ho začal tahat z postele.

„Obávám se, že starosta není ve stavu, aby s vámi mohl mluvit, prý se vrátil zraněný," řekl majitel nevěstince, když se šerif stojící na jedné noze opíral o zeď.

„Roberto je zraněný?" zeptal se nevěřícně Eddard a poskočil blíž ke dveřím. „Musím ho vidět."

„Vy jste ale také zraněný," namítl Malíček, jenže to už seveřan po jedné noze vyskákal ze své ložnice. V kuchyni dohopkal až ke skříni, kde ležel jeho klobouk, nasadil si ho a jal se zdolat schody. Malíček ho brzy dohnal. „Opravdu chcete vyjít na ulici jenom v noční košili a klobouku?" prohrábl si bradku a změřil si šerifa pobaveným pohledem. Eddard ho odstrčil. Musí zjistit, jak vážná Robertova zranění jsou, a také vyřešit tu ohavnou záležitost s jeho dětmi, nezajímají ho Malíčkovy řeči. Namáhavě seskákal schody jeden po druhém a dole se opřel o zeď. Byl teď celý zpocený a musel si odpočinout.

„Tohle je teď nová móda strážců zákona?" zasmál se ze své cely Sandor McClegane. Teprve teď se Eddard podíval dolu na svůj oděv. Musel uznat, že Malíček měl pravdu. Měl by se převléci. Vlněné ponožky a bílá noční košile s krajkou kolem krku nejsou vhodným oblečením pro audienci u starosty města.

„Malíčku, dojděte mi pro kalhoty, košili a boty. Jsou v té velké skříni u mě v ložnici." rozkázal malému mužíkovi, který zrovna seběhl schody.

„Jak poroučíte, šerife," prohrábl si pobaveně bradku, otočil se na podpatku a chvatně se vrátil do prvního patra.

„A vy," otočil se muž v noční košili směrem k cele. „co nejdřív odsud vypadnete. Už vás mám plné zuby. Hned, jak se vrátím od starosty, propustím vás," slíbil pistolníkovi uvnitř, ale ten pouze něco nesrozumitelně zamručel a podivně se zakolébal. Musel se opřít o mříže, aby se udržel na nohou. „Vy jste opilý?" podíval se na něj pátravě šerif.

„Myslíte z tý vody, co mi sem dáváte? Nebo snad z chleba?" zavrčel vězeň a unaveným pohybem si odhrnul mastné vlasy z očí. Eddard se zamračil. Nevěřil, že by nebyl opilý. Takhle střízlivý člověk nevypadá a seveřan to dobře věděl. Sám sice alkohol odmítal, ale ve Wisconsinu měl spoustu přátel z okolních srubů, kteří této zhoubě lidstva podlehli. Když jednou v létě našel Jona Umbera ležet opilého v trávě u jezera, jeho oči vypadaly přesně tak jako teď ty McCleganovy. Odlepil se od stěny a jal se skákat k cele, aby se sám přesvědčil, ale to už ze schodů pospíchal Malíček.

„Jedny kalhoty, jedna košile, jeden pár bot," měl plné ruce majitel nevěstince, „A přinesl jsem vám také vestu."

„Dejte to sem," rozkázal stroze šerif. Malíček byl v mžiku u něj a už mu pomáhal nasoukat se do kalhot. „Nechte mě!" odehnal ho Eddard a úlisný mužíček s úklonami a šibalským úsměvem ustoupil stranou.

„Moc vám to sluší, šerife," hladil si bradku Malíček, když si Eddard do kalhot zastrkával poslední cípy noční košile.

„Jdeme," zavelel seveřan, když si dopnul košili a nasadil klobouk. Majitel nevěstince k němu ihned přiskočil a pomohl mu ze dveří.

Cesta z úřadovny šerifa se Nedovi zdála nekonečná. Noha ho bolela, točila se mu hlava a k tomu to protivné slunce, co mu i navzdory klobouku svítilo do očí. Mrmlal, bručel a cvakal zuby, ale když dorazili na radnici, bylo to ještě horší.

Už v chodbě narazili na plačícího Tommena. Jeho sestra Myrcella ho utěšovala, ale i jí samotné tekly po tvářích slzy. Robertův bratr Stannito se v koutě tiše modlil a na Renlitově tváři snad poprvé nebyl vidět úsměv. Eddardovi se ten pohled pranic nelíbil a srdce se mu sevřelo tísnivým pocitem strachu.

„Šerife Starkssone, věděl jsem, že přijdete," přistoupil k nově příchozím Renlito a pomohl Malíčkovi se zraněným šerifem.

„Co se děje? Co se Robertovi stalo? Za jak dlouho se vyléčí?" zeptal se ihned Eddard, ale pohledný Mexičan jenom sklopil oči.

„Je to vážné," odpověděl smutně, „reverend Pycelle ho nahoře ošetřuje, ale obává se nejhoršího." To byla pro Eddarda rána. Všechno, s čím sem přišel, bylo najednou pryč. Zraněná noha, původ Cerseiných dětí, nic z toho ho najednou nezajímalo.

„Půjdu za ním," hlesl, a jako by ho noha najednou přestala bolet, vyrazil po schodech do ložnice.

„Nede," zasípal jeho přítel na posteli, když ho uviděl. Ležel tam celý bledý, do půli těla nahý, s obvazy nasáklými krví kolem celého obvodu jeho objemného břicha.

„Roberto, co se stalo?" zeptal se šerif tichým hlasem.

„Nechte nás o samotě," nadzvedl namáhavě ruku starosta. Teprve teď si Eddard všiml reverenda Pycelleho, Joffreyho a Cersei stojících u Robertova lůžka. Oba blonďatí Lannisteři a kněz poslechli a opustili místnost. „Hombre Nede, to byl bizon! Takový zvíře jsi ještě neviděl!" zachechtal se Mexičan, ale jeho smích se změnil v bolestné zakašlání. „Měl jsem chvíli počkat. Myslel jsem, že už je ta potvora mrtvá, ale nebyla."

„Nevysiluj se, musíš odpočívat," skočil mu do řeči seveřan.

„Odpočívat? Na co? Pod drnem si odpočinu dost," odbyl ho starosta, „Nekoukej na mě tak, Nede, já vím, že tohle je můj konec. Ale slib mi, že to zvíře naservírujete na mojí pohřební hostině," usmál se, ale v jeho očích nebylo po smíchu ani památky.

„Takhle nemluv, Roberto, upečeme ho na hostině na počest tvého uzdravení."

„Vy severáci a ta vaše taktnost! Přiznejme si, že já už se žádné hostiny nezúčastním," zachrčel muž na lůžku. „Nede," jeho obličej zvážněl, „chci, abys tu zůstal a dohlédl na moje děti. Nechci, aby byly pořád jenom s Cersei. Potřebují mužskou ruku. Ruku pravého muže, a ne toho bezcharakterního bratra mojí ženy. Hlavně Joffrey, Nede, slib mi, že se o Joffrita postaráš. Vyroste z toho. Určitě se časem změní, a vezme si tvojí dcerku, ale já u toho už nebudu," zesmutněl, „A město, musíš to tu dát do pořádku. Dios mío, měl bys kandidovat na starostu, jenom pitomec by tě nezvolil." zakašlal. Eddard mlčel, slib se mu ne a ne dostat na jazyk. Nechtěl v Králově přístavišti zůstat. Hned, jak se mu zahojí noha, odjede zpět do Wisconsinu, ale nechtěl svého přítele rozčílit, ne při jejich možná posledních společných chvílích.

„Neměj strach, Roberto, o všechno se postarám," odpověděl, přestože mu lhaní bylo proti srsti. Starosta se už nadechoval, aby ještě něco řekl, ale to už do místnosti znovu vstoupil reverend Pycelle. Eddard k němu přiskákal a zašeptal mu tak, aby je starosta, který pomalu zavřel oči, neslyšel: „Opravdu je to tak vážné? Nedá se ještě něco udělat?"

„Obávám se, že nedá. Ať Bůh dopřeje jeho duši klidu." pokřižoval se Pycelle a Eddard ho napodobil. Nic jiného se už dělat nedá. Celé tělo mu zaplavil pocit bezmoci a zoufalství.

Zbývá se už jenom modlit za Robertovu duši a čekat na konec, a tak se se slzami v očích posadil u lůžka svého nejlepšího přítele a čekal.


	16. Chapter 16

Slunce bylo už vysoko na obloze, když starostův pohřeb začal. Lidé tady na jihu nebyli zvyklí vstávat brzo, a tak se hřbitov začínal plnit až před půl jedenáctou. To Eddard Starksson byl vzhůru už před svítáním. Brzké vstávání bylo jeho přirozeností, ale i kdyby tomu tak nebylo, dnes by stejně nemohl spát. Pořád musel myslet na svého přítele Roberta a na hříchy jeho ženy. Měl mu o tom říct, tam na smrtelné posteli. Roberto si zasloužil znát pravdu, přestože byla krutá.

„Slib mi, že se postaráš o Joffrita, slib mi to, Nede," sípal jeho přítel z posledních sil a Eddard mu to slíbil. Slíbil, mu že se postará o ten výsledek krvesmilstva. Seveřan vždy to, co řekl, dodržel, ale v tomto případě věděl, že Robertovo přání nesplní. Znechuceně si odplivl na vyprahlou zem. Utřel si čelo hřbetem ruky. Bylo horko a on se začínal potit. Nervózně se zavrtěl, stál na hřbitově opřený o dřevěnou hůl s ukrutnými bolestmi už půl hodiny, zatímco ostatní se teprve teď začínali shromažďovat.

Sešlo se skoro celé město. Nevěstky z Červené krajky přišly v černých šatech s mohutnými krajkovými sukněmi. Na hlavách měly klobouky zdobené pštrosími pery, díky kterým převyšovaly snad každého muže z města. Malíček, nejspíš proto, aby se mezi svými děvčaty tolik neztrácel, zvolil vysoký cylindr a boty s vysokou podrážkou a podpatkem. Starostovi bratři se nedostavili společně. Stannito přišel sám s kamenným výrazem ve tváři, zatímco Renlito se připojil k rodině zelináře Maceho Tyrella a s uslzenýma očima se tiskl k jeho nejmladšímu synovi.

„Před Bohem nelze své hříchy skrýt, každý se z nich musí zpovídat," pokřižoval se Stannito, když si stoupl vedle šerifa. „Snad bude k Robertově duši milostiv."

„Roberto byl dobrý muž, jeho dobré činy hříchy jistě převáží," pokřižoval se také Eddard a moc rád by svým slovům věřil.

„Smilstvo a alkohol není v božích očích akceptovatelné," odfrkl si Mexičan, ale na to šerif musel namítnout:

„Krvesmilstvo a život ve lži, to je neakceptovatelné," zabručel a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, ale vdovu nikde neviděl. Cersei Baratheonézová s dětmi dorazila až mezi posledními.

„Bůh naše hříchy soudí spravedlivě a nezáleží na tom, jestli naše žena a její bratr hřešili ještě víc. To pro toho nahoře není pražádná omluva," odpověděl pevně Stannito. „Můj bratr pil a smilnil, ale máte pravdu, šerife Starkssone, vykonal i dobré věci a všemohoucí to ví," musel uznat.

„Jsem si jist, že Robertova duše nalezne klid v rajských zahradách," řekl Eddard a cítil, jak se mu do očí hrnou slzy.

„Ráj nebyl stvořen pro hříšníky a bezvěrce!" zavrčel Stannito a odplivl si, „Roberto nikdy nebyl správným křesťanem. Byl katolík, ale mezi katolictvím a protestantismem nedělal rozdíly. Nikdy nepochopil, čím se adventismus liší od ostatních forem křesťanství, co ho činí jedinou pravou vírou, přestože jsem mu to vysvětloval nejméně stokrát! Nezajímalo ho to. Víra ho ostatně nezajímala vůbec, neznal ani jednu modlitbu. V kostele pospával a nejednou se stalo, že ani vůbec nepřišel! Jednou jsem ho přistihl, jak tajně v kostele usrkává z lahve tequilly. Měl skloněnou hlavu, jakože se modlí, ale pod pončem měl lahev. Takové znesvěcení božího domu! Pokáral jsem ho, ale on se mi jen smál. Vždycky se mi jenom smál a o víře se nedal poučit," Stannito byl teď celý rudý. Takhle rozčileného ho Eddard nikdy neviděl. „Opravdu si myslíte, že je Roberto hoden věčného potěšení v ráji?" zaskřípal zuby a seveřan najednou nevěděl, co mu na to má říct. Zachránil ho Malíček, když se zničehonic protáhl mezi ně.

„Sešlo se skoro celé město. Náš pan starosta by měl radost," řekl tiše a očima těkal z Eddarda na Stannita a zase naopak.

„Účast hodna velkého muže, jímž Roberto byl. Tolik toho pro město udělal," odpověděl šerif a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Hřbitov byl zaplněný lidmi ve smutečních šatech. Gyles Rosby kašlal do kapesníku, když tu ho stranou odstrčila zesnulého žena a se svými dětmi se postavila hned k vykopanému hrobu, kam měly být starostovy ostatky položeny.

Cersei Baratheonézová vypadala nádherně. Na hlavě měla elegantní smuteční klobouk, který skrýval její zlaté vlasy i horní polovinu tváře jemným krajkovým závojem. Černé šaty z hedvábí byly sice jednoduchého střihu, ale ničí pozornosti nemohl uniknout náhrdelník z pravých perel kolem jejího krku. A také že neunikl. Nevěstky z Červené krajky šperk mlsně pozorovaly, a pak smutně stočily oči k lakovaným dřevěným korálům z obchodu Maceho Tyrella, které visely kolem krku jim. Dotčeně pohlédly na Malíčka, ale ten si jich nevšímal. Stál vedle šerifa Starkssona a naříkal:

„Ach ano, náš ubohý dobrý pan starosta. Byl to vskutku veliký muž, obrovský! Hlavně ke konci svého úřadování," pousmál se šibalsky, ale Eddardovi to k smíchu nepřišlo a vrhl po něm zlostný pohled. „Máte pravdu, šerife, je to pro město velká ztráta," pokračoval Malíček teď už se smutkem ve tváři, „Zažil jsem vládu minulého starosty. Aerys Targaryen byl šílený a krutý. Pamatuji si, jak jedné z mých dívek…ach, to bylo tenkrát strašné! Nedej Bože, aby se na post starosty kdy dostal někdo s podobnými choutkami jako on," zamrkal směrem k Cersei a jejím dětem.

„Neber boží jméno do úst, ty hříšníku!" zahřímal Stannito a Malíček se pobaveně ušklíbl.

„Volby tu budou, co nevidět a já doufám, že nevyhraje nějaký špatný člověk," hladil si bradku a pečlivě pozoroval seveřanovu tvář.

„Jaké volby?" divil se Eddard.

„Město potřebuje nového starostu přece. Roberta Baratheonéze bude těžké nahradit, ale musíme jít dál," odpověděl Malíček a šerif na něj zhnuseně pohlédl:

„Roberto ještě ani není pohřben a vy už chcete obsadit jeho židli? Je mi z vás na nic, Malíčku."

„Ale šerife," usmíval se mužíček s bradkou, „já jsem jen skromný muž, co má jen svůj malý podnik. Já bych nikdy nezamýšlel, ba co víc, já bych se nikdy ani neopovážil pomyslet, že bych mohl kandidovat na starostu tak rychle se rozvíjejícího města! To je pro jiné lidi, vlivné a cílevědomé, se známostmi i v tak velikých městech jako třeba New York."

„Co tím chcete říct, Malíčku? Kdo se rozhodl kandidovat?" měřil si majitele nevěstince pohledem šerif.

„Já budu kandidovat," ozval se Stannito, „tohle město potřebuje pevnou ruku. Je plné hříšníků, takových jako jste vy, Malíčku. Já pozvednu morálku a zavedu tu řád. Zachráním Královo přístaviště před osudem Sodomy a Gomory."

„Máte můj hlas, drahý Stannito," zasmál se pobaveně, ale zároveň i pohrdavě, Malíček, jenže ještě než mu na to Mexičan stačil odpovědět, všichni shromáždění ztichli. Bylo to kvůli příchodu reverenda Pycelleho, na kterého se čekalo, aby mohla začít modlitba za zesnulého. Eddardovi se ulevilo, stál na hřbitově už dlouho a zraněná noha ho nesnesitelně bolela. Přítomní muži smekli klobouky a ženy si připravily kapesníčky. Reverend posvětil hrob a začal s pohřební liturgií. Eddard sepjal ruce, zavřel oči a ponořil se do vzpomínek na svého nejlepšího přítele.

„Už máte zabaleno, šerife?" zašeptal vedle něj jakýsi hlas. Eddard otevřel oči a otočil se. Cersei Baratheonézová stála vedle něj a v rukou žmoulala svůj hedvábný kapesník.

„Myslím, že to ještě chvíli potrvá," zašeptal Eddard chladně v odpověď. Původně chtěl odjet zpátky do Wisconsinu nejdřív, jak to jen půjde, ale věděl, že to je přesně to, co chtějí i Lannisteři. Navíc Robertovi slíbil, že se postará o město a po Malíčkových slovech se zdálo, že si na starostův úřad někdo brousí zuby. Šerif musí dohlédnout na to, že se Královo přístaviště dostane do dobrých rukou. Alespoň to pro zemřelého přítele udělá.

„Potrvá? Co na tom potrvá? Zabalit těch vašich pár smradlavých kožešin je otázkou pěti minut," odfrkla si Newyorčanka opovržlivě, „Dnes večer už byste mohl být ve vlaku směrem domů."

„Možná jsem si odjezd rozmyslel," řekl Eddrad hlasitěji než měl a truchlící, kteří stáli poblíž, otočili hlavu jejich směrem. Eddard sklopil hlavu k modlitbě a i ostatní se jali znovu poslouchat Pycelleho zbožná slova.

„To není moudré, šerife Starkssone. Vaší ženě a vašim dětem se po vás jistě stýská a tady na jihu by mohlo začít být pro šťouravé seveřany nebezpečno," pokračovala v hovoru Cersei.

„Vyhrožujete mi?"

„Říkejte tomu, jak chcete, ale nestrkejte nos do věcí, do kterých vám nic není a odjeďte do těch vašich zasněžených lesů. Bude to tak lepší pro všechny," usmála se vdova a prodrala se mezi lidmi dál od šerifa, zpět ke svým dětem. Eddard zatnul pěsti. Měl takový vztek. Kde jen ti Lannistři berou tu drzost? Nejradši by přerušil pohřeb a všem prozradil, co jsou ti Newyorčané zač, ale tento den by měl být věnován Robertově památce, ne jeho hanbě, a tak jenom sklopil oči a společně s ostatními odříkával modlitbu.

„Amen." Řekl dav jednohlasně, když hlas reverenda Pycelleho odezněl. Rakev byla spuštěna do hrobu a vybraní muži na ni začali házet hlínu. Hrob byl tak obklopený květinami, že bohatě vyřezaný dřevěný kříž ani nebyl vidět. Každý z města přinesl květinu nebo věnec, aby uctil památku oblíbeného starosty. Největší věnec ovšem dorazil až z New Yorku od Robertova tchána Tywina Lannistera. Železničář sice svého zetě skoro neznal, ale na posledním rozloučení rozhodně nešetřil. Kolos posetý stovkami květů měl průměr asi metr a půl, a když ho Meryn O'Trant a Boros Blount přinášeli na hřbitov, první z pistolníků si namohl záda.

Rakev byla konečně zakopána. Přítomní se naposledy pokřižovali a jali se rozcházet. To už ale mladý Joffrey Baratheonéz vyskočil na jeden z časem ohlodaných pískovcových náhrobků a zavolal na všechny odcházející. Ti se zvědavě otočili a mladý chlapec spustil:

„Dnešní den se zapíše do kroniky města černým písmem," začal svůj pracně naučený proslov, „Loučíme se s mužem, který Královo přístaviště proměnil z chudé vesničky uprostřed pouště na bohaté město plné života. Roberto Baratheonéz byl velký muž, otec tohoto města, ale především otec můj!" odmlčel se a nacvičeným pohybem zamáčkl slzu v oku. Bylo to tak falešné. Jen hlupák by mu věřil, že při těch slovech opravdu cítí smutek. Eddard si chtěl znechuceně odplivnout, ale Sansa vedle něj dojatě zavzlykala.

„Chudáček Joffrito," špitla a utřela si kapesníkem slzy.

„Byl to můj otec," pokračoval Joffrey s tou maškarádou a jeho matka spokojeně přikyvovala, „Byl mým vzorem a učitelem, miloval jsem ho," kroutil se teatrálně, ale k Sansiným dojatým vzlykům se přidaly i další ženy.

„Ubohý chlapec," poznamenala malá, stará dáma v obrovském klobouku s květinami, matka Maceho Tyrella, Olenna.

„Byl mým vzorem a učitelem," zopakoval Joffrey, „naučil mě všemu, co znám, od prvních krůčků po střelbu z koltu. Stříleli jsme spolu a na plechovky a on byl vždy moc hrdý, že mi to tak jde. Bez něj bych nikdy nebyl nejlepším pistolníkem v Arizoně!" zvýšil hlas a Cersei trochu znervózněla. „Jakože jím dnes jsem! Nikdo se mi nemůže rovnat," odsekl samolibě chlapec a Sandor McClegane, který byl z vězení propuštěn v ten den, kdy starosta zemřel, zamaskoval smích předstíraným kašlem. „Bez otce bych to ale nikdy nedokázal," vrátil se k tématu Joffrey a Sansa se vysmrkala. „Všechno mě to naučil on a já chci kráčet v jeho stopách. Chci pokračovat v díle, které on započal!" už skoro křičel a Eddard najednou věděl, co bude následovat. Pochopil, že tím kandidátem na starostu není nikdo jiný než výsledek krvesmilstva mezi Cersei a Jaimem Lannistery. „Město pro něj bylo jako vlastní dítě a pro mě bude též. Můj otec se nedá nahradit, ale kdo by mohl být lepší nástupcem než jeho syn, vlastní krev? Slibuji, že budu pokračovat v tom, co můj otec celá léta budoval!" Při těchto slovech Eddard zaskřípal zuby, ale ostatní začali tleskat. „Ale dost už chmur a smutku, otec měl rád smích a zábavu. Pojďme se na jeho počest všichni pobavit. Malíčku," Joffrey se otočil se k majiteli Červené krajky, „dnes platím já!"

„Výborně!" zvolali jednohlasně špinaví pistolníci, co byli v Malíčkově podniku od svítání do svítání a v čele se Sandorem McCleganem první opustili hřbitov. Joffrey seskočil z náhrobku a hned se u něj zjevil zamračený Stannito.

„Taková neúcta k mrtvým, copak tě v nedělní škole nic nenaučili?" káral ho, ale chlapec si jen pohrdavě odfrknul a také zamířil k odchodu. Sansa cupitala za ním, ale Eddard za ní zavolal:

„Sanso, my jdeme domů!"

„Ale, ale…" zafňukala dívka, „jde tam celé město, proč my ne?"

„Protože my jdeme domů," bouchl holí do země Eddard, aby bylo jasno, že nechce nic slyšet.

„To je tak nespravedlivé, bude se tančit, zpívat, veselit a já o to přijdu," kvílela ale Sansa dál, „Proč musíte vždycky všechno krásné kazit, ty a Arya?"

„Jdeme domů," zopakoval ještě jednou Eddard, „s těmi lidmi už nemáme nic společného, nebude to dlouho trvat a odjedeme zpátky na sever."

„Ale já nechci," vřeštěla teď už dívka, „chci si vzít Joffreyho a zůstat tady s ním. A také to udělám, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne!" otočila se a rozběhla se za zbytkem města.

„Sanso!" chtěl se za ní šerif rozběhnout, ale zraněná noha mu to nedovolila.

„Joffrey je hlupák!" ozvala se Arya, která najednou stála vedle otce. Eddard unaveně přikývl a společně se vydali směrem k městské věznici.


	17. Chapter 17

Sansa se domů vrátila až po setmění. Úřadovna šerifa byla tichá a temná. Jedinými slyšitelnými zvuky bylo z venku doléhající tlumené vytí kojotů za městem. Sansa v duchu děkovala Bohu, že v celách přízemí zrovna není nikdo vězněn. Měsíční světlo oknem pronikalo dovnitř domu, a tak dívka bez problémů našla schodiště. Opatrně přidržujíc se zábradlí vyšla nahoru a otevřela dveře do kuchyně. Na stole stála olejová lampička a mihotavé světlo z malého plamínku ozařovalo přísnou tvář jejího otce.

„Ty nespíš?" zeptala se Sansa. Její otec byl zvyklý chodit spát brzy, hned po západu slunce, a vstávat ještě před východem. Vždycky to tak dělal, tam na severu, a v Arizoně zrovna tak.

„Kde jsi byla tak dlouho? Strachy jsem nemohl zamhouřit oka!" řekl chladným hlasem šerif a naklonil se blíž k lampičce. Sansa se zastyděla. Neposlechla svého otce, utekla z pohřbu rovnou do pochybného lokálu a ještě se vrátila až pozdě v noci. Tak se přece správná dáma nechová.

„Já, já,…" zamrkala a cítila, jak se začíná červenat.

„Tohle už se nesmí opakovat, Sanso. Ještěže doma nemáme takové hampejzy, jako je ten Malíčkův," povzdechl si Eddard. Při těchto slovech stud vystřídala zlost a dívka se celá naježila. Ano, zachovala se špatně, ale její otec víc. Chce, aby odjela do hloupého Wisconsinu a opustila svou životní lásku.

„Já zpátky na sever nechci!" zakvílela už po několikáté, ale Eddard ji jako vždy jen odbyl:

„Už jsem se rozhodl. Zařídím tady ještě pár věcí a vrátíme se domů."

„Můj domov je tady, po boku mého snoubence!" nedala se dívka. Otec ji má přece rád a chce pro ni to nejlepší. Proč nemůže pochopit, že šťastná může být jenom s miláčkem Joffreym?

„Tohle už jsme probírali. Na světě je mnoho jiných chlapců, pohlednějších a milejších než ten takzvaný Robertův syn," odfrkl si šerif znechuceně.

„Myslíš tím Ramsayho Boltona?" založila ruce Sansa. Otec už o synovi podivného muže z pochmurné vesničky Hrůzov jednou mluvil, ale Sansa o svatbě s ním nechtěla ani slyšet. „Robb říká, že je ošklivý a ještě k tomu pitomec!"

„Robb tomu nerozumí. Roose Bolton je důvěryhodný muž a jeho syn je určitě po něm. A i kdyby se ti Ramsay nelíbil, není přece jediným chlapcem v okolí. Co třeba Theon Greyjoy?" pokračoval dál šerif, ale jeho dcera jen obrátila oči v sloup. Greyjoyovi bydleli v polorozpadlém srubu na ostrově uprostřed jezera. Theon byl nejlepším přítelem jejího bratra Robba, a tak ke Starkssonovým často chodil na návštěvu. Byl sice pohledný, to ano, ale o jeho otci se říkalo, že krade a Sansa se nerudného muže z ostrova vždycky bála. Eddard se nespokojeně ušklíbl a na chvíli se zamyslel. „A co třeba…" řekl, ale Sansa mu skočila do řeči. U nich na severu zbýval už jen jediný chlapec přibližně jejího věku, a tak si byla jistá, čí jméno má otec na jazyku.

„Manderly je moc tlustý! A vůbec, já chci jen Joffreyho, moc ho miluji!" vykřikla a běžela do pokoje. Zavřela za sebou dveře a skočila rovnou do peřin. Arya už spala, a tak si ani nevšimla jejího příchodu. Sansa zabořila obličej do polštáře a dala se do pláče. Je to tak nespravedlivé, připadala si jako hrdinky v románech, které měla tak ráda. Ale na rozdíl od knih si nebyla jistá, zda po všech těch útrapách její láska dojde šťastnému konci, přestože po dnešním svítila alespoň malá jiskra naděje. A přitom Joffrey byl úplně stejný jako ti hrdinové, o kterých tak ráda četla, krásný, chytrý, galantní. Jen si na něj vzpomněla, už cítila, jak celá rudne. Úplně ho před sebou viděla. Spolu se svou matkou stál u vchodu do Červené krajky a pro každého, kdo přišel, měl úsměv.

„Můj otec neměl rád smutek, napijme se proto dnes na jeho počest," vítal každého, a když uviděl Sansu, políbil jí ruku a společně s ní vešel dovnitř. „Jak půvabně dnes vypadáš," řekl něžným hlasem a dívka, celá rudá, se nezmohla na nic než na tiché zachichotání.

Červená krajka byla plná lidí, když snoubenci vešli. Stěny zdobily tapety s červenými růžičkami a vystavené lovecké trofeje. Jakýsi mladík hrál na klimpr a všichni, ačkoli byli oděni ve smutečních šatech, vypadali vesele. Mace Tyrell hlasitě připíjel na počest zesnulého starosty, jeho syn Loras a dcera Margaery, oba s květinami vpletenými do vlasů, se jako první odvážlivci pustili na taneční parket, Malíček s úlisným úšklebkem popoháněl svá děvčata, která hostům roznášela pití a bankéř Gyles Rosby kašlal. Joffrey chodil od jednoho hosta k druhému, přijímal od nich kondolence a na oplátku je vítal na zábavě věnované památce jeho zesnulého otce. Sansa chodila s ním a všem přála hezkou zábavu. Usmívala se a ostatní jí úsměvy vraceli. Joffrey ji seznámil s lidmi, které znala jenom od pohledu, nebo vůbec. Cítila se tak skvěle, když ji Joffrito představoval jako svou „krásnou snoubenku" a pistolníci před ní zdvořile smekali klobouky. Starostův syn se jí pokaždé podíval přímo do očí a políbil jí ruku. Byl tak úžasný! Všechny ženy na něm mohly oči nechat, ale on měl ty své jen a jen pro Sansu a ona pro něho.

„Ach, vy jste tak nádherný pár," usmívala se paní Tyrellová a její tchyně paní Olenna, ale hned jak si myslely, že je Sansa neslyší, opovržlivě si odfrkly. Sanse to přišlo zlé a do očí jí to vehnalo slzy.

„Nevšímej si těch starých škatulí, drahá. Jenom nám závidí naše štěstí," vzal ji za ruku Joffrey a dívka se hned cítila lépe. „Ale teď mě omluv, musím si něco zařídit," pustil ji a nechal ji tam stát samotnou. Šerifova dcera se rozhlédla kolem sebe. Zábava byla v plném proudu. Nevěstky běhaly od stolu ke stolu s tácy plnými skleniček a Sansa si uvědomila, že má také žízeň. Zamířila tedy k baru, aby si objednala kaktusovou šťávu. Tento nápoj ochutnala až tady v Arizoně a moc jí zachutnal. Její otec a sestra sice říkali, že není nad javorový sirup, ale oni tomu nerozumí. Nerozumí tomu, co je dobré a hezké, a co Sansu udělá šťastnou.

„Doufám, že se dobře bavíte, krásná slečno," zjevil se najednou před ní majitel lokálu, malý mužíček s bradkou všemi přezdívaný Malíček. Skočil jí do cesty tak rychle, že do něj narazila. Chtěla se mu omluvit, ale jeho ruce ji objaly kolem pasu a přitáhly ji blíž k němu.

„Smí majitel skromného podniku požádat o malý tanec?" zeptal se a jeho úlisný pohled naháněl Sanse strach.

„Já, zrovna jsem si chtěla objednat pití, třeba později," snažila se mu vykroutit, ale Malíček se jen tak nedal. Luskl prsty a jedna z nevěstek s tácem plným skleniček přistoupila k nim. Její nadřízený jednu sklenku podal šerifově dceři a nevěstka odešla obsloužit ostatní hosty. Sansa si skleničku přiložila ke rtům, ale zápach, který ucítila, ji přinutil, aby ji znovu odtáhla.

„Já alkohol nepiji," řekla. Moc dobře si vzpomínala na to, když naposledy pila alkohol. Bylo to na bále tady v Králově přístavišti, whisky jí vůbec nechutnala a Joffrey s ní potom hodinu nemluvil.

„Ach, vy seveřané. Jste stejná jako váš otec," usmál se Malíček. „Ale přiznám se, že já se té takzvané ohnivé vodě také vyhýbám. Alkohol otupuje mysl a člověk pak ztrácí veškerou sebekontrolu a soudnost." Jeho oči sjely k tanečnímu parketu, kde se mezi ostatními páry do rytmu hudby kolébali Meryn O'Trant a Boros Blount, zatímco se jim jejich kamarádi-opilci u baru a zbytek přítomných posmívali. Mužíček s bradkou se také ušklíbl, znovu luskl prsty a opět přišla nevěstka s tácem. Chvíli si tác prohlížel a pak znechuceně mávl rukou.

„Samý alkohol. Buď té lásky a přines nám…" odmlčel se a podíval se na Sansu.

„…kaktusovou šťávu," dořekla to Sansa ne moc nadšeně. Nechtěla pít kaktusovou šťávu s majitelem podniku, ale s Joffreym, jejím krásným snoubencem.

„A přines nám k tomu ty citronové zákusky od paní Stokeworthové, jsou v krabici u mě v pokoji," křikl ještě za odcházející černovlasou nevěstkou Malíček a otočil se zpět k Sanse. „Stará bláznivá Tanda, chtěla by mě jako chotě pro svou ještě bláznivější dceru, a tak mi nadbíhá. Ale ty zákusky jsou opravdu výtečné. Citrony byly dovezeny až z Jacksonu, nebo to alespoň Mace Tyrell tvrdí. Prý jsou to ty nejlepší citrony ve státech. Dokonce i samotný Tywin Lannister nechává do své newyorské kuchyně dovážet citrony z Jacksonu," zatahal se za bradku a Sansa se nejistě usmála. Nevěděla, co na to říct. „Jsem si jistý, že vám budou chutnat. Jsou tak slaďoučké, přestože ani ne z poloviny tak jako vy," políbil jí ruku. Dívka se odtáhla trochu dál.

„Nedělejte si se mnou škodu. Asi bych už měla jít za svým snoubencem," rozhlédla se kolem sebe, aby ho našla. Joffrey seděl u stolu se svou matkou. Nohy v botách s ostruhy měl na stole a tvářil se otráveně.

„Joffrito se bude z vaší společnosti těšit po celý život, tedy pokud náš drahý šerif neodjede zpět do Wisconsinu," prohrábl si bradku Malíček a bedlivě pozoroval dívčinu tvář.

„Jak víte, že chce otec odjet?" zeptala se zmateně. Její otec se o majiteli Červené krajky vyjadřoval ne moc lichotivě, a tak jí přišlo divné, že by se mu svěřoval se svými plány do budoucna.

„Královo přístaviště není tak velké město, přestože se za ta léta, co tu žiji, hodně rozrostlo. Všichni se tu známe navzájem, tady se těžko něco utají. Přestože jsou tu tací, kteří by i zabíjeli jen proto, aby jejich tajemství nevyplula na povrch." Jeho hlas zněl tak tajemně.

„Jaká tajemství?" nechápala Sansa. Malíček se na ni usmál a pohladil ji po vlasech. Naznačil jí, aby se k němu naklonila blíž a Sansa celá dychtivá po informacích o cizích tajemstvích, tak učinila.

„Náš citronový zákusek je tady," zašeptal mužíček s bradkou a odtáhl se od ní, aby mohl vzít dva talířky z nevěstčina tácu. „Posadíme se k tomu?" usmál se, položil talířky na nejbližší stůl a otočil se ke své zaměstnankyni. „Shae, ještě přines tu kaktusovou šťávu, o kterou jsem žádal." Nevěstka poslušně odešla a Malíček dvorně odtáhl Sanse židli.

„Děkuji," usmála se dívka, ale úsměv jí na tváři rázem ztuhl, když si všimla Ilyna Payna naproti ní. Pistolník seděl u stolu s lahví ginu a špinavým kloboukem před sebou a díval se na ni svýma strašlivýma očima. Sanse to nahánělo hrůzu.

„Jděte si po svých, Payne," mávl rukou majitel podniku, když sám usedl. Odpovědí mu bylo pouze ticho a pohled pistolníkových bledých očí, které se přesunuly z dívky na něj. „Nate, dejte si na mě třeba panáka, ale hlavně už jděte," hodil mu pár centů Malíček a Ilyn Payne se mlčky zvedl a odešel. „Hrozný muž, ale vcelku dobrý pistolník."

„Mě děsí," zakníkala dívka.

„To nejste sama," zasmál se Malíček, „je to špinavý pobuda, ale i tak patří k mým lepším zákazníkům." Sansa se jen nejistě usmála. Má na to snad něco říci? Mužík ji zvídavě pozoroval, jako by čekal na odpověď, a tak si dívka ochutnala kousek citronového zákusku.

„Je opravdu výtečný," řekla a nelhala. Zákusek jí opravdu moc chutnal.

„To ano, jižanská kuchyně je velmi chutná, doufám, že se neurazíte, když řeknu, že lepší než ta severská," kýval hlavou majitel podniku, ale jeho oči se ani nepohnuly. Jako by byly nalepené na Sansině tváři.

„Neurazím se, je to pravda," vložila si další kousek zákusku do úst dívka, ale cítila se rozesmutněle. Otec na její nářky nedá a určitě bude muset odjet. Opustit krásnou Arizonu a vrátit se do zmrzlého a pustého Wisconsinu. Malíček, jako kdyby jí četl myšlenky, se naklonil blíž.

„Nemusí se to stát. Nemusíte odjet. Pomohu vám."

„Pomůžete mi?" zeptala se udiveně dívka. „Jak? Přesvědčíte otce?"

„To asi ne," ušklíbl se majitel podniku, „já nejsem žádný intrikán, co umí manipulovat lidmi, jsem pouhý majitel skromného podniku, ale znám někoho, kdo by vám mohl pomoci."

„Kdo je to?" zeptala se Sansa a v duchu prosila Boha, aby to nebyl někdo z těch špinavých pistolníků, co seděli u baru a popíjeli alkohol.

„Vdova po našem drahém starostovi, Cersei Baratheonézová," zašeptal Malíček. Sanse spadl kámen ze srdce, starostova žena k ní byla laskavá a říkala jí holubičko. „Ona ví, že lepší dívku než vy by si Joffrey mohl jen těžko přát, a tak vám moc ráda pomůže. Ale i ona bude potřebovat vaši pomoc."

„Udělám cokoliv, chci tady zůstat, moc Joffrita miluji!" kousla se do rtu Sansa.

„Stačí naprostá maličkost," usmál se Malíček. „Je nutno sehnat informace o tom, co šerif zamýšlí."

„Mám donášet?" zeptala se ohromeně dívka. Přečetla již mnoho románů z divokého západu, aby věděla, jak končívají donašeči.

„Donášet? Ale co vás nemá." Majitel podniku se zdál být pobaven. „Jaképak donášení, jen pár informací o tom, co má váš otec za lubem. Abychom vám mohli pomoci, musíme přece vědět jaká je situace." Sansa si mužíčka podezřívavě prohlédla. Neviděla žádný rozdíl mezi donášením a sdělováním informací starostově ženě za otcovými zády.

„No dobrá," přikývla nakonec. „Jen když budu moct zůstat s Joffreym."

„Já věděl, že jste moudrá dívka," promnul si vesele ruce Malíček. „Ach, tady už máme naši kaktusovou šťávu. Můžeme si na to vaše skvělé rozhodnutí připít," vzal sklenky z tácu a jednu před Sansu položil.

„A opravdu Joffova matka dokáže otce přesvědčit? On je dost tvrdohlavý," zeptala se plaše dívka a svou skleničkou lehce ťukla do té v Malíčkově napřažené ruce.

„Toho bych se nebál. Cersei Baratheonézová a její spojenci umí být velice přesvědčiví."


	18. Chapter 18

Taneční parket se postupem času plnil čím dál víc. Zábava pokročila a hudbu již neobstarával jen jeden mladík u klimpru. Na místě u schodiště stáli čtyři hudebníci. Jeden hrál na housle, další dva pak na kytaru a banjo. Poslední z nich byl zpěvák. Mečivým hlasem zpíval jakousi píseň o poušti a pistolnících. Sansa v tichosti poslouchala a popíjela kaktusovou šťávu pod neustálým dohledem Malíčkových očí. Mužíček s bradkou se úlisně usmíval a také usrkával ze své sklenky.

„A teď, smím vás poprosit o ten malý taneček?" řekl, když dívka dopila poslední kapku šťávy. Zvedl se a nabídl jí rámě. Sansa se do něj neochotně zavěsila. Na tanečním parketě se tančila čtverylka. Sansa se zaradovala, čtverylku měla ze všech tanců nejraději. Jen její partner jí radost kazil, přestože už tančila i s horšími. Ve Wisconsinu byla o taneční partnery nouze, a tak jednou tančila i s tlustým panem Manderlym nebo dokonce prostoduchým chlapcem Hodorem. Tenkrát za to sice byla ráda, protože špatný partner je lepší než žádný, ale dnes ne. Mohla by tančit s krásným Joffreym, namísto starého mužíčka s bradkou a nechvalnou pověstí. I přes pocit zklamání, vykouzlila na své tváři úsměv, vložila svou ruku do jeho a tanec mohl začít.

„Příští tanec bych ale měla věnovat mému snoubenci," řekla nesměle Sansa, aby se hned po písni mohla vymanit z Malíčkova sevření. Majitel Červené krajky byl sice celkem dobrým tanečníkem, pohyboval se s elegancí do rytmu hudby a ani jednou jí nešlápl na nohu, tak jako pětisetlibrový pan Manderly, ale nebyl tím partnerem, kterého si Sansa přála.

„Jen aby Joffrey nebyl příliš unavený," ušklíbl se malý muž a hodil hlavou. Sansa se podívala tím směrem a ztuhla na místě. Malíček byl nucen také zastavit. Ostatní tanečníci se jim museli vyhýbat.

„To není možné," měla na krajíčku Sansa, když kolem nich provířil Joffrey s Margaery Tyrellovou. Svět jako by se jí najednou zhroutil. Margaery byla tak krásná a Joffrey se na ni mile usmíval. Co když už Sansu nemiluje? Jinak by jí nic takového neprovedl. Hůř už jí ublížit nemůže.

„Jste v pořádku?" zeptal se Malíček.

„Samozřejmě," vzpamatovala se dívka, vypnula hruď a jejich tanec začal nanovo. S hlavou hrdě vztyčenou tančila dobře jako nikdy předtím. Chtěla Joffreymu ukázat, že to ona je dnes nejpůvabnější na parketě. Proti ní je Margaery Tyrellová jako postřelená kobyla. Vtom ale hudba ustala.

„Výměna partnerů!" výskl zpěvák s mečivým hlasem a Sansa se hned hnala směrem k Joffreymu. Do cesty jí ale skočil Renlito Baratheonéz a ona mu vletěla přímo do náruče. Hudba začala hrát. Renlito měl na sobě černé sako kolem límce posázené perlami a vestu vyšívanou stříbrnou nití. Černé upnuté kalhoty měl zastrkané do bot s obrovskými stříbrnými ostruhami. Vypadal velmi dobře, ale i přesto mu Sansa pokukovala přes rameno, aby zahlédla svého snoubence.

„Šerif s vámi nepřišel?" zeptal se mladý Mexičan, ale dívčiny oči byly upřené někam za něj. Ať koukala, jak koukala, viděla velmi špatně, což bylo hlavně kvůli Renlitově zdobenému sombreru, které bylo tak obrovské, že ostatní museli hlavami uhýbat, když kolem nich kroužili. Zahlédla Malíčka sevřeného v objetí Tandy Stokeworthové a reverenda Pycelleho, jak ho jedna z nevěstek také tahá na parket, ale Joffreyho nikde. „Předpokládám, že ho ta zraněná noha stále bolí," pokračoval dál starostův bratr a Joffritův strýc.

„Ach ano, velmi," odpověděla teď již Sansa.

„Uvažuje o kandidatuře na nového starostu?" ptal se dál Renlito s šerifova dcera na něj ohromeně pohlédla:

„Můj otec? Ne."

„To je pro mě dobrá zpráva. Eddard Starksson je ctihodný muž a všichni to ví, bylo by těžké ho porazit," usmál se její taneční partner a vesele se s ní zatočil dokola. „Doufám, že zůstane na postu šerifa až se stanu starostou."

„Strýče," ozval se znenadání Joffritův hlas. Tančící dvojice se zastavila. „dovol, abych si zatančil se svou snoubenkou." Renlito pokrčil rameny a odešel. Měl příliš dobrou náladu na to, aby se hádal. „Pro mého hloupého strýce je tě škoda, drahá, žádná z dam tady se ti nemůže rovnat," složil své vyvolené kompliment Joffrey a natáhl k ní dlaň. Sansa ji dychtivě chytla a přitiskla se k němu. Pohledem našla Margaery Tyrellovou, která již tančila s chlapíkem jménem Jory, a vítězoslavně se na ní usmála. Vtom ale píseň skončila, muzikanti přestali hrát a nevěstky opět začaly nosit tácy se skleničkami whisky. Sansa zklamaně zavrčela. Tolik si chtěla s Joffreym zatančit. Ten ji ale vzal za ruku a táhl jí směrem k muzikantům. Hbitě vyskočil na desku piana a zatleskal. „Přátelé, věnujte mi chvilku pozornosti!" zakřičel a v lokále nastalo ticho. „Předně bych vám chtěl poděkovat za to, že jste přišli a uctili tak památku mého otce," sklonil hlavu a zamáčkl si slzu, „Když Roberto Baratheonéz přišel do Králova přístaviště, bylo to pouze maličké městečko, pár dřevěných chatek bez ničeho zajímavého a podívejte se dnes! Naše město je dnes nejdůležitější zastávkou na železnici mého dědečka! Město se rozrůstá, prosperuje a to ještě nemusí být konec! Smlouva mého otce a mého děda nám může přinést ještě víc. Větší rozmach, větší příležitosti! Město by měl proto vést někdo, kdo dokáže toto spojenectví udržet, rozvinout!" Cersei Baratheonézová strčila před sebe reverenda Pycelleho:

„Kdo, Joffrey, kdo? Kdo by nás měl vést ke světlejším zítřkům?" odříkal nazpaměť naučený text reverend za souhlasného pokyvování vdovy.

„Já přeci, ctihodný pane," usmál se na něj seshora Joffrey a lidmi to začalo šumět. „Kdo jiný by měl dokončit to, co můj otec začal, než já, jeho syn a vnuk Tywina Lannistera. Tatínek mě naučil všemu, co je na postu starosty třeba. Nechte mě zařídit vám budoucnost tak zářivou, jako koleje železnice mého děda!"

„Bravo! Volte Joffreyho!" zvolala Cersei Baratheonézová. Její mladší děti, Tommen a Myrcella, se přidaly. Sansa a reverend Pycelle následovali a brzy se k nim přidávaly i další hlasy. Polovina lokálu Joffritově projevu tleskala, ta druhá se jen uchechtávala. Byli to podporovatelé Renlita Baratheonéze.

„Příští týden dejte hlas mně a už se nikdy nebudete mít špatně!" hlásal Joffrey, ale Renlito s úšklebkem vystoupil kupředu.

„A jak to asi tak chceš zařídit, můj drahý synovče?" zeptal se. Chlapec na pianu vypadal nejprve zaskočeně, ale pak vesele rozhodil rukama:

„Tak pro začátek se na tu naši budoucnost napijeme!" zvolal a k potlesku se přidali i špinaví pistolníci, kteří seděli u baru. „Já dnes všechno platím!" připomněl ještě to, co už dneska říkal několikrát. To vyvolalo potlesk od všech mužů v podniku, až na pár zarytých voličů mladého Mexičana. Ten chtěl svému konkurentovi oponovat, ale to už začala hrát hudba a zábava se znovu rozjela. Nevěstky začaly znovu nosit tácy plné skleniček s alkoholem, zatímco muži do sebe házeli jednu za druhou. Malíček se sepnutýma rukama přešel k pianu, na němž Joffrey stále stál.

„Velmi skvělý proslov, moc emotivní, počítejte s mým hlasem, drahý Joffrey," usmíval se, ale jeho oči těkaly k Sanse. Cersei Baratheonézová přistoupila k němu.

„Co chcete?" zeptala se rovnou bez okolků.

„Jen se chci ujistit, že to s tím placením…" klaněl se a mrkal majitel podniku.

„Zítra ráno mi doneste účet a já to zaplatím," mávla rukou vdova, aby už zmizel. Malíček se k odchodu ale jen tak neměl. „Nevěříte mi snad? Máte mé slovo! Všechno zaplatím. Lannister vždycky splácí své dluhy," ujistila ho ještě jednou Joffritova matka. Mužíček se na ni úlisně usmál, prohrábl si bradku a pak se prudce otočil.

„No tak, pití pro všechny, neloudejte se!" popoháněl svá děvčata a ta běhala od stolu ke stolu. „Nezapomeňte na naše věrné zákazníky," posílal je s vidinou velkého zisku hlavně k baru, kde seděli ti největší ochmelkové.

„Také bychom si mohli zajít pro něco k pití," seskočil Joffrey z piana. „Zapít mé velké vítězství."

„Nepůjdeme si radši sednout ke stolu?" zeptala se Sansa. Chtěla se vyvarovat pití alkoholu se Sandorem McCleganem jako na bále. Joffrey si ji nejprve podezřívavě prohlížel, ale nakonec přikývl. „Támhle je místo," ukázala k prázdnému stolu na druhém konci lokálu, a tak se vydali tím směrem. Sansa už si skoro sedala, když Joffrey nadšeně vykřikl.

„Podívej, támhle je můj pes! Jdeme si sednout k němu."

„Já bych radši,…" namítla Sansa, ale blonďatý chlapec byl už dávno pryč, a tak se ho jala následovat. Sandor McClegane seděl u stolu s dalšími pěti opilci a hrál poker. Sansa poznávala Dontose Hollarda s červeným nosem a hrůzostrašného Ilyna Payna. Všichni kouřili doutníky, které byly dražší, než by si muži mohli za normálních okolností dovolit, ale dnes útratu platila rodina zesnulého, a tak na stole stálo několik flašek od té nejkvalitnější whisky, jak prázdných, tak i plných.

„Tak kolik už jsi dneska prohrál, pse?" ušklíbl se Joffrey. Posadil se na poslední volnu židli po pravici svého psa a hodil si nohy na stůl. Jedna z prázdných lahví spadla na zem a roztříštila se na malé kousky. Sansa se nesměle postavila za svého snoubence tak, aby byla co nejméně vidět. Sandor McClegane si ji prohlédl od hlavy až k patě, vyfoukl obláček kouře z doutníku a nohou v kožených holínkách skopl ze židle Dontose Hollarda, který seděl nalevo od něj. Prázdnou židli jednou rukou přendal mezi sebe a Joffrita. Dontos Hollard celý rudý vyskočil ze země a namířil svůj zlostný pohled na pistolníkův popálený obličej.

„Nenaučili tě snad uvolnit dámě místo, Hollarde?" zavrčel na něj McClegane. Pistolníka s červeným nosem rázem odvaha přešla a spěchal Sanse židli podržet.

„D-děkuji," pípla Sansa a sama nevěděla, na kterého z nich to bylo. Dontos Hollard sejmul svůj klobouk, slušně se poklonil a šel radši pryč.

„Stejně už nic neměl. Všechno už prohrál," vykřikl jeden z pistolníků a všichni se začali drsně smát. Jen Ilyn Payne mlčel a jeho oči byly přilepené na Sansině tváři.

„Jak se ti líbil můj projev, pse?" zeptal se Joffrey.

„Moc dojemný, málem jsi mě rozplakal," řekl sarkasticky McClegane a ostatní se opět začali smát. Joffrey se na židli zakroutil.

„A co teprve až tě oberu do posledního centu? Budeš pak plakat, pse?" usmál se a luskl prsty. „Rozdej karty!" Jeden z opilců začal balíček karet promíchávat. McClegane si potáhl z doutníku a dým vyfoukl směrem k blonďatému chlapci. Sansa sedící mezi nimi se rozkašlala, ale popálený muž tomu nevěnoval pozornost.

„Neumíš pravidla." řekl a Joffrey se začal ošívat.

„Co to plácáš? Vždyť s vámi hraju každý pátek," nafoukl se a jedno oko mu začalo podivně mrkat. „Můj pes se asi snaží být vtipný," prohodil směrem k Sanse.

„No jo, to je vlastně pravda. Každý pátek spolu hrajeme a popíjíme whisky," vzal do ruky jednu z plných lahví Sandor McClegane.

„Jako praví muži. Protože tak to praví muži dělají," přikývl na souhlas Joffrey, a Sansa se obdivně usmála. Joffrey je tak mužný, ale na rozdíl od ostatních mužů u stolu je zároveň i galantní a krásný! Ti ostatní u stolu se ale jen nechápavě dívali jeden na druhého, kromě Ilyna Payna, který za celou dobu nespustil oči z šerifovy dcery.

„Je to tak, jak Joffrey říkal. Zapomněl jsem na to, asi bych měl míň pít," kýval hlavou McClegane a ostatní začali také.

„A teď nám řekni ta pravidla, pse," přikázal blonďatý chlapec stroze a jeho pes se na něj nechápavě podíval. „Ne pro mě, samozřejmě, ale má snoubenka by měla vědět, v čem jsem tak dobrý, že vás vždycky porazím. Všechny do jednoho!" zdůraznil a usmál se na dívku po své levici.

„Och!" vydechla Sansa ohromeně. Je vůbec něco, co její vyvolený neumí? Pistolník s popáleným obličejem poslechl a pravidla dívce vysvětlil.

„Chápu," řekl Joffrey, když McClegane skončil, ale pak se opravil: „Chci říct, chápeš, drahá?"

„Ano," přikývla Sansa nesměle. Byla trochu nervózní. Její otec jí vždy učil, že hazardní hry jsou špatné, ale zároveň se nemohla ubránit pocitu vzrušení. Tolik chtěla vidět, jak její krásný snoubenec porazí všechny ty pobudy. Jak dobro zvítězí nad zlem. Přišoupla se tedy blíž k němu. Joffrey si ze stolu vzal pět rozdaných karet a urovnal si klobouk.

„Začínáme na dvou dolarech. Za výměnu taky dva," informoval nově příchozí hráče jeden z pistolníků a popotáhl si z doutníku. Joffrey si prohlížel karty a stejně tak ostatní. Dokonce i oči Ilyna Payna krátce sjely ke kartám, než se znovu přilepily na dívčin obličej. Joffrey měl v ruce károvou královnu, srdcovou dvojku, křížovou devítku a pikovou trojku a šestku. Ostatní na tom nejspíš nebyli o moc lépe, protože hned tři z nich karty složili ještě před vložením vkladu do banku.

„To nejsou moc dobré karty," špitla Sansa tak potichu, aby ji ostatní neslyšeli.

„Na tom nezáleží, teď uvidíš, jak umím blafovat," prohlásil Joffrey neohroženě. Protihráči, kteří stále drželi karty, Sandor McClegane a pistolník v ponču, kterého Sansa neznala, se ušklíbli.

„Měním dvě karty," řekl ten v ponču a společně s částkou za počáteční vklad hodil mince na stůl.

„Taky dvě," pokračoval McClegane a další mince přibyly na stole. Teď byla řada na Joffreym.

„Já nic," nafoukl se blonďatý chlapec a Sansa ohromeně vypískla.

„Nebylo by lepší zkusit vyměnit, mít třeba aspoň jeden pár." Pošeptala mu snoubenka do ucha, ale Joffrey jen mávl rukou:

„Sleduj a uč se od mistra v blafování," Sebejistě se usmál. „Přihazuji pět dolarů." Oba protihráči sázku dorovnali a Sansa cítila, jak jí napětím buší srdce. Tím to ale neskončilo. Joffrey zvyšoval sázku dál a dál a protihráči dorovnávali. Tedy až do chvíle, kdy Sandor McClegane pokrčil rameny:

„Už nemám."

„Skládáš tedy?" zakroutil se dívčin snoubenec, ale jeho pes vytáhl svůj revolver. Sansa strachy vykřikla.

„Má hodnotu pětatřiceti dolarů," zavrčel McClegane a hodil kolt na stůl. Joffrey si ho obdivně prohlížel.

„Dobrá," souhlasil a dorovnal vklad o částku, o kterou cenná zbraň přesahovala. To už ale došly peníze i pistolníkovi v ponču.

„Ten kluk je snad blázen! Tohle nebudu riskovat. Nehodlám přijít o svojí bouchačku!" hodil své karty na stůl a přihnul si z flašky whisky. Zvyšování banku mohlo pokračovat dál. Joffrey vysypal na stůl všechny peníze, co měl a Sandor McClegane musel dorovnat svým druhým revolverem. Jelikož zbraň měla vyšší hodnotu než chlapcovy peníze, musel mistr v blafování přihodit i svůj klobouk.

„Zvyšuju," řekl pistolník s popálenou tváří a z kapsy vyndal zlaté hodinky. Joffrey s povýšeneckým úšklebkem také sáhl do kapsy, ale najednou se zarazil.

„Já jsem nechal hodinky doma," vypadlo z něj. „a kolt jsem si také nevzal." Sansa viděla, jak Joffritova krásná tvář zbledla. Dívka vyndala i své peníze, ale bylo jich málo, a tak je zase uklidila. Zkusila do banku vložit i svůj klobouk. To McClegane rázně odmítl.

„Zkuste vsadit sebe, milostivá," navrhl pistolník v ponču. Joffreymu se zaleskly oči a jeho pes si dívku se zdviženým obočím prohlížel, zatímco z úst vyfukoval kouřové obláčky.

„Ne!" vykřikla zděšeně Sansa a prosebně se podívala na svého snoubence. Ten ale vypadal nekompromisně.

„Kdo by nechtěl svým starostou zvolit muže, co předhodí dámu svého srdce, špinavému psovi kvůli partičce pokeru?" uchechtl se McClegane a Joffrey rázem vyskočil ze židle.

„Ty nestydatý kojote!" utrhl se na pistolníka v ponču. „Jak se opovažuješ urážet mou budoucí paní svými oplzlými návrhy? Měl bych tě vyzvat na duel!"

„Och, to ne!" vypískla Sansa celá ohromená tím, jak je její vyvolený odvážný při hájení její cti. Nesnesla by představu, že by se kvůli ní Joffreymu mohlo něco stát, přestože byl nejlepším pistolníkem v Arizoně, ba i ve Spojených státech, a tak by mu v souboji s tímto vagabundem nic nehrozilo.

„Buď rád, že se před svou milovanou držím, jinak bys už plival zuby, ty skunku!" posadil se Joffrey a Sansa se k němu plná obdivu přitiskla.

„Takže tedy skládáš?" narušil romantickou chvíli McClegane. Hrdinný chlapec neměl jinou možnost, a znechuceně hodil karty na stůl. Kárová královna, srdcová dvojka, křížová devítka, piková trojka a šestka neměly nejmenší šanci, když protihráč odhalil trojici stejné hodnoty, tři osmičky, a tak Sandor McClegane shrábl celý bank. Sansa chytla svou životní lásku za ruku, chtěla mu být oporou, ale když se jejich pohledy setkaly, Joffrey se k ní naklonil:

„To všechno je součástí mého plánu. Příští hra je moje!"

„Ale vždyť už nemáš co vsadit," namítla dívka potichu.

„Moje sako má hodnotu nejméně dvaceti dolarů," zašeptal Joffrey, a pak se od ní odtáhl. „Drahá, došla bys mi k baru pro lahev tequilly?" pronesl a urovnal si své drahocené sako. Sansa plaše přikývla a běžela splnit Joffritovo přání. Byla docela úleva dostat se ze zakouřeného koutku na čerstvější vzduch. Kouř byl sice cítit po celém podniku, ale už ne tak intenzivně.

U baru si šerifova dcera poručila lahev té nejlepší tequilly, a když pro ni nevěstka odběhla do sklepa, podívala se směrem ke stolu pokerového kroužku. Joffrey byl nahnutý nad stolem a zuřivě pistolníkům něco vysvětloval. Ti nejdřív nesouhlasně kroutili hlavami, ale pak její snoubenec něco hrdě pronesl, opilci přikývli a každý si s ním potřásl rukou. Sansa výjev sledovala plná obdivu. Okouzleně vzdychla. Joffrey je tak úžasný, vydobude si respekt i u těch nejdivočejších pistolníků ve městě.

„Tady to je," postavila na bar lahev tequilly nevěstka. „Na účet pozůstalých, jako všechno dneska."

„Děkuji," usmála se Sansa a cupitala zpět za svou láskou. Cestou míjela taneční parket. Nemohla si nepovzdechnout. Radši by s Joffreym tančila, než se dívala, jak hraje karty, ale i karty jsou skvělé, když jsou s jejím miláčkem, a tak radši přidala do kroku, aby byla zase u něj.

Když se posadila na židli po Dontosovi Hollardovi, jeden z opilců už zase rozdával karty. Sansa postavila lahev na stůl a od té doby, jako by se hrála úplně jiná hra než předtím. Joffrey vyhrál každou hru, vždy měl lepší karty, nebo se všichni ostatní vzdali.

„Napijeme se na vítězství," nalil jí skleničku tequilly Joffrey, když už před ním na hromádce ležely všechny peníze protihráčů a oba McClaganovy revolvery.

„Nezatančíme si raději?" zamrkala prosebně Sansa a chlapec pokrčením rameny souhlasil. Nacpal si všechny peníze do kapes, dva kolty za pásek a dvojice se mohla vydat na parket. Joffrey sice kvůli mincím v kalhotách chrastil, ale i tak to byl pro Sansu ten nejkrásnější tanec jejího života. Její životní láska ji držela v náručí a ona mu hleděla přímo do jeho krásných zelených očí.

„Ještě nikdy se mi nestalo, abych v pokeru prohrál, aniž bych to sám naplánoval," pronesl během tance Joffrey a Sansa mu to věřila. Však jí to dnes večer dokázal. „Myslím, že ti čtyři dneska samým pláčem neusnou," pohodil posměšně hlavou a dívka se zachichotala. Její budoucí manžel je tak okouzlující! Přála by si s ním tančit navždy, ale to jim bohužel nebylo souzeno, protože píseň opět skončila příliš brzo. Dvojice si šla sednout k rodině Baratheonézových. Vdova Cersei zrovna hovořila s Malíčkem, když přišli, zatímco malé Myrcelle a Tommenovi se už klížila víčka.

„Jsi dnes moc krásná, holubičko," usmála se na ní starostova žena hned, jak ji uviděla přicházet. Majitel podniku se poklonil a s úlisným úšklebkem, jal se popohánět svá děvčata při obsluhování. „Malíček mi zrovna říkal, že bych ti mohla pomoci." Sansa nejdřív nevěděla, o co jde, ale pak si vzpomněla. Byla tak okouzlena večerem s její láskou, že úplně zapomněla na rozhovor s tím malým mužíčkem nad citronovým zákuskem, který jí tak chutnal.

„Ano, dokázala byste přesvědčit otce?" zeptala se plná naděje. Je opravdu možnost, že by mohla zůstat na tomto místě jako z románů a vdát se za toho nejgalantnějšího a nejkrásnějšího muže pod sluncem?

„Když mi s tím trochu pomůžeš, určitě tu s námi zůstaneš," přikývla Newyorčanka.

„Děkuji, děkuji," zářila Sansa štěstím. Měla chuť svou budoucí tchyni radostí obejmout, ale to by pro dámy nebylo vhodné, a tak jenom plaše zamrkala.

„Mami, už půjdeme domů?" ozval se maličký Tommen rozespale. To Sanse otevřelo oči. Je tak pozdě. Už měla být dávno doma. V oknech pomněnkově modrou oblohu vystřídal obrovský měsíc a desítky hvězd.

„Ano, už brzy půjdeme," pohladila Cersei svého syna po vlasech.

„Já už také musím jít, je příliš pozdě," ozvala se šerifova dcera a v duchu se děsila, kolik by mohlo být. V hlavě jí proudily samé černé scénáře. Jak se mohla na zábavě takhle zapomenout? Co když už je půl desáté, nebo nedejbože tři čtvrtě na deset? Celá vyděšená se zvedla od stolu.

„Dobrou noc, drahá," mávl rukou Joffrey, ale jeho matka se naklonila přes stůl.

„Joffe, copak Sanse neposkytneš doprovod?"

„Ach, ano," pokrčil rameny on, „zavolám psa, aby ji odvedl," zvedl se, ale Cersei ho chytila za ruku:

„Nesluší se, aby starostova budoucí žena byla v noci sama s opilcem a násilníkem." Joffrey se na ni nechápavě díval, a až po chvíli pochopil, co se mu stačí neznačit.

„Odvedu tě k šerifovně sám, má drahá, neodpustil bych si, kdyby se paní mého srdce něco stalo. Ať všichni vidí, že se o svou vyvolenou řádně starám," políbil jí ruku a Sanse se chtělo zpívat. Romantická procházka vlahou letní nocí s tím nejmilejším člověkem! Nabídl jí rámě a Sansa se jej dychtivě chytla. „Má sladká snoubenka je již unavena, doprovodím ji bezpečně domů," hlásal na všechny strany Joffrey a všichni v lokále tiše záviděli, jaký jsou to krásný pár. Společně vyšli do noci směrem k úřadovně šerifa. Joffrito Sanse vyprávěl o svých úspěších v pokeru, ale i jiných oborech a ona mu visela na rtech.

„Ty jsi tak úžasný," ovívala se ohromeně rukou, zatímco ticho noci narušoval jen cvrkot cvrčků. Bylo to tak romantické. Sansa vzpomínala, jak ji z hostiny po rodeu doprovázel Sandor McClegane. Cesta s Joffreym byla o tolik jiná, o tolik krásnější, ale bohužel i o tolik kratší.


	19. Chapter 19

Bylo už skoro tři čtvrtě na devět, když se šerif Starksson probudil. Slunce už bylo nad obzorem a svými pichlavými paprsky dál vysušovalo již tak dosti vyprahlé cesty Králova přístaviště. Seveřan nebyl zvyklý vstávat takhle pozdě, ale včerejší večer jej velmi unavil. Do čtvrt na jedenáct strachy bez sebe čekal na svou starší dceru, až se vrátí ze zábavy, ale i potom nemohl usnout. Pořád musel myslet na to, co zjistil o Cersei a Jaimem Lannistrových.

Promnul si oči a rozhlédl se po pokoji ozářeném slunečním svitem. Hlavou mu projela myšlenka, že by nejraději celý den strávil v posteli. Měl už dost tohoto proklatého města plného korupce a zločinu. Tak rád by odtud odjel zpátky domů na sever za svou ženou a syny. Jediné, co ho zde do teď drží, je slib daný nejlepšímu příteli na jeho smrtelném loži.

Myšlenku na celodenní lenošení však zahnal zvuk výstřelu z ulice. Eddard se vyhrabal z postele a i přes zraněnou nohu rychle přeběhl k oknu, aby se podíval, co se děje. Před šerifovnou stál Sandor McClegane s revolverem v ruce. Když se šerif dostatečně vyklonil z okna, všiml si, že na zábradlí verandy jeho domu je v řadě vyskládaných deset plechovek, respektive devět. Jedna už ležela prostřelená na zemi.

„Dobré ráno, šerife!" houknul na něj pistolník, aniž by se podíval nahoru.

„Co to děláte, McClegane?" založil ruce šerif, ale odpovědí mu byl další výstřel a další plechovka, která spadla ze zábradlí na zem. „Ihned odejděte!" nakázal nejvyšší představitel zákona ve městě, ale opět se ozval jen výstřel. Eddard prudce zavřel okno, bylo mu jasné, co se děje. Cersei Lannistrová se ho snaží zastrašit a přimět tak k odjezdu z města. Přes zavřené okno se ozval další výstřel. Eddard se jen ušklíbl. Byl válečný veterán a jednou uprostřed wisconsinských lesů zabil medvěda jenom krumpáčem, nezalekne se jednoho opilce střílejícího do plechovek od fazolí. V klidu se oblékl, pomalu s pomocí hole a za výstřelů ozývajících se zvenku se přesunul do jídelny. U stolu už seděla Arya a namáčela si chleba do mléka.

„Měl bys ho zatknout. Je to vrah," zabručela směrem k oknu, ale Eddard jenom pokrčil rameny. Neměl žádný důkaz, že by Sandor McClegane měl něco společného se zmizením řezníkova chlapce. To už ale ve dveřích stála Sansa celá rozespalá po včerejším flámu.

„Co se to tam venku děje?" mnula si oči.

„Jenom pes, co nám štěká před domem," mávl rukou šerif a nalil si kávu. Zvenku se ozval další výstřel.

„To nezní jako pes," zívla starší z dcer, přistoupila k oknu a strachy vypískla. „Co to dělá?" otočila se na svého otce s očima teď už doširoka otevřenýma. „Ať přestane, já mám strach."

„Taky už toho mám dost. Chtěl bych se v klidu nasnídat.," řekl po dalším výstřelu šerif a s hrnečkem v ruce přistoupil k oknu. „Jděte si po svých, McClegane. Copak nemáte na práci nic lepšího?" křikl dolu na pistolníka, ale vzápětí si sám odpověděl. „No, jak vás znám, tak asi ne."

McClegane si hlavní svého revolveru posunul klobouk, aby na šerifa lépe viděl.

„Jak je to možné? Vždyť jí včera prohrál v pokeru," divila se Sansa s pohledem upřeným na pistolníkovu zbraň. Ten se několika kroky vzdálil od šerifovny. Eddard se vítězoslavně pousmál, ale vtom se McClegane prudce otočil a přesnou ranou srazil k zemi poslední plechovku na zábradlí.

„Tak dost!" křikl seveřan a z hrnečku mu vyšplouchla trocha kávy. „Stýská se vám snad po cele? Ještě jeden výstřel a přísahám vám, že půjdete do vězení!"

„A za co, šerife?" zašklebil se McClegane a spálená půlka jeho obličeje se strašlivě zkroutila. „Neubližuju živé duši," pokrčil rameny a namířil směrem k šerifovu oknu. Hrneček se rozprskl na desítky kousků a kulka se zavrtala do zdi. Sansa zavřeštěla a po hlavě skočila od okna do nejbližšího kouta. Dokonce i z Aryina hrdla vyšel ohromený výdech. Šerif však zachoval chladnou hlavu a ani se nepohnul.

„Koledujte si, McClegane," řekl s kamenným výrazem. Pistolník se ale jen zachechtal a začal sbírat ze země prostřílené plechovky, aby je vyskládal zpět na zábradlí.

„Nevšímejte si ho, přesně o to mu jde," zabouchl okno šerif a posadil se ke stolu. Sansa si urovnala pomačkané šaty a ještě chvíli se dívala ven, ale pak se také plaše posadila. Místností se opět začaly rozléhat zvuky výstřelů. „Jak jsi to myslela, že prohrál v pokeru?" otočil se Eddard ke své starší dceři.

„Já," pípla Sansa. Může říct svému otci pravdu? Šerif Starksson nenáviděl hazard a už takhle byl proti její svatbě s Joffritem, pravda by jen udělala situaci horší.

Přesto mu ji řekla.

Eddard neřekl nic. Pomalu se zvedl od stolu a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Ještě pořád se divíš, že chci odjet z tohoto města hříchu?" otočil se ještě naposledy ve dveřích, a potom zmizel na chodbě. Sansa se najednou cítila tak provinile. Zklamání čišící z hlasu otce zasáhlo její srdce stejně tak přesně jako předtím McCleganova kulka hrneček. Hraní pokeru s opilci do půl desáté večer nezní jako něco, co se sluší pro ctihodnou dámu. Co by tomu řekla její matka?

„Vysvětlíš mi to?" vytrhla ji z chmurných myšlenek Arya.

„Co?"

„Pravidla pokeru. Vždycky jsem si to chtěla zahrát. Theon mi slíbil, že mi je vysvětlí, ale až budu starší. Prý jsem na to ještě moc malá, ale řekla bych, že to bylo spíš proto, že tomu sám nerozumí. Theon je pitomec. Jednou…" začala Arya, ale Sansa jí skočila do řeči.

„Otec má pravdu. Hazardní hry nejsou nic pro slušnou dámu," pronesla důrazným hlasem a rukou smetla z Aryiny košile snítku slámy. Ta jenom obrátila oči v sloup. Sansa dělala, jako by si toho nevšimla a s úsměvem pokračovala. „Ale víš, co bychom mohly dneska dělat? Upečeme koláč."

„Péct koláč?" zakvílela znuděně Arya, ale Sansa jejím úšklebkům nevěnovala pozornost. Dnes neměla náladu se hádat.

„Zajdeme k Tyrellovým. Mají prý dobré citrony, až z Jacksonu."

„Z Jacksonu? To je kde?" zeptala se Arya a do pusy si nacpala obrovský kus chleba.

„Já nevím, ale bude to určitě moc krásné město. Prý si odtamtud kupuje citrony i Tywin Lannister, Joffritův newyorkský dědeček," řekla zasněně starší z dívek. Vždycky si představovala, jaké to musí být v New Yorku. Divadla, plesy. To musí být nádherné a až bude Joffreyho ženou, určitě ji tam někdy vezme. Bude mít překrásné hedvábné šaty za stovky dolarů – Tywin Lannister je přeci milionář a Joffrey bude starostou – pojedou spolu kočárem až k opeře, kde jí Joffrey políbí ruku a…To už ji ale vrátila zpátky do reality Arya, která si chtěla odfrknout, ale místo toho vyplivla několik drobků chleba. „Nejez jako zvíře. Vypadáš jako křeček," napomenula ji Sansa a svá slova zdůraznila rázným šťouchnutím. „Radši ten koláč upeču sama. Ty bys ho stejně zkazila, tak jako všechno!"

„To není pravda!" bránila se Arya, když spolkla poslední kousek chleba. „Syrio mě naučil skvělý koláč s rajčaty a sýrem."

„S rajčaty a sýrem? To zní odporně," nakrčila nos Sansa.

„Ale není, je to dobré. A vůbec, už bych měla jít. Slíbila jsem Syriovi, že přijdu v devět," vyskočila od stolu mladší z dívek a než jí sestra stačila něco říct, byla pryč stejně jako před chvílí jejich otec.

Šerif Starksson mezitím došel na náměstí, kde se u studny konalo jakési shromáždění. Sandor McClegane, který byl ten tam, když Eddard vyšel z šerifovny, nyní seděl na zábradlí verandy starostova domu, usrkával z lahve whisky a ovíval se vějířem z dolarových bankovek. Seveřan si ho nevšímal a raději se shlukem lidí protlačil až ke studně, aby viděl, co se to zase děje.

Stannito Baratheonéz stál na bedně od cibule a vážným hlasem promlouval k přítomným mužům a ženám. Ti se ale jen ušklíbali.

„Královo přístaviště je město hříchu," hřímal proplešatělý Mexičan. Eddard musel souhlasně přikývnout. Tato slova zrovna před chvíli říkal své dceři. Robertův bratr ale pokračoval dál: „pochybná nálevna je nacpaná k prasknutí, zatímco kostel zeje prázdnotou!"

„To je pravda!" vykřikly přítomné ženy, ale muži se začali s posměšky trousit pryč, nejspíš do zmíněné Malíčkovy putyky.

„Tohle město se řítí do hloubi pekel!" nenechal se vyvést z míry Stannito. „Jak mohou být naše duše spaseny, když i sám reverend je hříšník a neznaboh? Zvolte starostou mne a já to napravím. Mše se budou konat v sobotu tak, jak to má být. Kostel bude řádně přestavěn. Konec se blíží a víra, cudnost a spravedlnost musí zvítězit!" hřímal prostřední z bratrů Baratheonézových, ale to už začaly odcházet i zbožné ženy, které o zavedení adventismu sedmého dne pranic nestály. Nakonec u studny zůstal pouze Eddard a majitel obchodu se zeleninou Davos Seaworth, u kterého šerif předpokládal, že zůstal jenom proto, aby si mohl zpět odnést svou krabici od cibule. Stannito seskočil dolů a Davos se pro krabici sehnul.

„Je mi líto, že lidé nechtějí poslouchat pravdu," řekl prodejce zeleniny, což Eddarda překvapilo. Davos Seaworth sice nepatřil k tomu nejhoršímu, co v Králově přístavišti žilo, ale i on čas od času navštívil Malíčkův podnik a říkalo se o něm, že se kdysi živil jako pašerák. A to nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by mohl souhlasit se Stannitovými názory.

„Ďábel je silný v tomto městě," odpověděl kandidát na starostu a Davos souhlasně přikývl. Stannito se otočil na Eddarda. „Nezvážil jste svou kandidaturu, šerife?"

„To ne," zavrtěl hlavou seveřan. „hned po volbách bych chtěl odjet zpět do Wisconsinu."

„Ach, to je škoda," mnul si bradu Stannito, „jste čestný muž, sice luterán, ale špatná cesta uctívání je v Božích očích odpustitelná pro jinak ctnostnou duši. Lidé si vás váží."

„Však vy jste také čestný muž a já si vás velice vážím," opáčil Eddard s úsměvem. Nelhal. Za tu dobu, co byl ve městě, si ke Stannitovi vybudoval jakýsi respekt. Přestože byl prostřední z rodiny Baratheonézových naprostým opakem svých charismatických bratrů – nudný, věčně zachmuřený a někdy trochu otravný – seveřan ho uznával pro jeho houževnatost a zodpovědnost.

„Snažím se dodržovat Boží slovo, jenomže ti hříšníci znají jenom zábavu a výtržnictví, o svatém písmu nechtějí ani slyšet. Nevěří mi, utahují si ze mě. Vás respektují, šerife, naslouchají vám. Měl byste svou kandidaturu ještě zvážit. Mohl byste toto město udělat lepším," řekl Mexičan, a přestože byla jeho slova plná chvály a uznání, jeho hlas zůstal chladný jako vždycky.

„Ne, já jsem pevně rozhodnutý, ale chtěl bych podpořit vás, Stannito. Věřím, že byste ve městě dokázal udržet pořádek. Jen kdybyste tolik nemluvil o adventismu. Všichni vědí, že jste čestný a oddaný městu, ale většina obyvatel města jsou presbyteriáni nebo katolíci. Tím, že jim jejich víru zpochybňujete, si jejich důvěru nezískáte."

„Mám snad lidem zamlčovat pravdu, když mohu přispět ke spasení jejich duší?" skočil mu do řeči Stannito. „Pro mrzkou popularitu zradit svou čest? Všechno, v co věřím? Přizpůsobit se hříšníkům, vetřít se jim do přízně, a sám se tak stát hodným opovržení? Ne, radši budu neoblíbený, ale ukážu jim cestu, která vede ke spasení. Jestli po ní půjdou, už je jejich volba," nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou, a pak se Eddardovi podíval zpříma do očí. „Myslel jsem si, že jste muž, jenž si stojí za svými hodnotami, šerife Starkssone. Zdá se, že jsem se mýlil." S těmito slovy Stannito pevným krokem odešel směrem ke kostelu.

„Věřím, že lepšího starostu, než by byl on, město jen těžko najde, ale jak o tom přesvědčit ostatní?" povzdechl si Davos Seaworth, zatímco se díval za vzdalující se postavou.

„Ano, věřím, že je to schopný a ctnostný muž. Bohužel, není moc charismatický," přitakal Eddard.

„Přesněji řečeno: vůbec," ozval se za nimi smích Stannitova mladšího bratra Renlita. „Můj bratr měl vždycky osobnost humra. I když, od té doby, co se dal k těm sobotním bláznům, je alespoň trochu zajímavý."

„Renlito," otočil se jako první šerif na mladého Mexičana, za jehož ramenem viděl přibližujícího se Malíčka. „podpoříte svého bratra v kandidatuře na starostu?" zajímal se seveřan. Věděl, že Renlito je ve městě velmi oblíbený. Kdyby se při volbách postavil za svého bratra, byla by velká šance, že se město dostane do schopných rukou Stannita Baratheonéze. Renlito oděný v černém elegantním saku a zdobeném sombreru jenom pohodil hlavou:

„Dodávali Yankeeové zbraně Konfederaci? Jistěže ne. Sám se o ten post ucházím."

„Kandidujete na starostu?" podivil se Eddard. Ve svém hlase nedokázal zastřít zklamání. Renlito byl stejný, jako Roberto před dvaceti lety, jenom marnivější. Byl charismatický, oblíbený, ale nezodpovědný. Robertovo starostování vedlo k vyprázdnění městské pokladny a Renlitovo by se jistě neslo ve stejném duchu.

„Proč to říkáte tak překvapeně?" vytrhl ho z myšlenek nejmladší z bratrů Baratheonézových. „Myslíte si, že nemůžu vyhrát?"

„To si nemyslím," zakroutil nesouhlasně hlavou šerif. „Řekl bych, že jste jasný favorit."

„To určitě," přitakal Malíček, který mezitím dorazil až k nim a stoupl si vedle šerifa Starkssona. „určitě jste mým favoritem, drahý Renlito. S mým hlasem můžete jistojistě počítat." Renlito se spokojeně usmál.

„Také si myslím, že jsem favorit," samolibě si uhladil obočí, ale potom zvážněl. „akorát mi dělá starost Joffrey. Včera se u Malíčka pilo na něj. To dokáže pár hlasů zaručit."

„Hlavně to zaručilo vysoké tržby pro můj skromný podnik. Včera byl překonán rekord v tržbách za jeden večer," zasmál se majitel nevěstince.

„Joffrey nesmí vyhrát, je to Robertova hanba," řekl zachmuřeně šerif. Renlito přikývl:

„Joffrey je parchant, ale také mistr přetvářky. Kdybyste mi veřejně vyjádřil svou podporu, šerife, neměl by šanci. Lidé si vás váží, dají na váš názor," dal mu přátelsky ruku na rameno.

„Já ale hodlám podpořit vašeho bratra," opáčil Eddard. Renlito se na něj nejdřív překvapeně podíval, ale pak vyprskl smíchy:

„Stannita? Nebuďte směšný, šerife."

„Proč by měl být směšný? Váš bratr by byl mnohem lepším starostou než vy!" vložil se do hovoru Davos a vztekle sevřel bednu od cibule, ale Renlito si ho nevšímal a dál mluvil k seveřanovi. Malíček si mnul bradku.

„Jestli podpoříte Stannita, bude to jen plýtvání slovy. Ať už jste vážený jakkoliv, ani vaše slovo nedokáže lidi přesvědčit, aby hlasovali pro mého otravného bratra. Nikdo nechce Stannita za svého starostu."

„Já ano," ozval se znovu Davos, ale Renlito ho opět ignoroval.

„Šerife, já vím, že nechcete, aby se starostou stal Joffrey," řekl vážným hlasem mladý Mexičan. „Ale pokud podpoříte mého bratra, pomůžete tím jedině těm zrádným Newyorčanům."

„Ne po tom, co se město dozví pravdu o jeho původu," namítl Eddard a holí bouchl do země.

„Takže víte o tomhle jejich tajemství," usmál se Mexičan a stejně tak Malíček, ale to už se zase do hovoru vmísil Davos:

„Jaké tajemství?"

„Jděte si po svých, Seaworthe," mávl rukou Renlito. „Mimochodem, Mace Tyrell mi říkal, že ta cibule, co od vás koupil, nestála za nic."

„Váš bratr si nestěžoval," namítl ještě obchodník a opravdu si šel po svých.

„Nudný chlapík, ten Davos, ale co jiného čekat od přítele mého bratra. Jde-li vůbec slovo přátelství v souvislosti se Stannitem použít," ušklíbl se Renlito a otočil se k Eddardovi. „Chcete jejich tajemství vyzradit před celým městem, šerife? Myslel jsem, že nemáte rád drby."

„Kéž by se tak jednalo o drb," vydechl znaveně šerif. „Ale pravda musí konečně vyplout na povrch. Ti Newyorčané nemohou dále lhát celému městu tak jako Robertovi celá ta léta. Bude to těžké, ale někdo musí lidem odhalit jejich pravé tváře," pronesl se zaťatou pěstí. Jeho čest mu nedovolovala nečinně přihlížet takovým lžím.

„Skvěle, šerife, skvěle," poplácal ho po rameni Renlito. „Sám jsem to chtěl oznámit, ale měl jsem docela obavy, aby mi někdo věřil. Víte, jsem Joffreyho protikandidát. Někdo by mě mohl nařknout, že se jenom snažím očernit jeho jméno, ale když se za mě postavíte i vy, …" zazubil se mladík v sombreru. Malíček tleskl rukama, čímž na sebe upoutal pozornost obou mužů, kteří si ho do té doby příliš nevšímali.

„Vidím, že naše město v příštích dnech čeká velké pozdvižení," pohladil si bradku a s úsměvem se otočil na Renlita. „Co je pravdy na tom, že se za tři dny bude konat veřejná diskuze kandidátů na náměstí?"

„Ano, reverend Pycelle má na starost organizaci voleb. Myslel, že by bylo dobré uspořádat veřejnou diskuzi kandidátů, aby každý měl stejnou šanci oslovit lidi. Dnes odpoledne jdeme s Lorasem vyvěsit plakáty po městě."

„Báječné, má děvčata ráda zajistí občerstvení," mnul si ruce Malíček s vidinou dalšího velkého zisku. „Doufám, že také dorazíte, šerife."

„Stejně tak já," usmál se Renlito a mnohem vážnějším hlasem pokračoval: „Byla by to skvělá příležitost říct celému městu pravdu o Joffreym."

„Myslím, že máte pravdu," zamyslel se Eddard, „Určitě se sejde skoro celé město. Lepší příležitost nejspíš nebude. Počítejte se mnou. Přijdu."

„Skvěle," zazubil se Renlito nadšeně. „ale teď mě omluvte, pánové. Slíbil jsem paní Tyrellové, že přijdu na oběd. Slunce už je na poledni a já jsem stále tady." Na rozloučenou si s šerifem potřásli rukou. I Malíček napřáhl svou paži směrem k mladému Mexičanovi, ale ten se jen otočil na podpatku a zamířil směrem k obchodu Maceho Tyrella.

„Bude to nepříjemné, ale bohužel je to nutné," povzdechl si Eddard jen tak pro sebe, když se díval za vzdalujícím se Renlitem Baratheonézem.

„Lež má krátké nohy, říká se," odpověděl Malíček. „Ještěže vás tu máme, šerife," dodal posměšným tónem. Eddard se na něj pátravě podíval, ale z Malíčkova úšklebku se nedalo rozeznat, co se mu honí v hlavě.

„Co tím chcete říct?" zeptal se.

„Ale nic. Jenom, že město potřebuje člověka, jako jste vy. Hned mám z naší budoucnosti lepší pocit. Všichni nepoctivci, lháři a intrikáni, třeste se! Na šerifa Starkssona si nikdo nepřijde," majitel nevěstince přátelsky poplácal seveřana po rameni, ale ten se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že v jeho hlase slyší ironii.

„Ano," řekl opatrně Eddard, nejistý každým svým slovem. „Pravda vždycky vypluje na povrch. Hodina spravedlnosti se blíží."

„Vy jste opravdu mazaný jako liška, nemám pravdu?" zasmál se Malíček a vydal se směrem ke svému podniku. Naposledy se otočil a ještě jednou na šerifa zavolal: „Jsem rád, že jsme přátelé!"


	20. Chapter 20

Než se Eddard dostal z náměstí zpátky k šerifovně, bylo už půl druhé, a to i přesto, že cesta nebyla nikterak dlouhá. Zraněná noha sice už tolik nebolela, ale především kolemjdoucí obyvatelé Králova přístaviště měli potřebu šerifa neustále zastavovat. Obraceli se na něj svými problémy, chtěli si poklábosit nebo jenom přáli brzké uzdravení jeho noze. Mace Tyrell, který stejně jako Renlito Baratheonéz chvátal k obědu, zval ke stolu i šerifa a Gyles Rosby se svěřil se svými obavami ohledně bezpečnosti banky.

„Co? Řekněte mi vše, co víte," vybídl bankéře šerif, když mezi jeho kašláním vyrozuměl, že se v okolí banky děje cosi podezřelého. Kdyby ovšem věděl, co bude následovat, určitě by si pobídku rozmyslel. Gyles Rosby začal chrchlat tak jako nikdy předtím. Prohýbal se v zádech, lapal po dechu, byl rudý jako rajče.

„Celé dny se potloukají kolem banky, mají něco za lubem," dokázal rozluštit mezi záchvaty kašle Eddard.

„Kdo?" zeptal se s obavami a nemohl se mu nevybavit obraz Gregora McClegana a jeho tlupy. Kvůli zraněné noze z šerifovny v posledních dnech moc nevycházel. Je možné, že by se Gregor vrátil? Nebo jiná skupina banditů jim podobná?

„Meryn O'Trant a Boros Blount," vykašlal Gyles Rosby kupodivu na jeden nádech. Eddardovi spadl obrovský kámen ze srdce, ale zároveň cítil trochu vzteku, že s vetchým bankéřem ztratil tolik času.

„Od těchto dvou bance nic nehrozí," ujistil ho s hořkostí v hlase. „Meryn O'Trant a Boros Blount jsou sice opilci a možná i násilníci, ale to je tak všechno. Drobné krádeže a hospodské rvačky, to jsou jejich vody. Promyšlený plán a organizace přepadení dobře střežené banky…Myslím, že je přeceňujete." Bankéř zakašlal, ale šerif věděl, co se snaží říct. „Očividně jim došly peníze na alkohol a nevěstky. Práci žádnou nemají, a tak se poflakují po náměstí. Až si zase pár dolarů seženou, ihned zmizí v Malíčkově podniku, tím jsem si jist. Hezký den, pane Rosby," rozloučil se šerif nadzvednutím klobouku. Za sebou uslyšel další zakašlání, o kterém si nebyl jistý, zda je to další námitka nebo opětování pozdravu. „Opravdu není důvod k obavám. Hezký den," křikl znovu přes rameno a pokračoval v cestě k šerifovně. Ušel ale sotva pár kroků, když už ho zastavoval další z občanů města.

„Šerife, nezdržuji vás?" zeptal se mladík jménem Jory Cassel, syn farmáře, jehož farma zajišťovala býky na rodeu na počest nového šerifa. V době, kdy byl Roberto ještě mezi nimi. Eddard zabrblal, že jej nezdržuje, přestože by raději šel rovnou domů. „Chtěl jsem s vámi mluvit o volbách."

„Ano?"

„Víte, obdivoval jsem starostu Baratheonéze, ne že ne, ale…víte,…Jak bych to jen řekl, bylo tady pár věcí, ale opravdu jen pár, ne moc…pár věcí, co bych mu jako starostovi vytkl, ale nechápejte to tak, že bych si ho nevážil, to opravdu ne. Opravdu jsem starostu Baratheonéze obdivoval, byl pro mě něco jako hrdina. No, hrdina možná není to pravé slovo, ale měl jsem ho v úctě, ve velké úctě. Možná bych to slovo hrdina přeci jen mohl použít…" blekotal mladík až do doby, než ho seveřan přerušil:

„K věci, člověče! Co mi chcete?" zavrčel Eddard netrpělivě. Polední slunce ho pálilo, celý se potil a ten mladík pořád chodí kolem horké kaše.

„Ach ano, k věci. Samozřejmě, nemáte čas na zbytečné řeči, na to takzvané mlácení prázdné slámy, že? Jste šerif, máte zodpovědnost. Za město a všechny jeho obyvatele. Udržujete pořádek, potíráte zločin. Nemáte čas na prázdné tlachání. Já to vím, nechci vás zdržovat, to opravdu ne..."

„Tak už mluvte, pro rány boží!" stiskl plnou silou rukojeť své hole šerif.

„Jak už jsem říkal, obdivoval jsem starostu Barathonéze, opravdu ano. Víte on byl…" začal zase Jory. Eddard mu věnoval zlostný pohled a mladík se odmlčel. „Ale abych se dostal k jádru věci a nezdržoval vás moc dlouho."

„Konečně," zamumlal si pod vousy starší z mužů.

„Chtěl jsem s vámi mluvit o volbách. Mluvil jsem o nich spolu s pár kamarády, asi předevčírem to bylo. Nebo včera? Ne, předevčírem to bylo, včera se nám na farmě narodilo tele, takové strakaté, s hnědým flíčkem kolem oka. Neměl jsem čas se s nimi scházet."

„Zpátky k těm volbám, prosím," usměrnil ho zpět k tématu seveřan.

„Samozřejmě, omlouvám se," usmál se omluvně Jory a pokračoval. „Bavil jsem se o nich, o těch volbách myslím, s kamarády, ne s tím teletem, a jeden, jako ten kamarád, mi říkal, že u Malíčka zaslechl, že prý budete kandidovat. A tak jsem chtěl jenom říct, že já i mí kamarádi, všichni myslím, stojíme za vámi. I když jeden asi ne, přátelí se s Renlitem, prý bude hlasovat pro něj. Ale my ostatní chceme volit vás. Opravdu, všichni si vás velice vážíme, i ten, co bude volit Renlita si vás váží. Říkal, že kdyby nebyl jeho kamarád, taky by taky hlasoval pro vás. Myslím, a kamarádi samozřejmě také, že nikdo jiný by nedokázal zesnulého Jona Arryna na postu šerifa nahradit tak dobře jako vy." Eddard po pár slovech přestal poslouchat, ale přeci jen ho mezi všemi těmi bláboly něco zaujalo.

„Kdo říká, že budu kandidovat?" zeptal se. Nikdy ani slůvkem nenaznačil, že by chtěl stanout v čele města.

„Obávám se, že to nevím," poškrábal se na bradě mladík. „Možná si ale vzpomenu. Víte, ten kamarád – ten, co říkal, že budete kandidovat, ne ten, co bude volit Renlita – k Malíčkovi chodí jenom občas. Jedna z děvčat se mu moc líbí a já se mu nedivím. Nemůžeme ho za to soudit. Ona je opravdu moc hezká. Černovlasá, štíhlá, s krásným úsměvem."

„To je jedno, nechci to slyšet," mávl rukou šerif. „Ať už to říká kdokoliv, není to pravda. Já na starostu nekandiduji. Jedinými kandidáty jsou Joffrey Lannister, a Robertovi bratři Renlito a Stannito."

„Vy nekandidujete?" zeptal se překvapeně Jory. „Pro koho teď budu hlasovat? To až řeknu kamarádům…"

„Hodlám podpořit Stannita Baratheonéze. Věřím, že je pro ten post nejlepším kandidátem."

„Stannito Baratheonéz?" zdvihl pochybovačně obočí chlapec z farmy. „Já vám nevím. Co jsem slyšel, je schopný, to jistě, ale je takový,…"

„Stannito Baratheonéz je čestný, spravedlivý a oddaný městu," prohlásil šerif hrdým tónem, ale i tak jedna jeho část pochybovala, jestli přeci jen neměl vyjádřit podporu Renlitovi.

„Opravdu nechcete kandidovat vy? Určitě ještě není pozdě," zeptal se s nadějí v hlase Jory, ale Eddard zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, já jsem pevně rozhodnutý, ale pokud si vážíte mého názoru, radím vám, hlasujte pro Stannita Baratheonéze."

„Budu o tom přemýšlet, šerife," odpověděl nejistě mladší z mužů, a pak Eddardovi stiskl pravici. „Omlouvám se, že jsem vás zdržel, někdy se zapovídám, a to pak ztratím pojem o čase. Otec mi vždycky říkává…"

„Ano, hezký den," nadzdvihl si klobouk a otočil se k mladíkovi zády. Po Jorym Casselovi Eddarda Starkssona zastavilo ještě pěr dalších lidí, než se konečně dostal k šerifovně. Zabouchl za sebou dveře a vybelhal schody do prvního patra.

„Kde jsi byl tak dlouho?" zakvílela Sansa hned, jak její otec vstoupil do kuchyně. „Upekla jsem k obědu maso na javorovém sirupu tak, jak ho máš rád, ale ty jsi nepřišel."

„Omlouvám se, zdrželo mě pár lidí."

„Koupila jsem to maso za 10 dolarů. Řezník říkal, že je to maso z toho nejlepšího chovu, že tohle kupuje i Cersei Baratheonézová," naříkala dál starší z šerifových dcer. Eddard se při zmínce jména té nestydaté ženy celý otřásl, ale pak s úsměvem přikývl:

„Určitě to je moc dobré, hned si to ohřeji."

„Samozřejmě, že je to dobré. Vařila jsem to přesně tak, jak to máš rád!" vykřikla Sansa stále ještě nahněvaná. „Ale ohřáté už to nebude ono."

„Je mi to líto. Alespoň jste si pochutnaly s Aryou." Pokrčil rameny Eddard, zatímco si sedal ke stolu.

„Arya tu není!" vyštěkla Sansa se založenýma rukama.

„Není? A kde je?" zeptal se Eddard, přestože odpověď znal.

„U toho hrozného Itala v tom jeho hrozném obchodě! Kde jinde by byla?" odpověděla Sansa tak, jak předpokládal. „Zase přijde až večer, nacpaná těstovinami. Chtěla jsem, abychom poobědvali jako rodina všichni spolu tak, jak to bylo ve Wisconsinu, ale vy jste nepřišli. Proč musíte zkazit všechny hezké věci? Tebe ani Aryu nezajímá, co chci já," začala vzlykat dívka a Eddard už čekal lamentaci o zrušení svatby s Joffreym, když v tom někdo zaklepal na dveře.

„Pochválen buď pán Ježíš Kristus, doufám, že nejdu nevhod," objevila se ve dveřích hlava reverenda Pycelleho.

„Ale vůbec ne, pojďte dál, reverende," přivítal ho Eddard vděčný za přerušení Sansiných výčitek. Pycelle vklouzl dovnitř s lékařskou brašnou v ruce. Celou místností byl najednou cítit odér Malíčkových nevěstek. „Zrovna jsem si chtěl ohřát oběd. Nabídl bych vám také, ale předpokládám, že už jste jedl."

„Vlastně ne," posadil se ke stolu reverend a mlsně pokukoval po hrncích stojících na plotně. „Měl jsem teď na faře hodně práce…ehm…umýval jsem v celé budově okna. Žádný čas na oběd. Byl bych vám vděčný," vysvětloval, zatímco si zastrkával kapesník za límec. Pach nejlevnějšího parfému, co z něj byl cítit, jeho slova nepotvrzoval.

„Ano, to je mnoho práce pro jednoho muže," ušklíbl se Eddard, zatímco Sansa na pánev vložila dva plátky masa. „Ještěže vám Malíček poslal výpomoc."

„Cože Malíček? Jak jste na to přišel?" utřel si kapesníkem pot z čela reverend Pycelle a zase si ho zastrčil za límec. „Obviňujete mě snad z nějakých necudností?"

„Samozřejmě, že ne," usmál se šerif. Reverend si ho podezřívavě měřil, ale to už před ně Sansa položila talíře a lžíce.

„Děkuji ti, dítě," usmál se na ní reverend, ale pak se znovu otočil na seveřana na protějším konci stolu. „Vaše dcera je jako anděl. Nebojíte se o ní, mezi vším tím hříchem, jenž v tomto městě bují?" zeptal se a natáhl se pro chleba a nůž ležící na stole.

„Ano, bojím se o ní, ale náš pobyt zde není napořád. Jen co tady něco zařídím, vrátíme se zpět do Wisconsinu," odpověděl Eddard. Sansa nahněvaně sevřela rukojeť pánve. Pořád ještě nepochopila, že návrat na sever je pro ni to nejlepší.

„Myslel jsem, že si má vzít mladého Joffrita," opáčil Pycelle jakoby překvapeně, přestože moc dobře věděl, jak to se zasnoubením vypadá.

„Žádná svatba nebude," řekl šerif chladným tónem. Sansa se slzami v očích položila pánev s ohřátým masem na stůl a odběhla do vedlejšího pokoje.

„Voní to náramně," změnil téma reverend a přitáhl si pánev k sobě. Lžící si přendal plátek masa na talíř, a pak i ten druhý. Důkladně si maso zalil šťávičkou a podal už jenom ušmudlanou pánev pánovi domu. Eddard odsunul prázdný talíř na stranu a jal se vytírat zbylou mastnotu chlebem přímo z pánve. Sansa sice nenáviděla, když Eddard nebo Arya jedli přímo z hrnce či pánve, ale jim přendávání vždycky přišlo jako zbytečné mazání talířů. „Vynikající." Zamlaskal starší z mužů, zatímco ten mladší kousal polosuchý chleba.

„Ano, Sansa je skvělá kuchařka. Tolik se podobá své matce." Přitakal šerif, přestože tentokrát kuchařské umění své dcery nemohl posoudit. „Proč jste za mnou přišel?" zeptal se konečně.

„Kvůli vaší noze, šerife. Chtěl jsem se podívat, jak se hojí." Odpověděl reverend a hlavou pokynul k lékařské brašně, kterou nechal ležet u dveří.

„Hojí se dobře," usmál se Eddard a myslel to vážně. „už skoro nebolí. Jenom trochu."

„To slyším rád, ale přesto bych se radši přesvědčil na vlastní oči. Bylo to ošklivé zranění. Bojím se, aby se do rány nedostal zánět," řekl reverend podivně nervózním tónem. Eddard souhlasně přikývl.

„Dobrá, jak myslíte. I když je to podle mě zbytečné. Už se cítím lépe."

Když dojedli, nechali talíře i pánev na stole a přesunuli se do šerifovy ložnice. Eddard si sundal kalhoty a položil se na postel. Reverend Pycelle odmotal z rány na noze obvaz a silou zaryl prst do rány. Eddard vykřikl bolestí.

„To se mi vůbec nelíbí," zamumlal starší muž. „Skoro jsem se rány nedotkl."

„Ale, ale…jak je to možné?" zakoktal seveřan zmateně. „Ještě dopoledne mě to tolik nebolelo."

„To je ovšem velice zvláštní," promnul si vousy reverend. „ale já vidím, že ta rána se bohužel hojí velice špatně. Riziko, že se zanítí, je tady velice vysoké. Radši vám ji vyčistím," začal se hrabat ve své brašně. Na postel před sebe vyskládal hned několikero lékařské náčiní.

„Je to tak vážné?" zeptal se Eddard, když viděl všechny ty nástroje.

„Obávám se, že ano. Budu muset ránu znovu otevřít a vyčistit," kýval hlavou Pycelle. „Chcete trochu morfia? Pro zmírnění bolesti," zeptal se a začal znovu hrabat v brašně pro lahvičku s omamnou látkou. Eddard ale zakroutil hlavou, byl proti omamným látkám v jakékoliv podobě. Zavřel oči, zatnul zuby a čekal na první vlnu bolesti.


	21. Chapter 21

Když Eddard ráno otevřel oči, jako by se probudil v pekle. Pálivá bolest pohlcovala celou spodní část jeho těla, byl zpocený a dělaly se mu mžitky před očima. Položil si dlaň na čelo a v duchu zaklel. Horečku měl kromě dneška jenom jednou v životě, a to asi před dvěma lety, kdy skočil do napůl zamrzlého jezera, aby vytáhl topícího se Theona Greyjoye. Nakonec se sice ukázalo, že ve vodě nebyl Theon, nýbrž kus zpráchnivělého dřeva, ale tak či tak, Eddard z podchlazení onemocněl a v horečkách proležel v posteli celé dva týdny. Když se potom zdravý vrátil do svého lesa, nakácené dříví, jež měl připravené k odvozu, bylo pryč. Roose Bolton tehdy z krádeže podezříval právě Theonova otce, mrzutého muže z ostrova, Balona Greyjoye, ale kromě nově vyskládané vysoké hranice polínek u jeho srubu proti němu neměli žádný důkaz.

Tentokrát ale bylo v sázce víc než jen pár fošen. Šerif si nemohl dovolit proležet v posteli, byť jen jediný den. Blížily se volby. V sázce byla budoucnost celého města a Eddard musel zajistit, aby nebyla spojena se starostováním Joffreyho Lannistera. Pokusil se vstát, ale z horečky se mu zamotala hlava a on se sesunul zpátky do náruče péřového polštáře. Unavený i tím malým pohybem zavřel oči a usnul.

„Šerife Starkssone, slyšíte mě?" probudil ho ze spánku čísi hlas. Eddard pomalu otevřel oči. Nad ním se nakláněly tři šmouhy, ve kterých rozeznal své dvě dcery a reverenda Pycelleho. „Šerife Starkssone, to sem já, reverend Pycelle," řekla nejbližší ze šmouh a šerif cítil, jak jím jemně třese. Chtěl mu říct, ať toho nechá, ale z jeho hrdla vyšlo jenom nespokojené zamručení.

„Probouzí se!" slyšel Aryin hlas.

„To vidím taky, ty hlupačko," odsekla Sansa, „Běž radši pro hrneček čaje."

„Přišel jsem se podívat, jak se máte," řekl starý muž, když s nemocným přestal třást. Eddard znovu pouze zamručel, a tak reverend pokračoval: „Zdá se, že se stalo to, čeho jsem se bál. Přestože jsem ránu včera vyčistil, nějaké nečistoty tam musely zůstat, a tak došlo k infekci. Měl jste za mnou přijít dřív, nenechat ten zánět dojít tak daleko."

„Já jsem mu to říkala," zakvílela Sansa, „ale on tvrdil, že už je mu lépe."

„Ach, ta mužská ješitnost," povzdechl si svatý muž s jemným úsměvem na rtech, ale to už byla zpátky Arya s hrnečkem čaje. „Pojď sem, dítě," pokynul jí reverend Pycelle. „šerif bude potřebovat hodně tekutin." Mladší z šerifových dcer odstrčila svou sestru a sklonila se nad svého nemocného otce. Rukou mu podepřela hlavu a k ústům přiložila nádobku s čajem. Eddard hrneček hltavě vypil, ale přesto měl v krku sucho jako v pustině obklopující město.

„Kdy se uzdravím?" zasípal slabým hlasem. Za dva dny je veřejná diskuze kandidátů na starostu města, a jestli má splnit slib daný Robertovi na smrtelném loži, neměl by tam chybět. Lepší příležitost k odhalení pravdy před celým městem se jen těžko naskytne.

„Doufám, že co nejdřív," usmál se ale jenom reverend a místní léčitel. To nebyla odpověď, kterou Eddard očekával.

„Kolik dní? Jeden, dva?" zeptal se znovu, když dopil další hrneček čaje, jež Arya donesla z kuchyně.

„Dva možná, když to půjde dobře," pokrčil rameny reverend. Eddard uklidněně zavřel oči. Pak ale starý muž dodal: „ale týdny, ne dny. Takhle rozsáhlá infekce chce čas." Seveřan se začal hrabat zpod peřin, ale horečka ho přemohla a on si zase lehl.

„Neboj se, tatínku," usmála se Sansa ve snaze svého otce uklidnit, „Já se o tebe budu starat. Brzy budeš zase v pořádku."

„Obě se o tebe budeme starat," přidala se Arya, ale Sansa jí zpražila pohledem:

„Ty by ses nepostarala ani o pytel mouky. Jdi radši pro další čaj."

„Všichni bychom asi měli jít," ozval se Pycelle a zamířil ke dveřím. „Měli bychom ho nechat odpočívat. Pojďte, řeknu vám, co a jak," pokynul směrem k oběma děvčatům a všichni opustili místnost. Arya se naposledy povzbudivě usmála na svého nemocného otce a zavřela za sebou dveře.

„Nebudu vám lhát, děvčata, jeho stav je vážný," zabědoval reverend a posadil se ke stolu. „Šerif potřebuje absolutní klid. Alespoň týden by vůbec neměl vstát z postele."

„Dohlédnu na to," přikývla Sansa.

„Horečku snižujte kapesníkem navlhčeným studenou vodou," pokračoval s instrukcemi léčitel. „Důležitý je také pitný režim. Šerif potřebuje hodně tekutin, ne však alkoholu. Máte králíky?"

„Králíky? Na co králíky?" zeptala se udiveně Arya.

„Králíky nemáme," pokrčila rameny Sansa. „ale jsem si jistá, že u řezníka lze králičí maso koupit."

„Ne maso, bobky." mávl rukou reverend.

„Bobky?" zopakovala obě děvčata jednohlasně.

„Ano, vývar z králičích bobků pomáhá proti horečce. To je zaručený lék," přikyvoval vážným hlasem muž s plnovousem.

„To mi přijde jako hloupost," namítla Arya, ale její sestra jí umlčela.

„Ty o tom nic nevíš, tak mlč!" potom se otočila k reverendovi. „Ale u řezníka králičí bobky neseženu. Kde je mám vzít?"

„Stará paní Tanda chová králíky. Jednou mne pozvala na výborného králíka na smetaně. Když si za ní zajdete, jistě vám nějaké dá," radil duchovní a léčitel. „Když tak nad tím přemýšlím, myslím, že i na farmě u Casselů jsem viděl králíkárnu, a možná je má i ten cibulář, jak se to jenom jmenuje, pan Seaworth."

„Děkuji, já za nimi zajdu," přikývla Sansa, ale Arya se nedůvěřivě zeptala.

„Vážně mu to pomůže?"

„Ano, vyléčilo to již mnoho vážných případů a váš otec je silný muž. Při správné léčbě bude za několik dní znovu jako rybička," po těchto slovech se zvedl, rozloučil se a šel.

„Opravdu mu chceš udělat vývar z králičích bobků?" zeptala se znovu Arya, tentokrát své sestry. Sansa jí věnovala otrávený pohled.

„Reverend Pycelle ví, co dělat. On je totiž moudrý a inteligentní, ne jako ty. Už s těmi otázkami přestaň a radši dojdi pro ty bobky!"

„To mám zaklepat na dveře a zeptat se, jestli mohou obětovat pár králičích bobků?" pokračovala v otázkách mladší dívka.

„Třeba," vyprskla Sansa, ale pak založila ruce. „A nebo radši ne. Půjdu tam sama. Ty bys beztak zase něco pokazila," Arya se nejdřív chtěla začít hádat, ale potom jenom sklonila hlavu k zemi. Radši zůstane doma s otcem, než aby běhala po městě a dělala ze sebe hlupačku.

Sansa si oblékla krémové šaty prošívané růžovou nití a barevně ladící klobouk. Když už bude žádat o něco tak zvláštního, musí přece vypadat krásně. Spokojeně si sama sebe prohlížela v zrcadle, a pak se vydala do města. Ušla sotva dva metry za práh šerifovny, když si všimla plakátu nalepeného na telegrafním sloupu naproti domu. Nadšeně přeběhla zaprášenou cestu, aby se mohla podívat, co je tam napsáno. Určitě do města přijel cirkus! pomyslela si. Na severu mnohokrát slyšela o kočovných umělcích, artistech a cvičitelích zvířat, kteří jezdí po Státech a předvádějí své dovednosti. Tolik si přála nějaké z těch vystoupení navštívit, ale do wisconsinských lesů nikdy žádný cirkus nepřijel. Královo přístaviště však bylo něco jiného. Rozvíjející se město u železniční trati by bylo skvělou zastávkou na jejich pouti. Sansa celá dychtivá přelétla očima po papíře a zklamaně si pro sebe zamumlala natištěný text:

„Předvolební diskuze kandidátů na post starosty města."

„Doufám, že také přijdeš, holubičko," překvapil ji hlas Cersei Baratheonézové. Sansa se na ni s úsměvem otočila, vdova po starostovi vypadala překrásně jako vždycky. Přestože na sobě měla černé smuteční šaty, v její tváři nebylo po smutku ani památky. „Joffrey by byl šťastný, kdybys mu stála po boku. Tolik tě miluje, a kdo by se mu mohl divit."

„Opravdu?" červenala se Sansa. „Já přijdu. Pro Joffreyho udělám všecičko na světě."

„To je od tebe tak milé. Lepší ženu bych si pro svého syna nemohla přát." pohladila ji po tváři Cersei. „Řekni mi, holubičko, co dělá tvůj otec?"

„Je teď nemocný," sklopila oči dívka. „zrovna mu jdu…ehm…pro lék."

„Och, to je mi líto, holubičko," odpověděla vdova soucitným tónem, „Je to vážné? Za jak dlouho se uzdraví?"

„Reverend Pycelle říkal, že tak za dva týdny. Několik dní při správné léčbě. Proto mne poslal pro ten lék, prý mu to pomůže."

„Výborně," usmála se spokojeně Cersei, a když na ní Sansa zmateně pohlédla, vdova ji trochu nervózně pohladila po tváři: „Jak příkladná dcerka, tvůj otec má štěstí, že má takovou báječnou dceru." Sansa znovu celá zčervenala. Cersei Baratheonézová byla jejím vzorem a každá pochvala od ní jí rozbušila srdce. „Řekni mi, holubičko, tvůj otec se tedy nezúčastní předvolební diskuze?"

„Ne, to ještě bude muset odpočívat, ale já přijdu. Přísahám, budu Joffreymu oporou," slibovala Sansa. Nebylo nic, co by pro svého nastávajícího neudělala. Newyorčanka se půvabně usmála:

„Děkuji ti, Joffrey bude moc šťastný, až mu to povím."

„Opravdu bude?" červenala se dál šerifova dcera, ale potom si uvědomila, že má důležitý úkol. „Omluvte mě, měla bych už jít. Tatínkovi je opravdu špatně."

„Ale zajisté, holubičko. Běž tatínkovi pro léky," přikývla Cersei, ale potom její pohled spočinul na Sansině košíku. „To tě Pycelle poslal pro bylinky? Zatracený mastičkář!"

„Pro bylinky ne," špitla Sansa a styděla se jako nikdy předtím. Teď už její ruměnec nebyl způsobený zamilovaností, ale hanbou.

„Takže pro kaktusy. Ten šarlatán," Odfrkla si vdova a znechuceně pokračovala. „Jednou. Když si Joffrey jako malý chlapec odřel koleno, Pycelle mu pod odvazy dal kus kaktusu. Chudáček můj Joff, vyrážka mu slezla až po třech týdnech. Takový je to léčitel, ten Pycelle. Dnes už bych mu do rukou své děti nesvěřila. Otec mi posílá svého lékaře až z New Yorku, když se něco děje. Jenomže je to tak daleko. I po železnici sem cesta trvá tak strašně dlouho. Přála bych si, aby žil tady po ruce, ale doktor von Qyburnstein je kapacita, lékař používající nejmodernějších metod. Co by dělal v této Bohem zapomenuté díře?" Když se pak podívala na šokovanou Sansu, soucitně ji vzala za ruku: „Ach odpusť, holubičko, nechtěla jsem tě vylekat. Nechala jsem se unést. Pycelle není tak špatný, jak jsem zrovna říkala, a tvému otci dozajista pomůže. Opravdu, nemyslela jsem to tak. Jistě, doktor von Qyburnstein je vzdělanější, ale i náš reverend má mnoho zkušeností a zanícených ran viděl více než všichni lékaři z Fordhamské univerzity dohromady. Nemáš se ničeho bát." Sansa trochu šokovaně přikývla a vydala se na cestu.

Cersei se za odcházející dívkou ještě chvíli starostlivě dívala, a pak se jí po celé tváři rozlil široký úsměv. Joffreyho cesta za úřadem starosty se zdá být zase o něco kratší.


	22. Chapter 22

Podobně jako v den, kdy se konalo rodeo, bylo i v den konání veřejné diskuze kandidátů na starostu v Červené krajce prázdno. Nevěstky se oblékly do svých nejsvátečnějších šatů a v doprovodu svých oblíbených zákazníků se vydaly na náměstí, kde hned vedle studny vyrostlo malé dřevěné pódium pro tři kandidáty na post starosty města.

Na nevelké vyvýšené ploše se tísnilo celkem pět osob, které se tam stěží vešly. Joffrey Baratheonéz trochu nervózně přednášel svůj nacvičený projev před dvěma půvabně vypadajícími dámami – před svou snoubenkou a svou matkou. Zatímco Sansa obdivně tleskala po každé větě, Cersei občas zakroutila nespokojeně hlavou a poradila mu, jak svůj projev ještě vylepšit. Pár centimetrů od nich (dál to omezený prostor nedovoloval) stál Renlito Baratheonéz a Loras Tyrell. Oba oblečení v nových oblecích podle nejnovější módy se společně smáli nad jakousi historkou. Třetí kandidát na vyvýšeném místě nestál. Stannito Baratheonéz se na postavené pódium již nevešel, a tak stál dole na jeho úpatí a chladnýma očima si měřil své dva soupeře nahoře.

„Měl jsem přinést tu bednu od cibule," povzdechl si obchodník Davos Seaworth, který stál vedle něj, ale Stannito mu neodpověděl. Dál se mračil na své konkurenty a skřípal zuby.

Náměstí se zcela zaplnilo. Na místo se sešlo snad celé město, kromě šerifa Starkssona, který ležel v horečkách doma, a jeho mladší dcery, jež na něho dávala pozor. Dámy v pestrobarevných kloboucích se pevně držely předloktí svých manželů. Přestože neměly volební právo, největší politická událost ve městě za posledních dvacet let je velice zajímala, a tak nyní zvědavě pokukovaly k vyvýšenému místu u studny.

Mezi posledními přišel organizátor celé akce, reverend Pycelle. Svatý muž se tak musel prodrat bariérou těl nashromážděných lidí, zatímco Malíčkovy nevěstky ho hlasitě zdravily a posílaly mu vzdušné polibky. Když se kněz dostal k vyvýšenému pódiu, Loras seskočil dolů, aby mu udělal místo, a Renlito mu pomohl vyškrábat se nahoru, protože u malých schůdků vedoucích na plošinu stála Cersei a bez špetky zájmu o nově příchozího pořadatele předvolební debaty jednou rukou čechrala svému synovi jeho zlatavé vlasy, zatímco ve druhé držela zánovní krajkový deštník v hodnotě dvakrát vyšší než všechny šaty Malíčkových děvčat dohromady.

„Já-," zakašlal reverend Pycelle, když se otočil čelem k divákům. „Prosím o klid," pronesl trochu silnějším hlasem a obecenstvo se pomalu začalo utišovat. „R-rád bych vás přivítal na předvolební diskuzi našich kandidátů na nového starostu města." Renlito začal obecenstvu vesele mávat a rozdávat úsměvy na všechny strany. To spustilo bouřlivý potlesk především u přítomných dam, kterým pohledný Mexičan značně imponoval. Cersei Baratheonézová výjev sledovala s neskrývanou nevolí, věděla, že v mnohých domácnostech mají ženy rozhodující slovo, sama si ve svazku s Robertem dokázala kdeco prosadit, a tak hrubě šťouchla loktem do svého syna, aby také nasadil svůj šarm a zajistil si tak hlasy od těch největších podpantofláků. Joffrey se sice nejdřív začal dotčeně ohrazovat, ale potom mu došlo, co mu matka naznačuje, a tak začal mávat také. Oba mladíci se předháněli v tom, kdo přítomné dámy více okouzlí, sejmuli z hlavy klobouky a zběsile pohazovali hlavami, aby předvedli své lesklé vlasy ve svitu slunce, zatímco poslední z kandidátů, proplešatělý Stannito, stál dole pod pódiem a nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost. Dámy tu maškarádu nahoře pozorovaly s nadšením, ale jejich manželé byly vteřinu od vteřiny nervóznější.

„Tak už dost!" zahřímal nakonec plešatý zelinář Mace Tyrell a reverend Pycelle mohl pokračovat v zahajovacím proslovu:

„Tak tedy, jak jsem před chvílí říkal," hledal slova svatý muž a otíral si čelo kapesníkem. „všechny vás tu vítám. Tady, na předvolební diskuzi našich dvou kandidátů." Hlavou pokynul ke dvěma pohledným mladíkům a ti už chtěli zase začít mávat, ale to už na pódium vyskočil Stannito.

„Tří, já také kandiduji!" křikl nazlobeně a propálil reverenda chladnýma očima. Kvůli nedostatku místa na vyvýšené ploše stál nejstarší z kandidátů na jejím samém okraji jenom špičkami svých ošoupaných bot a trochu se kymácel kvůli nedostatku stability. I tak ale vypadal důstojně a vážně. Sansa se ze slušnosti protáhla směrem ke schůdkům a sestoupila pod pódium. Může přece svého snoubence podporovat, aniž by omezovala ostatní.

„Ach, ano…" povytáhl obočí reverend Pycelle, když se Stannito pevně postavil na uvolněné místo. „Ano, tři. Předvolební debata našich tří kandidátů," opravil se a otočil se zpět ke shromážděnému davu. „Tak tedy, dovolte mi je představit: Stannito a Renlito Baratheonézovi, dva Mexičané odkudsi z ciziny," mávl nezaujatě rukou ke dvěma Mexičanům, kteří se už už chtěli ohradit. Pak se ale otočil k Joffreymu a rozpřáhl ruce v jakémsi uznalém gestu: „A syn našeho milovaného zesnulého pana starosty, jeho vlastní krev, známý ostrostřelec a přeborník v plivání na dálku, mladý a elegantní Joffrey Baratheonéz!" Cersei Baratheonézová zvolala „Sláva!" a ochmelkové, kteří měli ještě na paměti večer, kdy jim blonďatý mladíček platil pití, se k jejímu jásotu přidali. Ti nezaujatí diváci, kteří ještě neměli svého favorita ze slušnosti zatleskali také, a tak se Joffrey povzbuzený potleskem, který sklidil, nafoukl jako páv a spokojeně našpulil rty. To už ale reverend Pycelle pokračoval: „Tak tedy, než se přesuneme k samotné diskuzi, měli bychom našim kandidátům dát možnost oslovit voliče. Nuže, Joffrey, byl byste tak laskav?" Cersei vystrčila svého syna před sebe, aby na něj všichni viděli, povzbudivě ho pohladila po rameni a po malých schůdkách sestoupila mezi diváky. Joffrey vypnul hruď a dal se do projevu:

„Mí drazí spoluobčané," začal a trochu nakrčil nos, když si uvědomil, jaké špinavé pobudy to právě nazval ,svými drahými spoluobčany'. „všichni, kdo jste tady, mě určitě dobře znáte. Víte, kdo jsem a jaký jsem. Víte, že nejsem jenom synem starosty a vnukem majitele této železnice, která pozvedla toto město, že nejsem žádným protekčním spratkem. Znáte můj charakter, mou odvahu a čest, kterými převyšuji oba své protikandidáty." Při těchto slovech Renlito vyprskl smíchy a Stannito se pokřižoval. Joffrey svraštil obočí a zvýšil hlas: „Tyhle dvě nuly mi nesahají ani po kotníky," ukázal na své dva soupeře a Cersei Baratheonézová si z rukávu vytáhla kus papíru, na němž měla napsaný synův projev. Tato slova v něm ale hledala marně. Než mu však stačila naznačit, aby se držel naučeného textu, Joffrey již pokračoval dál: „Jsem schopný, mladý, krásný a bohatý." Někteří z přihlížejících po sobě začali tázavě pokukovat.

„A hlavně skromný, jak se zdá," ozval se z davu Malíčkův pobavený hlas a několik z přítomných se začalo smát. Joffrey se ale nenechal vyvést z míry, a zatímco se jeho matka chytala za hlavu, pokračoval dál:

„Oni dva jsou jenom špinaví Mexičani, já jsem syn starosty!" hulákal Joffrey, ale to už do něj Renlito strčil a on se zapotácel.

„Kdo je u tebe špinavý Mexičan?!" vykřikl černovlasý mladík, a jako kdyby to byl revolver, namířil prstem mezi Joffritovy zelené oči. Oči tolik nepodobné těm Robertovým. „Špinavý Mexičan říkáš? A co jsi potom ty? Ach ano, vždyť ty vlastně z Robertovy krve nemáš ani kapku! Jsi výsledkem krvesmilstva! Hříchu Cersei a Jaimeho Lannisterových!" Po těchto slovech to davem přítomných zahučelo jako vítr dující arizonskými kaňony.

„Lháři!" zavřeštěla Cersei, „To je sprostá lež! Jen chce mého syna očernit, aby se stal starostou! Vždyť je to zjevné! Přece byste nevěřili takovým lžím!" křičela vdova a lidé těkali očima z ní na mladého Mexičana a naopak.

„Krvesmilnice!" vložil se do věci Stannito, ale toho si nikdo nevšímal. Renlito s úsměvem shlédl z pódia na Cersei:

„Já že jsem lhář?" usmál se na ní, jako by jí nabízel koláč k odpolední kávě. „Šerif Starksson moje slova potvrdí, také ví o tom vašem malém tajemství." Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a očima hledal seveřanovu tvář, jenže ať se díval, jak se díval, šerifa nikde neviděl. Osočená vdova se ušklíbla:

„Tak kde je šerif, aby ti tvá slova potvrdil?" zasmála se, a pak se otočila směrem k přihlížejícím, kteří dění pozorovali s očima plnýma zájmu: „Vidíte to? Chtěl ke svým lžím zneužít chudáka našeho pana šerifa. Takového ctihodného muže! Využít jeho nepřítomnosti, aby se nemohl bránit. Taková drzost!"

„Hanba!" vykřikla manželka řezníka a další lidé se k ní brzy přidali. Renlito, který nebyl zvyklý na projevy nepřátelství, naprázdno polkl a couvl o krok dozadu (dál to maličké pódium nedovolovalo), a tak se slova ujal druhý z bratrů Baratheonézových, který naopak nikdy nepoznal projevy souhlasu:

„Renlito mluví pravdu, je to sice neznaboh a taky lhář, ale tentokrát mluví pravdu!" zastal se svého bratra, ale tomu se jeho slova nelíbila o nic víc než ta Cerseiina.

„Já nejsem lhář!" ohradil se a dupnul nohou do dřevěné podlahy pódia.

„Že ne? A kdo tenkrát, když si zapomněl vlastní ponožky u bratrance v Los Janos, tvrdil, že mu je sežrali moli?" založil ruce Stannito, zatímco všichni ostatní vyprskli smíchy.

„To se stalo, když mi bylo šest let!" zachrčel Renlito rozzuřený nejen Stannitovou neschopností odpouštět i ty nejnevýznamnější nepravdy, ale především nepříznivým průběhem celé předvolební diskuze, o které si původně myslel, že bude jeho triumfem.

„Tak to vidíte!" vykřikla směrem k davu Cersei. „Ten muž lže již od svých šesti let a teď chce, abyste věřili nechutnostem, které si vymyslel! To je přece neslýchané!"

„Nic jsem si nevymyslel!" vrčel mladý Mexičan. Byl teď vzteky bez sebe a ruce se mu třásly. „Šerif Starksson vám potvrdí, že mluvím pravdu."

„Šerif Starksson tu není!" štěkl po něm Joffrey, který do této chvíle za sebe nechával mluvit matku. Renlito po něm vrhl zlostný pohled, ale blonďatý chlapec se jenom škodolibě usmál: „Zdá se, že jsi ho stejně jako ty tvé špinavé fusekle zapomněl v Los Janos, strýče." Rty Cersei Barartheonézové se roztáhly v posměšném úšklebku, ale její smích se změnil ve zděšený výkřik, když pěst mladého Mexičana zasáhla tvář jejího syna.

„Joffrey, drahoušku!" drala se na pódium, zatímco Joffrey ležel v klubíčku schoulený na úzké dřevěné podlaze a držel se za ústa.

„Hříšníku!" ozval se Stannito, přestože sám nevěděl, na koho to bylo. To už ale Renlito Joffrita chytil za límec a vytáhl ho zpátky na nohy.

„Ne, už ne, prosím!" žadonil Joffrey se slzami v očích, ale rozzuřený Mexičan jenom ztěžka oddechoval jako ti zdivočelí býci tenkrát na rodeu. Něž ale stihl svého „synovce" znovu uhodit, na hlavu mu dopadl krajkovaný deštník Cersei Baratheonézové. Vdova se jala zuřivě bránit svého syna, šermovala svým deštníkem jako kordem, ale silnější muž jí jako nic odstrčil stranou přímo na reverenda Pycelleho. Vetchý kněz rozpřáhl ruce, aby ženu zachytil, ale místo toho oba narazili do posledního člověka na pódiu, Stannita Baratheonéze, který spadl přes okraj přímo do náruče svého jediného voliče, prodavače cibule Davose Seawortha. Přihlížející ženy se vyděšeně chytily svých mužů, kteří netušili, zda do situace zasáhnout nebo ne, Malíčkovy nevěstky se na drobného mužíka s bradkou sesypaly jako vosy na cukrovou homoli a Sansa Starkssonová začala plakat. Všichni do jednoho ale upírali své oči na malou vyvýšenou plochu u studny. Renlito znovu držel za límec Joffreyho, který byl v tváři celý bílý strachy.

„Já vám ukážu, kdo je tady lhář!" cenil zuby Renlito, ale najednou Joffrey vydal skoro nelidský skřek, vysoký vřeštivý zvuk podobný zvuku brzd staré rezavé lokomotivy:

„PSEE!" zaječel blonďatý chlapec, jako kdyby mu šlo o život a obě ruce si držel před obličejem.

„Ty malá zbabělá kryso," ohrnul nad Joffreyho chováním nos ten černovlasý a znechuceně pustil jeho límec. Jenže to už na vyvýšenou plochu vystoupal Sandor McClegane. Joffrey seskočil dolů a bezpečnější vzdálenost mu opět dodala odvahy:

„Dej mu co proto, pse!" povzbudil pistolníka z pod pódia, což ale nebylo třeba. Hospodské rvačky byly pro hromotluka denním chlebem, a tak se ihned rozmáchl k ráně pěstí. Renlito s rozbitým nosem spadl do davu pod pódiem a přítomné dámy zděšením vykřikly. Vykřikl i Loras Tyrell a jen co zkontroloval, že je Renlito relativně v pořádku, vrhl se na pódium.

„Neopovažuj se ho dotknout, ty smrdutá bandasko!" namířil na McClegana neohroženě prstem, přestože měl v živé paměti, jakou mají muži z rodiny McCleganů sílu. Na rodeu se sice dostal do křížku se starším z nich a Sandor mu tenkrát zachránil život, ale nyní pistolník ohrožoval Renlita, a to jde všechen vděk stranou. Opilec se posměšně ušklíbl a popálená strana jeho obličeje se děsivě zkroutila. Pohledný mladíček v saku a kalhotách lososové barvy a klobouku posetým drobnými kamínky mu hrůzu nenaháněl.

„Jdi mi z cesty," zavrčel s očima upřenýma na svou z nosu krvácející oběť. Jenže Loras Tyrell neměl v úmyslu se nechat zastrašit. S nebojácným výkřikem se vrhl McCleganovi po krku a oba muži dopadli na prašnou zem.

„Pomozte mému vnukovi!" křičela Lorasova babička Olenna na přítomné muže, kteří v nastalém zmatku ochranitelsky drželi své ženy. „No tak, nestůjte tady a něco dělejte!" oháněla se svou holí stařena a nejeden z nich dostal ránu do hlavy.

„Tři dolary tomu, kdo mi přinese Renlitův zub!" křikl na druhé straně Joffrey a opilí pistolníci, co celé dny jenom popíjí u Červené krajky, se začali hrnout dopředu, kde si Renlio držel hedvábný kapesník u nosu.

Strhla se strašlivá mela.

Opilci i ctihodní pánové křičeli jeden přes druhého a rozdávali rány na všechny strany, aniž by si pozorně všímali, kdo proti nim stojí. Vystrašené dámy se začaly protlačovat zmatkem pryč a stejně tak Malíček schovaný za hradbou z těl svých nevěstek. Sansa Starkssonová na špičkách vyhlížela svého snoubence, a když v davu zahlédla jeho zlaté kadeře, vydala se za ním. S očima přilepenýma na blonďatých vlasech svého miláčka se drala se mezi prchajícími ženami a zápasícími muži, kteří do dívky bezděčně strkali tak, že měla co dělat, aby se udržela na nohou.

„Hříšníci! Sodomité! Styďte se! Bůh to vidí!" křičel někde v davu Stannito Baratheonéz, ale to Sansa nevnímala. Soustředila se jenom na svůj cíl. Joffrey byl už jen několik metrů od ní, dokonce v nastalém hluku na chvilku uslyšela jeho hlas:

„Pse! No tak, pse!" slyšela Joffreyho křičet, než se jeho hlas zase ztratil v řevu a nadávkách ostatních, pak ale do ní vrazilo něčí tělo, klopýtla a aby neupadla, chytila se jednoho ze zápasících mužů. Když omluvně vzhlédla, jala ji s hrůza při pohledu do děsivé tváře Ilyna Payna. Pistolník s pleší popálenou od sluníčka na ni mlčky zíral a Sanse se do očí nahrnuly slzy. Jenže pak do ní zase někdo strčil a kolem se prohnal syn farmáře Jory Cassel a v zápalu všudypřítomného boje se vrhl rovnou na děsivého pistolníka. Pohled na dva zápasící muže jí ale zastínila těla dalších rváčů a ona začala zase vyhlížet Joffreyho.

„Joffrey," šeptala si pro sebe, zatímco zoufale hledala svého snoubence. Bezmála stovka nohou rozvířila všudypřítomný prach arizonské pustiny, který nepříjemně štípal do očí, a ještě více znepřehlednil dívčino pátrání. Pak ho ale zahlédla, tu tvář, kterou milovala ze všech nejvíc. Joffrey něco pokřikoval na všechny kolem a oběma rukama šermoval kolem sebe. Sansa začala zběsile mávat, aby si jí v tom všem chaosu také všiml, ale to už jí jeho tvář zase zmizela z očí a vystřídala ji ošklivá tvář Sandora McClegana, který se i s Cersei Baratheonézovou objevil před Joffreym jako štít a jal se ho dostat do bezpečí. „Ne," vzdechla Sansa spíše jen tak pro sebe, než nahlas. „nenechávejte mě tady." V očích stejně jako před chviličkou ucítila horkost svých slz. Křičící lidé do ní strkali bez sebemenšího povšimnutí její bezradnosti a pach jejich potu jako by ji najednou měl zadusit. Dívka se znovu podívala směrem, kde jí z očí zmizel její snoubenec, ale ten už byl pryč, pryč z toho chaosu v klidu prázdných ulic. Skoro celé město se sešlo vyslechnout si klidnou diskuzi tří kandidátů na starostu a skoro celé město se nyní hádalo, pošťuchovalo a rvalo v naprostém zmatku. Muži, ale i spousta žen, na sebe pokřikovali a házeli vším, co jim přišlo pod ruku. Sansa viděla Olennu Tyrellovou, jak deštníkem Cersei Baratheonézové energicky mlátí po hlavě bankéře Gylese Rosbyho. Hned vedle ale docházelo ještě k lítějšímu boji. Meryn O´Trant, rval Borosovi Blountovi do úst jeho vlastní klobouk snažíc se ho tak zadusit.

„Ach, to je ale nadělení," proběhl kolem Sansy telegrafista Varys, ale než ho dívka stačila požádat o pomoc, ztratil se v davu. Poprvé za dobu, co byla v Arizoně, se jí zastesklo po Wisconsinu. Chladný vzduch, šumící les a křišťálová hladina jezera oproti pachu potu, křiku a dusivé špíně. Jak ráda by nyní se svou matkou seděla u ohniště v jejich srubu a pletla teplé ponožky pro své bratry. Jenže teď byla v Arizoně, sama, bezradná, uprostřed chaosu. Odhodlaná dostat se odsud hrubě odstrčila jednoho muže, který si kapesníkem utíral krev z rozraženého rtu. Prodírala se davem a hlava se jí točila. Ze všech stran přicházející strkance a šťouchance s ní házely ze strany na stranu a jenom strach z toho, co by se stalo, kdyby upadla, ji držel na nohou. Kousek od sebe viděla reverenda Pycelleho, jak vytrhává stránky z Bible Stannita Baratheonéze, zatímco Mexičan zadupával do prachu reverendův kolárek. Sansu při tom pohledu zabolelo u srdce. Dva tak nábožensky založení muži a dopouštějí se takového hříchu.

„Tak už dost! Přestaňte s tím!" hulákal někde čísi povědomý hlas a Sansa se otočila za tím zvukem. „To už stačí! Nechte toho!" křičel dál ten hlas, ale jako by ho nikdo neslyšel. Křik a rvačky pokračovaly dál.

Jenže pak se ozval výstřel a po něm nastalo hrobové ticho.

Jako kdyby se svět zastavil v té jedné jediné vteřině. Někteří muži zůstali stát jako sochy s napřaženou pěstí, jiní zase s rukama na hrdle svých protivníků.

„Dost už! To jste lidi nebo zvířata?" přerušil ticho ten povědomý hlas a Sansa si na chvilku myslela, že slyší svého otce. Avšak nebyl to šerif, kdo nyní stál na vyvýšeném pódiu s revolverem namířeným do nebe a zhnuseným výrazem ve tváři, nýbrž jeho pomocník, Barristan Selmy. Všemi respektovaný v mládí nejlepší pistolník v Arizoně, si své spoluobčany shora měřil přísným pohledem. „Že se nestydíte," pokáral je a všichni stále v pozicích, ve kterých se zastavili, sklopili oči. Kárání od kohokoliv jiného by vyvolalo nevoli, ale starý muž byl všemi obyvateli obdivovaný, a tak je jeho slova zasáhla. „Jděte si radši po své práci," zandal svou zbraň do pouzdra pomocník šerifa a lidé se opravdu začali pomalu rozcházet.

Netrvalo dlouho a Sansa na náměstí zůstala skoro sama. Několik lidí si navzájem ošetřovalo tržné rány z rvačky a ochmelkové, co neměli žádnou práci, po které by si mohli jít, váhavě postávali na místě a očima těkali směrem k Červené krajce, protože jim chvilkový pocit studu pod Barristanovým ostrým pohledem nedovoloval k lokálu zamířit.

„Jsi v pořádku, dítě?" zavolal Barristan Selmy, sestoupil po schůdcích z pódia a zamířil k Sanse.

„Ano, jsem," přikývla plaše Sansa. Vlasy měla rozcuchané, šaty celé od prachu a na rukávu skvrnu od něčí krve.

„Doprovodím tě domů," nabídl se muž a dívka byla ráda. Barristan Selmy byl legendární hrdina divokého západu a jeden z mála lidí tady v Arizoně, kterému její otec důvěřoval. Sansa měla starého muže ráda, přestože jí vadilo, že s ní vždy jednal jako s dítětem. Dokonce i nyní ji oslovil „dítě" a ne „slečno Sanso" jako většina ostatních mužů, ale to ji teď netrápilo. Byla vystrašená a jediné, co v tuto chvíli chtěla, bylo dostat se v bezpečí domů. Zavěsila se tedy do mužova nabídnutého rámě a společně se vydali směrem k šerifovně.

„Jak se daří otci?" zeptal se po chvíli mlčení postarší muž. „Doufám, že bude brzy v pořádku. Ty volby v lidech vyvolávají jenom hádky a rozepře. Však jsi to sama viděla."

„Musí ještě ležet. Reverend Pycelle říkal, že to potřebuje čas," zamrkala Sansa, aby zahnala slzy, otcův zdravotní stav ji velmi rmoutil. Odpovědí jí bylo jenom zklamané „ach tak", a pak dvojice opět upadla do zádumčivého mlčení.

„Víš," ozval se po delší chvíli znovu Barristan a jeho hlas zněl trochu nervózně. „ještě, než se strhla ta mela, Renlito říkal jednu takovou věc," nejistě se škrabal na špičce nosu, jako by nevěděl, jestli vůbec smí tuto otázku položit. „Říkal takovou nechutnost o Robertově synovi, tedy právě že…" odmlčel se a Sansa cítila, jak se jí do hlavy hrne krev. Věděla, že ve volbách o post starosty budou kandidáti využívat všechny možné prostředky, jak získat hlasy lidí, ale ta lež, kterou vytáhl Renlito proti jejímu snoubenci, jí přišla opravdu nechutná.

„To byla jenom prachsprostá pomluva. Renlito chtěl jenom očernit Joffritovo jméno!" řekla vztekle a zároveň smutně. Renlito jí vždy připadal tak milý, ostatně byl opravdu moc hezký. Nikdy by do něj neřekla, že je takový lhář a špinavec.

„Ale říkal, že tvůj otec, že šerif…" pokračoval dál Barristan.

„A ještě do toho zatáhl mého otce. Taková hanebnost!" našpulila zhnuseně rty Sansa a zastavila se, protože již došli k jejímu domu.

„Takže na tom není ani trocha pravdy?" zeptal se legendární pistolník.

„Jistěže ne," ujistila ho dívka. „kdyby můj otec o něčem takovém věděl, řekl by mi o tom."

„Dobrá tedy," přikývl Barristan a nadzdvihl si klobouk na rozloučenou. „mám z toho všeho špatný pocit. Buďte opatrní."


	23. Chapter 23

Na okno dopadaly kapky deště a jejích tiché bubnování kolébalo nemocného šerifa ke spánku. S úsměvem na rtech ten tichounký zvuk poslouchal, jako by to byla hudba. Za dobu, co byl uprostřed Arizonské pustiny tady nepršelo a on zjistil, že stejně jako všechno ostatní ve Wisconsinu mu i déšť zoufale chybí. Osvěžující kapky vody teď dopadaly na vyprahlou zem ulic Králova přístaviště a Eddard si se zavřenýma očima představoval, jak déšť pozoruje se svou ženou z tepla jejich srubu a kapky dopadají na okolní stromy a hladinu jezera. Přestože spal celé hodiny, i nyní pozvolna upadal do spánku.

„Tatínku?" ozval se hlas jeho starší dcery a vrátil ho zpátky do reality. Reality, kde je bolestí připoután na lůžko uprostřed města plného opilců a dalších, ještě horších hříšníků. Skelnýma očima pohlédl ke dveřím, kde stála Sansa s tácem v rukou.

„Přinesla jsem ti oběd. Jak se cítíš?" zeptala se dívka a položila tác na noční stolek.

„Nemám hlad, ale už je mi lépe," odpověděl Eddard, přestože si tím nebyl vůbec jistý. Ležel v horečkách už tolik dní, neměl představu kolik přesně. Za tu dobu se sice jeho stav o něco zlepšil, ale ne o tolik, o kolik by si přál.

„To je dobře," usmála se dívka. „ale měl bys pít ten lék, co ti doporučil reverend Pycelle, je to pro tvé…"

„Ne," zarazil ji šerif docela pevným hlasem. Brzy po tom, co onemocněl, mu jeho dcera přinesla jakousi tekutinu, že prý mu to udělá dobře, ale chutnalo to odporně a on se zařekl, že to už nikdy nepozře.

„Ty se vůbec nechceš léčit," zakvílela Sansa vyčítavě, a tak se Eddard alespoň natáhl pro krajíc chleba na tácu. Dívka stála nad postelí a chvíli pozorovala svého otce, jak uždibuje suchý chleba. Sbírala odvahu k tomu, na co se ho chtěla zeptat. „Chtěla jsem, chtěla jsem tě poprosit," řekla konečně a Eddard zvedl oči od svého oběda. „Chtěla jsem se tě zeptat, jestli bych nemohla jít k večeru na náměstí."

„Proč na náměstí? Pro vodu? Tam přece chodíš skoro každý den, proč se teď ptáš na dovolení?" divil se Eddard a ulomil si další kus chleba. Zjistil, že má vlastně hlad jako vlk.

„V neděli na bohoslužbě Reverend Pycelle mluvil o těch volbách," odpověděla Sansa nesměle. „Říkal, že dnes před západem slunce vyhlásí výsledky, prý bude hlasy sčítat průběžně, a tak budou sečtené ještě ten den."

„Výsledky voleb?" poskočil ve své posteli šerif. Myslel na ty volby celé dny, co ležel nemocný doma, ale doufal, že má ještě čas. Doufal, že se dokáže včas vyléčit a zařídit, aby se město nedostalo do rukou těm proklatým Newyorčanům.

„Ano, voleb na starostu města. Co to děláš?" divila se Sansa, zatímco pozorovala, jak se její otec hrabe z postele.

„Ty volby jsou dnes. Musím jít hlasovat," odpověděl on, když si zastrkával noční košili do kalhot.

„Jsi nemocný, nemůžeš nikam jít!" namítala dívka, jenže muž byl rozhodnutý.

„Nic mi není," mávl rukou, ale jakmile se postavil na nohy, zavrávoral. Hlava se mu točila a po celém jeho těle se rozlil pocit chladu. „P-přines mi můj plášť," přikázal dívce a cítil, jak mu zuby drkotají o sebe.

„Měl bys zůstat v posteli," připomněla mu znovu Sansa, ale přesto ze skříně vytáhla tlustý kabát s huňatým kožichem na límci a pomohla mu se do něj obléct. I přes teplý kožich se šerif celý třásl zimou a nejistě se přidržoval čela postele.

„Ještě klobouk," nereagoval na dceřiny připomínky Eddard a zachumlal se do teplého kožichu. Sansa vzala šerifův klobouk a s nesouhlasným pohledem mu ho položila na hlavu.

„Vůbec se mi to nelíbí," vyjádřila znovu svůj nesouhlas, ale muž si toho dál nevšímal.

„Kde je Arya?"

„Zase u toho Itala. Říkala, že prý nechal poslat pro nějakou léčivou bylinku, která tě vyléčí, až na pobřeží a měli by mu ji přivézt každým dnem," odpověděla Sansa, zatímco svému otci pomáhala vyjít ze dveří. Eddard se jí jednou rukou držel kolem ramen a druhou se podepíral dřevěnou holí.

„Doufám, že to bude chutnat lépe než ten Pycelleho lék," pousmál se, když procházeli kuchyní. „Počkej, já sám," pustil se jejích ramen a opřel se o svou hůl. Jeho tělo po těch dlouhých proležených dnech potřebovalo chvíli na to si znovu navyknout na pohyb, a tak se teď cítil o něco lépe. Kvůli horečce byl sice stále slabý a celé tělo se třáslo zimou, ale hlava už se mu tolik netočila.

„Opravdu bys měl zůstat doma. I Arya by ti to řekla," ozvala se znovu Sansa, ale to už Eddard sestupoval po schodišti do městské věznice.

„Nebudu pryč dlouho," odpověděl jí a doufal, že je to pravda. Už nyní pociťoval neskutečnou touhu znovu si zalézt pod peřinu. Jenže tady šlo o slib, který dal nejlepšímu příteli na smrtelné posteli. Jestli může ovlivnit to, aby se jeho město dostalo do schopných rukou, tak jde jeho pohodlí stranou.

Po schodech sestoupil do přízemí domu, zatímco Sansa před zrcadlem v patře spěšně upravovala svůj zevnějšek. Pramínky vlasů uvolněných z jejího copu trčely do všech stran, jenže teď nebyl čas na to s tím něco dělat. Její otec už se šoural kolem prázdných cel městského vězení a ona neměla v úmyslu ho nemocného nechat jít samotného ven. Přeběhla ke skříni, popadla první klobouk, který jí přišel pod ruku, kvapem seběhla schodiště a ve dveřích se připojila k šerifovi.

Venku stále pršelo. Kapky deště dopadaly na vyprahlou zem a v mžiku se do ní vsakovaly. Eddard si povzdechl. Kdykoliv jindy by byl osvěžující déšť uvítal, ale teď se třásl zimou a vzpomínal na oblohu bez mráčku a horké paprsky arizonského slunce.

„Kde to je?" zeptal se radši své dcery, aby zahnal takové myšlenky, přestože si byl téměř jistý, kde se asi budou volby konat.

„V kostele přece," odpověděla ale Sansa, což Eddard nečekal. Myslel si, že volby budou v Malíčkově nestydatém podniku. Ostatně, pořadatelem byl reverend Pycelle, a ten, jak bylo po městě všeobecně známo, trávil více času v Červené krajce než na faře, a tak šerif nepochyboval, že hlasování proběhne také tam. Že by tomuto městu přeci jen křivdil?

„V kostele? Dobrá tedy, pojďme," řekl nakonec a společně vykročili na ulici.

Když konečně došli ke kostelu, Eddard už ztěžka oddechoval. Sansa ho držela za loket a pomáhala mu držet rovný krok. Celí promočení prošli dveřmi do kostela a uličkou až ke kazatelně, vedle níž stál mladý voják v modré armádní uniformě, podobné té, kterou nosil Eddard za občanské války. Kousek od přihlížejícího vojáka stála jakási bedna a nad ní se skláněl reverend Pycelle.

„Š-šerif S-starksson?" vydechl šokovaně kněz, když uviděl nově příchozího šerifa, jako kdyby spatřil samotného ďábla. Byl nyní v obličeji celý bílý a těkal očima z jedné strany na druhou. „M-měl jste být přeci nemocný. J-jak je to možné?"

„Přišel jsem hlasovat," odpověděl mu a unaveně se posadil na lavici v první řadě. Cesta sem ho zmohla a on si potřeboval chvíli vydechnout. Se zájmem pozoroval vojáka a všiml si, že i Sansa má oči přilepené na jeho mladé tváři.

„Ach, jistě hlasovat," řekl reverend a začal trochu nervózně přecházet kolem bedny. „Mluvil jste s někým, šerife?"

„S kým bych měl mluvit?" otočil svůj pohled k němu Eddard a nechápal, proč se svatý muž tak podivně ptá. „S nikým jsem nemluvil."

„Dobře," usmál se Pycelle, ale dál vypadal poněkud v rozpacích. Mlčky pozoroval šerifovu tvář a rukou si prohraboval plnovous, jako by nad něčím usilovně přemýšlel. Ticho přerušoval pouze zvuk kapek vody bubnujících do střechy kostela a seveřanovo znavené oddechování.

„Nuže?" promluvil jako první do ticha šerif a reverend Pycelle sepjal ruce:

„A-ano, jistě. Chtěl jste hlasovat, že?" Eddard přikývl a starší muž se otočil směrem ke kazatelně, zatímco ten mladý v uniformě beze slova přihlížel. „Dám vám kousek papíru a vy, vy napíšete jméno svého kandidáta," vysvětloval reverend, zatímco ten kus papíru hledal v jakési zdobené krabici.

„Pomůžu vám, reverende," nabídla se Sansa, ale jakmile udělala krok dopředu, Pycelle spěšně přibouchl víko krabice.

„Ne!" vyjekl, a tak Sansa zůstala stát na místě jako přikovaná. Stařík si ji ještě chvíli podezřívavě měřil, ale když usoudil, že nemá v úmyslu se hnout, tak se zase začal přehrabovat v krabici. „Ach, tady je jeden čistý," našel konečně to, co hledal a otočil se zpět k čekajícímu šerifovi. „Pouze j-jedno jméno, prosím," řekl, když před seveřana položil čistý papír a tužku. „jinak by byl hlas neplatný. Chceme přeci čisté volby bez jakýchkoli zkreslení a podvodů. Ostatně i proto nám z vojenské osady poslali státní dohled," kývl hlavou směrem k vojákovi a ten se jemně pousmál.

„Samozřejmě," kývnul Eddard a rukou pečlivě papír uhladil. Reverend si ten pohyb vyložil jako známku nejistoty.

„Ach, vy neumíte psát, šerife. To vůbec nevadí, napíši to za vás," nabídl se.

„Umím psát," odpověděl šerif trochu nahněvaným tónem. Jako mladíčkovi mu sice ty klikyháky dělaly trochu potíže, ale dlouholeté dopisování s Robertem a teď posílání dopisů do Wisconsinu, jej naučily psát celkem obstojně.

„Ach tak, no dobrá," řekl Pycelle trochu zklamaně a podal šerifovi tužku. „Zdá se, že dnes již umí psát každý."

„Opravdu?" podivil se Eddard. Zdálo se mu nepravděpodobné, že by ti ochmelkové, kteří tráví celé dny u Malíčka v podniku, uměli číst a psát.

„Ano, zatím nikdo nepotřeboval s hlasováním pomoc. I když musím říct, že volit moc lidí nepřišlo," prohrabával si vousy reverend. To v Eddardovi vzbudilo určitou naději. Bylo mu jasné, že ti největší opilci ve městě budou hlasovat pro Joffreyho. Pokud ale k volbám nepřišli, šance, že ten výsledek krvesmilstva získá dostatek hlasu, by byla o něco menší. Jenže potom tu byla ta předvolební diskuze, které se šerif nemohl zúčastnit. Ptal se sice Sansy, jak akce probíhala, ale dívka vždy jen něco zamumlala a změnila téma na to, že by měl pít ten Pycelleho nechutný lék, a tak muž neměl nejmenší tušení, kdo z kandidátů má dnes největší šanci.

„Děkuji, reverende," poděkoval Eddard. Ne za nabídku pomoci s psaním, ale za dodání naděje. Kněz se na něj trochu nervózně pousmál a Eddard se sklonil ke kusu papíru. Velkými čitelnými písmeny napsal ,Stannito Baratheonéz' a podal papír zpátky reverendovi. Ten jej přeložil na polovinu a hodil do bedny ležící před kazatelnou.

„Jak se vlastně daří vaší noze, šerife? Měl bych se vám na to podívat," řekl Pycelle, když se otočil od bedny s hlasy.

„To snad radši ani ne," zabručel Eddard. Měl dosud v živé paměti nejen ten odporný lék, ale také skutečnost, že do doby, než se mu léčitel začal v noze znovu vrtat, byla už prakticky v pořádku. Ne, že by snad reverenda podezříval, že mu to způsobil úmyslně, ale i tak nechtěl další jeho ošetření riskovat. „Radši bych měl jít domů. Kdyže jste říkal, že budou výsledky?"

„Ano, měl byste odpočívat, jít ihned domů, s nikým se nezastavovat a nemluvit. S vyhlášením výsledků se nemusíte vůbec zatěžovat, jistě se k vám brzy donesou, a tak raději zůstaňte v posteli. Jediné, co teď potřebujete, je klid," usmál se povzbudivě reverend a Eddard přikývl. Zahrabat se pod peřinu, to bylo opravdu to, co nyní potřeboval nejvíce. To ale nebylo tak jednoduché. Cítil se zodpovědný za toto město, slíbil Robertovi, že se o ně postará. Pokud může cokoliv udělat pro jeho budoucnost, musí to udělat. Jenže co by nyní mohl udělat? Do konce hlasování zbývalo pár hodin a on netušil, kdo již svůj hlas odevzdal a kdo ne. Bylo už pozdě na to, něco změnit. Teď už nezbývá než doufat, že obyvatelé Králova přístaviště zvolili správně.

„Máte pravdu, reverende, přesně to bych měl udělat," řekl a zvedl se z lavice. Sansa k němu ihned přiskočila, aby mu pomohla.

„Výborně, šerife," tleskl rukama kněz a vypadal, jako kdyby mu spadl velký kámen ze srdce. Seveřan i jeho dcera se s ním rozloučili a vydali se chodbičkou ven z kostela. Bubnování kapek deště o střechu mezitím ustalo a mezi mraky opět začalo vykukovat slunce. Jindy vyprahlá země byla nyní na povrchu trochu rozbahněná, a tak, než dvojice došla k šerifovně, dívka měla spodek sukně celý umolousaný.

„To je přeci hrozné! Co když to nepůjde vyprat?" kvílela Sansa a se zdrceným výrazem v obličeji se otočila na svého otce: „Co budu nosit? Budu potřebovat…" Jenže než stačila doříct ,koupit nové', Eddard za sebou kvapně zabouchl dveře své ložnice. Unavený krátkou procházkou do kostela a zpět si zul špinavé boty a svalil se na postel. Na zem odhodil klobouk i kožich a spokojeně se zachumlal do peřin. Chtěl spát a zapomenout na Arizonu, zapomenout na bolest v noze, ale i na stesk po rodině. Přetáhl si peřinu i přes hlavu, jenže potom se v mu v hlavě opět ozvalo jeho zodpovědné já. Neměl by spát. Za pár hodin bude západ slunce a s ním i vyhlášení výsledků hlasování. Nový starosta převezme kontrolu nad městem a pro Eddarda byla tato událost příliš důležitá, než aby si ji nechal ujít. Stáhl si tedy peřinu z hlavy a chtěl zavolat na svou dceru. To ale nebylo nutné, protože jedna jeho dcera už v místnosti byla. Arya stála ve dveřích s náručí plnou česneku.

„Co to má být?" zeptal se šerif a Arya popošla blíž k němu.

„To mi pro tebe dal Syrio. Prý tě to vyléčí," řekla a jeden z česneků jí spadl na zem.

„Obyčejný česnek mě má vyléčit?" zeptal se pochybovačně Eddard, ale dívka si odfrkla.

„To přece není jen tak ledajaký česnek. Je dovezený až z Itálie. Syriův bratranec ho odtamtud přiváží lodí a prodává ho ve svém obchodě v New Yorku," vysvětlovala vzrušeně Arya a dívala se na česnek, jako kdyby to byla ta nejvzácnější bylina na světě.

„V New Yorku," ušklíbl se Eddard. Po zkušenostech s rodinou Lannisterových nechtěl mít s ničím, co přišlo z tohoto velkoměsta, nic společného.

„Z vozu mu toho vyložili celou hromadu, ale já jsem ti zatím přinesla jen tohle," vysvětlovala dál dívka. „Syriovi totiž zároveň přivezli i zboží, a tak neměl žádnou volnou krabici, ale říkal, že jakmile se mu nějaká uvolní, přinese ti další."

„Co budeme s tolika česnekem dělat?" zajímal se Eddard s úsměvem. Hřálo ho u srdce, že se jeho dcera tolik stará, aby mu pomohla.

„Uvařím ti těstoviny s česnekem, česnekovou polévku a možná by šel i česnekový čaj. Když by se dalo pár stroužků vyvařit ve vodě…" vymýšlela Arya a Eddard se rozesmál.

„Dobrá, budu se na to těšit," pohladil dívku po vlasech. „ale teď bych raději spal. Můžu tě o něco poprosit?"

„Abych se nehádala se Sansou? Neboj, budeme jako myšky," zazubila se na něj.

„To taky, ale především bych chtěl, kdybych usnul, abys mě před západem slunce vzbudila," usmál se na oplátku on, ale dívka po těchto slovech svraštila obočí.

„Ty chceš jít na to vyhlášení výsledků voleb? Mel bys radši odpočívat."

„Na odpočívání budu mít času dost později," mávl rukou Eddard a přitáhl si peřinu blíž k bradě. Arya se vzpurným výrazem ve tváři zamířila ke dveřím. „Nezapomeň na to," připomněl jí Eddard. Znal svojí mladší dceru jako své boty, a tak si byl vědom možnosti, že by se řídila vlastní hlavou a nechala ho radši odpočívat, a pak tvrdila, že jenom zapomněla.

„No tak dobře," zabručela a zavřela za sebou dveře. Eddard zavřel oči a snažil se nemyslet na to, jak mu je. Za pár hodin bude muset znovu vstát a jít na náměstí, měl by si po ten zbývající čas co nejvíce odpočinout.

Ani si nepamatoval, že by usnul, a už ho probouzel hlas jeho dcery.

„Brzy bude zapadat slunce," řekla Arya s rukou položenou na šerifově rameni. A opravdu. Když muž otočil hlavu směrem k oknu, do očí se mu zabodly paprsky pozdního odpoledního slunce. Pomalu a s nespokojeným mručením se začal zvedat. „Uvařila jsem ti tu česnekovou polévku," informovala ho Arya, ale Eddard jenom mávl rukou:

„Dám si ji později," natáhl se pro své boty a klobouk. Bylo mu jasné, že s horečkou a bolavou nohou mu cesta na náměstí zabere několik minut, a tak není čas na večeři. Dívka sice vypadala, že chce protestovat, ale když si její otec oblékl teplý kožich a zamířil ke dveřím, jala se ho následovat. V kuchyni se k nim připojila i Sansa, a tak z šerifovny vyšla celá rodina Starkssonových, tedy ta její část, která nyní bydlela v Arizoně.

„Obě jsme se shodly, že bys měl raději ležet," řekla Sansa vyčítavým tónem a Arya jenom kývala hlavou.

„Jsem rád, že jste se jednou na něčem shodly," usmál se Eddard, ale dál to rozebírat nehodlal, a tak změnil téma: „Kdo myslíte, že vyhraje?"

„Joffrey přece!" vyhrkla Sansa pohotově, ale prakticky ve stejnou chvíli odpověděla i Arya:

„Jeden z těch Mexikánců!"

„Proč by měl vyhrát jeden z těch dvou, ty hlupačko?" zamračila se na svou sestru Sansa, ale Eddard odpověď už dopředu znal.

„Protože Joffrey je pitomeček, kterému namyšleností až prší do nosu," zahučela Arya tak, jak šerif předpokládal, ale Sansa dál nesouhlasila:

„Co to zase plácáš? Proč by mu mělo pršet do nosu?"

„Protože ho nosí tak nahoru, jak to jen jde! Vsaď se, že mu dneska po tom dešti bude z toho jeho nosu tryskat jako z fontány," zasmála se mladší z dívek a Eddard se k ní přidal. Sanse to ale směšné nepřišlo, a tak neřekla ani slovo až do doby, než dorazili na náměstí.

Slunce už bylo těsně nad obzorem a náměstí se pomalu začínalo zaplňovat. Tři kandidáti stáli na vyvýšeném pódiu, které tu zbylo po předčasně ukončené předvolební diskuzi. Stannito zamračeně pozoroval přicházející lidi, Renlito se šrámem na nosu se vesele vybavoval s Lorasem Tyrellem, který stál pod pódiem, a Joffrey se znuděně díval na zlaté hodinky.

„Kde máš tu svojí fontánu, ty huso?" sykla Sansa na svou mladší sestru, když pohlédla na zlatovlasého chlapce se suchým nosem. Arya jenom protočila panenky a všichni tři zamířili blíž k pódiu a mezi hlasy bavících se lidí zaslechli hlas Cersei Barathoenézové:

„No tak, co bude? Kde ten zatracený Pycelle zase vězí? Řeklo se o západu slunce," rozčilovala se vdova, která za ruku držela své zbylé dvě děti, a rozhlížela se kolem sebe. Když ale její pohled padl na šerifovu tvář, celá zbělala: „Š-šerif Straksson? Co vy tady děláte?" zamrkala, jako kdyby tím dokázala ten výjev změnit.

„Dobrý podvečer, také vás rád vidím," pozdravil ji zdvořile Eddard, přestože pohled na ni jej netěšil ani trochu. Tommen a Myrcella také pozdravili, zatímco Joffrey na pódiu si jenom odfrknul.

„Šerife," oslovil seveřana Renlito, který zrovna odtrhnul oči od Lorase Tyrella. „tak jste přišel." Na Mexičanově tváři se rozlil přívětivý úsměv.

„Ano, je mi líto, že jsem nemohl přijít na diskuzi," ušklíbl se trochu posmutněle Eddard a myslel to vážně. Při těchto slovech Renlitův úsměv na chvíli zmizel, ale pak se zase objevil.

„Na tom nezáleží," mávl lhostejně rukou. „ta maličkost mi neublíží. Určitě dneska vyhraji i tak," řekl sebevědomě a Joffrey si znovu odfrkl. Eddard nechápal o jaké maličkosti to mluví, nevěděl, co se na diskuzi dělo, a to ho znervózňovalo. I Renlitova sebevědomá poznámka o vítězství v něm zanechala rozpačitý pocit. Chtěl, aby vyhrál Stannito, ale výhra mladšího z bratrů Baratheonézových by pro něj byla přijatelnější než výhra toho výsledku hříchu Joffreyho.

To už ho ale z myšlenek vytrhl příchod muže, na kterého se čekalo, reverenda Pycelleho. Kněz v náruči nesl bednu s hlasy, která před pár hodinami stála před kazatelnou v kostele, a potil se jako obvykle. Celý zadýchaný vystoupal na pódium mezi tři kandidáty.

„Tak tedy," začal svým koktavým hlasem a všichni se ztišili, „Jistě jste všichni zvědaví, kdo bude novým starostou našeho města, kdo bude řídit krůčky našeho společenství k lepšímu životu," snažil se přednést jakýsi nacvičený projev, ale obyvatelé byli zvědaví pouze na jedno jméno.

„Zkraťte to, kdo vyhrál?" ozval se mladý Jory Cassel a Eddard se musel pousmát, když si vzpomněl, jak dlouho právě tomuto farmáři trvalo, než se vymáčknul, když s ním seveřan před více jak týdnem mluvil.

„Ach ano, jistě," přikývl reverend, otřel si čelo a ukázal na bednu: „Tak tedy, sečetl jsem hlasy a nejvíce jich dostal," Ticho, které nyní zavládlo na náměstí by se dalo krájet. Nikdo ani nedýchal a všichni bez mrknutí opírali oči na svatého muže, který si znovu otřel čelo kapesníkem. „volby tedy rozhodly takto: Novým starostou města se stal Joffrey Baratheonéz!"


	24. Chapter 24

Česneková polévka pálila do jazyka, ale Eddard to stěží vnímal. Pomalu a v tichosti usrkával ze své lžíce a přimhouřeným očima se díval kamsi před sebe. Ani jeho dvě dcery během večeře neřekly jediné slovo, přestože Sansa by tak ráda promluvila. Měla chuť vyjádřit své nadšení z výsledku voleb, ale také pokárat Aryu za to, že česneku dala do polévky příliš. Jenže výraz jejího otce jí napověděl, že nemá náladu na žádné řeči, a tak mlčela, hleděla si svého talíře a zaháněla slzy, které jí tentokrát v očích nevyvolával smutek, ale přečesnekovaná polévka.

„Zítra upeču česnekový chleba," prolomila po chvilce ticho Arya, ale její starší sestra se na ni zamračila:

„To radši ne a když už, tak jenom pod mým dohledem," řekla a odsunula svůj talíř stranou.

„A to jako proč?" zeptala se chladným hlasem Arya.

„Protože ta tvoje polévka se nedá jíst," odpověděla jí Sansa stejně chladně, ale než Arya stačila něco namítnout, Eddard je obě zpražil přísným pohledem.

„Nemohl by se alespoň jeden den obejít bez těch vašich nesmyslných hádek?" položil lžíci a obě dívky rázem ztichly. Šerif se zvedl ze židle a zamířil do své ložnice. Nejen, že mu bylo špatně od horečky, kterou měl, ale zároveň ho trápil fakt, že zklamal svého nejlepšího přítele. Slunce už zapadlo a on potřeboval spát, spát a zapomenout na samolibý úsměv na tváři Joffreyho Lannistera a jeho matky, když reverend Pycelle vyhlásil jméno nového starosty města. Unaveně se posadil na postel, ale ještě si ani nestihl sundat boty, když vtom se otevřely dveře a vešla jeho mladší dcera.

„Máš tady návštěvu," řekla a Eddard si stoupl.

„Kdo mi co potřebuje takhle uprostřed noci?" zeptal se nerudně, i když věděl, že tady na jihu není čas kolem osmé hodiny večer ani zdaleka považován za noc.

„Já," objevil se ve dveřích Renlito Baratheonéz a v rukou žmoulal svůj zánovní klobouk. „chtěl bych si s vámi o něčem promluvit." Renlito vypadal úplně jinak než obvykle. Zářivý úsměv, který vždy zdobil tvář mladého Mexičana, byl nyní ten tam.

„Jistě, posadíme se v kuchyni," vybídl ho šerif a oba muži se posadili ke stolu. „Děvčata, nechte nás o samotě," přikázal svým dcerám a obě dívky poslušně odešly do svého pokoje. Dva muži zůstali v místnosti sami. „Nuže, o co jde?" zajímal se Eddard.

„Jde o tu frašku, které se v tomto proklatém městě říká volby," odpověděl Renlito a šerif pokýval hlavou:

„Ano, ten výsledek je opravdovým zklamáním."

„Zklamáním?" zopakoval nevěřícně Renlito. „Je to naprostý nesmysl a hanba!"

„To s vámi souhlasím, ale zdá se, že se s tím již nedá nic dělat," pokrčil rameny Eddard, ale Mexičan si jenom odfrknul:

„Že nedá? Joffrey přece není žádný starosta."

„Máte snad podezření, že volby byly zfalšované?" otevřel šokovaně ústa Eddard. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by se někdo dokázal snížit k takovému podvrhu.

„Zfalšované?" zopakoval znovu Renlito. „To ne, reverend přinesl bednu s hlasy na náměstí, a to si piště, že jsem si je zkontroloval. To už jste vy odešel domů. Podíval jsem se na každý hlas a opravdu tam byl nejvícekrát Joffrey, jenže na tom nezáleží."

„Nezáleží?" opakoval nyní naopak Eddard.

„Vždyť se na Joffreyho podívejte, co by on byl za starostu? Je to jenom rozmazlený a naprosto bezcitný spratek. Někoho takového město v čele nepotřebuje," naklonil se dopředu mladší z mužů a z jeho hlasu čišelo opovržení.

„Jenže byl zvolen. Lidé pro něj hlasovali," opáčil důrazně Eddard. Ať už byl Joffrey jakýkoliv, jeho vítězství bylo v souladu a americkými zákony.

„Náhoda," odsekl Renlito. „Joffrey nikdy nebude dobrý starosta. Nedokáže si získat lidi, ale neschopný je i v mnoha dalších směrech, to mi věřte."

„Ale co s tím můžete udělat?" Šerif stále nechápal, proč za ním mladík přišel.

„Kdybyste mi pomohl, mohli bychom městu zařídit lepšího starostu," usmál se on, což Eddardovi nijak nenapovědělo.

„Jak?" zeptal se tedy a Renlitův úsměv se rozšířil.

„Jste ve městě velmi uznávaný, lidé dají na váš názor," rozhodil rukama mladík. „Když jsem mluvil s tím upovídaným farmářem, Jorym Casselem, řekl mi, že jenom kvůli vaší radě volil mého bratra."

„Opravdu?" podivil se Eddard a trochu se pousmál. Nemohl zapřít, že ho to zjištění do jisté míry potěšilo. Jeho názor dokázal přesvědčit alespoň někoho ke správné volbě. Bohužel to ale nestačilo.

„Ano," přikývl Mexičan. „a jestli váš názor dokáže někoho přinutit hlasovat pro člověka tak nudného a otravného, jako je můj bratr, pak máte velkou moc, šerife," šibalsky pozvedl obočí a seveřanovi na chvilku připomněl úlisného majitele nevěstince Malíčka. Renlito s už o něco vážnější tváří pokračoval: „Ta mrcha Cersei ví, že to nenechám jen tak. Mám několik přátel, kteří by byli ochotni mi pomoci, ale to nestačí. Potřebuji, abyste jich přesvědčil víc."

„Přesvědčil k čemu?" zeptal se opatrně Eddard, i když už pomalu začínal tušit.

„K tomu, aby vyčistili prach z hlavní svých koltů a zařídili tomuto městu starostu, jakého si zaslouží," odpověděl Renlito, „Cersei podplatila ty ochmelky z Červené krajky, to je asi tak patnáct mužů. Já jich mohu sehnat tak kolem deseti. Jestli mi pomůžete a přesvědčíte Cassela a jemu podobné, aby se přidali k nám, budeme mít převahu. Prohlásíte volby za zfalšované a vyženeme ty proklaté Newyorčany z města. S vojenskou pevností se starosti dělat nemusíte. Plukovník Frey je starý ničema. Bude stačit pár dolarů a vůbec se nám do toho nebude montovat." Renlito se zdál být na svůj plán pyšný a sebevědomě se opřel na své židli. „Lannisterové si tu postavili tu svou železnici, je na čase je zavřít do vagónu a poslat po ní tam, odkud přišli."

„Jenže ty volby přece zfalšované nebyly," namítl šerif, ale Mexičan jenom mávl rukou:

„Copak na tom záleží? Joffrey je blázen, zfalšování voleb je to nejmenší, čeho by byl schopen. Není důležité, jestli to udělal, ale to, jaký je. A především to, že on nikdy nebude dobrým starostou, a tak se ho musíme zbavit a..."

„A na jeho místo dosadit vás," dořekl za něj šerif a unaveně a zároveň nesouhlasně zakroutil hlavou.

„A koho jiného? Lidé mě mají rádi, kdo jiný by mohl být starosta?" založil ruce Renlito. Nelíbily se mu a nechápal šerifovy námitky.

„Lidé ale pro vás nehlasovali," připomněl mu starší muž to, co pro něj bylo zásadní.

„To sice ne," připustil mladík, ale dál si vedl svou. „to byla jen nějaká nešťastná shoda událostí, nebo nevím, ale říkám vám, na tom přece nezáleží. Záleží na tom, že Joffrey nemůže být starostou."

„Pokud dostal nejvíce hlasů, musíme se této volbě podřídit, přestože se nám to nelíbí," řekl pevným hlasem Eddard s úmyslem tuto konverzaci ukončit.

„Takže mi nepomůžete?" svraštil obočí pohledný Mexičan, a když starší muž nic nenamítl, prudce vstal ze židle: „Myslel jsem, že jste muž, co drží své slovo, šerife. Že nedovolíte, aby město vedl ten bastard Joffrey," procedil mezi zuby, zamířil ke dveřím a v nich se ještě jednou otočil. „Zklamal jste mě, šerife."

„Bohužel musím říct to samé o vás," odpověděl chladným tónem Eddard a Renlito vyšel z místnosti. Zatímco se kuchyní rozléhal tichý zvuk Mexičanových bot sestupujících po schodišti do přízemí, šerif si schoval obličej do dlaní. Čelo měl horké od horečky a hlavu plnou myšlenek. Rád by Renlita dosadil do čela města, nebyl to sice Stannito, ale na druhou stranu to nebyl Joffrey. Jenže to bylo nezákonné a Eddard Starksson zákony Spojených států ctil podobně jako Bibli svatou, a tak by nikdy nešel proti většinou zvolenému kandidátovi, ať už na něj měl názor jakýkoliv.

„Tatínku?" přerušila jeho myšlenky po chvilce Sansa, která stála ve dveřích vedoucích do pokoje obou dívek. „Co tady chtěl ten ničema?"

„Ničema?" podivil se muž. Překvapilo ho, že jeho dcera o Renlitovi mluví jako o ničemovi. Většinou ve všech lidech viděla to dobré, především v těch, kteří byli mladí a pohlední. Jenže než mu dívka stačila odpovědět, z přízemí se ozvalo bušení na vstupní dveře. „Že by Renlito potřeboval ještě něco?" podivil se Eddard nahlas a Sansa mu věnovala vystrašený pohled, když se zabušení ozvalo znovu. Člověk dole měl očividně na srdci něco důležitého, protože tlukot se ozýval zas a znovu a s každým úderem byl naléhavější.

„Co se to děje?" vyšla z pokoje i Arya, na rozdíl od své starší sestry již v noční košili.

„Já mám strach," zakníkala Sansa, a tak se Eddard chopil své pušky, kterou si přivezl z Wisconsinu, nasadil si klobouk na hlavu a jal se sejít do přízemí. S prstem připraveným na spoušti pomalu scházel jeden schod za druhým.

„Děvčata, zůstaňte nahoře," pokynul svým dcerám, ale to už vedle něj stála Arya s nataženým prakem v něm založeným stroužkem česneku.

Společně bok po boku sestoupili do městské věznice a dívka přeběhla ke dveřím, od kterých se stále ozývalo to naléhavé bušení. Prudce je otevřela a Eddard namířil na temnou postavu, která se v nich objevila.

„Ani hnout, mám zbraň!" křikl do tmy šerif a viděl, jak postava dává ruce nad hlavu.

„Proboha, to ne, nestřílejte!" ozval se vyděšený mužský hlas a seveřan přistoupil blíž k nově příchozímu, aby mu mohl pohlédnout do tváře ve svitu měsíce a mihotavého světla slabě dopadajícího z petrolejových lamp v prvním patře.

„Ach, to jste vy," řekl, když od sebe stáli jenom pár centimetrů a namířil hlavní někam do zdi. Jory Cassel si viditelně oddechl a ve slabém světle se zaleskly jeho zuby.

„Takové přivítání jsem si nepředstavoval, to tedy ne," začal a vešel dovnitř, zatímco Arya zamířila po schodech nahoru. „ale já vás chápu šerife, toto město není zrovna bezpečné a vy máte dvě dcery, to já bych byl také opatrný. My máme s otcem jenom ty naše krávy, ale stejně vždycky vyletíme s puškou v ruce, jakmile se venku něco šustne. V tomhle městě nikdy nevíte, je to tady samý násilník, zloděj nebo jiný lump. Stačí se podívat, co se to schází u Červené krajky," mluvil a mluvil by i dál, kdyby ho šerif nepřerušil:

„Proč jste přišel takhle v noci?"

„V noci?" povytáhl obočí mladík. „Vždyť nemůže být víc jak půl deváté. Není to dlouho, co jsem se díval na hodinky a bylo čtvrt na devět, přesněji pár minut před čtvrt na devět, ale je možné, že mi hodinky jsou špatně. To víte, jsou už dost staré. Jsou po mamince mého otce, anebo možná matky, já vám už nevím, ale v každém případě jsou staré. Až zase někdy pojedu do Phoenixu musím je zanést k hodinářovi, aby se na ně podíval. Jenomže, kdy já se dostanu do Phoenixu?" začal si mnout bradu a přemýšlet, ale to už mu Eddard zase jeho monolog přerušil:

„Dobrá, proč jste tedy přišel takhle v podvečer?"

„Podvečer?" namítl znovu Jory a znovu otevíral ústa, když šerif mávl rukou.

„To je přece jedno," zamračil se na mladého farmáře. „Proč jste tady?"

„Ach ano, to. Musím vám něco povědět, šerife, něco moc důležitého. Běžel jsem za vámi hned, jak jsem to zjistil, protože, kdo jiný by to měl vědět dřív než vy, nejvyšší představitel zákona ve městě, a navíc takový vážený muž? Opravdu, neznám nikoho, kdo by k vám nechoval obrovský respekt. Můj otec byl velkým obdivovatelem Jona Arryna, to je ten, co byl starostou před vámi, ať je mu země lehká. To byl také takový charakter, jen co je pravda. Dobrý střelec, ale hlavně spravedlivý a laskavý muž. Každému se snažil pomáhat. Jeho smrt nás všechny velmi zasáhla. Měl sice už nějaká ta léta, ale přesto zemřel tak nečekaně. Dodnes nevím, co že se mu to vlastně stalo."

„Vraťte se k věci, prosím," usměrnil mladíka Eddard.

„Och samozřejmě, k věci. Jak jsem říkal, můj otec si Jona Arryna obrovsky cenil a vás si cení stejně. Samozřejmě, nejdříve byl skeptický, když se doslechl, že starosta Baratheonéz nechal poslat pro nějakého svého přítele z Wisconsinu, navíc seveřana. Víte, můj otec bojoval ve válce za Konfederaci, a tak nebyl moc nadšený, když se doslechl, že novým šerifem bude nějaký modrokabátník. Říkal, že mu žádní Yankeeové poroučet nebudou, ale brzy změnil názor a začal si vás vážit stejně jako předtím Jona Arryna."

„Tohle jsem nemyslel," povzdechl si šerif. „vraťte se k tomu, proč jste za mnou přišel."

„Jistě," přikývl Jory, ale Eddard začínal mít pocit, že se důvod návštěvy znovu nedozví. „přiběhl jsem, jak nejrychleji jsem mohl, protože jsem si myslel, že čím dříve se to dozvíte, tím lépe," pokračoval dál mladík a seveřan začal nervózně poklepávat nohou. „Zjistil jsem něco, co mě šokovalo. Tohle město je sice plné různé zločinecké havěti, ale něco takového by mě nikdy nenapadlo."

„A co jste tedy zjistil?" sedl si nezaujatě na schody Eddard. Cítil se špatně a s upovídaným mladíkem mu začínaly docházet nervy. Předpokládal, že ta ,šokující věc' bude stejně jenom nějaká nedůležitá hloupost.

„Výsledky voleb byly zfalšované!" vypadlo najednou z mladého Cassela a šerif překvapeně zamrkal:

„Prosím?" Pohlédl farmářovi do tváře a ten začal důležitě přikyvovat:

„Přesně tak, ty volby byly jenom jedna velká fraška, podvod. Však jsem říkal, jak moc mě to šokovalo. Zvykl jsem si, že v našem městě žijí zločinci, co loupí, znásilňují a někteří z nich i vraždí, ale zfalšovat volby? To by mě ani ve snu nenapadlo. Člověk by měl mít nějaké morální zásady," řekl Jory a Eddard by se i podivil nad jeho hierarchií největších zločinů, kdyby se plně nesoustředil na informaci o zfalšovaných volbách.

„To je dost závažné obvinění, Cassele. Jak jste na to přišel?" zeptal se šerif. Mladík se k vyprávění nenechal přemlouvat a s radostí začal:

„Když reverend Pycelle vyhlásil vítěze voleb, tedy údajného vítěze voleb, chtěl jsem jít hned domů. Víte, máme teď několik zabřezlých krav, docela se nám teď totiž daří, a tak rozšiřujeme chov. A dvě z těch krav by se měly každým dnem otelit, ne vlastně tři, na tu jednu pořád zapomínám. Každopádně ta jedna je taková slabá, a tak jí nechci nechávat moc bez dozoru, co kdyby náhodou se s ní něco dělo, že? S otcem se střídáme, aby u ní vždycky někdo byl Dokonce jsem včera spal ve chlívku. Naházel jsem si seno na zem a na ně dal slamník. Zítra ho budu muset trochu vyčistit, to víte, bylo tam sice seno, ale chlívek je chlívek."

„Dobrá, dobrá," přerušil ho Eddard, protože mu bylo jasné, že se vyprávění vzdaluje od jádra věci. Nepředpokládal, že by březí kráva měla co do činění se zfalšovanými volbami. „Vraťte se k tomu vyhlášení výsledků voleb, prosím."

„Ach, promiňte," usmál se omluvně Jory a pokrčil rameny. „Občas se mi stane, že se trošičku zapovídám a ztratím pojem o čase. Otec mi vždycky říká..." začal zase na novo, ale to už mu šerif znovu skočil do řeči:

„Ano, to už jste mi jednou říkal," zabručel. Moc dobře si vzpomínal na jeho první rozhovor s tímto farmářem před více než týdnem, kdy se konverzace vyvíjela úplně stejně.

„Opravdu? To se hrozně moc omlouvám. Jak jsem říkal, já jak se zapovídám, tak se neznám. Kamarádi mě vždycky musí usměrňovat."

„Neomlouvejte se a vraťte se k těm volbám," přikázal mu seveřan chladným hlasem a Jory se pod jeho přísným pohledem přestal usmívat.

„K těm volbám, samozřejmě," přikývl a promnul si nos. „Chtěl jsem jít tedy hned domů, ale potkal jsem toho prodavače nudlí a mouky. Tedy, teď nevím, jestli prodává i mouku. Byl jsem u něj pouze jednou, když byl nemocný a nemohl si k nám zajít pro mléko, tak jsem mu ho zanesl. Víte, on u nás kupuje mléko."

„Myslíte pana Forelliho?" zeptal se se zdviženým obočím Eddard. Že by měl italský obchodník s těstovinami něco společného se zfalšováním voleb?

„Ano, pana Forelliho, toho přesně myslím. Zastavil mě a řekl mi, že prý si objednal nějaký česnek, ale objednal si toho víc, než může spotřebovat, a tak by rád příště za mléko zaplatil česnekem. Obden si k nám totiž chodí pro mléko," vysvětloval Jory, ale když viděl, jak se na něj seveřan mračí, došlo mu, že to již říkal a vrátil se zpátky: „Snažil se mě tedy přemluvit, abych si nějaký ten česnek vzal, prý toho má opravdu hodně a už neví, co s tím. Prý už uvařil snad všechno, co zná. Tedy jen to, do čeho se dává česnek. Prý mu nyní smrdí celý obchod." Při těchto slovech se Jory rozesmál, ale Eddard moc pobaveně nevypadal, a tak radši znovu pokračoval: „Mluvili jsme tedy o tom česneku a pan Forelli mi říkal, že ho prý nakoupil pro někoho nemocného, že je to prý léčivé, i když, jen tak mezi námi, já tomu moc nevěřím. Reverend Pycelle je tak zkušený léčitel a nikdy mi ani mému otci a ani mým kamarádům na nemoc nedoporučil jíst česnek, takže nevím nevím. Každopádně jsem se ho ale jen tak žertem zeptal, jestli si myslí, že by ten česnek pomohl i té slabé krávě, jak jsem vám o ní říkal, ale pan Forelli mi řekl, že bych měl zkusit zajít za reverendem Pycellem, že se v léčitelství vyzná víc než kdokoliv jiný tady ve městě, a tak by třeba mohl pomoci i té krávě."

„Aha, takže jste šel za reverendem Pycellem?" mnul si rukou čelo Eddard, když pochopil, že teprve nyní se dostávají k tomu důležitému a pětiminutová historka o česneku, zasmraděném obchodu s těstovinami a březích kravách byla úplně zbytečná.

„Přesně tak," přikývl Jory. „otočil jsem se, ale reverend byl už dávno pryč. Víte, povídali jsme si s panem Forellim hezkou chvilku. Nemluvili jsme jen o tom česneku, probrali jsme volby, železnici, ..."

„Už toho začínám mít dost!" Šerif Starksson prudce vstal a namířil na mladíka prstem. „Buďto mi ihned řekněte o těch volbách nebo odejděte. Vyberte si."

„Ale samozřejmě, šerife," odpověděl Jory s rukama v obranném gestu. „Vždyť proto jsem přišel, abych vám to řekl, jak nejrychleji to půjde. Dokonce jsem cestou sem i běžel."

„A pak jste mi málem rozmlátil dveře," dodal Eddard a gestem pokynul, aby konečně řekl, proč pokládá volby za zfalšované.

„Tak tedy, otočil jsem se, ale reverend byl už z náměstí dávno pryč, a tak jsem šel za ním na faru," začal znovu farmář. „Když jsem tam došel, dveře byl pootevřené, a tak jsem vešel dovnitř. V místnosti nikdo nebyl, ale z vedlejšího pokoje byly slyšet dva hlasy."

„Čí hlasy?"

„Reverenda Pycelleho a paní starostové, tedy vdovy po starostovi Barathoenézovi, Cersei Baratheonézové." Při vyslovení toho jména Eddard nakrčil nos. Že by to byla přece jen pravda? Že by ti Newyorčané opravdu při volbách podváděli? Jenže hlasování měl na starost reverend Pycelle a nebylo možné, že by se i on snížil k falši. Byl to přece moudrý starý muž, a především vysvěcený kněz. Nemohl by se dopustit takového hříchu.

„Co bylo potom?" zajímal se šerif s nadějí, že se mladý Jory Cassel pouze zmýlil a jenom něco špatně pochopil.

„Přešel jsem blíž ke dveřím. Tedy, ne že bych chtěl odposlouchávat, to opravdu ne. Já vím, co se sluší a patří, to bych neudělal. Jen jsem chtěl zaklepat a zeptat se reverenda, jestli by se nepodíval na tu krávu, myslím tu naší březí, ne Cersei Baratheonézovou," vysvětloval spěšně mladík, a dokonce i Eddard se musel pousmát. „Jenže než jsem stačil zaklepat, zaslechl jsem, o čem si tam povídají."

„Co říkali?" zeptal se seveřan. Usoudil, že Joryho Cassela nemůže nechat dlouho povídat bez přerušení, aby náhodou zase neodbočil.

„Slyšel jsem reverenda, jak říká, že Joffrey ve skutečnosti nevyhrál, že musel vyměnit hlasy." Mladík se významně odmlčel a pohlédl na ohromeného šerifa.

„To přece není možné," kroutil hlavou starší z mužů. „Musel jste to nějak špatně pochopit. Co říkali dál?"

„Dál? To nevím. Rozběhl jsem se ihned za vámi," pokrčil rameny Jory. Eddard jej sledoval vytřeštěnýma očima. Může to být opravdu pravda? Oba muži upadli do zádumčivého mlčení. Po chvilce přemýšlení sebou šerif trhl a navzdory své bolavé noze spěšně zamířil ke dveřím.

„Kam jdete, šerife?" divil se Jory. To už ale Eddard vzal za kliku.

„Kam asi?" křikl přes rameno. „Na faru zjistit, kde je pravda."


	25. Chapter 25

Na černé obloze svítily hvězdy. Bílý kotouč měsíce blížícího se k úplňku osvětloval dřevěné domy Králova přístaviště, po jejichž stěnách pomalu přecházely dva stíny. Dvě mužské postavy se opatrně kradly kolem nich jako zloději, přestože k tomu neměly sebemenší důvod. Bylo krátce po desáté a město ještě zdaleka nešlo spát. Za okny domů se mihotalo světlo z petrolejových lamp, a když dva muži procházeli po náměstí, z Červené krajky slyšeli hudbu a jakési výkřiky. Noc teprve začala a nikdo by se nepozastavil nad tím, když by na ulici potkal šerifa ve společnosti mladého farmáře, ale přesto se oba muži schovávali. Chystali se rozluštit tajemství, které by znamenalo pozdvižení pro celé město, ale i jeho okolí, a tak i oni sami cítili nutkání chovat se tajnůstkářsky.

Jory Cassel šel jako první. Krčil se za každým zábradlím a nakukoval za každý roh, a když byl vzduch čistý, pokynul šerifovi, že ho může následovat. Zato seveřan to s krytím tolik nepřeháněl. Přestože šel opatrně blíže ke stěnám domů – ostatně, byla zde možnost, že ho ti Newyorčané nechali špehovat – vykračoval si vzpřímeně bez toho, aby stejně jako farmářský chlapec skákal z úkrytu do úkrytu, jako kdyby byl zajíc ve wisconsinských lesích. Přestože ještě ráno měl horečku a noha ho bolela, nyní se cítil zdráv. Casselovo podezření o zfalšovaných volbách vyhnalo z šerifovy hlavy všechny myšlenky na jeho neduhy a zasadilo pouze touhu po pravdě a spravedlnosti. Kdyby se to hrozné nařčení ukázalo jako pravda, byla by možnost vytrhnout město ze spárů těch hanebných měšťáků? Jedna šerifova část pociťovala určitou naději, ale druhá byla zděšena tím, že by byl někdo, a především reverend Pycelle, schopen takového potupného podvodu. Z myšlenek jej ale vytrhl jeho společník, který se zrovna otočil od jednoho z rohů ulic.

„Někdo jde, někdo jde!" šeptal a mával rukama Jory. „Rychle, musíme se schovat!" sykl a po hlavě skočil za blízký sud, do kterého se při dnešním dešti kdosi snažil nachytat dešťovou vodu. Eddard zůstal stát na místě, ale když viděl, že k němu mladík natahuje ruce, aby ho strhnul k sobě, přikrčil se k sudu sám.

„Myslím, že není nutné se takto schovávat. Připadám si jako zločinec," zabručel, ale mladík si přiložil ukazovák ke rtům a panenky jeho očí se stočily směrem k rohu, zpoza něhož se vynořila další mužská postava. Muž nebyl sice nijak vysoký, ale i na jeho siluetě bylo vidět, že je dobře stavěný. Kráčel pomalým důstojným krokem blíž k sudu, a když jeho tvář osvítilo měsíční světlo, šerif v něm poznal svého zástupce Barristana Selmyho. Eddard si postaršího pistolníka velmi vážil, mohl by jít na faru s nimi. Koneckonců, Eddard nechápal, proč se mu ještě nesvěřil o tajemství, co ví o Jaimem a Cersei Lannisterových. Pohnul se, aby vyšel zpoza sudu, ale to už ho Jory strhnul zpátky k sobě.

„Co to děláte? Uvidí vás," zašeptal mladík tak potichu, aby jej procházející muž neslyšel. Držel Eddarda u země a ten se mu snažil vytrhnout.

„Já vím," odpověděl také tichým šepotem seveřan, i když sám nevěděl proč. „Proč bychom se před ním schovávali. Může jít přece s námi."

„S námi?" opakoval nevěřícně Jory. „Co když je spolčený s nimi?"

„Začínáte se chovat směšně, Cassele!" odsekl šerif víc nahlas, než čekal, a tak oba vykoukli zpoza sudu, ale Barristan Selmy je neslyšel. Byl už dávno ten tam a jediný zvuk, který byl kolem nich slyšet, bylo tiché cvrkání cikád. „Barristan je ctihodný muž, nevěřím, že by se zahodil s těmi hříšníky." Eddard se narovnal a chtěl si očistit špínu z kalhot, jenže zem byla deštěm rozbahněná, a tak si pouze zamazal ruce.

„Já vím, že zástupce šerifa je čestný muž, to jistě," oponoval farmář. „Nemyslete si, že si ho nevážím. Já si ho totiž vážím nesmírně, řekl bych, že opravdu hrozně moc. Vážím si ho, jako si vážím vlastního otce. No, zas tolik možná ne. Ale tím nemyslím, že bych si ho nevážil. Jenom, vlastního otce máme jen jednoho, pokud mi rozumíte. Koho by si člověk mohl považovat více než vlastní rodiny, že? Ale pana Selmyho si vážím skoro tak hodně, jako svého otce, to ano. Víte, když jsem byl malý, chtěl jsem být jako on. Jednou mi předvedl, jak dokáže střílet. Střílel mouchy v naší maštali a tomu byste nevěřil, neminul ani jednu!"

„Dobrá, raději pojďme dál," přerušil ho Eddard a vykročil vpřed v domnění, že se mladík začne zase plížit jako zloděj a přestane s tím jeho věčným povídáním. Jenomže Jory byl do své historky tak zabraný, že, přestože vykročil hned za seveřanem, v mluvení pokračoval dál:

„Bylo to opravdu neuvěřitelné, měli jsme rozstřílenou celou stěnu maštale, ale stálo to za to. Ta jeho muška, to je opravdu něco. Ten muž snad ani není člověk. Chtěl jsem ho tenkrát napodobit, a tak jsem také začal střílet na mouchy, ale to víte, já a Barristan Selmy, to je propastný rozdíl. To je jako kdybyste srovnával střelecké schopnosti Sandora McClegana s tou březí krávou, o které jsem vám říkal. Takový byl ten rozdíl. Střílel jsem tehdy také v maštali a akorát jsem vystřelil okno. Otec mi nasekal, že jsem si několik dní nesedl, ale když z něj vztek vyprchal, řekl mi…"

„Hlavně zase nezačínejte s tím, co váš otec říkává," zabručel Eddard. Věděl, že to by bylo povídání na dlouho. „Nezapomínejte, proč jsme tady," připomněl mu a ukázal před sebe, kde byla vidět temná silueta kostelní věžičky.

„Ach, samozřejmě, omlouvám se, šerife. Já, když se zapovídám…"

„Vy, když se zapovídáte, tak se neznáte, já vím," dokončil za něj větu šerif a posunkem mu naznačil, ať už na to nic neříká. Jory ho tentokrát poslechl, a tak se mohli vydat ke kostelu. Jak se k němu blížili, šli stále opatrněji a pomaleji, a když došli k němu, šli již po špičkách a schovávali se ve stínu domů, kam nedopadalo měsíční světlo. Obešli kostel k místu, kde byla fara a plížili se podél její dřevěné zdi.

„Svítí se tam," zašeptal Jory to, co Eddard viděl také. Z jednoho okna vycházelo oranžové světlo plamene z petrolejové lampy. Oba muži se opatrně přikradli blíž a pozorně naslouchali hlasům, které byly z vnitřku slyšet. Okno bylo staré a okenice pokroucené, a tak byl hovor dobře srozumitelný.

„To přece není možné!" rozpoznali uvnitř hlas Cersei Baratheonézové.

„A-ano, říkal jsem, že jsem tím byl také překvapen," přitakal reverend Pycelle a Eddard se naklonil do strany a nahlédl dovnitř. Vdova klečela na zaprášené zemi. Kolem ní se povalovalo několik papírů, Eddard to odhadoval na necelých padesát, ona jeden po jednom sbírala ze země a nevěřícně nad nimi kroutila hlavou. Reverend seděl v křesle a utíral si čelo. Šerif přimhouřil oči, aby viděl, co je na papírech napsáno, přestože již věděl, co to je. Na zemi hned vedle Cersei byla zdobená krabice. Ta, ze které reverend před několika hodinami vyndal pro Eddarda čistý papír, aby na něj mohl napsat svůj hlas. Nyní mu bylo jasné, proč Pycelle tak povyskočil, když se Sansa ke krabici přiblížila. Falešné hlasy byly po celou dobu ukryty tam, jenom kousek od nic netušícího šerifa, a před vyhlášením výsledků je stačilo pouze vyměnit s hlasy pravými, které se nyní válely na zemi fary a Cersei Baratheonézová se v nich rozčileně přehrabovala.

„Copak se ti lidé naprosto zbláznili?" zavrčela a začala papíry skládat zpátky do krabice. „Měla bych to ještě jednou přepočítat."

„Již jste to počítala nejméně pětkrát a pokaždé byl výsledek stejný," namítl reverend Pycelle. „Navíc, nyní už na tom nezáleží, Joffrey je starostou. Bylo od vás velice prozřetelné pojistit se těmi falešnými hlasy."

„Ano, nyní už na tom nezáleží," přikývla žena, zavřela krabici, vstala a oprášila si sukni. „Jen mi to přijde neuvěřitelné. Investovala jsem do nich několik stovek dolarů, možná i více než tisíc, a oni zvolí jeho? Lidská hloupost je zdá se nekonečná. Milovali dokonce i Roberta, a to to byl jenom nechutný opilec a děvkař," nakrčila opovržlivě nos a rozhlédla se po místnosti. Eddard raději rychle ustoupil od okna a odstrčil od něj i Joryho Cassela, který výjev vevnitř sledoval s otevřenými ústy a vytřeštěnýma očima. „Tak či tak, Joff je nyní starostou a vy koukejte ty pravé hlasy zničit, ať jím i nadále zůstane," bylo slyšet vdovin hlas.

„S-samozřejmě," odpověděl hlas starého muže. „Hned je půjdu zakopat na hřbitov."

„Zakopat? Jste snad stejně hloupý jako zbytek města?" odsekla Cersei. „Když je zakopáte, někdo je může najít. Spalte je."

„Ach, ano, to je o mnoho lepší, máte samozřejmě pravdu," souhlasil Pycelle, i když Eddard měl pocit, že by odkýval cokoliv. „Ihned půjdu rozdělat oheň v kamínkách," řekl starý muž a šerif i farmář se znovu naklonili k oknu.

„To nesmí, ty hlasy jsou důkaz," šťouchl do šerifa Jory. Seveřan souhlasně přikývl a promnul si bradu, když se snažil vymyslet, jak tomu zabránit v klidu bez toho, aby tam musel vtrhnout a hlasy prostě odnést. Reverend se šoural směrem k malým kamnům, ale vdova jej zastavila:

„Raději s tím počkejte až do rána. Někdo by mohl vidět kouř a mohlo by ho zajímat, proč topíte takhle v noci."

„Do toho nikomu nic není," namítl kněz.

„Musíme být opatrní," řekla důrazně Cersei a znovu se rozhlédla po místnosti. Eddard s Jorym se jen tak tak stihli sehnout před tím, než její zelené oči přejely po okenní tabulce.

„Dobrá tedy," ozval se Pycelle a oba muži venku si oddychli.

„Zaplatil jste tomu vojákovi?" zeptala se najednou žena a reverend začal přikyvovat:

„Och, jistě, dal jsem mu tři sta dolarů, jak jste řekla, a byl nadšený. Slíbil, že ani nemukne a zamířil k Malíčkovi. Plukovník Frey mu prý povolil vrátit se do pevnosti až nazítří ráno."

„K Malíčkovi," odfrkla si Cersei znechuceně. „Cesta do pevnosti je dlouhá a plná nebezpečí, zvlášť jestli pocestuje v noci. Možná bych si měla promluvit s McCleganem, aby na našeho přítele dohlédl."

„Chcete mu poskytnout doprovod, aby nedošlo k nějaké nehodě?" zeptal se kněz a Cersei se chladně zasmála:

„Samozřejmě, Pycelle, co jiného?" ujistila ho Cersei, i když tón jejího hlasu tvrdil opak. Eddard se zamračil, ale Jory vedle něj se usmál:

„Inu, ať už je jakákoli, musíte uznat, že tohle je od ní milé," podotkl tiše a Eddard mu stejně tiše odpověděl:

„Copak jste to nepochopil? Myslela to opačně."

„Opačně? Jak to myslíte opačně?" divil se mladý farmář.

„Tak, že jsem tuhle Newyorskou chásku opravdu podcenil, Cassele, zdá se, že Stannito měl pravdu tenkrát na tancovačce," odpověděl šerif. „Jsou to skuteční zločinci, a to nebezpeční." Tato slova očividně Joryho vyděsila, protože se pod oknem nervózně zavrtěl a jeho oči sjely k jeho opasku.

„A já jsem si nevzal zbraň," zakvílel vysokým hlasem, který šerifovi trochu připomněl Sansu. „A vy také ne. Měl jste vzít tu pušku, kterou jste na mě mířil, když jsem přišel do šerifovny. Nebo nějakou jinou zbraň. Tedy, já nevím, kolik zbraní vy máte, ale předpokládám, že jich máte víc než jenom tu pušku. Přijel jste z Wisconskinu, a tam prý žijí medvědi a pumy. Tedy, alespoň mi to otec říkal, když se dozvěděl, že starosta Barathonéz poslal pro svého přítele ze severu, ale nevím…" Než ale stačil mluvit dál, Eddard ho přerušil:

„Pro Kristovy rány, mlčte!" štěkl po něm. Bohužel, o něco hlasitěji, než měl v plánu.

„Co to bylo?" ozvala se zevnitř Cersei Baratheonézová. „Slyšel jste to, Pycelle? Někdo je venku!" Eddard přiložil ukazováček ke rtům a Jory se zakousl do své vlastní pěsti. Oba muži se přikrčení začali plížit pryč, zatímco Cersei otevřela okno. Potichoučku našlapovali, a když v dálce zavyl kojot, zády se přitiskli ke stěně fary. Vdova vykloněná z okna se ostražitě dívala do tmy, ale neviděla nic.

„Já jsem nic neslyšel. N-něco se vám zdálo," ozval se reverend, ale žena jenom nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou. Napínala uši, ale jediné, co slyšela, byl zvuk cikád. Šerif s farmářem si vyměnili úsměv, ale potom uslyšeli jakési kroky. V měsíčním světle se objevila zavalitá mužská postava. Eddardova ruka sjela k opasku, kde nosíval kolt, jenže jeho zbraně zůstaly v úřadovně šerifa, puška v městské věznici a kolt na stole hned vedle talíře s nedojedenou česnečkou. A zatímco sám sebe proklínal za to, jak moc byl hloupý, když bezhlavě vyběhl na ulici pátrat po pravdě, Jory Cassel ho zatáhl za nedaleký povoz, a to ještě předtím, než si jich přicházející muž všiml.

„Kdo je tam?" křikla do tmy trochu třesoucím se hlasem Cersei, když se k jejím uším donesl zvuk blížících se kroků.

„To jsem já, snad jsem vás nevyděsil," ozval se veselý hlas zelináře Maceho Tyrella.

„Co tu děláte?" měřila si ho podezřívavým pohledem žena, když přišel blíže k oknu a jeho tvář ozářilo světlo z petrolejové lampy zapálené uvnitř.

„To bych se měl ptát já. Přišel jsem za reverendem Pycellem. Snad jsem si nespletl radnici s farou, nebo snad ano?" zasmál se zavalitý muž. Cersei ustoupila od okna a na jejím místě se objevil reverend Pycelle.

„Co pro vás mohu udělat?" zeptal se a stejně jako před pár hodinami i nyní nervózně těkal očima.

„Přišel jsem, protože potřebuji vaši pomoc, reverende," odpověděl majitel obchodu s ovocem, květinami a ozdobnými věcmi do domu.

„Ach, ano, pomoci. K tomu mne sem přeci Bůh poslal," pousmál se kněz a Eddardem projela vlna zlosti a znechucení. Jak se opovažuje takto mluvit, když je jeho duše zatížena takovými hříchy? Mace Tyrell ale o skutečné tváři představitele církve nevěděl, a tak pokračoval:

„Jde o toho Itala, co má obchod hned vedle mého, Syria Forelliho. Víte, většinou je to bezproblémový muž, i když trochu výstřední, ale dnes mu přivezli povoz česneku. Tomu byste nevěřil, celý povoz česneku, úplně plný." Mace Tyrell máchal rukama, aby si reverend dokázal představit, jak moc toho česneku bylo. „Leží to tam na hromadě, ale to by nevadilo. I jsem se nabídl, že mu to pomůžu uklidit, víte, ze slušnosti, ale potom z toho začal vařit. Nejdříve jsem na tom neviděl nic špatného. Uvařili si oběd s tou dívkou, co mu v obchodě pomáhá, šerifovou mladší dcerou, ale on potom vařil i dál."

„Vařil?" podivil se starší z mužů.

„Ano, vařil z toho česneku celé odpoledne a celý večer. A dokážete si představit, co je z toho česneku smradu. No, nejspíš nedokážete, protože to si nedokáže představit nikdo. Tolika česneku najednou totiž nikdy nikdo ještě nevařil, a tak si ten smrad nikdo taky nedokáže představit," svěřoval se se svým trápením zelinář. „Ale to není všechno. Dnes mi přivezli vlakem jahody až z Kalifornie. A víte, jak drahé jahody jsou? To je opravdu exkluzivní zboží, je nutné je převézt rychle a opatrně. Objednal jsem je pro nového starostu a ten Ital mi tam smrdí s česnekem. Víte, jak jsou jahody náchylné? Ty do sebe absorbují všechen pach z okolí."

„Ach, ano, to je opravdu nemilá situace," přikývl Pycelle chápavě. „Joffrey tím bude určitě zarmoucen."

„Joffrey?"

„Inu, náš nový starosta. Říkal jste přece, že jste ty jahody objednal pro něj," vysvětlil kněz, ale Mace Tyrell mávl rukou:

„Ale ne, původně jsem je koupil pro Renlita, víte, myslel jsem, že není šance, aby prohrál, a tak jsme si je chtěli dát na oslavu, ale teď? Chtěl bych ty jahody prodat, ale copak můžu, když budou smrdět česnekem?"

„Tak příště lépe odhadujte, koho lidé chtějí za svého starostu," objevila se v okně i Cersei Baratheonézová se škodolibým úšklebkem na rtech. Zelinář se na ní zamračil, ale potom pohlédl zpátky na reverenda:

„Prosím vás, reverende, Forelli teď začal loupat další česnek, prý si ho chce dát naložit do olivového oleje. Věřil byste tomu? V deset hodin večer nakládá česnek!" Mace Tyrell teď zněl už opravdu zoufale a Jory Cassel skrčený za povozem jen stěží přemáhal smích. Šerif do něj loktem strčil, ale to mělo za následek jenom to, že začal smíchy hýkat jako osel. Trojice u okna se rozhlédla, ale dále tomu zvuku nevěnovala pozornost. Zřejmě ho měli za hýkání skutečného osla.

„A co chcete po mě, abych udělal?" zajímal se Pycelle.

„Chci abyste mu domluvil, to přeci nemůže," sepjal ruce zelinář.

„Nebylo by lepší jít s tím za šerifem nebo jeho zástupcem?" prohrábl si vousy stařec, ale Mace Tyrell zakroutil hlavou:

„To mě také napadlo. Jenže šerif Starksson je nemocný a zástupce Selmy prý zrovna řeší nějakou rvačku u Červené krajky. Vy jste svatý muž, reverende, na vás ten Ital dá a poslechne, pojďte se mnou." Svatý muž chvíli přemýšlel, a pak pohlédl na Cersei, jako kdyby žádal o povolení. Ta si povýšenecky odfrkla a kývla hlavou, a tak reverend souhlasil.

„Dobrá tedy, půjdu s vámi," přikývl a zavřel okno. Mace Tyrell přešel ke dveřím fary a za pár okamžiků se v nich objevil i kněz s vdovou.

„My jsme tedy domluvení, Pycelle?" zeptala se Cersei, zatímco Pycelle zamykal dveře.

„S-samozřejmě," zaskřehotal starý muž a otřel si čelo kapesníkem. Vdova se usmála, rozloučila se s oběma muži, a zatímco oni se vydali k obchodu Syria Forelliho, vyrazila směrem k radnici.

To byl okamžik, na který Eddard a Jory čekali. Vyběhli ze svého úkrytu za povozem a obličejem se přitiskli na okenní tabulku. Zdobená krabice s pravými hlasy z voleb ležela na zemi tam, kde ji Cersei nechala.

„Jsou tam," zašeptal Jory a třásl se vzrušením. Takové dobrodružství na farmě obyčejně nezažíval. „Nechali je tam jen tak ležet."

„Musíme je vzít, je to důkaz jejich podvodu," řekl Eddard, přestože se mu ani trochu nelíbilo, že by se měl někam vloupat a něco ukrást. „Jenže Pycelle zamkl dveře." Seveřan si prsty prohrabával vousy, když přemýšlel, jak se na faru co nejsnadněji dostat.

„To není problém," odpověděl farmář veselým tónem. „Někde tady bylo něco, co nám s tímto problémem pomůže," sehnul se a začal na zemi něco hledat. „Víte, zakopl jsem o to, když jsme přicházeli, a pak ještě jednou," vysvětloval. „Málem jsem upadl, a to by bylo špatné. Nejen, že bych nás prozradil, ale ještě bych si mohl ublížit. Jednou, to jsem byl ještě malý, jsem takhle upadl, zakopl jsem u nás u maštale o vědro s vodou a poranil jsem si kotník. Člověk by se obyčejnému zakopnutí smál, ale žádná legrace to tedy není, to vám povídám, ležel jsem s tím asi dva měsíce. Reverend Pycelle mi na to sice přikládal dužinu z kaktusu, ale moc to nepomáhalo," vyprávěl Jory, ale než ho Eddard stihl přerušit, odmlčel se sám. Našel to, co hledal a spiklenecky mrknul na šerifa.

„Jsem si jistý, že by to šlo i jiným způsobem," zakroutil nesouhlasně hlavou Eddard. „Nějakým, co nenadělá tolik paseky." Jenže to už se Jory napřáhl a vší silou prohodil kámen o velikosti mužské pěsti oknem. Skleněná výplň se rozbila na několik kousků a střepy dopadly na zem. Farmář dírou prostrčil ruku dovnitř a otevřel okno dokořán.

„Až po vás, šerife," usmál se na svého společníka a seveřan oknem prolezl do místnosti. Připadal si jako zločinec, přestože rozum mu říkal, že naopak koná v zájmu zákona.

„Zůstaňte venku, Cassele," pokynul, když viděl, že je mladík již jednou nohou uvnitř. Jory se poslušně stáhl a čekal venku na staršího muže. Ten mezitím přešel místnost, sehnul se pro zdobenou krabici s hlasy, a když se zvedal, všiml si bedny, kterou reverend přinesl na vyhlášení výsledků, bedny s falešnými hlasy. „Vezmeme i ty falešné," křikl přes rameno směrem k oknu.

„Tak dobrá," odpověděl Jory a pak dodal: „ale radši si pospěšte. Nerad bych, aby nás tu chytil šerif a zavřel za vloupání." Když se na něj Eddard s tázavým výrazem ve tváři otočil, Jory se začal smát: „Jenom jsem žertoval, šerife."

„Teď není na žerty čas, Cassele," připomněl mu a podal mu zdobenou krabici s pravými hlasy. Sám popadl bednu s těmi falešnými a prolezl oknem ven. „Tahle záležitost je bohužel více než vážná," povzdechl si, když už byl zase na vůní deště prosyceném vzduchu, a společně s mladým farmářem vykročil směrem do temných ulic Králova přístaviště.


	26. Chapter 26

Shodli se, že ráno je moudřejší večera a bude lepší s plánováním dalšího postupu počkat do příštího dne. Šerif věřil, že řešení takto závažné situace je nutné řádně promyslet, a farmář pospíchal domů, aby zkontroloval krávu s rizikovou březostí.

Bylo po půl dvanácté, když se dva muži doplížili až k úřadovně šerifa, a než spočítali pravé hlasy a dozvěděli se jméno skutečného starosty, byla už půlnoc. Ještě předtím, než Jory Cassel opustil šerifovnu, slíbil, že si tajemství prozatím nechá pro sebe a nebude sám nic podnikat. Eddard měl v úmyslu postupovat obezřetně, a tak doufal, že upovídaný mladík dokáže svůj slib dodržet. Newyorčané byli nebezpeční a seveřan nechtěl nic zanedbat. Rozhodl se tedy na všechno vyspat a pokračovat až ráno.

Hlasy, falešné i pravé, zamkl do jedné z prázdných cel městské věznice jako nějakého zločince. Bylo mu jasné, že jakmile se reverend Pycelle vrátí od Syria Forelliho na faru, zjistí, že krabice i bedna s hlasy jsou pryč. Nechtěl riskovat, že by mu uloupené důkazy mohly přes noc zmizet, a zamčené za mřížemi budou zajisté v bezpečí. Rzí pokrytý klíč si vzal s sebou nahoru do své ložnice, a když se převlekl do noční košile, ukryl ho pod polštářem.

Přestože si jeho nemocí oslabené tělo žádalo odpočinek, Eddard se v posteli ještě dlouhé minuty převaloval ze strany na stranu a nemohl usnout, a když už jej konečně přemohl spánek, i ve snu ho pronásledovalo zfalšované hlasování.

Probudil se za svítání. Ještě v noční košili seběhl schody a zkontroloval hlasy. Krabice i bedna ležely na podlaze v koutě cely, kde je před několika hodinami nechal, ale přesto odemkl dveře a každý papír se jménem pečlivě zkontroloval. Hlasy se přes noc nijak nezměnily. Ty falešné prohlašovaly vítězem Joffreyho Lannistera s drobným náskokem před druhým Renlitem Baratheonézem. Poslední místo s pouhými třemi hlasy patřilo staršímu z mexických bratrů. Cersei Baratheonézová a reverend Pycelle se zjevně snažili o co největší autenticitu, ostatně i písmo bylo na každém papíře trochu pozměněné, a tak poměr hlasů napsali přibližně podle toho, jak si mysleli, že by lidé mohli skutečně hlasovat.

Jenže pravé hlasy ukázaly, že lidé uvažovali podstatně jinak než vdova a kněz. Bylo jich méně, Eddard napočítal celkem čtyřiačtyřicet, a dokazovaly, že obyvatelé města přeci jen volili zodpovědnost a silnou vůli před vnějším pozlátkem vtipu nebo nafoukanosti. Stannito Baratheonéz získal patnáct hlasů, o hlas více než jeho mladší bratr a o čtyři než Joffrey. Zbylí čtyři hlasující si očividně ze tří kandidátů nedokázali vybrat, protože tři papíry byly prázdné a na jednom stálo napsáno ,I kus bizoního hovna by byl lepším starostou než někdo z těch tří!'.

Eddard všechny hlasy uložil zpátky a zamkl za nimi dveře cely. Nemohl se ubránit dobrému pocitu. Lidé rozhodli správně, a přestože věděl, že se Newyorčané moci jen tak nevzdají, nyní tady byla naděje na to, aby se město přeci jen dostalo do pevných rukou Robertova bratra. S klíčem od cely schovaným v dlani vyšel schody a převlékl se. Děvčata ještě spala, a tak jim nechal na stole vzkaz, aby během jeho nepřítomnosti nikoho nepouštěla do domu. Nejen, že se bál o jejich bezpečnost v tomto proklatém městě, ale také nechtěl, aby se někdo jenom přiblížil k důkazům schovaným v cele v přízemí. Klíč od jejích dveří si strčil do kapsy u kalhot, a když vyšel z šerifovny, ještě si pro jistotu zkontroloval, zda tam je. Přestože bylo pouze půl hodiny po svítání, sluneční paprsky nepříjemně bodaly do očí, a tak si stáhl klobouk níž a vykročil na prašnou ulici.

V půli cesty si uvědomil, že si doma zapomněl hůl, ale nevracel se pro ni. Noha ho bolela jen nepatrně a cítil se poměrně dobře. Honba za spravedlností byla zdá se mnohem účinnějším lékem než cokoliv, co doporučoval reverend Pycelle.

Když konečně dorazil na místo, vyndal si z kapsy kapesní hodinky. Bylo za pár minut půl sedmé, čas, kdy by ve Wisconsinu již všichni pracovali, jenže ulice Králova přístaviště zely prázdnotou. Město ještě spalo, ale přesto Eddard zaklepal na dveře.

Obchod se zeleninou Davose Seawortha se zdál být tichý bez náznaku nějakého pohybu uvnitř, ale šerif zaklepal znovu. Věděl, že Stannito Baratheonéz bydlí zde, v nuzném obchůdku, jehož vývěsní štít sice hlásal o zelenině, ale jehož jediným dostupným sortimentem byla cibule a občas nasolené ryby. Stannito si prý pronajímal slamník ve sklepě sloužícím jako sklad a občas Davosovi v obchodě pomáhal. Ostatně, i jeho mladší bratr Renlito pracoval v obchodě, přestože luxusní obchod Maceho Tyrella se s tímto malým a zatuchlým nedal vůbec srovnávat. Renlito za odměnu z občasné výpomoci v největším obchodě ve městě nemusel pronajímat jenom slamník, ale mohl si dovolit celý pokoj s péřovou matrací a záclonami zdobenými krajkou v domě bankéře Rosbyho. I přes jeho luxus, mladý Mexičan pokoj v budově banky moc nevyužíval. Stal se velikým přítelem rodiny Tyrellových a byl v jejich domě tak častým hostem, že Eddard vlastně ani nevěděl, kde tedy skutečně bydlí. Jenže nyní šel za Stannitem, kterého nikdo na návštěvy nezval, a tak znovu zaklepal na dveře malého obchodu se zeleninou. Nikdo se vašak stále neozýval, a tak zaklepal počtvrté.

„Proboha, co se děje?" ozval se zevnitř rozespalý hlas a Eddard hned věděl, že nepatří Stannitovi. Zbožný Mexičan by nikdy nebral jméno Boží nadarmo. To už ale zašramotil klíč v zámku a dveře se s hrozivým zavrzáním malinko pootevřely. Davos škvírkou podezřívavě vykoukl ven, a když spatřil šerifa, otevřel. „To jste vy, šerife. Děje se něco?" ptal se a hřbetem dlaně si mnul oko. Měl na sobě sepranou noční košili a na nohách vlněné papuče, ale pozval šerifa dál.

„Je mi líto, že jsem vás probudil," řekl Eddard, když si prohlížel maličký obchod. Holé dřevěné stěny byly jenom hrubě opracované a u podlahy špinavé od hlíny. Obchodník mezi zíváním zamumlal, že to je v pořádku, a tak šerif pokračoval: „Přišel jsem za Stannitem Baratheonézem."

„Ten tady ale není," odpověděl Davos a Eddard si všiml náznaku smutku v jeho hlase. Muž v papučích se posadil na bednu od cibule, a když si viděl šerifův tázavý výraz, vysvětlil mu to: „Odjel včera večer, hned po vyhlášení výsledku voleb."

„Kam odjel? Kdy se vrátí?" nechápal Eddard.

„Ten už se nevrátí," zakroutil hlavou obchodník. „Sbalil si věci, nasedl na koně a opustil město."

„Ale proč?" vyptával se dál šerif, ale Davos jenom pokrčil rameny:

„Proč asi? Kvůli těm volbám. Řekl, že nebude žít ve městě řízeném ďáblem a má pravdu. Nejradši bych také odjel, ale copak můžu? Mám tady svůj obchod, a ten koni na záda nenaložím."

„Kam jel? Vrátil se do Mexika?" zajímal se seveřan.

„Ne, to ne," drbal si bradu druhý z mužů. „Mluvil o Utahu. Prý se tam usídlila celkem početná skupina adventistů a postavili si novou pevnost, víte, jenom pro jejich komunitu. Je to odsud několik dní cesty."

„Mají tam telegraf?" vyhrkl další otázku Eddard. Jestli Stannito odjel z města kvůli výsledku voleb, jistě se po zjištění pravdy vrátí zpět. Jenže k tomu, aby pravdu zjistil, jej někdo musí kontaktovat a šerif si nemohl dovolit jen tak odjet z města.

„Telegraf?" zopakoval Davos. „Chcete mu poslat přání do nového života? To je do vás milé a potěší ho to," usmál se a v jeho hlase bylo slyšet dojetí. „Víte, on sice moc najevo své emoce nedává, ale jsem si jistý, že bude rád, že si někdo všiml, že opustil město."

„Je tam tedy ten telegraf?" zopakoval nekompromisně svou otázku Eddard. To ho naučily rozhovory s Jorym Casselem. Jenže obchodník s cibulí nebyl jako mladý farmář, a tak odpověděl:

„Ano, je tam telegraf. Ptal jsem se na něj Stannita právě z toho důvodu, abych mu mohl poslat to přání a udržovat s ním kontakt. Jestli chcete napíši váš pozdrav do mého telegramu, ať nemusíte chodit na poštu, slyšel jsem, že máte v té noze nějaké svinstvo," nabídl se muž v papučích a zvědavě sjel očima na šerifovo koleno. Po městě se šuškalo, že se seveřanovi noha zanítila tak, že v noci ani jeho sousedé nemohou samým zápachem spát a v ráně mu začal růst mech, a tak mu bylo divné, že za ním přišel jen tak bez hole. I Eddard na Davose zkoumavě pohlédl. Překvapilo ho, že na světě existuje člověk, který chce dobrovolně udržovat kontakt se Stannitem Baratheonézem, ale byl za to rád. I přes svůj nedostatek charismatu si Stannito dokázal získat něčí sympatie, což Eddarda jenom utvrdilo v tom, že je tím nejlepším kandidátem na starostu a on nechyboval, když mu odevzdal svůj hlas.

„Nechtěl jsem mu poslat žádné přání ani pozdrav, chtěl jsem ho kontaktovat ohledně výsledku voleb," vysvětlil obchodníkovi svůj záměr představitel zákona a ten pokýval hlavou.

„Ach tak, vyjádřit lítost nad tou fraškou." Zívl a promnul si oči. „I tak ho to potěší. Bude vědět, že zde ještě zůstala nějaká čistá duše, co se nedala obelhat ďáblem,"

„Vidím, že jste Stannitovým slovům opravdu naslouchal," pousmál se šerif. Vzhledem k Davosově ne zrovna čisté minulosti ho jeho nynější zbožnost znovu překvapovala.

„Ano, dříve jsem žil ve hříchu, ale on mi otevřel oči. Došlo mi, že člověk by měl žít podle nějakého řádu a morálky. Nejsem sice adventista jako on, netuším, která forma náboženství je ta správná, a Bibli jsem nikdy nečetl, ale snažím se žít bez hříchu a očistit se v Božích očích," vysvětloval obchodník a šerif chápavě pokyvoval hlavou. Těšilo ho, že se v Králově přístavišti najde někdo, kdo vyznává podobné hodnoty jako on sám. „Modlil jsem se za to, aby se Stannito stal starostou, ale asi jsem ještě svoje hříchy nesmyl, a tak mě Bůh nevyslyšel. Věřil byste tomu, že takový význačný muž jako Stannito Baratheonéz získal jenom tři hlasy?"

„Tři falešné, ale patnáct pravých," řekl zachmuřeně Eddard a Davos na něj pohlédl s částečně šokovaným a částečně nechápavým výrazem ve tváři. Z jeho otevřených úst sice nevyšla ani hláska, ale šerif se dal do vysvětlování: „Volby byly zfalšované," řekl a než převyprávěl vše, co předchozí noci zjistil s mladým farmářem, slunce se na obloze posunulo zase o něco výš a nemilosrdně z půdy vysoušelo poslední zbytky včerejšího deště.

„Takže Stannito je starostou?" ujistil se Davos a rukou žmoulal látku své noční košile.

„Podle práva ano," potvrdil seveřan. „A právě proto mu musím poslat telegram, aby se do města vrátil."

„Samozřejmě," souhlasil obchodník s cibulí. „Jsem si jistý, že přijede hned, jak tu zprávu dostane. Víte jemu na osudu města velice záleží a bude vnímat jako svou povinnost, aby se o ně postaral. Jenže cesta tam trvá několik dní, možná i týden, a to nemluvím o cestě zpátky, ta je dlouhá stejně." Šerif zamyšleně pokýval hlavou. Stannitův odjezd byl další komplikací v již tak komplikované situaci a on si nebyl jistý, jakým způsobem by ji měl vyřešit. Čím si ale jistý byl, byla skutečnost, že musí skutečného vítěze kontaktovat a sdělit mu pravdu, a tak obchodníkovi položil další otázku:

„Jak se jmenuje ta pevnost?"

„Sevenstone," odpověděl Davos. „Víte, podle sedmého dne, který adventisté světí."

„Ano, to jsem pochopil," našpulil rty Eddard, ale než druhý muž stačil něco odpovědět, pokračoval: „Děkuji za pomoc, pane Seaworthe. Na shledanou." Dotkl se svého klobouku, otevřel rozvrzané dveře a opustil skromný obchod.

Vzduch byl horký a suchý a než seveřan došel na roh ulice, byla jeho košile v podpaží vlhká potem. Zamyšlený zahnul do další z ulic a ani si nevšiml Joryho Cassela, který stál u jednoho z domů a povídal si s jakýmsi mladíkem. Zato Jory si Eddarda všiml hned, krátce se rozloučil se svým společníkem a rozběhl se k němu.

„Šerife, šerife Strakssone," vytrhl muže z jeho myšlenek a ten se na něj podíval.

„Ach, to jste vy, Cassele," poznamenal ne příliš vřelým tónem. Po včerejšku si sice mladý farmář získal jeho sympatie, ale nyní by radši přemýšlel, než aby poslouchal jeho povídání.

„Právě jsem mluvil s Alynem," spustil Jory a rukou ukázal před sebe právě ve chvíli, kdy Alyn zašel do domu. „Víte hledal jsem vás a on byl zrovna venku. Vracel se zrovna od Malíčka. Tedy, nemyslete si, že by byl nějaký vandrák a pobuda, to ne. Sice tam byl z toho důvodu, proč se tam nejčastěji chodí, ale kvůli tomu ho nemůžeme soudit. On je jinak celkem slušný muž, ale měl smůlu na ženské, víte, a tak se rozhodl, že už s láskou nechce mít nic společného. On býval ženatý, ale žena mu utekla. Prý s nějakým mastičkářem, co projížděl městem. A potom se dvořil Margaery Tyrellové, ale té ani za jeden maličký úsměv nestál. On totiž Alyn není žádný boháč, shání peníze, kde se dá. Občas pomáhá Varysovi s telegramy a jindy zase u nás na farmě kydat chlívek, ale všechno poctivě, to musím říct. A Margaery, no, však jste ji viděl, ta může myslet na lepší nápadníky, než je od hnoje zapatlaný zamilovaný blázen. Ostatně, dodnes nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že mi na tenkrát věnovala celé dva tance. Mě!" usmíval se šťastně Jory s pohledem upnutým na oblohu, ale potom se podíval na Eddarda. Šerif si zamyšleně prohrabával vousy a oči měl nepřítomně upřené někam před sebe. „Šerife?" zeptal se Jory. „Vnímáte mě vůbec?" Eddard, jako by se probral z jakéhosi transu, překvapeně zamrkal.

„Přemýšlel jsem, Cassele," řekl po chviličce a vážně na svého společníka pohlédl. „Budeme muset ty Newyorčany konfrontovat před celým městem. Jen ať všichni vidí, co jsou zač."

„My? To jakože i já? A před úplně celým městem? Úplně přede všemi?" zeptal se Jory zděšený z představy, že by měl před celým městem někoho obvinit z falšování voleb.

„Jindy se vám jazyk nezastaví, a když byste měl říct pravdu svým spoluobčanům, tak se mluvit bojíte?" zamračil se na něj šerif.

„Víte, já jsem spíš takový ten poněkud tišší typ," pokrčil rameny mladík a Eddard nevěřícně pozvedl obočí. „Nemám rád takové to vystupování před někým. Jako malý jsem se naučil písničku, jak ono o jenom bylo? Zpívalo se tam něco o kravách. Víte, proto jsem si jí vybral, protože mi byla taková blízká, připomínala mi naši farmu. Inu, naučil jsem se jí úplně dokonale, každou sloku, refrén, prostě celou písničku. Zpíval jsem ji od rána do večera. Pak ale přijel na návštěvu můj strýc z Tucsonu a otec mi řekl, abych mu ji taky zazpíval. Nu, že neuhádnete, co se stalo? Najednou jsem jí celou zapomněl, nemohl jsem si vybavit ani jedno slovo, prostě nic."

„Ano, moc hezká historka," zamračil se Eddard. „Vůbec si s tím nedělejte starosti, Cassele. Mluvit budu raději já." Poplácal mladíka po rameni a byl si tím jistý. Jory Cassel byl milý hoch, ale jen Bůh ví, u čeho by skončil, kdyby měl proti Lannisterům promluvit on. Farmář se na něj vděčně usmál, ale zároveň ho ujistil:

„Ale samozřejmě tam půjdu s vámi, šerife, nenechám vás v tom. Dosvědčím, že mluvíte pravdu."

„Hlavně, aby nás v tom nenechal Renlito," poznamenal seveřan a Jory nechápavě naklonil hlavu:

„Renlito?" zeptal se. Mladík nevěděl o šerifově včerejším rozhovoru s pohledným Mexičanem, o jeho nabídce, a tak mu Eddard vše převyprávěl, zatímco jej vedl směrem k obchodu Maceho Tyrella, kde předpokládal, že Renlito po zklamání z volebního výsledku i jejich rozhovoru hledal porozumění a útěchu.

„Já vám nevím, šerife," mračil se Jory, když spolu kráčeli prašnou ulicí. „Renlito se Stannitem se nikdy neměli příliš v lásce. Oni celkově bratři Baratheonézové byli dosti rozhádaní. Starosta Baratheonéz je sice pozval do svého města, ale jenom tak, aby se neřeklo, že v novém úřadě zapomněl na rodinu. Pozval je do města, ale radost z toho, že přijeli, jej brzy přešla. Víte, nejprve je ubytoval k sobě na radnici, ale to prý nedělalo dobrotu. Každé ráno u studny ženské nemluvily o ničem jiném než o tom, že byl na radnici zase nějaký cirkus. Nu, jen si to představte, tři bratři, každý úplně jiný a do toho Cersei Baratheonézová." Ta představa a vzpomínky na dobu, kdy si celé město o těchto událostech šuškalo, ho přinutily k úsměvu. Při pohledu do seveřanova přísné tváře však zase zvážněl a sám se vrátil k tématu: „Každopádně, chtěl jsem tím říct to, že si nemyslím, že by nám Renlito pomohl. Nebude chtít riskovat jenom proto, aby dosadil do funkce Stannita."

„Ano, já vím," přikývl šerif. Moc dobře věděl, že Renlito chce být starostou sám. Jenže při rozhovoru z minulého večera Mexičan tolikrát opakoval, jak špatným starostou by byl Joffrey. Mohla by mu snad jeho čest dovolit odmítnout jim pomoci, když právě ten výsledek krvesmilstva chtějí sesadit? „Obávám se, že Lannisterové se moci jen tak nevzdají, a právě proto potřebujeme Renlitovu pomoc," povzdechl si a nakrčil nos, když ucítil slabý pach česneku. Blížili se k obchodu Syria Forelliho a obchodu Maceho Tyrella hned vedle něj. Oba obchodníci stáli na ulici a o něčem spolu hovořili. Eddard podle pachu poznal, o čem asi tak mohou mluvit, ale věc, kvůli které sem přišel byla příliš důležitá, než aby odešel, a tak zamířil k nim.

„Sceriffo!" zvolal Syrio Forelli, který si ho všiml jako první, a vyrazil směrem k němu. Než ale k němu stačil dojít, otylý zelinář Itala hrubě odstrčil a sám se hnal k nejvyššímu představiteli zákona ve městě.

„Šerife, cítíte to?" křičel už z dálky a kapesníkem si mával kolem nosu. Byl oděný ve sněhově bílé košili s nabíranými rukávy a jeho objemné břicho obepínala prošívaná vesta.

„Dobré ráno, pane Tyrelle," pozdravil jej šerif a dotkl se svého klobouku.

„Buon giorno, sceriffo!" došel k nim i Ital s rukama rozpřaženýma v přátelském gestu, a tak Eddard pozdravil i jeho.

„Jsem rád, že jste tady, šerife," vydechl Myce Tyrell a utřel si kapesníkem pot z čela. „Musíte mu něco říct," ukázal na obchodníka s těstovinami, ale ten se jenom usmíval. Česnekový puch, který se táhl vzduchem mu očividně vůbec nevadil. „Mám v obchodě jahody, jahody za sto dvacet dolarů!" bědoval dál zelinář, ale Eddard jeho starostem moc nerozuměl.

„Trocha česneku nikdy nikoho nezabila," řekl nekompromisně a obrátil se k Italovi: „Ale přesto se, Forelli, snažte to vaření trochu omezit."

„Si," přikývl obchodník s těstovinami. „Já koupila trochu aglio, česneka, pro vás, sceriffo, na vaší malattia, jako medicamento."

„Trochu?" zasmál se Jory a promnul si nos.

„Uno momento, já přinesu pro vás," tleskl rukama Ital, otočil se na patě a vydal se směrem ke svému obchodu.

„To není nutné," křikl za ním šerif, ale Syrio nedbal a zmizel ve dveřích. Zato Mace Tyrell stále stál na místě a zamyšleně si přejížděl kapesníkem po pleši.

„Měli jsme ty jahody sníst na rozloučenou," zamumlal si pod vousy, ale to už jej šerif z myšlenek vyrušil:

„Pane Tyrelle, přestože mě velice mrzí ta záležitost s česnekem, přišel jsem kvůli něčemu jinému. Potřebuji mluvit s Renlitem."

„S Renlitem?" pohlédl na něj otylý muž. „Ten ale odjel." V tu chvíli, jako kdyby šerifa uhodil. Je možné, že stejně jako Stannito, i mladší z mexických bratrů opustil město? On a naděje na získání deseti mužů, kteří by se postavili za jejich věc?

„Kam odjel? Proč?" zeptal se seveřan.

„Nu, proč?" pokrčil rameny zelinář. „Včera večer byl hrozně moc rozzlobený. Víte, kvůli tomu výsledku voleb a ještě něčemu. Prý ho někdo hrozně zklamal. Oba s Lorasem soptili celý večer, a nakonec se rozhodli, že je jich pro tohle město škoda. Snažil jsem se jim to vymluvit, ale to víte, nerozvážnost mládí. Jsou už dospělí a já je nemůžu nutit tady zůstat. Dnes za svítání zamířili do Mexika, do Renlitova rodného městečka. Myslí si, že v las Tierras de Tormentas na ně čeká zářivá budoucnost," kroutil hlavou Mace Tyrell, a pak se hořce usmál: „Nedivil bych se, kdyby za pár týdnů přijeli zpátky, hladoví a bez peněz."

„Říkal jste, že odjel za svítání?" zeptal se šerif, ale bohatý obchodník jeho otázku ignoroval.

„Měli jsme si spolu sníst ty proklaté jahody. Mám o svého syna strach. Loras je sice nejlepší pistolník ve městě a Renlito se za svou mušku také nemusí ani trochu stydět, ale člověk se o ně bojí. Manželka je z toho celá pryč a matka je vzteky bez sebe. A ještě do toho ten Ital! Jako kdybych neměl už takhle dost starostí!" založil ruce a pohlédl na seveřana: „I vy vypadáte také dost přešle, šerife. Není vám špatně?"

„Ale ne, jen jsem toho v noci moc nenaspal," mávl rukou Eddard, ale to už k nim cupital zpátky Syrio Forelli s náručí plnou česneku.

„Česneka byla grande benefico, zdravá. Brzy se budete cítit zase bene," usmíval se Ital a než se šerif stačil rozkoukat, měl náruč plnou česneku on. „E voi," ukázal Syrio na Joryho a rozběhl se zpátky do svého obchodu. Farmář se nechápavě podíval na seveřana, ale ten i přes plné ruce česneku nepřestal přemýšlet o tom, proč sem přišli.

„Cassele, musíte nasednout na koně a vydat se za Renlitem. Nemohli dojet daleko," přikázal a mladík otevřel šokovaně ústa.

„J-j-já?" zakoktal.

„Ano, vy," přikývl vážně Eddard. Rád by jel sám, jenže si nebyl jistý, zda by to kvůli své zraněné noze zvládl. Bylo to sice už lepší, ale i přesto jej pomalu začínala zase bolet a on se rozhodně necítil na dlouhou jízdu pouští. „Musíte jet za ním, a přesvědčit ho, aby se vrátil do města," vysvětlil Jorymu jeho úkol a než farmář stačil něco namítnout, kývl významně hlavou. „Spoléhám na vás, Cassele, jděte." Posilněn šerifovou důvěrou, mladík se bez dalšího otálení otočil a rozběhl ulicí pro svého koně a ani si nevšiml, že z obchodu s těstovinami znovu vyšel Syrio s náručí plnou česneku.

„Signore Cassele!" zavolal na něj. „Vaše česneka!" Jenže farmář běžel dál, a tak se Ital připojil ke dvěma starším mužům.

„Je od vás milé, že chcete ty dva blázny přivést zpátky. Jsem vám za to vděčný," usmál se Mace Tyrell, zatímco Syrio Forelli se šerifovi snažil do již plné náruče naskládat další hlavičky česneku.


	27. Chapter 27

Děvčata zrovna zasedala k obědu, když se šerif vrátil domů. Celé první patro jeho úřadovny bylo cítit vůní pečeného masa, a především pachem česneku. Sansa vypadala podrážděně, když se začala vidličkou šťourat v kuse silně načesnekovaného masa, a když její otec postavil na stůl košík plný dalších hlaviček, frustrovaně vydechla:

„Copak už nebudeme jíst nic jiného než česnek?" zaúpěla, ale Eddard si jí nevšímal. Byl rád, že je konečně doma. Trvalo to sice od svítání do poledne, ale zařídil všechno, co chtěl. Jory se vydal za Renlitem a on na poště poslal telegram Stannitovi do Sevenstonu. Spolu s telegramem na poště napsal a odeslal i dopis své ženě a synům, ale především si od telegrafisty Varyse zapůjčil košík na ten proklatý česnek, který mu dal Syrio Forelli a který všem způsoboval jenom problémy. I nyní byl jablkem, nebo spíše stroužkem, sváru mezi jeho dvěma dcerami.

„Česnek je zdravý," zahučela Arya, zatímco Sansa nad masem ohrnovala nos.

„Možná, že ano, ale nemusela bys ho dávat do všeho," namítla straší z dívek, ale ta mladší se nedala:

„Chci jen, aby se otec uzdravil. Ty snad ne?"

„Samozřejmě, že ano," ohradila se Sansa dotčeně. „Jenom bych raději dala na rady někoho zkušeného a moudrého, jako je třeba reverend Pycelle, než na báchorky obyčejného prodavače nudlí." Eddard se zamračil nad zmínkou jména toho hříšného kněze, a tak si na talíř nandal pořádnou porci načesnekovaného masa. Raději by snědl všechen česnek ve Forelliho obchodě než jednou jedinkrát požádat o radu ničemného reverenda Pycelleho. Posadil se ke stolu ke svým dcerám a ukrojil si kus chleba.

„Možná se tu dneska zastaví Jory Cassel," oznámil jim, aby přerušil jejich hádku. Předpokládal, že Jory již Renlita dostihl a zanedlouho se do města vrátí.

„Ten mladý farmář?" zeptala se Sansa a tváře jí trošku zčervenaly. Ostatně, Jory byl mladý a pohled na něj nebyl vůbec nepříjemný. Zato Aryu ta zpráva nijak nevzrušila.

„To je ten, co nám včera v noci málem rozmlátil dveře?" zeptala se a ukousla si pořádný kus ze svého krajíce.

„Ano, ten," přikývl s úsměvem Eddard. „Musím s ním probrat něco důležitého, tak doufám, že tady bude klid." Změřil si obě dívky přísným pohledem, ale Sansa neklidně povyskočila na své židli.

„Tak já zajdu na nákup," navrhla trochu třesoucím se hlasem. „Abych vás nerušila. A také abych nakoupila. Už totiž nemáme žádný česnek, chci říct cikorku."

„A já k Syriovi. Slíbil, že mě někdy vezme na projížďku na koni a naučí mě, jak střílet i za jízdy," přidala se Arya. „I když dneska to asi nepůjde, Syrio musí zpracovat ten česnek."

„Dobrá, děvčata," souhlasil Eddard. „Jděte, ale do západu slunce ať jste doma. To říkám především tobě, Aryo," usmál se na mladší z dívek. Sansa byla, až na tu jednu záležitost po Robertově pohřbu, velice poslušná dívka, zato Arya měla svou hlavu a při hodinách střelby u italského obchodníka často zapomínala na čas, což její starší sestru dohánělo k šílenství. I nyní si pohoršeně odfrkla:

„Střelba a jízda na koni. Hlavně, že jsi mi takovou dobu tvrdila, jak tě ten Ital učí tančit," podotkla, ale Arya na to nic neodpověděla. Raději si nacpala do úst zbytek svého oběda a s tvářemi jako křeček zamířila do pokoje obou sester. Sansa se zamračila, ale i ona brzy dojedla, a také odešla do pokoje. Eddard zůstal u stolu sám, a zatímco přemýšlel o tom, jak si asi Jory vede, děvčata se ve vedlejší místnosti pustila do další rozepře.

„Co to má být?" svraštila obočí Sansa, jakmile za sebou zavřela dveře. Arya si oblékla lněnou košili a plátěné kalhoty se záplatou na koleni a umíněně na svou sestru pohlédla:

„No co? Nebudu přeci na koni jezdit v šatech," řekla a dopla si košili až ke krku.

„A proč ne? Dáma nesmí oblékat kalhoty, to je přeci nepřípustné. Někdo tě uvidí a co si o nás pomyslí?" nedala se Sansa.

„Coby?" pokrčila rameny Arya. „I doma jsem občas nosila kalhoty a nikdo nic neříkal."

„Protože doma byli jenom medvědi a stromy. Tady je to jiné," založila ruce Sansa, ale Arya na její výčitky nedala. Za opasek si zastrčila svůj prak a přešla ke dveřím.

„Kalhoty jsem měla i v den, kdy jsme sem přijeli a taky se nic nestalo," prohodila ještě směrem ke své sestře a vyšla z pokoje. Sansa si na ten den pamatovala moc dobře. Byl to den, kdy poprvé spatřila Joffreyho, svou životní lásku. Stál na peróně spolu se svým opileckým otcem a elegantní matkou a Sansa už tehdy věděla, že toho blonďatého chlapce bude milovat až do konce svých dnů. Byl to krásný den. Co ale krásné nebylo, byla Arya. Mladší ze seveřanských dívek se tehdy opravdu oblékla do kalhot jako chlapec. Poprosila otce o svolení, prý aby se jí pohodlněji cestovalo, a on jí ho dal. Vypadala v těch špinavých kalhotách jako zanedbaný sirotek a vůbec ne jako dáma. Není divu, že si jí starosta Baratheonéz spletl s chlapcem. Sansa se za ni tenkrát tolik styděla a styděla si i nyní, když si na to vzpomněla. Proč se její sestra nemůže chovat tak, jak se na dívku sluší a patří?

Celá rozladěná popadla hřeben a začala si zuřivě rozčesávat vlasy. Přestože se zlobila především na svou sestru, část hněvu patřila i jí samotné. Nelhala, když otci tvrdila, že chce jít nakoupit, ale zároveň mu neřekla celou pravdu. Kromě nákupu se totiž chystala zajít na radnici a pogratulovat svému snoubenci k výsledku voleb. Otec předchozího dne obě dívky z náměstí odvedl hned po vyhlášení Joffritova jména, a tak si s ním Sansa nestačila ani na maličkou chvilku promluvit a poblahopřát mu k vítězství.

Gratulace ale nebyla jediným důvodem, proč chtěla s Joffreym mluvit. Nelíbil se jí způsob, jakým se starostův syn choval na předvolební diskuzi ještě předtím, než se strhla rvačka. Jeho chování sice nebylo tak hrozné jako chování starostova bratra Renlita, ale i tak se dívka cítila svým snoubencem poněkud zklamaná. Chtěla si s ním promluvit a přesvědčit se, že jeho podivné vystupování bylo pouze důsledkem starostí z blížících se voleb.

Oblékla se tedy do svých nejkrásnějších šatů, pečlivě si zapletla vlasy a do nich mašli. Když si pak v zrcadle prohlížela svůj odraz, byla sama se sebou spokojená. Zvesela zamířila ke dveřím a přešla do kuchyně. Musela úpravami svého zevnějšku zabrat spoustu času, protože její otec byl už dávno po jídle a u stolu naproti němu seděl Jory Cassel. Byl celý udýchaný a na čele se mu leskly kapky potu, ale jakmile dívku uviděl, vyskočil ze židle a uctivě pokývl hlavou:

„Slečno Sanso, moc vám to dnes sluší," řekl a Sansa celá zrudla. Mladý farmář sice nebyl tak krásný jako Joffrey, ale přesto jí pochvala od něj zrychlila tep. Rozpačitě mu poděkovala, ale přísný pohled jejího otce jí nedovolil nijak v rozhovoru pokračovat.

„Sansa je zrovna na cestě do obchodu," poznamenal šerif a Jory se znovu posadil. Dívka zamrkala a pokračovala ve své cestě, ale přede dveřmi se ještě jednou zastavila.

„Tatínku?" otočila se a Eddard vzhlédl od stolu:

„Ano?"

„Proč je u nás v cele zamčená ta bedna s hlasy z voleb?" zeptala se. Všimla si té bedny ráno, když zametala dole v přízemí úřadovny šerifa. Bedna sice byla až v rohu částečně skrytá za nočníkem přichystaným pro případného vězně, ale i tak jí zaznamenala, když se do zamčené cely snažila dostat, aby tam mohla poklidit. Nejdřív jí nevěnovala přílišnou pozornost. Co by jí také bylo do nějaké prachobyčejné bedny? Potom si ale všimla, jak je špinavá. Už v kostele a na vyhlášení voleb tu bednu s nechutí pozorovala a nechápala, jak může reverend Pycelle dát něco tak důležitého, jako jsou hlasy pro nového starostu města, do tak ošklivé ušmudlané bedny a ta v cele v přízemí byla stejná. Chtěla se na to otce zeptat, ale on nebyl celé dopoledne doma, a tak jí zvědavost přivedla k otázce až nyní. Šerifa zjevně její otázka zaskočila, protože otevřel ústa a vykulenýma očima pohlédl na Joryho Cassela. Ten si začal nervózně drbat nos, zatímco Sansa naklonila hlavu na stranu čekajíc na odpověď.

„No, víš..." promluvil Eddard po chvilce přemýšlení, ale to už mu Jory skočil do řeči:

„Reverend Pycelle šerifa požádal, aby si tu bednu vzal na chvíli do úschovy," vypadlo z něj a Sansa na něj nechápavě pohlédla. „Prý má na faře moly, ale ne obyčejné moly. Takové, co žerou papír místo látky," vymýšlel si farmář a šerif se chytil za hlavu. „Víte, chtěl by ty hlasy uchovat, pro případ nějakých problémů. Kdyby si třeba někdo stěžoval a tak. To víte, lidé jsou různí a někdy jim nestačí něco říci jednou. A právě kvůli nim si chce reverend ty hlasy nechat, ale kvůli těm molům to nejde. Musel je schovat sem, dokud se těch molů nezbaví. Pochopte, když žerou papír," pokrčil rameny Jor jeho hlase znělo zoufalství. Sansa ale jenom přikývla, rozloučila se a odešla. Nikdy sice o molech, kteří žerou papír, neslyšela, ale proč by to nemohla být pravda? Proč by jí Jory Cassel lhal? A především, z jakého jiného důvodu by hlasy ležely v bedně u nich v přízemí?

Když procházela městskou věznicí, bedna s hlasy v cele byla pořád, napůl schovaná za nočníkem a vedle zdobené krabice, kterou dívka také viděla v kostele, když její otec volil.

Farmářovo vysvětlení její zvědavost uspokojilo, a tak od cely odvrátila oči a její myšlenky se stočily k něčemu, co jí trápilo mnohem více, než krabice a bedna za mřížemi. Trápil jí pocit viny. Otec by jí nikdy nedovolil jít Joffreyho navštívit a ona přesto nyní vycházela z šerifovny s úmyslem tak učinit. Slunce pálilo a ona měla pocit, jako kdyby na ní přísným pohledem shlížel sám Bůh. Styděla se za svou neposlušnost, ale přesto šla dál. Joffrey byl její životní láskou a ona se ho nehodlala vzdát. Její oblíbené hrdinky z románů také za své štěstí tvrdě bojovaly, a tak se ani ona nesmí tím pocitem nechat zastrašit.

Celá rozpolcená došla až ke dveřím radnice, nervózně vydechla a zaklepala. Chvíli se nic nedělo, ale potom ve dveřích zašramotil klíč.

„Ach, to jsi ty, holubičko," usmála se na dívku Cersei Baratheonézová. Její úsměv rázem zahnal Sansiny chmurné myšlenky a naplnil srdce touhou patřit do jejich rodiny. Vdova vypadala unaveně, jako by ji něco trápilo, ale přesto dívku pozvala dál. Sansa se kolem sebe obdivně rozhlížela, když dveřmi prošla do chodby. Zatímco úřadovna šerifa měla dřevěné zdi pouze ledabyle natřené vápnem, stěny starostova domu byly polepené elegantními tapetami s drobným květinovým vzorem. Z obou stran chodby na ni shlížely obrazy ve vyřezávaných rámech, a i samotné schodiště vedoucí do patra bylo uměleckým dílem. Dívka na radnici sice již jednou byla, jenže tehdy se řešila nehezká záležitost se synem řezníka, a tak si krásy tohoto domu všímala až teď. To nejkrásnější ovšem přišlo teprve, když ji vdova zavedla do obývacího salónu. Joffrey seděl na křesle a s jednou nohu přehozenou přes opěradlo oždiboval vařenou kukuřici.

„Joffrey, drahoušku, podívej, kdo nás poctil svou návštěvou," řekla Cersei. Chlapec bez špetky zájmu střelil po návštěvě pohledem a dál se věnoval své kukuřici. To už si ale vdova významně odkašlala a on vyskočil z křesla, jako by ho štípla blecha. Odhodil kukuřici někam za hlavu a vydal se vstříc Sanse.

„Má drahá," usmál se na ni a dívka cítila, jak se jí do tváří hrne krev. „tak rád tě opět vidím. Vypadáš nádherně."

„Děkuji," špitla Sansa a plaše sklopila oči. „Chtěla jsem ti pogratulovat ke tvému vítězství ve volbách starosty města."

„Však bylo také zasloužené," odvětil chlapec. „Kdo jiný by měl vyhrát? Ten mamlas nebo ten plešoun?" zasmál se a Sansa musela souhlasit. Renlito byl mizera a Stannito byl ošklivý.

„Je od tebe moc hezké, že jsi za námi přišla, holubičko," vložila se do hovoru Cersei. „Pověz mi, jak se má tvůj otec."

„Tatínkovi se daří o moc lépe, děkuji za optání," odpověděla pohotově dívka a stočila oči zpět k Joffreymu: „Dnes je tak krásný den, jako stvořený pro procházku," zamrkala spiklenecky, ale Joffrey buďto její narážku nepochopil, nebo mu to bylo jedno.

„Ano, zrovna jsem chtěl jít se svým psem chytat chřestýše," pohodil hlavou a Sanse se nepodařilo zadržet překvapené vyjeknutí.

„Chřestýše?"

„Ano, chřestýše," přikývl Joffrey. „to jsou ti nejjedovatější škrtiči v Arizoně."

„To ale musí být hrozně nebezpečné," namítla vystrašeně dívka a Joffrey se spokojeně usmál:

„Samozřejmě, že je to nebezpečné," souhlasil. „Chytání hadů je jen pro ty nejmužnější z mužů. To není zábava pro ženy a děti." Sansa byla jeho slovy ohromená. Její snoubenec je tak odvážný a snad ani nezná slovo strach. Úplně zapomněla, že se kdy cítila zklamaná z jeho chování na předvolební diskuzi, teď tu byla s ním, on se na ni usmíval a byl zkrátka dokonalý.

„A to je chytáš jenom tak v rukavicích?" zeptala se.

„Rukavice jsou pro slabochy," odfrkl si pohrdavě Joffrey a natáhl ruce směrem k Sanse: „Chytám je těmahle vlastníma holýma rukama."

„Taková obdivuhodná odvaha!" zajíkala se dívka úžasem.

Zato Cersei Baratheonézová nevypadala jeho řečmi tak očarovaná.

„Joffrey, drahý, kdybys raději místo toho povídání nabídl Sanse něco k pití," vložila se do hovoru, a když se Joffrey k ničemu neměl, ujala se toho sama: „Mohu ti nabídnout trochu vína nebo třeba třešňový likér?"

„Ne, děkuji," odpověděla ona. „Já alkohol nepiji."

„Ach, vidím, že tě tvůj otec drží zkrátka," usmála se pobaveně vdova. „ale to je možná správné. Myslí to s tebou dobře. Jen doufám, že nebudeš muset jít třeba za hodinu domů, chtěli bychom si s tebou pořádně popovídat." Sansu obvykle Cerseiina vlídná slova těšila a uklidňovala, ale nyní jí způsobila jenom to, že se vrátil ten strašlivý pocit viny.

„Vlastně," sklopila smutně oči. „myslím, že bych měla odejít již teď. Otec čeká, že se brzy vrátím. Chtěla jsem jenom pogratulovat k vítězství ve volbách."

„Joffrey je ti za to nesmírně vděčný," kývla hlavou žena, ale Joffrey pouze nezaujatě pokrčil rameny. „Ale ještě vděčnější by ti byl, kdybys u nás ještě chvilku zůstala a dala si s námi zákusek. Máme dort z čerstvých citronů, opravdu znamenitý," přemlouvala dívku Cersei a Sansa se zamyslela:

„Možná bych mohla ještě chvíli zůstat." Tolik si přála chvíli posedět nad citrónovým zákuskem s Joffreym a jeho elegantní matkou. „Otec má zrovna návštěvu. Jistě se bude soustředit na jiné věci, než je čas. Snad bych mohla přijít o pár minut později," uvažovala nahlas, ale Cersei ji přerušila:

„Kdo je u vás na návštěvě?" zajímala se, a když jí Sansa po pravdě odpověděla, zamyšleně si přejela prstem po dolním rtu. Potom se ale na její tváři znovu objevil široký velkorysý úsměv: „Jak znám Joryho Cassela, tak máme celé hodiny, než s ním šerif něco vyřeší a začne se po tobě shánět, holubičko." Joffrey se zachechtal, ale Sansa se usmála jenom nejistě. Joryho Cassela moc neznala, a tak nepochopila Cerseinu narážku. Vdova ji ale nenechala nad tím přemýšlet a znovu se pustila do vyptávání: „Chodí k vám mladý Cassel často?"

„Ne, to ne," odpověděla poslušně Sansa. „Do dneška byl u nás jenom jednu, a to včera večer. Klepal na dveře jako šílený, a potom s otcem někam odešli. Vrátili se až někdy před půlnocí. Vím to, protože mě probudili, jak dole v přízemí něco řešili." Cersei Baratheonézová jejím slovům bedlivě naslouchala, zatímco Joffrey se znovu posadil na křeslo a začal znuděně cvrnkat do desky stolu.

„Nepamatuješ si, co spolu řešili?" ptala se dál žena.

„To já nevím, nerozeznala jsem jednotlivá slova," zakroutila hlavou Sansa. „ale možná to souviselo s tou bednou," přemýšlela, ale to už se jí do ruky zaryly nehty Cersei Baratheonézové.

„Jakou bednou?!" vyštěkla vdova a stisk jejích prstů kolem dívčiny ruky se zesílil.

„S bednou s hlasy z voleb," zakníkala Sansa vyděšená tím, jak se ženino příjemné vystupování z ničeho nic změnilo v agresivitu. „Reverend Pycelle otce požádal, aby si hlasy nechal na chvíli u sebe. Prý má na faře moly, a než je vyhubí nechce riskovat, aby mu hlasy sežrali." Cersei si ji chvíli ostražitě prohlížela, ale potom usoudila, že jí dívka nelže, a tak její ruku pustila. Na tváři se jí znovu rozlil přívětivý úsměv a pohladila dívku po tváři.

„Od šerifa je moc milé, že reverendovi takto pomohl," řekla tím nejjemnějším tónem. „Tento zapadákov je plný molů a dalších bezcenných parazitů, které je nutno vyhubit. Řekni, holubičko, co si dáš k tomu zákusku, čaj nebo kávu?"


	28. Chapter 28

Díval se z okna dokud dívka nezahnula za roh ulice a nezmizela mu z očí. Cítil se kvůli ní provinile. Nechtěl své dceři lhát, ale zároveň hodlal udělat všechno proto, aby se netrápila. Sansa na všem viděla to nejlepší a nad tím ošklivým zavírala oči. Arizona jí učarovala zábavou, společností a krásnými šaty, což z domova neznala, ale nechtěla vidět všudypřítomnou zkaženost, hříchy a zločin. Pravda by děvčeti přinesla jen trápení, a tak o ní Eddard mlčel. Sám před sebou si své počínání ospravedlňoval tím, že to dělá pro dceřino dobro, ale nebyl si tím ani trochu jistý. Mohou lži v některých případech přinést dobro?

Ponořený do těchto myšlenek se odvrátil od okna, ale to již promluvil Jory Cassel:

„Musím říct, že je vaše dcera opravdu všímavá," pronesl do ticha a šerif na něj trochu překvapeně pohlédl. „Víte, myslím to, že si všimla té bedny s hlasy. Přece jsme se jí snažili alespoň částečně zakrýt," pokračoval a opřel se na své židli. „Já bych si jí určitě nevšiml. I když je pravda, že já nejsem moc všímavý. Otec vždycky říkává, že jsem všímavý asi jako zlámané kolo od dostavníku. Jednou, to mi bylo asi šestnáct nebo možná sedmnáct, nu, každopádně to bylo před pár lety, jsem při kydání zlámal násadu u vidlí. Poprosil jsem otce, jestli by to nespravil a on to udělal ještě ten den. Vyměnil násadu, ale neřekl mi o tom. Jednoduše ty spravené vidle postavil ke stěně v chlívku a už se o tom nezmiňoval. A co myslíte, všiml jsem si jich?" zeptal se, ale na odpověď nečekal. „Samozřejmě, že ne. Asi měsíc jsem se rozčiloval, že nemám s čím pracovat, a až když jsem se otce ptal, jestli by se na ty vidle konečně nepodíval, zjistil jsem, že už je to dávno hotové."

„Ano," přikývl Eddard, přestože jeho vyprávění poslouchal jen z části. „Jenže nyní musíte mít oči na stopkách, Cassele. Ti Newyorčané jsou prachobyčejní zločinci a pochybuji, že se před něčím zastaví," řekl vážným tónem a posadil se naproti mladému farmáři. „A nyní mi povězte, co přesně vám Renlito řekl, " vyzval jej k dalšímu vyprávění. Jory do šerifovny dorazil krátce předtím, než je Sansa vyrušila, a nestihl mu schůzku s Mexičanem dostatečně dopodrobna vylíčit.

„No, nejdříve mě pozdravili, Renlito i ten mladý Tyrell, což mě překvapilo," nenechal se k vyprávění přemlouvat Jory. „Vždycky jsem si o nich myslel, že jsou to dva náfukové. Nosili se po městě v těch svých nových oblecích jako pávi, ale dnes ke mně byli celkem milí. Seděli zrovna ve stínu skalního převisu, když jsem je dostihl, a jedli broskve. Také mi jednu nabídli," hlásil Jory a začal prohledávat všechny kapsy svého oblečení. Z levé kapsy kalhot vytáhl omačkanou broskev a podal ji směrem k šerifovi. „Vlastně mi nabídli dvě, a tak jsem jednu vzal i pro vás. Dejte si, jsou opravdu dobré. Mace Tyrell je prý nechal dovézt až z Georgie."

„Ne, děkuji," odmítl pohotově šerif a raději usměrnil konverzaci tam, kam chtěl: „Co řekl, když se dozvěděl o pravém výsledku voleb?"

„Smál se tomu," odpověděl farmář. „Nejdřív si myslel, že si z něj jenom dělám legraci. Musel jsem přísahat na celé naše stádo krav, že nelžu."

„Smál se?" zamračil se Eddard a Jory přikývl:

„Ano, prý je ve městě ještě víc bláznů, než si doteď myslel, a že alespoň nemusí litovat svého odchodu," citoval Renlita mladík a seveřan se mračil čím dál víc.

„Copak nemá žádný smysl pro spravedlnost? Nevadí mu, že budou městu vládnout podvodníci? Městu, které jeho bratr tak dlouho budoval?" nechápal Renlitovo chování šerif, přestože sám musel uznat, že Robertova snaha o budování prosperujícího města nebyla zase tak horlivá.

„Zjevně ne," odpověděl zklamaně Jory. „A vy prý nemáte žádné právo po něm nyní žádat pomoc. Na to jste prý měl myslet, než jste jej odmítl."

„To byla přece úplně odlišná situace!" vykřikl Eddard, jako by se snad musel před Jorym Casselem obhajovat. Ten ale jenom přikývl a změnil téma:

„Nevadí, Renlito není jediný, kdo má ve městě přátele. Jsem si jistý, že bych také dokázal někoho přesvědčit," prohlásil sebevědomě.

„Kolik?" zeptal se rovnou šerif.

„Inu," odkašlal si Jory. „určitě by s námi šel Wyl, Tomard, Alyn, ..." začal počítat na prstech, a přestože se Eddard snažil, nedokázal si k těm jménům přiřadit tváře. Pamatoval si na Alyna, který prý nemá štěstí v lásce a jehož viděl ráno při rozhovoru s mladým farářem, ale ostatní muže vůbec neznal. Jak by pro něj mohl riskovat život někdo, s kým v životě nepromluvil ani slova? „A možná také Cayn, tedy pokud jeho máma dovolí," dokončil svůj výčet Jory. „Víte, ona je Caynova máma hlavou jejich rodiny a drží ho celkem zkrátka. Není zlá, to opravdu ne, ale možná trochu panovačná. Jsem si jistý, že Cayn by s námi do toho šel, ale nevím, jak se na to bude dívat ona. Onehdy se Cayn nechal Alynem přemluvit k návštěvě Červené krajky a ona to zjistila. Přišla si pro něj s pánvičkou v ruce, a to si představte ten cirkus. Tedy ne, že bych tam byl, to opravdu ne, ale Alyn nám to druhý den barvitě převyprávěl." Mladík se začal při té představě smát, ale seveřana to očividně nepobavilo ani trochu, a tak se vrátil k tématu: „S Caynem by nás tedy bylo devět, a to není špatné, ne?"

„Jste si opravdu jistý, že by se k nám přidali?" zeptal se opatrně starší z mužů. Ani trochu nesdílel optimismus svého společníka.

„Jsem," přikývl Jory. „vždycky jsme si přáli zažít dobrodružství jako v románech, chránit zákon a trestat všechny lumpy."

„Dobrodružství?" zopakoval po něm Eddard. „Tohle ale není žádný dobrodružný román, kde se vám nemůže nic stát, Cassele. Ti Newyorčané jsou nebezpeční zločinci, a ještě nebezpečnější jsou ti pobudové, co stojí za nimi. Možná jsou to jenom hloupí opilci, ale jejich muška je pekelně ostrá. Jejich zbraně nejsou jenom řádky na papíře, to si nemyslete. Jsou připraveni vás zabít," varoval mladíka vážným, až káravým hlasem. Jory Cassel byl ještě tak mladý. Nyní to šerif viděl. Najednou mu tolik připomínal jeho vlastní syny, kteří na něj čekali ve Wisconsinu. Byli by i oni tak bláhoví a s nadšením se hnali do smrtelného nebezpečí? Doufal, že ne, ale přesto předpokládal, že by se chovali stejně jako mladý farmář. Sám takový byl, když ještě před dovršením svých dvaceti let narukoval do armády Unie. Jenže jeho ideály o hrdinech smyla krev přátel ulpívající na kdysi tak čisté modré uniformě. Bude muset Jory a jeho přátelé projít tím samým?

„Já přece vím, že je to nebezpečné," oponoval mladík umanutě. „a mí přátelé také. Wyl má možná rozum prostřelené plechovky, ale tohle chápe. Zná ty muže celá léta, ví, co jsou zač. A i kdyby ne, tak mu to povím. Já bych totiž nikdy svým přátelům nelhal, to opravdu ne. Nikdy bych jim nemazal med kolem pusy. I tak se ale nebojím a oni také ne, tím jsem si jistý," prohlásil pevným hlasem a Eddard se musel usmát.

„Děkuji, Cassele, děkuji za všechno," řekl a na chvíli na něm bylo vidět dojetí. To ale brzy zmizelo a jeho tvář byla znovu tvrdá jako skála. „Přesto bych si s nimi rád promluvil sám. Zítra je sobota. Zeptejte se jich, zda by se odpoledne nemohli zastavit tady v šerifovně."

„Zeptám," horoucně přikyvoval farmář. „a vím, že tu zítra budou jako na koni. Desmond možná ne jenom jako. Víte, koupil si teď nového koně, hnědáka s malou lysinou mezi očima, opravdu krásné zvíře. Šetřil na něj několik let, a tak na něm teď jezdí při každé příležitosti. I když třeba jde jen o několik domů dál, vždycky ho ze stáje vytáhne."

„Ano, dobrá," přerušil jej straší muž. „Radši už jděte, ať je stihnete všechny obejít." Jory Cassel přikývl, že je to dobrý nápad a pln energie vyběhl ze dveří. Seveřan se stejně jako předtím za Sansou díval, dokud mladík nezmizel za rohem. Cítil se špatně z toho, že kvůli němu bude hoch riskovat život. I přes jeho upovídanosti si jej velmi oblíbil a cítil se za něj trochu zodpovědný.

O Eddardu Starkssonovi by nikdy nikdo nemohl říct, že je zbabělec, přesto nyní cítil strach. Nebál se však o sebe, ale o svou rodinu a ty statečné chlapce, jenž se k němu hodlají přidat. Jakou šanci má osm nezkušených mladíčků a jeden postarší seveřan proti patnácti ostříleným pistolníkům? Co by se stalo s jeho dcerami, kdyby zemřel? Jak by Catelyn jako vdova dokázala zabezpečit rodinu?

Unaveně zamířil ke dveřím do ložnice. Odpovědi na jeho otázky mu způsobovaly jenom bolest a stejně tak zraněná noha. Zul si boty a lehl do postele. Věděl, že v následujících dnech musí být v pořádku, odpočatý a silný. Zavřel oči, ale přestože se snažil, ne a ne usnout. Neustále musel přemýšlet o situaci, do níž se dostal. Musí sehnat více mužů. Jenže jak?

Skoro jistě počítal s tím, že se k jejich věci přidá Davos Seaworth a Barristan Selmy, a v duchu si plánoval, co jim řekne, až je zítra dopoledne navštíví a pozve na odpolední schůzku s Joryho přáteli. Ale i kdyby oba souhlasili, bylo to pořád málo. Eddard netušil, zda obchodník s cibulí vůbec umí zacházet s koltem, a věk pistolnické legendy také musel jeho postřeh zpomalit.

Zamyšlen se otočil na druhý bok, tváří k nočnímu stolku na němž hned vedle fotografie jeho rodiny stál zarámovaný obrázek Panny Marie s malým Kristem v náručí.

 _Také bych nyní potřeboval zázrak_ , pomyslel si, když se na svatý obrázek díval. Jenže, jak sám dobře věděl, on není synem Božím, je pouhým jeho služebníkem, a tak si bude muset vystačit sám s vlastní hlavou a doufat v jeho milosrdenství.

Otočil se zpátky a v dlani sevřel cíp peřiny. Když nedokáže přemluvit více mužů, aby se k němu přidali, musí snížit počet těch, kteří stojí za Cersei Baratheonézovou. Tak dlouho byl jako šerif shovívavý ke rvačkám ochmelků u Červené krajky, tak dlouho přehlížel jejich menší přestupky. S tím je ale nyní konec.

„I kdyby jenom nepozvedli klobouk k pozdravu, půjdou za mříže!" Eddard si v posteli prudce sedl a bouchl odhodlaně pěstí do peřiny, ale jakmile zase ulehl, cítil se hloupě. Jak by jen mohl zatýkat bez většího důvodu? Nejen, že by to bylo nečestné, ale zároveň by tak jen upozornil prozatím nic netušící Cersei, že proti ní něco chystá. Zavřel tedy znovu oči a přemýšlel dál až do doby, kdy se do jeho myšlenek začala pomalu vkrádat absurdita snů a on se ponořil do konejšivého spánku.

Když se ale probudil, chmurné myšlenky byly zpátky. Ostražitě se rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jako kdyby u své postele čekal patnáct opilých pistolníků, a když se zhluboka nadechl, ucítil známý pach česneku. Na jeho tvář skrz okno dopadaly sluneční paprsky a z vedlejší místnosti slyšel hlasy svých dcer. Prudkým pohybem ze sebe strhl peřinu, rychle si nazul boty a spěchal ke dveřím.

Sansa právě míchala vařící se fazole, zatímco Arya loupala stroužek česneku.

„Ihned toho nech!" křikla na ní Sansa. „Už je ho tam víc, než dost."

„Ještě jeden," odporovala Arya a pokračovala v loupání. To už si ale obě všimly otce stojícího ve dveřích.

„Konečně ses také jednou pořádně vyspal," podotkla Sansa s úsměvem. „Posaď se, brzy bude oběd." Eddard ale jejích slov nedbal.

„Tolik hodin, měly jste mě probudit," zamračil se a rychlými kroky zamířil ke dveřím, a než dívky stačily něco namítnout, zavřel za sebou. Přestože to tak možná vypadalo, nezlobil se na ně, ale na sebe. Čekal ho den tak důležitý pro zajištění dobré budoucnosti celého města a on spal až do oběda.

Poháněný výčitkami pospíchal vyprahlými ulicemi až k domu svého pomocníka Barristana Selmyho. A protože si postarší pistolnické legendy velice vážil, nejprve se chvilku vydýchal, než zaklepal na jeho dveře. Uhladil si vousy, než zaklepal podruhé, dopnul knoflíček u košile, než zaklepal potřetí, a urovnal klobouk, než zaklepal počtvrté. Popáté se již svým zevnějškem nezabýval a plnou silou bušil do dubového dřeva. Jenže ani když zabušil pošesté, nikdo se neozval.

„Haló, pane Selmy!" křikl Eddard, když obcházel dům a nakukoval do oken. Celé stavení se však zdálo pusté, a tak šerif své hledání vzdal. Barristan Selmy má jako pomocník šerifa spoustu povinností, jistě bude k zastižení za pár hodin.

Zklamaný, ale ještě ne úplně zoufalý, zamířil tedy šerif k obchodu Davose Seawortha. Cesta nebyla dlouhá, ale její výsledek byl stejný. Eddard klepal, bušil, mlátil, ale odpovědí mu bylo jenom ticho. Až když zakřičel, uslyšel zvuk vrzajících pantů.

Z okna domu naproti Seaworthova obchodu na něj hleděla Tanda Stokeworthová, nehezká žena, která neměla jinou starost, než jak provdat svou stejně nehezkou dceru Lollys.

„Co se to tam dole děje?" křikla neurvale.

„Hledám pana Seawortha," ozval se šerif a pomalu přešel doprostřed ulice.

„Seawortha?" zamračila se žena. „Ten ráno odjel. Škoda, zrovna jsem si říkala, že bych ho mohla někdy pozvat na oběd. Je svobodný a má vlastní obchod," přemýšlela nahlas a zadívala se na stavení naproti jejímu domu. „Je to sice taková špeluňka, ale vlastní obchod je vlastní obchod."

„Kam odjel?" zeptal se muž pod oknem stroze.

„Jak to jenom říkal?" zamyslela se ona. „Do Eightrocku nebo tak nějak."

„Do Sevenstonu? Odjel do Sevenstonu?"

„Ano, Sevenstone, to je ono," potvrdila Tanda a Eddard se zamračil.

„Dobrá, děkuji za informaci, paní Stokeworthová, pěkný den," rozloučil se a chystal se k odchodu, ale to už na něj žena volala:

„Počkejte ještě chviličku, šerife," křikla podivným vysokým hlasem. Muž se otočil čekaje něco důležitého. „Nechtěl byste zajít na oběd? Lollys zrovna peče pěkného vypaseného králíka a králík mojí dcery, ten je po celém městě vyhlášený. Zajisté se cítíte osaměle, sám vdovec se dvěma dcerami, mohl byste k nám někdy zajít na návštěvu, popovídat si. Lollys je pracovitá, milá dívka a výborná kuchařka. Pochutnal byste si," lákala jej s medovým úsměvem na tváři, ale Eddard ji vyvedl z omylu:

„Ně, děkuji," řekl zdvořile. „ale mé dcery jsou také výbornými kuchařkami. Naučila je to má žena, která na mě i se syny čeká ve Wisconsinu."

„Ach tak, vaše žena," svraštila obočí ženština. „Na shledanou, šerife." S těmito slovy za sebou prudce zavřela okno a seveřan se musel pousmát. Zajímalo by ho, kdo o něm po městě vypráví, že je osamělý vdovec.

Jeho úsměv ale brzy zmizel, když se jeho myšlenky vrátily k tomu, proč sem přišel. Nesehnal ani jednoho ze dvou mužů, v které doufal, a pochyboval, že Jory Cassel dokáže přemluvit všechny své přátele. Vydal se tedy zpět k šerifovně. Slunce již překročilo poledne a farmář mohl dorazit každou chvíli.

To se ukázalo býti pravdou v okamžik, kdy šerif vyšel z poza rohu ulice a spatřil před svým domem pět mužských postav a koně přivázaného k zábradlí verandy. Na dálku poznal Joryho a Alyna, který nemá štěstí v lásce, ale ostatní mladíky neznal.

 _Takže dokázal přesvědčit čtyři,_ pomyslel, když přicházel blíž. Byla to pouhá polovina toho, co Jory sliboval, a tak se cítil možná trochu zklamaně, ale rozhodně ne překvapeně. To už jej ale zahlédli i mladíci a jakmile se jejich vysoké postavy o něco více rozestoupily, Eddard mezi nimi spatřil šestého muže. Malého mužíčka s bradkou a úlisným úsměvem.

„Malíčku," promluvil bez špetky přátelství, když došel až k nim. „co tady chcete?"

„Přišel nám pomoci!" vyhrkl nadšeně Jory. „Prý dokáže přesvědčit ty ochmelky, aby se místo k Joffreymu přidali k nám!" Šerif ale mladíka jediným gestem umlčel a měřil si Malíčka obezřetným pohledem.

„Víte, šerife, vítr po městě neroznáší jenom prach, ale především řečičky," odpověděl s úsměvem majitel nevěstince, jako by si přišel popovídat o počasí. „řečičky o tom, že hodláte na místo starosty dosadit Stannita Baratheonéze."

„Vítr jménem Varys," poznamenal hořce seveřan. Telegrafista byl kromě Joryho jediný, kdo o jejich spiknutí věděl. Eddard mu na poště diktoval telegram, jež posílal Stannitovi do Sevenstonu. Varys se sice dušoval, že obsah šerifovy zprávy nikomu neprozradí, ale očividně své slovo nedodržel.

„Ať už si ten vítr říkal jakýmkoliv jménem, rozevlál závěsy i v mém skromném podniku," pokračoval mužík s bradkou. „Nu, a tak jsem tady."

„Proč jste tady?" zeptal se znovu šerif. Jory se už už nadechoval, ale Malíček jej předběhl:

„Copak to tady váš mladý přítel již neřekl?" zeptal se pobaveně a položil Jorymu ruku na rameno. „Chci vám pomoct, šerife, nebo mi snad nevěříte?"

„Pojďte raději dovnitř," vybídl všechny šerif namísto odpovědi. Celá skupina se přesunula do městské věznice a Malíček se bez vyzvání posadil na židli za šerifovým stolem. Šerif měl chuť vytáhnout jej za límec a vyhodit ze dveří, ale místo toho ke stolu přenesl židli, jež stála v rohu, a posadil se vedle toho nestydatého muže.

„Proč byste mi měl chtít pomáhat?" zeptal se, zatímco mladíci se s očima na stopkách nahrnuli kolem nich.

„Káže mi tak můj smysl pro spravedlnost," položil si ruku na srdce Malíček. „Nevypadám snad na to?"

„Ne," odpověděl stroze seveřan a majitel nevěstince se rozesmál:

„Vás jen tak nikdo neoklame, že?"

„Proč mi chcete pomoct?" zopakoval svou otázku Eddard o poznání nejistějším hlasem. Vysmívá se mu ten nemrava?

„Proč?" povytáhl překvapeně obočí Malíček, jako by se ho šerif ptal na něco, co musí být každému jasné. „Protože nechci, aby byl starostou Joffrey. Jednoduché, že?"

„Proč nechcete, aby byl starostou Joffrey?" ptal se dál šerif. „Joffrey je ke hříchu tolerantní, sám je výsledkem krvesmilstva, zato Stannito je zbožný muž." namítl, zatímco muž s bradkou jej pobaveně pozoroval. „Jestli bude starostou on, zruší ten váš hanebný lokál jednou provždy."

„Ne, to nesmí!" vykřikl Alyn, který nemá štěstí v lásce, a i další dva mladíci vehementně kroutili hlavou. Dokonce i Jory Cassel vypadal trochu zaraženě.

„Starosta není Bůh, šerife," odvětil Malíček a prstem si přejel po bradce. „nemůže si dělat úplně všechno, co chce. Zavření mého podniku by se nesetkalo s velkým nadšením, jak jste ostatně nyní viděl," pokynul rukou směrem k Alynovi. „Když tak nad tím přemýšlím, dokonce i Bůh sám prohrává v boji proti lidskému chtíči." Majitel nevěstince se vítězoslavně usmál a seveřan musel zarýt nehty do dlaně, aby jej neuhodil, přestože sám musel uznat, že v něčem má ten nestyda pravdu. Zatímco kostelní lavice často zely prázdnotou, Červená krajka byla vždy nacpaná k prasknutí.

„Přesto," pokračoval Eddard po malé chviličce, když se dostatečně uklidnil. „Stannito vám bude jako starosta všemožně házet klacky pod nohy, zatímco Joffrey vašemu podniku nebude bránit."

„Joffrey ne, to s vámi souhlasím," promnul si bradku Malíček. „Ale za Joffreym stojí Cersei, a tam je to trochu jiné. Víte, naše milá vdova si ve své hlavě usmyslila, že já a mé drahé dívky můžeme za její nešťastné manželství. Starosta Baratheonéz byl v mém podniku častým zákazníkem, a to mi jeho žena nemůže odpustit. Stannito nenávidí nevěstince, Cersei nenávidí Červenou krajku."

„Nevěřím, že by vám ta hříšná ženština dokázala v podnikání způsobit větší problémy, než Stannito Baratheonéz," mračil se dál Eddard. Malíček si však z jeho nevěřícnosti nic nedělal a vesele rozhodil rukama:

„Možná máte pravdu, šerife," připustil s úsměvem: „ale věřte, že osobní důvody jsou někdy víc, než byznys."

„Proč bych vám to měl věřit?" nedal se seveřan, ale majiteli nevěstince tím náladu zkazit nedokázal.

„Protože musíte," zasmál se ten nestoudník. „Kolik, že máte mužů, šerife?" rozhlédl se kolem sebe a postupně prstem ukázal na každého z mladíků. „To je pět, pokud počítám správně, šest s vámi. Cersei jich má patnáct." Malíček se bedlivě zadíval do šerifovy tváře. Jeho počty byly skutečně správné a seveřan to moc dobře věděl. „Vdova jim nabídla dolary, ale já mám něco lepšího," zamrkal muž s bradkou a chlípně se ušklíbal. „Má děvčata dokáží být velice přesvědčivá, nemyslete si, že ne."

„Kolik byste jich dokázal přesvědčit?" zeptal se Eddard opatrně, a zároveň i znechuceně.

„Všechny kromě Sandora McClegana," prohlásil sebevědomě mužíček. „McClegane si vzal úlohu Joffreyho psa k srdci, a to včetně psí věrnosti," ušklíbl se pohrdavě. „Ale jeden pes se neubrání čtrnácti krysám, zvlášť když jim pomůže šest čestných mužů. Jaké, že jsou tedy nyní naše počty?" zeptal se a dělal, že soustředěně počítá.

„Dvacet pro nás a McClegane pro ně!" vyhrkl nadšeně Jory, ale vzápětí se opravil. „McClegane a Jaime Lannister."

„Jaime Lannister před týdnem odjel do New Yorku za svým otcem, můj mladý příteli," odvětil Malíček a následně vyprsknul smíchy: „Ale nezapomínejte na Joffrita samotného, ten je obrovská hrozba."

„To tedy není," ozval se jeden z Joryho přátel. Eddard předpokládal, že je to Wyl. „Tuhle jsem ho viděl, jak s McCleganem střílel na plechovky, a hrozba není ani náhodou. Leda tak pro sebe." Někteří z mládenců se začali smát, ale majitel nevěstince se vrátil k tématu:

„Nuže, šerife, plácneme si?" zeptal se a napřáhl ruku směrem k seveřanovi. Ten se na něj zamračil a prohrábl si vousy. Má se spojit s tímto člověkem? Člověkem, který vydělává na nemravnosti a hříchu? Podíval se po ostatních, jako kdyby je žádal o radu. Jory zuřivě kýval hlavou a i ostatní hoši jej svými pohledy vybízeli, aby spojenectví přijal.

„Dobrá tedy," souhlasil nakonec a stiskl Malíčkovu pravici.

„Výborně, šerife," usmál se on úlisně. „Snad nebudete litovat."


	29. Chapter 29

Šerifův revolver byl již starý. Dřevěná rukojeť byla poškrábaná, hlaveň hyzdily skvrny od rzi a kohoutek při zmáčknutí vrzal. I tak byl ale plně funkční a jeho mířidla byla stejně přesná jako v den, kdy si jej Eddard Starksson koupil. Bylo to v den, kdy plný ideálů narukoval do armády. Vybral si tento kolt mezi desítkami jiných v malém obchodě v Green Bay jenom pár minut před tím, než se jako dobrovolník upsal vojsku Severu. Zavěšená v pouzdru na jeho opasku s ním zbraň prošla celou válkou, prvním manželstvím, ovdověním a opětovným návratem domů. V těch krušných dobách jeho pobytu mimo Wisconsin mu nejednou zachránila život, ale jakmile se jeho život vrátil do klidných severních lesů, již malou příruční zbraň nepotřeboval. Vždycky před revolverem preferoval pušku, a tak jej uložil na dno zásuvky dřevěné skříňky v ložnici jeho srubu v domnění, že jej již nikdy nebude muset použít.

Potom ale přišel ten proklatý telegram od Roberta a on se rozhodl přítelovu žádost vyslyšet. Odvezl do Králova přístaviště nejen svou pušku a kolt, ale především své dvě dcery. Bez sebemenších obav je tehdy přivezl do nebezpečí a nyní již mohlo být pozdě na to je dostat zpět. Včerejšího večera, když všichni Joryho přátelé a Malíček opustili šerifovnu, zašel na nádraží a koupil tři jízdenky do Nashvillu. Jenomže vlak odjížděl až dnes čtvrt hodiny před polednem. Bude to stačit? Nebude tou dobou již mrtvý?

Malíček na schůzce předešlého dne nadhodil, že se Joffrey domluvil s reverendem Pycellem a v čas nedělní bohoslužby promluví k občanům města. Chystá se je prý seznámit se svými plány, jakožto nového starosty. Jory a jeho přátelé v tom viděli skvělou příležitost k tomu, aby jej obvinili z podvodu, a Eddard jim to nevymlouval. Souhlasil s nimi. Nečekaný úder před téměř celým městem by ty Newyorčany dozajista zaskočil nepřipravené, ale nebyli by nepřipravení i oni?

Celá jejich skupina spiklenců se sešla pouze jednou, a to včerejší odpoledne. Mluvili spolu o nutnosti zasáhnout do bezpráví ve městě, ale nedomluvili si žádný pořádný plán. Majitel nevěstince stále dokola sliboval, že přesvědčí své štamgasty, aby Joffreyho zradili a přidali se k nim, ale ani to šerifovi starostí neubralo. Ba naopak. Mohl by se snad spolehnout na muže, kteří již jednou porušili své slovo?

Rád by vyčkal až do doby, kdy se do města vrátí Stannito Barathoenéz, Davos Seaworth a také Barristan Selmy, jenž na šerifovo klepání neodpověděl ani předchozí večer, když se u jeho domu zastavil cestou z nádraží. Rád by čekal, jenže to nešlo. Naskytla se jedinečná příležitost, jak podvodníky odhalit před celým městem, a oni by ji neměli propást.

Pokud jim Malíček nelže, měli by mít převahu.

Pokud nelže.

Eddard majiteli nevěstince příliš nevěřil a nelíbila se mu představa toho, jak moc je jejich akce závislá na jeho slibech.

Seveřan se tím trápil celou noc a téměř nezamhouřil oka. Za okny vycházelo slunce a on seděl sám u stolu v kuchyni a kapesníkem leštil svůj starý kolt. Jeho myšlenky se točily v kruhu obav a nemohly se z něj dostat k lepšímu řešení, než bylo vložení důvěry do Malíčka.

Již poněkolikáté zkontroloval, zda je zbraň nabitá, a když se znovu přesvědčil, že v každé komoře otočného válce je přichystán jeden náboj, položil ji na stůl.

Šest ran připravených vzít šest životů.

„Dobré ráno, tatínku," vyrušil zamyšleného muže hlas jeho dcery. Sansa stála ve dveřích a jakmile se k ní Eddard otočil, její úsměv vystřídal nesouhlasný pohled. Zatímco ona, oblečená v bledě modrých šatech, byla přichystaná vyrazit na bohoslužbu, on seděl u stolu ve špinavé vestě a kalhotách s odřenými koleny. „Nechtěl by sis raději vzít tu černou vestu?" navrhla opatrně, a potom spěšně dodala: „A také hezčí kalhoty a tu béžovou košili, co sem ti včera vyprala."

„Dnes do kostela nepůjdeme," odpověděl on a dívka zůstala zaraženě stát na místě:

„Nepůjdeme do kostela?" zopakovala a šerif přikývl. Než ale Sansa stačila něco namítnout, protáhla se kolem ní její sestra.

„Nejdeme do kostela?" zopakovala ještě jednou i Arya, ale na rozdíl od své starší sestry ne zklamaně. „Tak to bych mohla zajít za Syriem, ten do kostela taky nechodí," zazubila se spokojeně a Sansa si odfrkla. Italský obchodník byl katolík, a tak do protestantského kostela moc nechodil. Starší z šerifových dcer to vnímala jako rouhání, ale té mladší to bylo jedno.

„Dnes byste neměly chodit nikam," ozval se Eddard a obě dívky na něj pohlédly s otevřenými ústy. „Dnes odjíždíme zpátky do Wisconsinu," oznámil jim, a přitom bedlivě pozoroval jejich tváře. Zatímco Sanse se nahrnuly do očí slzy a horní ret se začal chvět, Arya na sobě nedala znát žádné emoce. Sevřela rty k sobě a posadila se ke stolu. Otec z ní nespouštěl oči. Vždycky říkala, jak moc se jí stýská po matce a bratrech, a tak jej tato reakce překvapila. Co ho ale vůbec nepřekvapilo, byla reakce druhé z dívek.

„To ne, nemůžeme odjet!" zakvílela Sansa zoufale. „Měla jsem se vdát za nejkrásnějšího chlapce ve městě! Byla jsem tak šťastná! Proč chceš všechno pokazit?"

„Sanso, dost! O tom jsme už mluvili," přerušil ji muž. Nebavilo jej probírat to samé téma pořád dokola. Dívka se s rukama zkříženýma na prsou posadila na židli a snažila se zadržet slzy. Obě dívky seděly tiše s očima sklopenýma k desce stolu až do doby, než Arya zvedla hlavu.

„Nemohla bych se se Syriem alespoň rozloučit?" zeptala se tichým hlasem a Eddard pochopil, proč z odjezdu není tak nadšená, jak by byl předpokládal.

„Nechci, abyste dnes někam chodily. Vlak odjíždí ve tři čtvrtě na dvanáct a vy si ještě musíte zabalit věci," odpověděl, přestože to nebyl ten důvod. Bál se o své dcery, kdykoliv vyšly do ulic toho hříšného města, a dnes to platilo dvojnásob.

„Vždyť já tady skoro nic nemám. Budu mít zabaleno za pět minut," bránila se dívka a prosebně sepjala ruce: „Zajdu k Syriovi jenom na chviličku."

„Řekl jsem ne," zamračil se přísně muž, ale při pohledu na svou prosící dceru již nyní věděl, že dlouho odolávat nedokáže.

„Prosím," protáhla Arya úpěnlivě. „Bude to jenom chvilička."

„Ale do půl desáté budeš doma," souhlasil nakonec a sám sebe proklínal za svou slabost, když mu dívka skočila kolem krku. Opatrně se vyprostil z jejího sevření, zvedl se ze židle a snažil se působit znovu přísně. „A v jedenáct budete obě připraveny vyrazit. Je to jasné?" Arya rychle přikývla, ale Sansa svraštila obočí:

„A já se s Joffreym nemůžu jít rozloučit?"

„Ne," odpověděl stroze šerif. „Ty s Joffreym ne."

„To je tak nespravedlivé!" vykřikla ona, ale to už Eddard změnil téma:

„V jedenáct budete obě tady a já si pro vás přijdu. Pokud ne..." Seveřan se na chvíli odmlčel. Co bude, když se již do šerifovny nevrátí? „Pokud do půl dvanácté nepřijdu, půjdete na nádraží samy, samy nastoupíte do vlaku a odjedete až do Nashvillu, kde si koupíte lístek do Chicaga a pošlete telegram vaší matce. Rozumíte mi?" Tentokrát to byla Sansa, kdo přikývl, a Arya promluvila:

„Proč bys neměl přijít?" zeptala se. „Kam jdeš?"

„Musím ještě něco zařídit. Je možné, že se nestihnu vrátit včas a budu muset jet později," zalhal jim šerif, ale dívky se zdály být nepřesvědčeny. Podívaly se na sebe s pozdviženým obočím, a pak se otočily zpátky na otce.

„Tak můžeme jet později všichni tři," namítla Sansa, přestože z její tváře bylo patrné, že by radši nejezdila vůbec.

„Ne, vy nastoupíte do vlaku ve tři čtvrtě na dvanáct a už o tom nechci slyšet," rozkázal Eddard tónem, který další otázky opravdu nepovoloval. Dívky to pochopily správně a mlčky přikývly. „Tři čtvrtě na dvanáct," zopakoval ještě jednou předtím, než si nasadil klobouk a nechal obě své dcery u stolu samotné.

Vyřítil se z místnosti a snažil se nemyslet na to, že je možná viděl naposledy. Na chvíli se zastavil s myšlenkou, že by se tam vrátil, a ještě své dcery na rozloučenou políbil, ale v okamžiku tento nápad zavrhl. Nejen, že by se mu s Malíčkovou podporou nemělo nic stát, ale zároveň by dívky tak podivným chováním jen vystrašil, a tak raději otevřel dveře cely a vzal s sebou důkazy proti těm podvodníkům, pravé i falešné hlasy z voleb. Přesto si ale neodpustil naposledy se pořádně rozhlédnout po městské věznici, než prošel dveřmi na ulici, kde se měl setkat s Jorym, jeho přáteli a Malíčkem.

Čekal několik minut, než se zpoza rohu vynořila skupinka čtyř mladíků. Chlapci se oblékli do svých nejlepších šatů, jako by snad šli do kostela nebo na tancovačku a jeden z nich dokonce držel elegantní vycházkovou hůl jaké mívali gentlemani z města. Eddard se při tom pohledu zamračil, ale to už na něj mával Jory Cassel, který kráčel ve svých naleštěných botách na čele skupiny.

„Šerife," zazubil se na seveřana mladík. „také jste nemohl dospat tak jako my? Já jsem se probudil už v jednu ráno. Tedy, ono to možná bylo z větší části tím, že jsem hlídal tu březí krávu, jak jsem vám o ní říkal, a ona v jednu ráno začala bučet, ale to nemění nic na tom, že i tak jsem rozrušením stěží zamhouřil oka."

„To já jsem spal úplně klidně. Já se totiž nebojím," prohlásil hrdě Alyn, který nemá štěstí v lásce, ale než ho šerif stačil pokárat, že by strach mít měl, ozval se za nimi dusot koňských kopyt. Byl to Desmond, který právě přijížděl na svém hnědákovi. Poslední z Joryho přátel, jenž dorazil, seskočil ze svého koně a láskyplně jej pohladil po hřívě.

„Nejsem poslední?" podivil se mladík, když se rozhlédl kolem sebe, a Eddard zakroutil hlavou:

„Nejste," odpověděl a předal dvěma z mladíků falešné a pravé hlasy. „Ten mizera Malíček tu není. A ani bych se nedivil, kdyby nepřišel vůbec. Tomu muži se nedá věřit."

„Ale šerife, jsem si jistý, že brzy přijde," zastal se majitele nevěstince Jory. „Proč by nám lhal?"

„Protože to je podvodník, nemrava a lhář," zabručel seveřan, jenže to už se za ním ozval známý bezstarostný hlas:

„A možná ještě lakomec a drzoun," dodal Malíček pobaveně. „ale především váš cenný spojenec, šerife, na to nezapomínejte." Eddard se na něj s nechutí otočil. Majitel nevěstince tam stál ve svém fraku, beze zbraně a úlisně se ušklíbal. Za ním pomalým váhavým krokem přicházelo osm pistolníků, od pohledu opilých pobudů, jenž se scházeli v mužíkově nestydatém podniku. Šerif poznával Borose Blounta, Meryna O'Tranta, Dontose Hollarda a mlčenlivého Ilyna Payna s hrůzostrašnýma bledýma očima a pleší spálenou od slunce.

„Neříkal jste, že dokážete přesvědčit čtrnáct mužů?" zeptal se, když se těch osm špinavých individuí zastavilo za Malíčkovými zády.

„Říkal," pokrčil omluvně rameny muž s bradkou, ale hned nato s úsměvem dodal: „a také jsem to udělal."

„Já jsem napočítal osm," odpověděl chladným hlasem Eddard a koutkem oka viděl, jak i někteří z Joryho přátel začali pro jistotu počítat.

„Výborně, šerife," zatleskal výsměšně Malíček. „je jich opravdu osm," přikývl, a až když šerif netrpělivě svraštil obočí, jal se mu ty podivné počty vysvětlit: „Osm je jich tady se mnou, zbylých šest je již u kostela."

„U kostela?" vraštil dál čelo ten ctihodnější z mužů. „To má být nějaká vaše finta, Malíčku?"

„Jakápak finta. Za koho mě máte, šerife?" mávl rukou mužíček, jako kdyby odháněl dotěrnou mouchu. „Jen jsem si říkal, že by bylo lepší mít takříkajíc krytá záda. Nejsem sice žádný vojenský stratég, jenom majitel skromného podniku, ale právě i v podnikání se často vyplácí mít záložní plán."

„Záložní plán?" podivil se jeden z Joryho přátel, u něhož si Eddard nepamatoval jméno.

„Přesně tak, můj mladý příteli," přitakal hrdě Malíček. „Pověřil jsem Janosze Slyntowskiho, aby s se dalšími pěti muži ukryli v okolních domech a jistili nás."

„To zní chytře," pokýval uznale hlavou Jory, ale šerif si jenom mnul zamyšleně bradu. Stejně jako farmářovi, i jemu Malíčkova slova dávala smysl, ale zároveň jej naplňovala obavami. Přestože nevěděl, kdo přesně je Janosz Slyntowski, dalo se předpokládat, že je to stejný opilec a rváč jako ostatní muži, jež přišli s majitelem nevěstince, a tak se mu ani trochu nelíbilo, že by byl na jejich mušce netuše, za kterým oknem se skrývají.

„Nechci žádné krveprolití," řekl namísto vyjádření svých pochyb.

„To já také ne," souhlasil Malíček. „Každého zákazníka je veliká škoda." Eddard si malého muže změřil znechuceným pohledem a navázal na svou myšlenku:

„Musíme se za každých okolností vyhnout tasení koltů," promluvil vážným tónem a ostatní sjeli rukou na pouzdra svých zbraní, jako by jim je chtěl vzít. „Máme převahu, ale přesto musíme být opatrní. Nesmíme se nechat vyprovokovat a jako první vytáhnout zbraň."

„Proč?" odfrkl si Boros Blount.

„Protože to chceme vyřešit bez jediného výstřelu, bez násilí," odpověděl mu šerif.

„Jsme snad ženy?" oponoval dál pistolník a rychlým pohybem vytáhl z pouzdra svou zbraň. „Na co máme koule a bouchačky?" zamával Eddardovi svým koltem před obličejem, ale ten se nenechal vyvést z míry.

„Čestní muži řeší věci bez zbytečného násilí," odpověděl, aniž by na sobě dal znát jakoukoli nervozitu. „Přestože je toto město plné hniloby, stále se na ně vztahují zákony Spojených států. Joffrey si nedovolí na nás před celým městem jen tak bez soudu nechat střílet a my mu nesmíme dát záminku k sebeobraně. Jen tak se můžeme vyhnout zraněním nebo nedejbože smrti," vysvětloval, a zatímco Jory a jeho přátelé souhlasně přikyvovali, Malíčkovi muži se s každým slovem mračili víc a víc. Šerif si jich ale nevšímal a mluvil dál: „Hlavně musíme zůstat v klidu. Nechte mluvit mě, neútočte, ale zároveň buďte připraveni se bránit. Rozumíte mi?" zeptal se a rozhlédl se po mužích kolem sebe. Mladíci zahučeli jednohlasné ,Ano', ale Boros Blount a další ze špinavých pistolníků si odplivli. Než ale stačili svůj nesouhlas vyjádřit slovy, promluvil mužíček s bradkou:

„Samozřejmě, že všichni rozumíme, šerife," prohrábl si vousy a v očích se mu ďábelsky zalesklo. „Pánové se budou držet domluveného plánu, že?" otočil se na pobudy a ti zabručeli na souhlas. Eddard si je přeměřil pohledem. Nevěřil ani jednomu z těch mužů, ale co mu zbývalo?

Slunce na obloze postoupilo o něco výš a on věděl, že je na čase vydat se ke kostelu. Podíval se na kapesní hodinky a pokynul svým následovníkům, k odchodu. V dálce bylo slyšet kostelní zvony svolávající občany města k nedělnímu kázání, a tak se dalo předpokládat, že Joffrey již bude na místě. Šerif udělal první krok a dolehla na něj nervozita, zatímco ostatní vykročili zvesela, jako kdyby šli na zábavu. Desmond se vyhoupl do sedla svého koně, Jory Cassel začal vyprávět o březí krávě, která by se podle něj měla každou hodinou otelit, a mezi Malíčkovými ochmelky začala putovat lahev whisky.

Sluneční paprsky pálily, jemný větřík rozviřoval prach cest města, o jehož budoucnosti se dnes mělo rozhodnout, a jako hrající si dítě proháněl ulicemi chuchvalce suchých křovin. Meryn O'Trant do jednoho z těch chuchvalců kopl a Boros Blount zaklel, když se chrastí odrazilo přímo pod jeho nohy. Eddard se na ty dva otočil, ale zaregistroval především Malíčkův lišácký pohled. Majitel nevěstince šel až jako poslední a s rukama sepnutýma u sebe pozoroval šerifa na čele skupiny. Ten se rozhodl jeho pohled ignorovat a raději zabočil za roh, kde se před ním rozprostřel pohled na dřevěný kostelík.

Zvon ve věži již dávno nebil, ale lidé uvnitř v lavicích neseděli. Obyvatelé města stáli v půlkruhu před vchodem a zaujatě sledovali nového starostu, jak vystupuje po schůdcích nahoru ke kostelním dveřím. Eddard si trochu oddechl, že mu Malíček nelhal o uskutečnění tohoto veřejného vystoupení, a ještě víc, když si všiml, že mu nelhal ani o absenci Jaimeho Lannistera. Vedle Joffreyho se totiž se vztyčenou hlavou postavila pouze jeho matka a trochu překvapivě Sandor McClegane.

„Je tam jenom McClegane," sykl Jory Cassel, jenž stál kousek za seveřanem. Ten nepatrně přikývl hlavou a přes rameno odpověděl:

„I tak ale buďte ostražitý." Farmářova ruka po jeho slovech sjela k pasu s revolverem a oči přejely po okolních domech. I šerif se zadíval nad hlavy nastoupených lidí, ale nic neviděl. Někde za okny se skrývá Janosz Slyntowski a dalších pět pistolníků, pobudů, kterým se nedá věřit, a to se mu nelíbilo. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo. Ostražitě prohlížel každý dům, a dokonce se mu zdálo, že za jedním oknem postřehl nějaký pohyb. Jenže to už u vchodu do kostela promluvil reverend Pycelle:

„Vážení pánové, vážené dámy," zasípal kněz. Stál na prvním schůdku a kapesníkem si utíral pot z čela. Odkašlal si, a pak již o něco pevnějším hlasem pokračoval: „Bůh vede všechny naše kroky a provedl nás i těžkou volbou starosty města. Díky jeho světlu jsme nalezli toho nejsprávnějšího z mužů, jenž bude město řídit pevnou rukou a zajistí mu zářnou budoucnost. Je mi ctí, že ho mohu přivítat zde před naším svatostánkem, a ještě před započetím bohoslužby mu krátce předat slovo," znovu si odkašlal a oběma rukama ukázal směrem ke trojici nahoře u dveří. „Prosím, přivítejte našeho chrabrého starostu Joffreyho Baratheonéze." Lidé na tuto výzvu začali tleskat a Joffrey se samolibě usmál a jako král před svými poddanými kynul rukou na pozdrav.

„Jak již řekl reverend Pycelle, jsem váš nový starosta," pronesl domýšlivým tónem, zatímco Cersei Baratheonézová se dmula pýchou. „Rozdrtil jsem ve volbách své soupeře jako pravý muž, a stejně tak budu vládnout. Mám totiž silnou vůli, jsem mužný, pevný, …"

„Především jsi ale podvodník!" vykřikl Eddard a všechny pohledy se stočily od starosty k němu. Už déle nemohl poslouchat chvástání tohoto nanicovatého holobrádka, a tak se pomalým krokem vydal blíž nespouštěje z něj oči. Lidé se před procházejícím šerifem rozestupovali a zvědavě těkali očima z něj na starostu a zpět.

„Lháři!" zakřičel Joffrey a obrátil se na svou matku, jako by jí žádal o zastání. Ta neváhala ani chvilku, ochranitelsky chytla svého syna za předloktí a plna hněvu se na seveřana obořila:

„Jak se opovažujete urážet mého syna, vašeho starostu?!"

„Mým starostou je Stannito Baratheonéz," prohlásil on neohroženě, zatímco se za něj postavili jeho muži s rukama připravenýma u opasku. Tedy kromě Desmonda, který ještě uvazoval svého koně k zábradlí terasy jednoho z domů. Vdova si ale z nastoupených mužů nic nedělala a jenom si pohrdavě odfrkla:

„Nikoho nezajímá, koho volil jeden křupan odkudsi z hor. Vítězem se stal můj Joffrey."

„Vy moc dobře víte, že nestal. Hlasy byly zfalšované!" ukázal na ženu prstem Eddard a davem to zahučelo. „Pravým vítězem se stal Stannito!"

„Stannito? Ten blázen?" zasmála se Cersei a někteří lidé v davu se k ní přidali. „Kdo by volil Stannita?"

„Třeba já," ozval se Jory Cassel. „A také můj otec."

„A já," přihlásil se Wyl a také Desmod, který se k nim zrovna připojil. Ozvali se všichni z Joryho přátel a lidé v davu se kolem sebe začali rozhlížet, jako by mezi sebou hledali další Stannitovy voliče. Z Cerseiiny tváře pomalu zmizel úsměv a Eddard už už čekal další příval jedovatých slov, ale ženě se místo toho z hrdla vydral srdceryvný nářek a z očí jí začaly kanout obrovské slzy. Křečovitě se chytila svého syna, zatímco reverend Pycelle k ní spěchal s připraveným kapesníkem v ruce.

„Ach, slyšíte to?" štkala, když si utírala slzy z překrásné tváře. „Jak hanebně ten člověk napadá mého drahého syna!" Joffrey svou matku objal kolem ramen a společně s muži v davu šerifovi věnoval nenávistný pohled. Slzy půvabné ženy očividně dokázaly obměkčit nejedno srdce, protože několik ctihodných pánů v davu na něj začalo pokřikovat. Jenže Cersei to zjevně bylo stále málo, protože v bědování pokračovala: „Ach, běda, ještěže se toho nedožil můj nebohý manžel, můj milovaný Roberto! Tolik tomu muži věřil. Zlomilo by mu to srdce, kdyby věděl, jaký had se z něj vyklube!"

„Tak už dost!" zaburácel Eddard. Měl plné zuby ženiných falešných slz a lží. „Jak se vůbec opovažujete mluvit o Robertovi, vy hanebnice?" namířil na ni prstem a v duchu si přál, aby to byl jeho kolt. „Celé manželství jste mu jen lhala a znesvěcovala manželské lože." To mezi přihlížejícími vyvolalo další hukot, ale muž s obviňováním ještě nebyl zdaleka hotov: „Nejste jenom smilnice, ale dokonce krvesmilnice!" křičel a vdova se přidala:

„Vidíte to?" zavřeštěla. „Je spolčený s tím mizerou Renlitem! I ten mne takhle nechutně obviňoval, tehdy na diskuzi. Čím jsem si to já nebohá zasloužila?" dala se znovu do pláče a s tváří plnou hrané bolesti se tiskla ke svému synovi. „Vždycky jsem jen chtěla být Robertovi milující ženou, proč mě takto obviňují?" vzlykala a prameny zlatých vlasů ji spadaly do tváře. Byl to pohled, při kterém by se i kámen ustrnul, ale ne šerif Starksson. Možná vypadala, jako ztělesnění obrazu Panny Marie s mrtvým Kristem v náručí, ale on moc dobře věděl, že v duši byla spíše jako nebezpečná Salome. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a překvapeně pozoroval, jak mocnou zbraní je ženský pláč. Všichni přítomní Cerseiin výstup sledovali s upřímným soucitem a na mnohých z nich byla vidět touha ji utěšit. Dokonce i Jory Cassel a jeho přátelé vypadali dojatě, a to již bylo na Eddarda moc. Zlostně zatnul zuby a znovu prstem namířil na plačící vdovu:

„Lhářka, krvesmilnice a podvodnice, to všechno se skrývá pod jménem Cersei Barathoenézová!"

„Přestaňte!" vykřikl z davu Mace Tyrell. „Nechte tu nebohou dámu na pokoji, šerife!"

„Nebohou dámu?" křikl po něm zpět seveřan. „Nenechte se ošálit touto komedií. Ta žena je dámou asi tolik, jako je dámou Gregor McClegane."

„Lháři!" vyjekla ona, ale Eddard pokračoval:

„Nejen, že smilnila s vlastním bratrem, ale také zfalšovala volby tak, aby vyhrál plod jejich hříšného vztahu."

„Ale jak?" ozvalo se z davu.

„Vyměnila pravé hlasy za falešné," odpověděl, ale to už následovala další otázka:

„Copak by se nechal reverend Pycelle takto oklamat?" divila se Tanda Stokeworthová, načež si Eddard odplivl:

„Ten hříšný kněz? Ten jí v tom pomáhal," odfrkl si znechuceně. Stále nemohl uvěřit, že se mohl kazatel Božího slova k něčemu takovému snížit. Uvěřit tomu ale nemohli i další obyvatelé města, protože začali nespokojeně bučet.

„To není pravda!" ozývalo se ze všech stran a obviněný Pycelle se zakuckal:

„Já bych nikdy," bránil se, ale šerif si ho nevšímal a mávnutím ruky naznačil mladíkům, kteří nesli hlasy, aby předložili důkazy. Oba spěšně předstoupili, položili krabici i bednu na schody a ještě předtím, než se zařadil zpátky, změřili si dav významnými pohledy. I Eddard se spokojeně pousmál, přišel o něco blíž ke schodům a ukázal směrem k těm podvodníkům. „Chtěli se pravých hlasů zbavit, ale to se jim nepodařilo. Tohle je konec, milá dámo," řekl a slovo ,dáma' znechuceně vyplivl. „Jste zatčena za podvod a stejně tak váš syn a ten pomazaný neznaboh," pronesl hlasem tak pevným, jak to jen dokázal. Přihlížející dav ztichl a Cersei přestala plakat. Střela si slzy, odtáhla se od svého syna a koutky jejích rtů zacukaly.

„Tohle je konec, šerife, to máte pravdu," řekla tlumeným hlasem, ale v nastalém tichu jí rozuměl každý. „Ale nejsem to já, kdo bude zatčen. Už tomu rozumím. Rozumím vašemu plánu. Jistě jste ho připravoval dlouho," usmála se, ale Eddard nechápal, o čem mluví. Podíval se po svých mužích hledaje odpověď, jenže ani oni netušili. Jory Cassel mu věnoval nechápavý pohled a Malíčkovi opilci, kteří stáli až vzadu, nejspíš ani neposlouchali, protože vypadali naprosto lhostejně. Sám majitel nevěstince byl Bůh ví kde, ale než jej šerifův pohled stačil začít hledat, vdova zatleskala. „Pane Selmy, tady máte toho zločince, jehož hledáte!" vykřikla a ticho prostoupil dusot koňských kopyt. Lidé ustupovali stranou, než se před schody objevil šerifův zástupce, Barristan Selmy. Postarší muž byl oblečen v bílém saku a kalhotách, na kterých ještě vynikl prach a špína z dlouhé cesty, a za otěže přiváděl svého koně. Bělouš byl stejně zaprášený jako oblečení jeho pána a přes záda měl přehozený jakýsi podlouhlý vak zabalený v prošívané dece. Eddard se na věc na koňském hřbetě dlouze zadíval a doufal, že to není to, co si myslí, ale to už Barristan uvolnil lana a potvrdil jeho obavy. Věc se sesunula z koňských zad a kus odryté deky odhalil lidskou tvář. Mrtvé oči upřeně hleděly do nebe a z obličeje, na který Sansa tehdy v kostele tak zálibně hleděla, se vytratila všechny barva. Ústa měl otevřená, rty vysušené a límec modré uniformy nasáklý tmavou krví.

„Víte, kdo to je, šerife?" zeptal se Barristan Selmy hlasem chladným a plným podezření.

„Ano, to je ten voják, co dohlížel na průběh voleb," odpověděl seveřan a Cersei založila ruce:

„Bodejť by to nevěděl, když ho sám připravil o život," vykřikla a všechny pohledy se stočily k ní. „Zfalšoval hlasy, nechutně obvinil mne a našeho reverenda a zabil jediného svědka!"

„Že se nestydíte!" zastal se Eddarda Jory Cassel, zatímco dav přitakával té nestydaté vdově. „Ale já to tak nenechám, nedovolím, abyste šerifa takto uráželi," zatnul zuby farmář a jeho ruka hbitě šáhla po revolveru. Eddard ten pohyb koutkem oka zaznamenal, ale ani se nestačil otočit a už viděl, jak i Sandor McClegane tasí svůj kolt.

„Cassele, ne!" vykřikl, ale jeho hlas zanikl v ohlušující salvě výstřelů. Srdce se mu v ten okamžik zastavilo a ani jeho tělo nebylo s to se pohnout. Na okamžik zavřel oči, kdy uslyšel zoufalý výkřik Cersei Barathoenézové a ucítil pach střelného prachu. Otevřel oči a rychle se otočil na mladíky za ním, lehkovážné mladíky, o které měl takový strach. Jenže to už vzduch prořízl další výkřik a on se musel otočit zpátky.

„Zasáhli mě! Zasáhli mě!" vřískal jako smyslů zbavený Joffrey leže na zemi pod svou matkou, která se ho snažila vlastním tělem ochránit. Vypadal nezraněn, jenom s prostřeleným kloboukem, ale přesto vydával takový křik, že by si i hluchý zacpával uši. Eddard by mu věnoval znechucený pohled, kdyby v hlavě neměl jen jednu myšlenku, a tak se k němu spěšně otočil zády.

Vina jej zasáhla přesně jako kulka, když je spatřil.

Jory se na něj díval doširoka otevřenýma očima, jako kdyby jej prosil o pomoc. Stál na nohou a z rány na krku se nezadržitelně valila krev. Zavrávoral a šerif se k němu hned vrhl, aby jej podepřel, ale mladík padl na zem. Seveřan si klekl vedle něj a podepřel mu hlavu. Farmář otevřel ústa, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale žádná slova nevycházela, jenom steny a krev. Eddard ztěžka polkl a očima, do kterých se pomalu začaly vkrádat slzy, se rozhlédl po ostatních.

Wyl ležel mrtvý tváří k zemi. Z rány v chlapcově týle stékala krev a stejně jako déšť minulých dní se vsakovala do vyprahlé půdy. Desmod ležel schoulený do klubíčka, držel se za břicho a bolestí zastřeným hlasem odříkával jakousi modlitbu. Alyn z posledních sil klečel na kolenou s rukou přiloženou na srdci a pramínky krve mu stékaly mezi prsty. Zbylí dva hoši leželi mrtví stejně jako Wyl a Eddardovým tělem při tom pohledu projela další vlna pocitu vinny. Poslal ty chlapce na smrt, a ani si nezapamatoval jejich jména.

Sledoval tu zkázu, a jako kdyby ve tvářích těch nebohých mladíků viděl všechny své přátele z války. Ani je tenkrát nedokázal zachránit před smrtí, ale přesto to tehdy bylo tak jiné. Ve válce se umírá pro vlast. Pro co zemřeli tito? Pro zákon? Pro něj?

Jory se znovu snažil promluvit, ale vykašlal pouze další krev. Snažil se nadechnout, ale nešlo to. Smrt byla tak blízko. Třásl se a zmítal, a tak jej Eddard pevně sevřel, aby jej uklidnil, ale na tom už nezáleželo. Poslední síly odcházely a pohyb byl stále slabší, až nakonec odezněl úplně. Z mladíkových úst vyšel poslední bolestný sten, a to byl konec. Chlapec, který si tak rád povídal, navždy utichl.

Seveřan bezvládné tělo položil na zem a pokřižoval se. Prosil Boha za milost k duším těchto chlapců, ale i k té jeho.

Stoupl si a znovu se donutil podívat na tu hrůznou scénu a až po chvilce dokázal pochopit, co se tu vlastně stalo.

Jory a jeho přátelé leželi mrtví, ale ani jeden z Malíčkových opilců nebyl zraněn. Šerifův pohled znovu přejel po tělech těch nebohých chlapců a zatřásl se zlobou. Byly to rány do zad, co povětšinou ukončilo jejich životy. McClegane musel zasáhnout Joryho, Alyna a Desmonda, ale i do jejich zad ti zbabělci střelili. Zrádci byli očividně velice důslední, protože v každém těle byly minimálně tři rány. V oknech okolních domů se objevily siluety zbylých Malíčkových mužů, kteří si též prohlíželi své dílo.

„Malíčku," vykřikl Eddard pln zloby. „Kde jsi, ty kryso?" Jenže majitel nevěstince se neukázal a místo toho se dala do křiku Cersei Baratheonézová.

„Na co čekáte? Zatkněte ho! Je to vrah!" ječela na Barristana Selmyho, zatímco jí Sandor McClegane pomáhal na nohy. „Ta jeho sebranka se pokusila zabít mého syna! Zatkněte ho!"

„Je pravda, že ti mladíci vytáhli zbraň jako první," uznala pistolnická legenda.

„Joffrey málem zemřel!" ukázala žena na svého syna, který se také pomalu sbíral ze země ještě stále otřesený z toho, že mu prostřelili klobouk. „Joffrey je váš starosta. Byl to pokus o atentát, a kdyby ti chrabří hoši nezasáhli, byl by úspěšný! A tenhle muž ty zločince vedl. Zatkněte ho!" tentokrát ukázala na Eddarda, ale Barristan Selmy se zdál být i nadále nepřesvědčen.

„Ti mládenci reagovali na neprokázané obvinění z vraždy, sice přehnaně, ale přesto," mnul si bradu zástupce šerifa a lítostivě se díval na mrtvá těla.

„Neprokázané?" zopakovala nevěřícně vdova. „Kdo jiný by chtěl zabít tohoto vojáka? Svědka toho, že volby proběhly v pořádku než ten, kdo chce jejich výsledek napadnout?"

„Vy!" vykřikl Eddard. „To vy jste toho nebožáka nechala zavraždit. Slyšel jsem to na vlastní uši, když jste to říkala tomu hříšnému knězi, tenkrát v tu noc po volbách. Poslala jste McClegana, aby ho zabil!" obvinil ji. Pamatoval si tu noc moc dobře. S Jorym se připlížili až k oknu fary a celý jejich rozhovor vyslechli.

„Už mne zase obviňuje ze zločinu, co spáchal sám!" bědovala Cersei a znovu vytasila svou zbraň – slzy.

„Tato věc se musí vyšetřit," řekl Barristan a pohlédl směrem k Sandoru McCleganovi: „Kde jste byl tu noc a následující den?"

„U Malíčka," prohlásil s jistotou pistolník a levou rukou si držel pravé rameno. I on byl při přestřelce raněn.

„Tedy vám to může někdo dosvědčit," poznamenal zástupce šerifa a McClegane si odfrkl.

„Ta flaška whisky, co jsem tu noc vypil."

„A také ten, co mu ji prodal," ozval se Malíček a vykročil z davu, který značně prořídl, když část lidí při přestřelce utekla. Eddard při pohledu na jeho úlisnou tvář zatnul pěsti.

„Ty zrádce," zavrčel na něj, když procházel kolem dávaje si pozor, aby nešlápl na jedno z mrtvých těl chlapců, jež tak nechutně zradil.

„Věřte, že je mi to líto, šerife," pokrčil rameny muž s bradkou. „Osobní důvody jsou možná někdy víc než byznys, ale nikdy nejsou víc než opravdu velký byznys."

„Co ti slíbili, ty skunku?" zeptal se nenávistně seveřan, ale malý mužíček neodpověděl a jako poslušný psík si stoupl vedle Cersei Baratheonézové. To už se ale Barristan Selmy vrátil k tématu:

„A vy šerife, kde jste byl tu noc vy?" zeptal se.

„Byl jsem s Jorym Casselem," odpověděl po pravdě on a sám moc dobře věděl, že to není odpověď, která by mu pomohla.

„S Jorym Casselem," zopakovala posměšně vdova. „Svědectví mrtvého muže. To dokazuje jeho vinu. To on zabil toho vojáka!"

„A mě, málem zabil mě!" přisadil si Joffrey a ukazoval na svůj prostřelený klobouk, ale Barristan stále nevypadal přesvědčeně.

„Nevěřím, že byste udělal něco takového, šerife," řekl mu a v hlase zněla empatie. „přesto vás ale musím zadržet, dokud se to nevysvětlí," dodal a od opasku si odepl pouta. Eddard se nevzpouzel. Podíval se nahoru na postupující slunce, zavřel oči, a zatímco mu Barristan pouta připínal, doufal, že jeho dcery co nevidět nastoupí do vlaku a opustí toto příšerné místo. Jenže Cersei, jako by jeho myšlenky četla:

„Výborně, odveďte prosím toho zločince do vězení, pane Selmy," usmála se na starého muže, a pak se obrátila k těm zrádným ochmelkům: „A vy zajděte pro jeho dcery, chci si s nimi promluvit."


	30. Chapter 30

Prázdná místnost působila podivně chladně. Za oknem sice pálilo slunce a vzduch se tetelil nad vyprahlou zemí, ale přesto se dívka otřásla. Uslzenýma očima přejížděla po holých stěnách. Tento pokoj se svou mladší sestrou obývala mnohem kratší čas, než by si byla přála, a již nikdy se sem nepodívá. Bylo jí z toho smutno. Vždycky toužila odjet z pustých hor na prosluněný jih, a když se jí ten sen splnil, netušila, že to bude jenom na chvíli. Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby Wisconsin nikdy neopustila a nevěděla, o co v chladném srubu u jezera přichází. Takhle se bude po zbytek života trápit.

Povzdechla si, když její oči ulpěly na knize ležící na vrchu odřené komody. Zřejmě na ní při balení zapomněla. Rychle ke skříňce přešla, vzala knihu do dlaní a pomalu pohladila její hřbet. Byl to její nejoblíbenější román, román plný lásky a krásy. Arya sice říkávala, že hlavní hrdinka je ,připitomělá husa' a hrdina ,natvrdlý osel', ale Sanse to tak nepřišlo. Četla tu knihu několikrát a vždycky snila o tom, že i ona prožije romantickou lásku jako ti dva, a pak potkala Joffrita. Jenže jejich láska neskončila svatbou, jako tomu bylo v románu, a to dívce lámalo srdce.

„To je tak nespravedlivé," procedila mezi zuby, když za knihou zaklapla víko dřevěného kufru. Její sestra se po snídani chystala jít rozloučit se svým učitelem, ale ona naposledy vidět svou životní lásku nesmí. Brala to jako křivdu a rozhodla se ji svému otci nikdy neodpustit.

S touto myšlenkou přešla k oknu, prudce jej otevřela a vyklonila se ven. Zamračila se, když dole spatřila právě jeho. Šerif Starksson stál v hloučku několika mužů něco jim říkal, zatímco jeden z nich hladil po čumáku poněkud neklidně přešlapujícího koně. Sansa nerozeznala slova, jež její otec říkal, ale poznávala několik z těch mužů. Pamatovala si tváře špinavých pistolníků, které viděla v Červené krajce, pohlednou tvář Joryho Cassela a také Malíčka, majitele nálevny, jenž se na ní vždy tak divně díval.

Šerifův hlas odezněl, skupinkou pod oknem to zahučelo a slova se ujal Malíček. Ani jemu dívka nerozuměla, a tak se z okna vyklonila o něco víc. To už ale mužíčkův hlas zase odezněl a skupinou se ozvalo další zahučení následované tíživým tichem. Sansa se narovnala a ruku položila na okenní rám, ale tu se v dálce ozvalo zvonění kostelního zvonu a muži se dali do pohybu.

Dívka je sledovala, dokud jí nezmizeli z očí, a potom zavřela okno. Cítila se ukřivděně, ale především v ní převládala zvědavost. Co je tou tajemnou věcí, jež otec musí před odjezdem zařídit, a proč se sešel s těmi muži?

Zamyšleně pozorovala roh ulice, za kterým skupinka zmizela, a mnula si bradu. Hlavou jí problesklo, že by se vydala za nimi, a dokonce přeběhla pokoj ke dveřím a do kuchyně. Jenže to už se ke slovu dostalo její poslušnější já. Otec přece zakázal chodit ven, a tak se dívka na místě zastavila.

„Co je?" zeptala se Arya, která v kuchyni zrovna seděla a ke krajíci chleba jako hlodavec přikusovala stroužek česneku.

„Nic," odsekla Sansa a raději se vrátila zpátky do pokoje, aby jej prohledala, zda při balení nezapomněla ještě na něco.

Jenže celá místnost byla vyklizená a jediné, co v ní šlo nalézt, byly pavučiny za skříní a prach pod postelí. Dívka si povzdechla a posadila se na postel. Do jedenácté zbývalo ještě dlouho a ona již měla všechno hotové. Znuděně se rozhlížela kolem sebe a komíhala nohama. Po chvilce se zvedla a jala se odtáhnout skříň, aby mohla pokoj řádně vyčistit. Nesluší se přeci, aby šerifovi, jenž otce nahradí, nechali v domě pavučiny a prach. Jenže ani smýčení a zametání nezabralo víc jak pět minut, a tak Sansa brzy zase seděla na posteli. Jednou nohou kopala do Aryina kufru, a jako by jí tím přivolala, její sestra se objevila ve dveřích:

„Tak já jdu k Syriovi," oznámila své sestře, ale ta na to neodpověděla. Jenom si odfrkla a odvrátila hlavu. Přestože to byl jejich otec, kdo se k Sanse zachoval nespravedlivě, cítila hněv i vůči mladší z dívek. Otec Arye vždy toleroval, že se chová spíš jako chlapec než dívka, a to Sansu dovádělo k šílenství. Zatímco ona se i uprostřed wisconsinských lesů snažila být řádně vychovanou dámou, její sestra dělala jenom ostudu.

Dveře se zavřely a z kuchyně byly slyšet vzdalující se kroky. Sansa vstala, a když se přesvědčila, že je její sestra pryč, přešla kuchyní do šerifovy ložnice, aby se podívala, zda i tam je před odjezdem dostatečně poklizeno.

Jenže nebylo.

Přestože to byl Eddard, kdo trval na tak spěšném odjezdu z města, sám doposud neměl ani sbaleno. U postele sice stál dřevěný kufr s vlněnými pantoflemi na dně a na posteli leželo šerifovo oblečení vyházené z šatní skříně, ale jinak se o balení nedalo vůbec mluvit. Ručník a mýdlo stále ležely vedle lavóru na nočním stolku a hned vedle nich zarámovaná fotografie rodiny Starkssonových a obrázek Ježíše Krista a Panny Marie. Sansa se už už chtěla dát do balení sama, ale potom jí napadlo něco lepšího.

Vlak odjíždí ve tři čtvrtě na dvanáct, otec přijde Bůhví kdy a ještě má před sebou spoustu práce se svými věcmi. Kdyby jej dokázala zdržet, možná by jim vlak ujel. Museli by počkat na další a ona by snad mohla ještě jedinkrát spatřit Joffritův krásný obličej.

Spokojená se svým plánem, ale zároveň trochu vystrašená svou vypočítavostí, popadla hromádku oblečení a rozhlédla se, kam by je mohla schovat. Kalhoty a dvoje košile zastrčila do mezírky mezi skříní a stěnou, ponožky hodila do vyhaslých kamen a otcův kožešinový plášť zaběhla schovat do přízemí pod šerifský stůl. Když ale ze stolku sebrala rodinnou fotografii, zarazila se.

Tváře, jež se na ní dívaly, neviděla tak dlouho a jí najednou přepadl těžký pocit stesku. Něžně rukou přejela po černobílých postavách. Pamatovala si ten den, kdy fotografie vznikla. Bylo to už před více než třemi lety, ale v její hlavě ta vzpomínka byla stále tak ostrá jako tehdy. Ten den se poprvé dostala z liduprázdného lesa do vzrušujícího města a dodnes si pamatovala, jak noc před odjezdem nemohla samým napětím zamhouřit oka, zatímco její sourozenci vedle spali jako dřeva, a když se pak procházeli rušnými ulicemi Green Bay, věděla, že to městský život je život pro ni. Otec je tam tehdy vzal jenom proto, aby se rozloučili s jeho synem z prvního manželství Jonem, který narukoval do armády stejně jako kdysi on, a aby se nechali vyfotografovat, dokud je rodina celá, ale Sanse tím dočista změnil pohled na její život. Vždycky toužila po společnosti, ale až návštěva Green Bay jí ukázala, že v osamělém srubu u jezera nikdy doopravdy šťastná nebude.

Znovu rukou přejela po fotografii. Měla ráda všechny ty tváře. Otce, jehož ruka hrdě spočívala na rameni usmívající se matky s malým Rickonem, tehdy jednoročním miminkem v zavinovačce, v náručí. Měla ráda Robba, svého velkého bratra, Brana, který se na fotografii usmíval jako sluníčko, ale i nevlastního bratra Jona, jenž nyní sloužil v posádce na hranicích s Kanadou. Měla ráda dokonce i Aryu, s níž se pořád jen hádala, ale také měla úplně odlišný pohled na svět než oni.

Položila fotografii zpátky na noční stolek a zadívala se z okna. Prosluněné město u železnice, to je místo, kde by chtěla žít. Místo, které musí opustit.

Znovu pocítila ten hrozný pocit křivdy, smutku, ale zároveň i vzdorovitosti.

Otec i Arya jsou pryč. Proč by se nemohla po svém vysněném městě alespoň naposledy projít?

Přeběhla do vedlejšího pokoje, z kufru vyndala svůj oblíbený klobouk, ten, který jí otec koupil před zdejší tancovačkou, a vydala se na poslední procházku.

Vzduch venku byl příjemně teplý a jemný vítr si pohrával s neposlušnými pramínky dívčiných vlasů. Sansa se zhluboka nadechla a sešla na cestu. Několikrát se prošla sem a tam po ulici, a když se přesvědčila, že otec není nikde v dohledu, odvážila se i za roh. Odvaha však s každým krokem rostla víc a víc, a tak se dívka vydala ještě dál. Podívala se na místo, kde se konalo rodeo, na náměstí a při pohledu na radnici jí hlavou probleskla myšlenka zajít i ke kostelu a rozloučit se s Joffreym. Jenže jak rychle myšlenka přišla, tak jí Sansa zase zahnala. Už teď porušovala zákaz svého otce. Co by byl řekl, kdyby se sešla s chlapcem, který se mu z nepochopitelných důvodů tak příčí?

Raději se otočila na patě a rychlým krokem zamířila zpátky domů.

Pospíchala, ale jakmile se vyřítila zpoza rohu jejich ulice, na místě se zastavila.

Před šerifovnu přicházel hlouček několika mužů. Přestože byli všichni zády k ní, dívka v jejich středu okamžitě poznala svého otce. Měl skloněnou hlavu, ruce před sebou, a když se přede dveřmi městské věznice otočil k Sanse bokem, všimla si, že je spoutaný. Rukou si zakryla ústa, aby nevykřikla, a přitiskla se ke stěně rohového domu tak, aby sice viděla, ale sama viděna nebyla.

Dívala se na skupinku vyděšenýma očima. Napočítala pět mužů mimo otce, ale jenom dva z nich poznávala. Hrozný Ilyn Payne mířil svou zbraní na spoutaného šerifa, zatímco Barristan Selmy otevíral domovní dveře. Otevřel je a jeden z pistolníků, které dívka neznala, šerifa hrubě strčil dovnitř. Sansa udělala krok ze své skrýše, jako by se chtěla svého otce zastat, ale hned zase zacouvala zpátky. Nechápala, co se to děje. Proč je její otec spoutaný jako nějaký kriminálník? A co by s udělali s ní, kdyby ji chytili?

Do očí se jí nahrnuly slzy a ruce se začaly třást, zatímco přemýšlela, co by měla udělat. Měla by snad odjet z města a nechat otce napospas? To by si nikdy neodpustila.

Musí sehnat pomoc. Jenže kde?

Kousla se do rtu, když našla odpověď. Byla tak jednoduchá, pouhá dvě slova.

Miláček Joffrito.

Joffrey je nyní starostou města. Kdo jiný by mohl toto bezpráví zarazit, než právě on?

S úsměvem na rtech poskočila a vesele se otočila na podpatku, aby se vydala k radnici. Jenže to už stanula tváří v tvář Sandoru McCleganovi.

„Ptáček se snaží uletět?" zkřivil rty v podivném úšklebku a Sansa sklopila oči do země. Nemohla vydržet pohled na pistolníkovu ohněm zohavenou tvář. I tak ale našla odvahu na něj promluvit:

„Co se stalo? Proč byl můj otec zatčen?" zeptala se třesoucím se hlasem.

„Šerif strkal nos do věcí, do kterých neměl," odpověděl on bez špetky zájmu.

„Já tomu nerozumím," zavzlykala dívka. „Nevím, že by kdy udělal něco nesprávného."

„Samozřejmě, že to nevíš, ty hloupá holko," odfrkl si McClegane výsměšným tónem. „Starala ses jenom o svoje šaty, kloboučky, kytky a já nevím, co za serepetičky to vy bláhoví tvorečkové ještě máte v hlavě."

„To není pravda," zaprotestovala Sansa a její pohled vylétl k té ošklivé tváři, jež si jí prohlížela s náznakem pohrdání. Koutky úst na popálené straně podivně cukaly a jizvy na slunci vypadaly slizce a odporně. „Nic o mně nevíte," špitla ještě předtím, než z ní odvaha nadobro vyprchala a ona znovu sklopila oči do země.

„Že ne?" zavrčel pistolník a levou rukou ji hrubě popadl za zápěstí. „Znám tyhle dámičky moc dobře. Hezká tvářička, ale uvnitř nic." Stisk zesílil a dívka zafňukala bolestí:

„Nechte mě jít, prosím."

„Nechat tě jít?" zopakoval on. „Ty v té své hlavince vážně nic nemáš, že ne?" zasmál se tak hrubě, až Sanse naskákala husí kůže po celém těle. „Ne, nenechám tě jít, ptáčku. Přišel jsem si pro tebe." Jedním trhnutím ji přitáhl blíž k sobě.

„P-pro mě?" vytřeštila oči dívka a v hlavě se já honily ty nejstrašnější představy. Muž si ji prohlížel přimhouřenýma očima a s tak podivným úsměvem. „Ne, prosím, nechte mě," vzlykala. „Já chci jít za Joffreym," zakvílela zoufale, přičemž doufala, že zmíněním toho jména McCleganovi připomene, kdo je jeho respektovaným nadřízeným.

„Však jdeme za Joffreym, ty hloupý ptáče," zasmál se on a pustil Sansino zápěstí. „Proč jinak bych pro tebe chodil?" zeptal se a dívka místo odpovědi otevřela ústa a zase je zavřela. „Mlčíš, co? To je možná dobře. Nemám náladu na tvoje pípání," zavrčel, a pak trochu posměšným tónem dodal: „Raději pojď, nechceme přece nechat starostu čekat," vyzval ji, a když se pravým bokem natočil k Sanse, dívka si na pistolníkově rameni všimla díry na košili a krvavé skvrny kolem ní.

„Jste zraněný," řekla a soucitně chtěla položit ruku na jeho předloktí. Ten ale prudce ucukl a dlouhými kroky se vydal směrem k radnici.

„Jenom hmyzí bodnutí," odplivl si. „V tomhle shnilým městě se to těmi neřády jen hemží." Dívka trochu naklonila hlavu, když přemýšlela o mužových slovech. Nikdy si nevšimla, že by v Králově přístavišti bylo nějak víc hmyzu, než je obvyklé. Občas kolem ní nějaká ta moucha poletovala, když vařila oběd, ale o žádném hemžení se nedalo mluvit. A už vůbec ne o hmyzu, který by dokázal prokousnout košili, a ještě způsobit tak hluboké zranění. Byla si jistá, že jí ten hrozivý člověk lže, ale přesto se raději rozhlédla kolem sebe, aby se ujistila, že kolem ní žádný takový hmyz nelétá. Nikde nic nebylo, a tak přidala, aby McCleganovým dlouhým krokům stačila.

Šli spolu beze slov a Sanse netrpělivostí bušilo srdce. Byla si jistá, že Joffrey udělá všechno proto, aby jejímu otci pomohl, ale co když to nebude v jeho silách? Nervozitou si mnula ruce o sebe a stěží vnímala cestu, kterou procházeli.

Vtom se ale ozval výstřel a ona vyděšeně vykřikla.

Bylo to poměrně daleko, několik ulic od nich, ale i tak dívka raději přiskočila blíž k McCleganovi. Nebyl to sice hrdina, jaké znala z románů, ale i tak věřila, že by ji dokázal ochránit. Byl to přeci jen druhý nejlepší pistolník v Arizoně, a především pes jejího snoubence. Na McClegana však výstřel nijak zvlášť nezapůsobil. Na chvíli se zastavil a krátce pohlédl na místo, odkud byl výstřel slyšet, ale potom pokračoval v cestě.

„Vždycky mi ten Ital lezl na nervy," podotkl, když ho Sansa doběhla, a ona znovu nerozuměla jeho slovům. O jakém Italovi to mluví a proč? Chtěla o tom přemýšlet, ale myšlenky ji zavedly k mladší sestře. Zastyděla se, že si na ni nevzpomněla dřív, ale stud vystřídal strach a ona zpomalila krok. Co se s Aryou stane, až se od Forelliho vrátí? Podívala se na McClegana, jako kdyby po něm chtěla odpověď, ale ten bez zájmu pokračoval ve své cestě, a tak dívka musela znovu přidat, aby jej dohnala.

Konečně dorazili na náměstí a v dálce bylo slyšet kostelní zvon odbíjející půl desáté. Arya měla touto dobou již být doma a Sansu znovu přemohl pocit strachu. Ještě před půlhodinou ke své sestře cítila hněv, a když odcházela, ani se na ni nepodívala.

Kéž by tu teď mohla být s ní.

Jenže Arya odešla z domu krátce po deváté. Utíkala a sama sebe proklínala, že se zdržovala se snídaní a balením, ještě před návštěvou Syria. Hnala se prašnými ulicemi, a když doběhla k malému obchůdku s těstovinami, ztěžka dýchala a plazila jazyk jako pes.

„Buon giorno, bambina," pozdravil ji s úsměvem Ital, když vešla do jeho dveří a přes nos ji praštil všudypřítomný pach česneku.

„Dobré ráno, Syrio," oplatila mu úsměv, ale hned nato posmutněla: „Přišla jsem se rozloučit. Odjíždíme zpátky do Wisconsinu."

„Och, che peccato, to je škoda," odpověděl zklamaně on. Jenže Syrio Forelli nepatřil k lidem, jež se dokáží dlouho mračit, a tak se ihned zase rozzářil: „Škoda per me, pro mě, no pro tebe. Ty musela být felice, že zase uviděla tuo fratelli, bratry."

„To ano," připustila Arya. „Jenže bude se mi stýskat po tobě."

„Já jenom uno maccherone," zasmál se obchodník s těstovinami. „Já budu posílala telegrammi, si?"

„Si!" vykřikla nadšeně dívka a krátce svého učitele objala.

„Va bene, bambina," řekl s úsměvem Ital, když jej dívka pustila. „ale teď, já měla pro tebe una sorpresa, překvapení."

„Překvapení? Jaké?" divila se ona, zatímco muž přešel k několika bednám plným hlaviček česneku a začal za ně po něčem šmátrat.

„Ecco qui," prohlásil vítězoslavně, když konečně našel to, co hledal, a otočil se k Arye. V ruce držel jakousi podivnou pušku. Zbraň dívce připomínala šerifovu pušku, s níž doma na severu sestřelovala šišky ze stromů, ale přesto byla v něčem jiná.

„Puška," řekla a Syrio přikývl. „Co je to za pušku?"

„Fucile ad aria compressa," odpověděl Ital, a když mu dívka věnovala nechápavý pohled, jal se jí to vysvětlit. „Una vzduchová arma. Střelný prach non necessario. Mohla se z ní střílet cokoliv."

„Nejsou do ní třeba náboje?" zeptala se Arya a s úžasem hleděla na tu zázračnou zbraň. „Můžu z ní střílet třeba těstoviny?" Muž souhlasně pokýval hlavou, z okenní římsy sebral prázdnou plechovku a zamířil ke dveřím.

„Šla vyzkoušet," vybídl ji, vyšel ven a položil plechovku na zábradlí verandy. Dívka se nenechala přemlouvat a plna nadšení vyběhla za ním a dychtivě vzala pušku do rukou. Znala střelné zbraně celkem dobře, ale přesto se jí ruce trochu třásly. Nikdy by ji nenapadlo, že lze střílet i bez střelného prachu. Přiložila pažbu ke tváři a soustředěně se zadívala na jednoduchá mířidla na konci hlavně.

„Váží jako otcova puška," podotkla a hned se ptala: „Jak se nabíjí?"

„Tady zásobník, a pak musela zmáčknout ta páčka, natáhnout" ukazoval prstem Syrio a Arya si to hned jen tak naprázdno vyzkoušela. Zatáhla za páčku, zamířila na plechovku a zmáčkla spoušť. Zbraň tiše cvakla a Ital se rozzářil:

„Eccellente!"

„To je všechno, je to tak jednoduché?" žasla dívka a Forelli jen přikyvoval:

„Si, a teď zkusila con munizione," řekl a z kapsy vytáhl hrst plnou těstovin. Arya si vybrala jedno vřeteno, vložila jej do zásobníku, natáhla zbraň a znovu zamířila. Další cvaknutí a plechovka dopadla na zem.

„Je tak tichá," otočila se na svého učitele. „Dokázala by někoho zabít?"

„Uccidere? No, no," kroutil hlavou on. „Zásah bolela, ale nezabila," vysvětloval a dívka pocítila trochu zklamání. Nikdy nikomu nepřála nic zlého, ale potom přijela sem a poznala Joffreyho. Byla si jistá, že to on stál za zmizením řezníkova syna Mycaha, a brala by jako spravedlnost, kdyby se do jeho blonďaté hlavy a hlavy jeho poskoka Sandora McClegana zavrtala pěkná neuvařená těstovina.

„Škoda," zamumlala, když vzduchovku nabíjela další těstovinou, ale Syrio jako by jí četl myšlenky.

„Jenom il Signore mohla soudit, bambina," řekl a ukázal do nebe. Arya se ušklíbla. Bůh dal Joffreymu místo trestu křeslo starosty města, a takové souzení se jí ani trochu nelíbilo.

Položila plechovku znovu na zábradlí, a když mířila další těstovinou nabitou zbraní, představovala si místo ní nabubřelou tvář Sansina miláčka.

A další ránu jakbysmet.

Střílela do plechovky zas a znovu, ale v jejích myšlenkách to byl Joffrey a Sandor McClegane, kdo schytával jednu ránu těstovinou za druhou.

Jenže potom, když dívka nabíjela posledním nábojem ze Syriovy dlaně, vzpomněla si na čas.

„Už je určitě pozdě," vyhrkla a vrátila obchodníkovi vzduchovku. „už budu muset jít. Kolik je hodin?" rozhlížela se po obloze, jako kdyby dokázala ze slunce určit přesný čas. Muž začal volnou rukou hledat v kapse kapesní hodinky, ale tahal z ní jenom další těstoviny a pár stroužků česneku.

„No to se podívejme," ozvalo se od rohu ulice a Arya i Syrio se otočili za tím hlasem. Meryn O'Trant a Boros Blount kráčeli ulicí rovnou k nim. „Malíček měl pravdu, ta malá mrcha je opravdu tady," smál se O'Trant a Blount si mnul ruce.

„Fermo! Zůstala stát!" křikl Ital a namířil na oba bandity vzduchovkou. „Co vy chtít?"

„Hej, co je?" neodpověděl mu na to Boros Blount a společně se svým kamarádem dal ruce nad hlavu.

„Co vy chtít?" zopakoval svou otázku Syrio a tentokrát už odpověď dostal.

„Přišli jsme si pro tu holku," řekl původem irský pistolník. „Je to rozkaz starosty, tak nedělej problémy, nudlaři."

„Joffrey?" divila se Arya, ale to už se slova znovu ujal její učitel:

„Co ten malá tonto chtít od tato bambina?"

„To není tvoje starost, ty česnekožroute," zavrčel O'Trant a udělal dva kroky vpřed. „A vůbec, jdi nám z cesty, jestli nechceš zemřít, Taliáne. Jsme na tebe dva." Dal ruce dolu, ale než se stačil dotknout svého koltu, ozvalo se cvaknutí a těstovina jej zasáhla přímo mezi oči. Pistolník odskočil dozadu přímo do náruče svého společníka, zatímco Forelli do zásobníku napěchoval nejvíc těstovin a česneku, jak jen to šlo. „Do prdele, on mě zasáhnul!" křičel Ir a držel se za hlavu. Boros Blount si zmateně prohlížel svého přítele a vůbec nechápal, jak je možné, že s průstřelem hlavy ještě žije.

„Arya," oslovil svou žačku italský obchodník, když natahoval vzduchovku. „Utekla, bambina, presto!" Ale to už se Boros Blount vzpamatoval a také chňapl po své zbrani. Jenže i nyní byl Ital rychlejší. Následovalo tak pouze tiché cvaknutí a bolestný výkřik otylého opilce.

„Co to kurva je?!" vykřikl a držel si pravou ruku.

„Ten cizáckej hnůj po nás střílí těstoviny!" odpověděl mu trochu bystřejší O'Trant. Znovu sahal po svém koltu a znovu si jej těstovina našla.

„Presto, Arya, presto!" připomněl dívce Ital, když znovu natahoval zbraň, ale ona se zdráhala:

„Nemůžeš je porazit, zabijí tě, uteč se mnou!" tahala ho za rukáv, ale on střílel dál.

„Utíkala!" křikl na ni a ona ho poslechla. Pelášila jako zajíc ulicí, zatímco za sebou slyšela jedno cvakání za druhým a neustálé klení těch dvou. Zahnula za roh a trochu zpomalila. A když se ozval hlasitý výstřel koltu, zastavila se úplně. Otočila se a cítila, jak se jí do očí hrnou slzy. Pomalu se vracela k rohu ulice, jako kdyby snad svým návratem mohla Syriovi pomoci. K rozumu ji probralo až dupání bot dvou běžících pistolníků po vyprahlé cestě.

„Ta malá mrcha," slyšela jednoho z nich zafunět. Zoufale se rozhlédla kolem sebe hledajíc, kam se ukrýt. Pohled jí ulpěl na sudu na vodu, a tak k němu dlouhými kroky přeběhla. Bezmyšlenkovitě skočila dovnitř, a jakmile její hlava zmizela pod okrajem zpoza rohu se vypotáceli dva upocení bandité.

„Už nemůžu," hekal unaveně Boros Blount, ale jeho společník ho jenom odbyl:

„Vzmuž se, ty bedno rumu, musíme tu holku najít."

„Proč se za ní máme honit? Stačí v klidu hlídat nádraží a občas projít ulice. Nemůže se přece nikam ztratit," namítl Blount, O'Trant souhlasně zamručel a oba se už pomalejším krokem vydali dál. Bez povšimnutí prošli kolem sudu, ale i tak se Arya raději přikrčila o něco níž. Kolena měla přitisknutá k bradě, vodu po pás a v hlavě jenom nenávist. Zatnula zuby, utřela si slzy z očí a v dálce uslyšela bití kostelního zvonu.


	31. Chapter 31

Joffrey Baratheonéz byl možná krásný a oblečen v elegantním zlatou nití vyšívaném obleku vypadal jako pravý gentleman, ale rozhodně se tak nezachoval, když jeho snoubenka vkročila do dveří rad-nice. Sandor McClegane dívce podržel dveře, ale ta se na ošklivého pistolníka ani nepodívala a rychlým krokem přeběhla k blonďatému chlapci, jenž stál na chodbě a svým koltem mířil na draho-cennou vázu stojící na vyřezávané komodě. Ten však jako by si jí ani nevšiml.

„Co ti tak dlouho trvalo, pse?" otočil se na smrdutého banditu a lhostejně prošel kolem zmatené dívky. „Chtěl jsem jít ven, zastřílet si na plechovky."

„A já tě tam mám odnést?" zeptal se nevrle McClegane, ale Joffrey se jen zasmál:

„Ty máš jít se mnou. Matka to tak chce. Prý kvůli bezpečnosti. Hlavně po tom dnešku, nechce, abych chodil po městě sám. Jako bych se snad nedokázal ubránit," odsekl a Sansa se už už nade-chovala, aby promluvila. Co se stalo dnes? Zaútočili ti samí lidé, co zavřeli jejího otce, i na chudáč-ka Joffrita? Jenže než se ho na to stačila zeptat, novopečený starosta společně se svým psem vypo-chodoval ze dveří. „A já vlastně také chci, abys šel se mnou, Máš se ode mne ještě hodně co učit," řekl ještě předtím, než se za nimi zavřely dveře a dívka zůstala na chodbě sama.

„Ale…" špitla zmateně, když se dívala na místo, kde jí dva muži zmizeli z očí. Jenže to už z obývací-ho salónu vyšla Cersei Baratheonézová a přívětivě se na Sansu usmála:

„Ach, holubičko, konečně jsi tady," řekla a rukou naznačila, aby šla dívka blíž k ní. Za ženou však z místnosti vyšel i majitel nevěstince zvaný Malíček se spokojeným úsměvem na tváři a Sansa se trochu zarazila. Zvláštní pohled toho muže ji vždy znervózňoval, a i nyní tak podivně nadzdvihl obočí.

„Překrásná slečna Starkssonová," pronesl s hranou uctivostí a ona přistoupila blíž ke vdově, jako by se snad za ní mohla před tím úlisným pohledem schovat. „Věřte, že je mi moc líto, co se stalo vašemu otci," pokračoval a dívka vykoukla zpoza zástěny v podobě těla Cersei Baratheonézové. Jenže než se jej stačila zeptat, co přesně se stalo, slova se ujala právě vdova:

„Je vám líto zločince? A zrovna vám?" zasmála se tak chladně, jak to jen bylo možné, a Sansa šokovaně otevřela ústa. Nemohla věřit svým uším. Nechápala to. Přišla do tohoto domu přesvědčena, že jí zde pomohou. Je možné, aby i newyorská rodina věřila, že se otec něčím provinil?

„Co se to jen děje?" zafňukala nahlas a Cersei ji soucitně chytla za ruku.

„Ubohé dítě, ty nevíš, co se stalo. Pojď se mnou, povím ti to," pokynula jí ne směrem k obývacímu salónu, ale ke schodišti, a přes rameno vyštěkla: „A vy odsud zmizte, Malíčku, už jsme si všechno domluvili." Mužíček s bradkou se však jejím nepřátelským tónem nenechal vyvést z míry.

„Zajisté," sepnul spokojeně ruce a poklonil hlavou. „Bylo mi ctí pomoci tak půvabné dámě jako jste vy, paní starostová," předkloněný couval ke dveřím s úlisným úsměvem na rtech, a ještě, než za sebou zavřel dveře, dodal: „Kdybyste, cokoliv kdykoliv potřebovala, obraťte se na mne. Rád vám znovu nabídnu pomocnou ruku."

„Jen v případě, když ti do ní nasázím dostatečné množství dolarů, ty bezpáteřní skunku," odpověděla Cersei pohrdavě, jakmile se dveře zaklaply, a když viděla Sansin tázavý pohled, znovu se mile usmála: „Pojď, holubičko," řekla medovým hlasem a společně s dívkou vystoupala po schodech. Vedla ji chodbou kolem ložnic jejích dětí, a když společně došly až na konec, otevřela dveře jednoho z prázdných pokojů a posunkem šerifově radnicí okouzlené dceři naznačila, aby šla dovnitř. Ta bez námitek poslechla, přestože jí to připadalo zvláštní. Návštěvy se přeci obvykle přijímají v obývacím salónu ne v soukromých ložnicích.

„Co se stalo mému otci?" zeptala se, když vešla do místnosti, poloprázdného pokoje s holými stěnami, narychlo povlečenou postelí a zataženými závěsy, zatímco Cersei Baratheonézová zůstala stát přede dveřmi.

„Tvůj otec se provinil vraždou, a dokonce i osnováním spiknutí proti mému synovi, ale neboj se, brzy bude za své zločiny souzen," odpověděla bez špetky přátelství v hlase, a než dívka stačila něco namítnout, zavřela ji v pokoji. V zámku cvaknul klíč a Sansa se překvapeně vrhla ke dveřím. Cloumala klikou, ale zamčené dveře se ani nehnuly.

„C-co se to děje?" ťukala zmateně na dřevěnou desku. „Proč jste mě tu zamkla? A co můj otec? Proč by měl být souzen? On by nikdy nic špatného neudělal!"

„Buď klidná, holubičko," ozval se z druhé strany vdovin hlas. „Pravda se brzy ukáže, a pokud bude shledán nevinným, bude osvobozen. Ty ale mezitím zůstaneš u nás. Kdo jiný by se o tebe měl postarat, než rodina tvého snoubence?" zeptala se Cersei ještě předtím, než odešla ke schodišti, ale její slova Sansu vůbec neuklidnila. Věděla, že je otec nevinný, ale co když to nedokáže dokázat? Bude souzen za vraždu a jakési spiknutí? A co bude s ní? Vždycky věřila, že ji má Cersei Baratheonézová ráda, ale nyní, když ji vdova jako zločince zamkla v pokoji, si tím nemohla být ani trochu jistá. S tváří přilepenou na dveřích slyšela zvuk ženiných kroků pomalu se vzdalujících po schodišti. Tiše si povzdechla a lehla si na postel. Se slzami v očích hladila starý proležený polštář, a když slyšela zvon odbíjet desátou, dala se do pláče. Za hodinu se měla rodina Starkssonových sejít a společně vyrazit na nádraží. Měli odjet domů do Wisconsinu, ale s těmito plány byl nyní konec. Ještě před hodinou si Sansa přála, aby mohla zůstat v prosluněném Králově přístavišti, ale teď to cítila zcela opačně. Chyběl jí otec, matka, bratři, ale i ti podivíni z okolních vesnic, kteří k nim do srubu občas zašli na návštěvu. Prostoduchý chlapec Hodor, lehkomyslný Robbův přítel Theon nebo rozložitý pan Manderly, ti všichni jí vždy připadali nudní a málo elegantní, ale nyní se jí po nich stýskalo.

Z myšlenek dívku vytrhlo cvaknutí odemykajícího se zámku. Prudce vstala, otřela si slzy a uhladila vlasy, aby byla krásnější. Doufala, že to je Joffrey. Cersei Baratheonézová možná nevěří v otcovu nevinu, ale její syn by mohl. Jistě Sansu miluje tak, jako ona jeho. Uvěří jí a pomůže šerifovi dostat se na svobodu. Jenže to nebyl Joffrey, kdo otevřel dveře, ale jedna ze služebných sloužících ve starostově rozlehlém domě.

„Slečno," zamumlala a nepatrně poklonila hlavou na pozdrav, zatímco do místnosti táhla dřevěný kufr.

„Můj kufr," poznamenala Sansa, když ho žena dotlačila až k posteli. „Jak dlouho tady budu?" zeptala se, ale služebná neodpověděla a beze slova opustila místnost. Klíč v zámku znovu cvakl a dívce se do očí znovu nahrnuly slzy. Byla zamčená v pokoji, sama se svým kufrem a pocitem nejistoty.

Pomalu přistoupila k oknu a roztáhla těžké závěsy. Paprsky po nebi pomalu postupujícího slunce jí svítily do očí, ale i tak viděla několik lidí pohybujících se po náměstí. Jedna z Malíčkových nevěstek táhla od studny vědro s vodou, starý Gyles Rosby stál před svou bankou kašlaje do kostkovaného kapesníku a zelinář Mace Tyrell něco horlivě vyprávěl Barristanu Selmymu. Sansa při pohledu na zástupce jejího otce svraštila čelo. Vždy starého pistolníka považovala za obdivuhodného muže, legendu mezi strážci zákona, ale to bylo nyní pryč. Byl to právě Selmy, kdo odvedl jejího otce do vězení, jako by byl jenom další špinavý zloduch na jeho seznamu dopadených. Projela jí vlna nesouhlasu a vzpurné zuřivosti. S úmyslem zavolat na pistolnickou legendu, že je nespravedlivý hlupák, popadla oběma rukama okenní kliku a vší silou trhla. Jenže okno se stejně jako předtím dveře ani nehnulo. Sansa frustrovaně dupla nohou. Byla tady zavřená jako bandita. Opravdu si Cersei Baratheonézová myslí, že by byla schopna utéct oknem?

S hlavou schovanou v dlaních si lehla na postel a znovu se dala do pláče.

I šerif Starksson ležel s obličejem zakrytým mozolnatými dlaněmi ve své cele. Dřevěná pryčna v městské věznici byla tvrdá a nepohodlná, ale to bylo v tuto chvíli tím posledním, co by mu dělalo starosti. Měl zavřené oči, ale přesto viděl tak ostře, jako tam před kostelem. Viděl bolest, zmar a smrt a cítil se to všechno zodpovědný. To on přivedl ty chlapce přímo na mušku těm zrádcům. Podílel se na jejich smrti stejně jako Malíček, Joffrey nebo Cersei.

Při pomyšlení na ty tři hady prudce vstal a chytil se mříží své cely.

Byl ve věznici sám.

Barristan Selmy jej zamkl do stejné cely, ve které šerif za nočníkem schovával volební hlasy, a sám odešel Bůh ví kam. Ještě před odchodem však šerifa ujistil, že on sám nevěří v jeho vinu a udělá všechno proto, aby jeho jméno očistil. Jenže jediný, kdo mohl zajistit seveřanovi alibi, byl Jory Cassel, a ten byl mrtvý. Eddard se opřel čelem o jednu z mříží a povzdechl si. Nevěděl, jak svoji nevinu dokázat, ale co bylo horší, nevěděl, kde jsou jeho dcery.

Když ho v poutech přivedli do šerifovny, ani jedna z dívek nebyla doma, a nepřišly, ani když kostelní zvon odbil půl desátou. Přísný otec by možná měl cítit vztek nad neuposlechnutím jasného příkazu, ale Eddard jej necítil. Mísil se v něm akorát strach s chabou nadějí, že snad děvčata odešla na vlak dřív a ve tři čtvrtě na dvanáct opustí toto zkažené místo.

Z myšlenek jej vytrhl zvuk otevírajících se dveří. Jeho oči vystřelily směrem k nim, přestože sám nevěděl, koho s takovou nadějí očekává, ale byl to pouze Ilyn Payne. Pistolník venku čekal, zda se domů nevrátí šerifovy dcery, a nyní si dovnitř přišel pro krabičku sirek. S několika doutníky, které zřejmě dostal za své služby, zastrčenými v kapsičce košile beze slov přešel k šerifově stolu a jal se nestydatě prohledávat jednu zásuvku po druhé, aniž by spustil oči ze seveřanovy tváře. Eddard se rozhodl pohled oplácet, a přestože pohled na děsivého pistolníka po slepu šmátrajícího v šuplících nebyl nijak příjemný, ani jednou z něj zrak nespustil.

„Styďte se, Payne," procedil mezi zuby, když ten špinavec našel to, co hledal. „Copak nemáte kouska cti v těle?" Paynovy oči na okamžik sjely na krabičku sirek, přestože moc dobře věděl, že šerif nemluví o jeho malé sirkové krádeži. „Pro hrst dolarů se neštítíte odsoudit nevinné k smrti. Jste stejně prodejný, jako ty padlé ženy v Malíčkově hampejzu. Copak se ani trochu nestydíte?" pokračoval, ale Ilyn Payne se zřejmě opravdu ani trochu nestyděl, protože s pohledem stále upřeným na muže za mřížemi škrtnul sirkou a zapálil si doutník. Beze slova a s bledýma očima přilepenýma na Eddarda vycouval ze dveří. Šerif zůstal zase sám.

Sám se svým smutkem a prázdným nočníkem v rohu cely.

Ponořen ve svých myšlenkách přecházel sem a tam po cele, sedal si na pryčnu a zase z ní vstával, lomcoval s mřížemi a prstem jezdil po stěnách, zatímco sluneční kotouč postupoval po obloze a začínal se sklánět k horizontu.

Místnost byla již potemnělá a malým zamřížovaným okýnkem dovnitř dopadaly oranžovorudé paprsky zapadajícího slunce, když se Barristan Selmy vrátil do šerifovny. Pomalu otevřel dveře a jeho dlouhý stín padl přes celou místnost až do vězňovy cely.

„Pane Selmy," oslovil jej Eddrad a přistoupil blíž k mřížím. Ale než stačil vyslovit otázku, již chtěl starému pistolníkovi položit, ten se jal odpovídat:

„Je mi to líto, šerife," zakroutil hlavou. „Pátral jsem až do teď, ale nikdo ve vaši nevinu svědčit nebude." Eddard cítil zklamání, přestože sám moc dobře věděl, že to takto dopadne. Tu noc, kdy byl voják zavražděn, si s Jorym Casselem dali velký pozor, aby je na cestě za důkazy o volbách nikdo neviděl.

„Nemohu říct, že bych to nepředpokládal," řekl nejvyrovnaněji, jak jen mohl, ale Barristan pokračoval:

„Bohužel, to ještě není to nejhorší. Na náměstí jsem potkal Maceho Tyrella."

„Maceho Tyrella?" podivil se seveřan. Nevěděl, proč by pro něj mělo být setkání těch dvou špatné.

„Říkal mi, že si na něco vzpomněl. Na něco, co jste mu řekl to ráno po vraždě," odpověděla pistolnická legenda a Eddard svraštil čelo. Vzpomínal si, že to ráno Maceho Tyrella viděl. Zelinář si mu stěžoval na Syria Forelliho a jeho česnek. Prý mu česnekovým pachem načichly jahody pro Renlita, ale to bylo něco, z čeho by šerifa mohl jen těžko vinit. Barristan Selmy mu však situaci objasnil: „Prý jste mu řekl, že jste v noci vůbec nespal a on si nyní myslí, že to bylo proto, že jste za městem zabíjel toho nebožáka."

„Tak přesně jsem to neřekl," ohradil se seveřan. Pamatoval si na tu chvíli. Postěžoval si, že v noci toho moc nenaspal a byla to pravda. Tu noc zjistil, že volby byly zfalšované. Jak by jenom mohl zamhouřit oka? „Ale ano, něco v tom smyslu jsem mu opravdu řekl," přiznal a pistolník si promnul nos:

„To se mi nelíbí," zamručel. „Sice to není důkaz viny, ale zároveň nemáme žádný důkaz neviny."

„Co se mnou bude?" zeptal se šerif, přestože to sám tušil. Sice byl vrchním představitelem zákona v tomto městě jen krátce, ale i za tu dobu si stihl nastudovat hlavní předpisy.

„Myslím, že budete poslán k soudu do Tucsonu," odpověděl jeho zástupce. „Přeci jen, toto není jen tak obyčejný případ. Jste šerif a jsou ty zfalšované volby. Takové případy by se neměly soudit tady, měli bychom je poslat dál." Eddard přikývl. Nevěřil, že tucsonští soudní vyšetřovatelé najdou důkaz jeho neviny spíš než Barristan Selmy, ale zároveň byl rád, že jeho proces bude dost daleko od Cerseiných přisluhovačů, jež se mu snaží pouze uškodit.

„Děkuji, Barristane," řekl po chvilce přemýšlení. „Jsem vám vděčný, že mi pomáháte."

„Kéž bych to dělal," trpce se usmál starý muž. „Nenašel jsem nic, co by vám pomohlo, šerife, ale ještě není konec. Joffrey na zítra svolal jakési veřejné projednání vašeho případu, třeba se nějaký svědek přihlásí tam," snažil se vězněnému dát naději, ale když viděl jeho strhaný výraz ve tváři, rezignoval. „Dobrou noc, šerife," pokývnul hlavou a pomalým krokem vyšel ze dveří. Eddard se ušklíbl. Zajímalo ho, co má Joffrey v plánu jakýmsi veřejným projednáváním. Chce ho přede všemi ponižovat, nebo snad podplatil další ničemníky, aby nepravě svědčili? Položil se na tvrdou pryčnu a zavřel oči s přáním, aby celý dnešní den by pouze zlým snem, ale když se ráno probudil, byl stále ve své cele obviněný ze zločinů, které nespáchal.

Trvalo několik hodin, než si pro něj zástupce šerifa přišel. Pistolnická legenda mlčky odemkla dveře cely a nasadila vězni pouta. Spolu vykročili z šerifovny a vydali se směrem k náměstí, zatímco slunce na obloze svítilo tak prudce jako každý den a vítr si lhostejně pohrával s částečkami všudypřítomného prachu.

Barristan Selmy byl podivně zamlklý.

Zamyšleně upíral zrak na cestu před nimi a ani jednou na spoutaného muže nepromluvil, což Eddard vlastně svým způsobem oceňoval. Byl si sám vědom toho, v jak špatné situaci se nachází, a nepotřeboval, aby mu to kdokoli připomínal.

Jenže i jeho pochmurné myšlenky se ukázaly jako až příliš optimistické ve chvíli, kdy dvojice došla na náměstí. Představoval si všelijaké potupné scénáře, ale ne to, co na něj doopravdy čekalo.

Desítky tváří plných nenávisti se otočilo směrem k nim, když Barristan Selmy oznámil příchod podezřelého. To ale Eddard neviděl. Jeho oči byly upřené nad ně. Na vyvýšené pódium a nad ním tyčící se šibenici.

Narychlo postavené šibenici z hrubě opracovaného dřeva s oprátkou ze sisalového provazu.

Přítomní se rozstoupili, aby dvojici uvolnili cestu k pódiu, ale přesto do Eddarda několik lidí strčilo.

„Vrahu!" vykřikl někdo v davu a další hlasy se k němu přidávaly.

„To ještě není vůbec jisté. Nejsou žádné důkazy. Zatím nebyl vynesen žádný rozsudek," odpovídal jim starý pistolník, ale lidé jako by ho neslyšeli.

„Že nebyl?" poznamenal seveřan s očima přilepenýma na oprátce.

„Zatím ne," ujistil ho Barristan a též stočil oči k provazu: „Nevím, co má tohle znamenat, ale starosta nemá právo vynést rozsudek smrti."

„Šerif to právo má," odpověděl spoutaný. Věděl to moc dobře. Sám toho práva využil v případě Gregora McClegana.

„Má," přikývl jeho zástupce na souhlas. „ale nyní jsem jako váš zástupce šerifem já, a já si netroufnu soudit váš případ. Zločiny představitelů zákona a to zfalšování voleb, které může být považováno za vlastizradu, to se musí řešit jinde. Však jsme o tom včera mluvili." Seveřan přikývl. Věděl to moc dobře, ale s tváří v tvář šibenici to chtěl zkrátka slyšet ještě jednou.

To už se ale otevřely dveře radnice a ven vyšel Joffrey ve společnosti jeho matky a za nimi pomalým váhavým krokem vyšla i Sansa Starkssonová.

„Tatínku!" vyjekla s nadějí v hlase, když spatřila svého otce, ale potom její oči sklouzly k šibenici a ona se s překvapeným výkřikem otočila k novému starostovi. „Joffrey, co to má znamenat?" zeptala se roztřeseným hlasem, ale mladík si jí nevšímal a sebevědomě vystoupil na pódium. „Slíbil jsi, že budeš milosrdný," nedala se dívka, když vyběhla na pódium za ním. Nerozuměla tomu. Joffrey pro ni ráno nechal poslat a u snídaně jí sdělil, že bude otce dnes soudit za jeho zločiny. Sansa plakala a prosila o milost a Joffrey jí ji slíbil. Proč je tedy postavená šibenice?

„Taky že budu," mávl rukou chlapec a urovnal si na hlavě svůj nový klobouk. Dívka se nadechovala k dalším námitkám, ale to už se k ní její snoubenec otočil zády, a tak svá slova zase spolkla a nervózně se zadívala na oprátku, která se ve větru slabě pohupovala. Věřila svému snoubenci, ale přesto měla žaludek sevřený. V noci z náměstí slyšela jakési duté zvuky. Kdyby v tu chvíli tušila, že se stlouká šibenice hrozící jejímu otci, nezamhouřila by oka.

„Sanso," sykl šerif Starksson směrem ke své dceři, zatímco si Joffrey užíval potlesk svých spoluobčanů. „Jsi v pořádku?" Sansa přikývla.

„A ty budeš také. Joffrey mi to slíbil," špitla v odpověď a zadívala se na blonďatého chlapce, jenž se právě ujal slova.

„Jako váš starosta řídím celé město," pronesl mladý Lannister pevným hlasem a naslouchající lidé se ztišili. „Odměňuji ty, kteří mu slouží, a trestám ty, kteří mu škodí," vypnul hrdě hruď a i jeho matka se spokojeně usmívala. „A to je přesně ten důvod, proč jsem svolal toto shromáždění," pokračoval a lidé po sobě začali tázavě pokukovat. „Naše město pod mým dohledem vzkvétá, ale nádražní budova je dlouho zanedbávaná," řekl a davem to souhlasně zamručelo. I Eddard přikývl. Bodejť by nádražní budova nebyla zanedbaná, když městská pokladna byla prázdná a všechny výdělky plynoucí z železniční tratě šly do kapsy Joffreyho newyorského děda, Tywina Lannistera. Kolik hodin jako šerif strávil tím, že se spolu se Stannitem snažil vymyslet, jak tomu okrádání města zamezit, ale bylo to k ničemu. Rodina Lannisterů měla ve městě už tehdy příliš velký vliv. Jenže teď po volbách to bylo ještě horší a nový starosta z této zlodějské rodiny pokračoval ve svému proslovu: „Rozhodl jsem se ji tedy prodat. Prodat někomu zodpovědnému, kdo se postará o její údržbu a rozvoj," pronesl důrazně a Cersei Baratheonézová spokojeně přikyvovala. Zřejmě to její syn opakoval přesně tak, jak jej to naučila. „A kdo by byl pro tento obchod lepším kandidátem než nejlepší obchodník ve městě? Majitel Červené krajky – ehm – Malíček?" zeptal se nejistě Joffrey a otočil se ke své matce, jako by ji žádal o radu. Stejně jako většina obyvatel Králova přístaviště znal mužíčka s bradkou pouze pod jeho směšnou přezdívkou a jeho skutečné jméno nevěděl.

„Petyr Baelish, pane starosto," představil se Malíček, který se najednou zjevil přímo pod pódiem se svým typickým úlisným úsměvem na rtech.

„Tak to je cena, za kterou jsi nás zradil, ty hnusná kryso!" křikl na něj šerif, a kdyby jej Barristan Selmy nezadržel, skočil by mu po krku. „Pár místností pro tvoje děvky! To je ten tvůj velký byznys, pro který jsi nechal zemřít tolik dobrých mužů?" Malíček se však seveřanovým výstupem nenechal vyvést z míry. Otevřel ústa, aby něco odpověděl, ale jeho hlas zanikl ve výkřicích z davu.

„To je ostuda!" křičel Mace Tyrell. „Nemůžete na nádraží nastěhovat bordel. Jak to bude vypadat?"

„Takový hřích!" zdvihala ruce k nebi Tanda Stokeworthová a i další hlasy se přidávaly. Joffrey se chytil své matky za předloktí a s hlavou zvrácenou se jal volat na pomoc Sandora McClegana.

„Pse! No tak, pse! Kde jsi, pse?!" roznášel se nad tím vším hlukem jeho pronikavý hlas a opilec brzy přiběhl po bok svého pána. Než ale stačil cokoliv udělat, iniciativy se ujala překrásná vdova.

„Ach ano, takový hřích!" zavřeštěla a lidé se ze zvědavosti začali utišovat: „Ten největší z hříchů, vražda a faleš!" volala a prstem namířila na šerifa Starkssona: „Ten, který mě hájit spravedlnost porušil zákony boží i světské. Falšoval volební hlasy a zabil toho, kdo by jeho podvod prozradil!"

„To není pravda!" přerušila ji Sansa. „Otec by nikdy nic špatného neudělal!"

„A ještě navádí to nebohé dítě, aby lhalo. Špiní ji v Božích očích!" bědovala žena tak teatrálně, jak to umí jenom ona, a lidé zapomenuvše na skandální prodej nádražní budovy začali pohoršeně hulákat na šerifa. „Ale nebojte se, můj Joffrey jej potrestá. Váš starosta zjedná spravedlnost," chlácholila je a vystrčila svého syna před sebe.

„Ano, spravedlnost," řekl Joffrey, když se na něj upřely všechny pohledy. „Samozřejmě, že zjednám spravedlnost. Jsem přece starosta." Rukou si zabušil na vypjatou hruď a Sansa sepjala ruce v děkovném gestu. Joffrey mluví o spravedlnosti a co jiného by měla spravedlnost znamenat, než otcovo propuštění?

Jenže Joffrey měl pod tímto pojmem zřejmě jinou představu.

„Tento muž je zrádce. Spřáhl se s mým plešatým strýcem a chtěli mě připravit o mou moc! Ale já jsem tu starosta!" křičel a jeho matka si ještě přisadila:

„A nezapomeňte, že je i vrah. Zabil toho vojáka!" Sansa nevěřila svým uším. Ještě před hodinou u snídaně jí Joffrey ujišťoval o svém milosrdenství. Proč se nyní chová takovýmto způsobem?

„To taky," mávl lhostejně rukou mladý starosta a znovu se dal do křiku: „ale především chtěl sesadit mě! MĚ!" Ukazováčkem ťukal na svou hruď, jako by byla telegraf. Když se ale pod vlivem zkoumavých pohledů svých spoluobčanů uklidnil, pokračoval o něco tišším hlasem: „Tento muž se dopustil zločinu a je na mě, co s ním udělám. Má matka navrhuje, abych přimhouřil oči, nechal ho vyválet v dehtu a peří, a přivázaného na vagon ho poslat zpátky na sever. A má snoubenka, ta prosila dokonce o propuštění," na chvíli se odmlčel a krátce přes rameno pohlédl na Sansu. Usmál se a ona mu úsměv opětovala. Dodal jí totiž naději. Joffrey jistě její prosby vyslyšel. Proč jinak by se na ni usmíval? Možná nevěří v otcovu nevinu, ale pro svou snoubenku to udělá. Osvobodí otce, protože ji miluje.

Jenže pak se Joffrey otočil zpátky k davu.

„Ale ony jsou jenom ženy, slabé a bezduché," řekl tak mužně, jak to je dokázal. „Já jsem pravý muž a starosta a jako takový odsuzuji tohoto zrádce, Eddarda Starkssona, k smrti oběšením!"

„Ne!" vyjekla Sansa a vykročila směrem k chlapci. Chlapci, který jako by jí právě vyrval srdce z těla. „Co to říkáš, to nesmíš!" Jenže to už ji za paži uchopil Sandor McClegane a jedním trhnutím jí smýkl blíž k sobě.

„Zavři oči, ptáčku. Prostě se nedívej," sykl na ni, zatímco pevně svíral její paži, aby se nemohla pohnout.

„Ne, Joffrey, to nemůžeš!" křičela dívka dál, ale přestože se bránila, seč mohla, pistolník ji nepustil ani na centimetr blíž k té zrůdě, jež právě vynesla ten krutý rozsudek.

„Na to nemáte právo, Baratheonézi!" vykřikl v tu chvíli co dívka i Barristan Selmy.

„Já mám právo na všechno. Jsem tady starosta!" štěkl po něm Joffrey, ale starý zástupce šerifa jen zakroutil hlavou:

„Přeceňujete svoje pravomoci. Starosta nemá právo vynést rozsudek."

„Jak se opovažujete mi něco zakazovat. Já jsem starosta!" zavřeštěl Joffrey, jako kdyby na náměstí byl ještě někdo, kdo o jeho nové funkci neslyšel.

„Soudit smí jenom šerif," oponoval dál klidným hlasem Selmy. „což jsem nyní já." A zatímco Joffrey začal klít a vztekat se jako dítě, Cersei Baratheonézová se ujala slova.

„Ale starosta má právo jmenovat nového šerifa," prohlásila podobně klidně jako předtím postarší muž. „A právě nyní chce toho práva využít." Davem to zašumělo. Jakkoli si byli jisti Starkssonovou vinou, po tomto výstupu dvou Lannisterů začínali pochybovat.

„Ano!" vykřikl radostně starosta a strhl Eddardovi šerifskou hvězdu z vesty. „Chci jmenovat nového šerifa. Pse, pse, kde jsi?"

„Drahoušku, nechtěl by sis to ještě promyslet?" zeptala se jej šeptem Cersei, ale Joffrey byl už pevně rozhodnutý.

„Jmenuji Sandora McClegana. Vy vypadněte, Selmy," odsekl a publikem to začalo bublat.

„To je přeci neslýchané!" ohradila se pistolnická legenda.

„Vždyť je to zločinec!" ozval se i spoutaný odsouzený, jenž do té doby mlčel.

„To říkáte vy?" krutě se zasmála vdova, ale Eddard jí neodpověděl. Věděl, že to je jeho konec a nechtěl, aby některá z jeho posledních vět patřila té krvesmilnici. Raději pohlédl ke své dceři, která hystericky plakala, zatímco ji McClegane držel na místě.

„Pusť ji, ty špinavče!" křikl a opilec ji skutečně pustil. Ne snad proto, že mu to bývalý šerif přikázal, ale proto, že jej k sobě volal Joffrey, aby přede všemi připnutím hvězdy potvrdil jeho jmenování.

„Budeš nový šerif, pse, jsi rád?" zeptal se starosta se samolibým úsměvem na tváři, když mu připnul odznak.

„Mě je to u prdele," zabručel on bez špetky zájmu. Joffrey se zasmál, ale bral to jako souhlas.

„Dobrá tedy," mnul si spokojeně ruce. „A první, co ve své nové funkci uděláš je, že popravíš toho zrádce!" rozkázal, ale než McClegane stačil cokoliv udělat, Barristan Selmy znovu odporoval:

„To je nepřípustné! Copak nemáš žádnou úctu k zákonu, ty usmrkanče?" řekl už o něco zvýšeným hlasem.

„Nebo ne," otočil se na svého psa chlapec. „Jako první odsud vyveď toho starce!" Sandor McClegane položil ruku na svůj kolt, ale starý muž byl rychlejší. Tasil svou zbraň a namířil mu přímo do ohněm znetvořeného obličeje.

„Ani se nehni, ty špinavý kojote," svraštil obočí, ale to už na něj mířily i revolvery ostatních ochmelků scházejících se v Malíčkově podniku.

„Ty skloň zbraň, jestli chceš žít. Tedy, těch pár let, co ti zbývá, stará křížalo," ušklíbl se McClegane a Joffrey se začal smát. Pistolnická legenda si je přeměřila pohledem, ale nakonec uznala svou porážku a zastrčila svůj kolt zpátky do pouzdra.

„Je mi z vás všech špatně," odplivl si. „Nezasloužíte si nosit kolt. To je zbraň pro muže, ale vy jste jenom krysy." Chvíli ještě stál na svém místě a očima plnýma lítosti pohlédl na Eddarda, který se snažil utišit svou plačící dceru. Jenže krysí kolty byl stále namířené směrem k němu, a tak se rozhodl k ústupu. S hlavou vztyčenou se otočil k Joffreymu zády a hrdým krokem se jal opustit náměstí, zatímco občané města mu ustupovali z cesty. Všichni Barristana Selmyho obdivovali a nesouhlasili se starostovým rozhodnutím jej odvolat, ale s více než tuctem ozbrojených pobudů kolem něj se neodvážili něco namítat.

„Snad ani starý Aerys Targaryen nebyl takový ničema jako ty, Joffrey," ozval se Eddard, když pistolnická legenda zmizela v davu lidí. „Roberto učinil spravedlnosti zadost, když jej vyzval na souboj muže proti muži. Zamysli se nad sebou dřív, než někdo udělá to samé." Jenže Joffrey neměl v plánu se nad sebou zamýšlet a jal se znovu rozkazovat:

„A teď se vypořádej s tím zrádcem, pse. Chci ho vidět viset!" zavřeštěl a i Sansa znovu začala zoufale křičet. Sandor McClegane se ale ani nehnul.

„Možná by se mělo ještě pokračovat ve vyšetřování," podotkl, ale starosta měl jasno.

„Všechno už bylo vyšetřeno. Ten zrádce proti mně kul pikle s mým strýcem a zaslouží si provaz," dupl nedočkavě nohou chlapec a přistoupil blíž k opilcovi. „Šerif s mým rozsudkem musí souhlasit, ať už jím mám jmenovat kohokoli," nakrčil nos a založil ruce. McClegane kývnul hlavou a beze slova poodešel dál. „Je rozhodnuto. Payne, pověste ho!" křikl vítězoslavně Joffrey a Ilyn Payne neváhal. Bez námitek přistoupil k odsouzenému, a když od něj odtrhl jeho dceru, strčil jej blíž k oprátce.

„Dovolíte takovou nespravedlnost?" otočil se k davu Eddard, když vystoupil na bednu od whisky. „Nedostal jsem spravedlivý soud. Nemají proti mně žádné důkazy!" Ale lidé pouze sklopili oči, zatímco mu pistolník s bledýma očima navlékl oprátku na krk. Sansa vřeštěla, naříkala a na kolenou prosila o milost, ale Joffrey si jí nevšímal. S úsměvem pohlédl Eddardovi do očí, zatímco i jeho matka krvesmilnice měla dost slušnosti provinile odvrátit od popravy zrak. „Ať je k vám Bůh milostiv," zašeptal seveřan ještě s pohledem upřeným na zlatovlasé Lannistery, ale pak už mu bedna od whisky zmizela pod nohama. Ilyn Payne ji odkopl ke svému starostovi a tělo sebou začalo cukat v beznadějném zápasu o trochu kyslíku. Sansa s tvářemi mokrými od slz zavřela oči a snažila se nevnímat to strašlivé chrčení. Klečela na kolenou s obličejem schovaným v dlaních a prosila Boha o milost. Jenže stejně jako Joffrey i Bůh se jejím prosbám vysmál. Otevřela oči a přes clonu slz viděla provaz klidný jako bezvětří.

Její otec byl pryč.


End file.
